Kígyó és Főnix
by Evelyn R. Carter
Summary: Ez a mű Tom Denem életét mutatja be, miként vált Voldemorttá. Kik voltak a barátai, a szülei, a mesterei... és ki volt az egyetlen nő, akit az életénél is jobban szeretett. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Megjegyzés:** A szereplők még mindig J. K. Rowling tulajdonai (már amelyik).

**Korhatár:** Összességében 16, de a későbbiek folyamán lesz 18 is.

_Kígyó és Főnix_

_A fiáker csendesen gurult a terjedelmes épület elé, a négy ló patája halkan kopogott a köves úton. Az eső pici cseppekben hullott alá az égből, néhány tócsa gyűlt össze az útszéleken és az apró árkokban. Upon Tyneban így nyár elején ez megszokott időjárás volt, a kis létszámú városban az emberek még ennek ellenére is boldogan éltek egymással._

_Az utasszállító ajtaja most kinyílt, mire néhány fiatal szállt ki belőle. Mindannyian lelkesen mesélték az egy év alatt történteket az iskolájukról, örülve, hogy végre ismét itt a nyár._

_Míg ők a batyujukkal törődtek, addig leszállt az utolsó utas is. Hosszú, fekete kabátjába belekapott az eső által hozott szél, kapucniját egyből lefújva. Nem is rakta vissza, komor arccal mérte fel az épületet, fültőig vágott fekete hajtincsei az arca előtt lengedeztek._

_Tom Rowle Denem egyáltalán nem volt boldog, hogy újra beléphet az intézmény vaskapuin. Maga az árvaház hasonló kinézetű volt, mint Washingtonban a fehérház, középen a főépülettel, két szélén pedig a hosszú oldalépületekkel. Úgy élből visszataszító külsőt kölcsönzött neki a sárga színe, ami inkább vallott egy elmegyógyintézetre, mintsem egy árvaház belsőjét tükrözné. Végig nézett a vasrácsos ablakokon… tisztára, mintha egy börtönben lennének. A 16 éves Tom számára nagyon is annak tűnt. Ennél már csak Azkaban lehet siralmasabb hely._

_Végül mély levegőt vett, majd csatlakozott többi sorstársához. A hideg vaskapuk nyikorogva nyíltak ki, majd csukódtak, mikor Tom, utolsó lévén, becsukta. Belépve a barnára mázolt bejáratin, az enyhe fertőtlenítő szagú csarnokban találták magukat. Meg sem közelítette a Roxfort varázslatos berendezései, falait, padlóját. A berendezés mind a legolcsóbb (és legszálkásabb) anyagból készült, díszek csak el-elszórtan látszódtak, a gyerekek miatt nem volt tanácsos könnyen törő holmikat tartani. A falakon türkiz és fehér virágokból álló tapéta díszelgett, valahogy visszataszító, öregasszonyos hatást keltett. A helyiségből három irányba lehetett kimenni, az egyik balra nyíló ajtó az ebédlőbe vezetett, a jobbra vezető a fonálkészítő szobába, ahol a gyerekek szoktak a társadalom számára hasznos elfoglaltságot művelni, az emeletre pedig egy vastag tölgyfából készült lépcső vezetett fel. Nyílván új szerzemény lehetett, még fénylett a friss lakk, „új szagot" árasztott magából, és Tom tavaly nyáron még nem látta. Most négy társával együtt felment az emeletre, megkeresni a hálószobájukat. Egy teremben általában öten szoktak aludni, a fémkeretes ágyak most is a megszokott helyükön álltak, övé volt az egyik utolsó, az ablak alatti. Egyéni szekrényébe beledobva két bőröndjét, levágódott a fehér ágyneműkkel borított ágyra, arcát tenyerébe temetve. Ismét vége egy évnek. Már csak két éve van hátra, utána belefog nagyszabású álma megvalósításába és keres külön mestereket, akik tovább tanítják. És akkor majd nem szájalnak azok a nyomorultak sem az iskolában… mert nem lesz MIVEL!_

_- Tom! Hát itt vagy? Már annyira hiányoztál!- csattant fel egy boldog hang az ajtóból, és Tom még halkan felsóhajtott, mielőtt megfordult volna._

_Egy fiatal kisfiú állt a küszöbön, alig érhette el a tizedik évét. Kis csenevész alkatúnak tűnt, bő ing volt rajta fölül, és még a nadrágtartó is alig tudta rajta tartani még bővebb nadrágját. Piszkosszőke haja kócosan meredt az égnek, sártól és víztől maszatos arcára, kezére és ruházatára nézve az udvaron játszhatott. Lábán most nem volt cipő, lyukas zoknija latyakos volt._

_- Szia, Morgan.- eresztett meg egy fáradt mosolyt Tom, aprót integetve az ujjaival. Ő volt az egyik legfiatalabb árvafiú, akinek egyben a legnagyobb szája is volt. Tom nem tudta, hogy' lett a barátja a kicsi Morgan Blue, egy a lényeg, a kisfiú mindig kiállt mellette, ha emiatt gyakran meg is gatyázták szegényt az idősebbek._

_Morgan most boldogan mosolyogva szaladt hozzá, majd szó szerint a nyakába ugrott._

_- Na! Ne ilyen erősen szoríts! Kifojtod belőlem a lelket!- nyögte ki a srác, megpróbálva lefeszíteni nyakáról a vékony kis karokat._

_- Azt hittem, csak holnap fogsz jönni! Mesélj! Mi történt veled az iskolában? Sokat tanultatok? Nehezen ment az év? És ugye tovább fogsz tanítani az olvasásban és az írásban?- árasztotta el kérdéseivel Morgan, majd felállt._

_- Azt hittem Lawrenc atya tanít titeket._

_- Á, ő olyan unalmas! Alig haladunk a tanulással, mert vagy misézik, vagy felszenteli az embereket, esküvőket bonyolít, vagy éppen elutazik pihenni. Nem mindig ér rá, és szinte alig tudtuk megtanulni az ABC-t és a számokat 1000-ig. Az írás elég gyatrán megy, egy szót öt percig írok. Naaa! Légyszí, segíts! _

_- Rendben, majd meglátom, mit tehetek.- állt fel Tom, levéve magáról a kabátot, egy fogasra felakasztva a szekrénybe.- De addig is mesélj, mi új hír van, a lépcsőt leszámítva?_

_- Az tök frankó! Annyira tetszik, a fiúkkal egész nap azon járkáltunk le-föl, mikor kész lett!_

_- Morgan! Mondom a lépcsőt leszámítva._

_- Ja, hát semmi érdekes. Tedék, szokásukhoz híven, piszkálnak tovább mindenkit, azt hiszik, mert ők már 17 évesek elmúltak, legidősebbek lévén ők az uralkodók. Sajnos sokszor felemlegettek téged is mostanában, hogy ha megjössz, akkor megint meg fognak verni._

_- Nos… ez valamivel lényegesebb hír.- biggyesztette le a száját a srác.- Még valami?_

_- Nem, nem hiszem, hogy…- most elhallgatott a fiú, a szemei kikerekedtek örömében.- Jaj, hogy felejthettem el! Az igazgatónál járt pár nappal ezelőtt a gyermekvédelmi tanácstól pár illető és Billy szerint, aki Petertől hallotta, neki azt hiszem Ashly mondta, de…_

_- Kiböknéd, hogy mit?- vágott közbe gyorsan Tom, mielőtt még az egész létszámot felsorolná._

_- Hát azt, hogy egy új gyerek fog ide jönni!- vágta rá Morgan.- Azaz… nem is gyerek, mert lány és már 15 éves, de valahol azért mégis gyerek, mert még nem töltötte be a 17. évét, de hozzám képest már kész felnőtt…_

_Tom felsóhajtva túrt a hajába. Morgannek egy szépséghibája van, hogy be nem áll a szája. Még az ördögnek is lyukat beszélne a hasába!_

„_Megmentésére" a hálószobatársai jöttek be, de ők csak köszöntek neki, majd tovább folytatták tevékenységüket. Tomnak igazából csak két barátja volt, akikkel két szónál többet váltott. Az egyik Morgan, a másik egy már felnőtt kategóriába sorolható srác, mert nem régen töltötte be a 17. évét. Őt Bishop Arturonak hívták, bár a gúnyneve „Túrórobi" volt. Ő a legszótlanabbak közé tartozott, az életéről csak annyit, hogy súlyos balesete volt, ott veszítette el szüleit, és emiatt lett olyan csendes. Haja sötétbarna volt és a válláig ért, magas, langaléta testalkatú volt._

_- Gyere, mindjárt itt a vacsora ideje!- ragadta meg az ingje ujját Morgan, az ajtó felé húzva._

_- Várj! Át akarok öltözni, mellesleg fel kell készülnöm a nagy megmérettetésre.- húzta ki ingjét a szorításból Tom.- De te csak menj előre, nemsokára követlek._

_Morgan szaporán bólogatott, utána kisietett a szobából. Így Tomnak végre volt ideje némi rendet rakni kifáradt tudatában._



_Mindig is utálta az étkezés előtti imádságokat. Ha valóban létezne valaki odafent, akkor ők most nem lennének ilyen helyzetben, és még sorolhatná. Eleinte még hitt ezekben a fohászkodásokban, annyira vágyott békés, családi életre, barátokra, rendes gyerekszobára és mindenre, ami csak kellhet egy gyereknek. De az idő korán feledtette vele ezeket az ábrándokat, az is csak pillanatokig tartott, mikor bekerült a Roxfortba, bár az teljesen más kategória, hisz ott olyat tanul, ami a hasznára válik. Már most, öt év alatt annyi tudást halmozott fel, ami elég lenne az elhelyezkedésre a varázslóvilágban. Ám ő úgy vélte, a sorsa nem egy hétköznapi irodista vagy patikárius, esetleg tanár, hanem sokkal, de sokkal több. Még nem tudta hova fog kilyukadni, de elhatározta, hogy annyit tanul, amennyit csak lehetséges._

_Váratlanul egy éles fájdalom zökkentette ki a gondolataiból, ami a bokáját érte. Felszisszenve ejtette ki a kanalat a kezéből, ami tompa csörrenéssel esett le a leveses tányérjába. A vele szemközt ülő srácra, Tedre nézett, aki most ezerrel vigyorgott, azzal a tipikus „rosszfiús" kifejezéssel. Nem volt sokkal magasabb Tomnál, de tőle eltérve elég izmosnak nézett ki. Arca mondhatni a „tenyérbemászó" kategóriába tartozott, ha valaki ránézett rövid, szőkés hajára, széles arccsontozatára és vastagabb ajkaira, rögtön meghozta a véleményt, hogy ez egy durva fráter. Természetesen az igazgató, mr. Blunt kedvelte, hisz' az apja élt neki, aki jelenleg külföldön tevékenykedett üzleti ügyben, csak nem tudta kire bízni a fiacskáját, ezért ideiglenesen íratta ide._

_Edward Foster ezt pedig állandóan éreztette mindenkivel, az apjától kapott leveleit rendszerint fel szokta olvasni mindenki előtt. Neki akadt itt néhány „nagylelkű rajongója", akik most szintén kuncogva figyelték a jelenleg lezajló eseményt._

_- Na mi van, Denem?- hajolt közelebb Ted, halkan beszélve, meg ne hallja az asztal túl felén étkező tisztelendő anya. Ő szokott a gyerekekre figyelni, és úgy általában egész nap foglalkozni velük. – Azt hittem már vissza sem fogsz jönni a tavalyi balhé után. Mégis volt pofád betenni ide a lábad?_

_Tomnak megfeszült az állkapcsa, alig tudta vissza tartani magát, nehogy bevesse a varázserejét. Jól tudta, hogy annak csak ő inná meg a levét az iskolában. Így tehát nyugalmat erőltetve az arcára húzta fel a szemöldökét._

_- A helyzet az, hogy nem hatott meg különösképp a fenyegetőzésed. Mellesleg te csak ne szájalj a gyér írás és olvasás tudományoddal. Ha annyira nagy legény lennél, akkor legalább iskolába járnál, mint én. Vagy ez már meghaladja a képességeidet, Ted?- tette még hozzá gúnyos hűvösséggel Tom, és élvezte a srác színváltó arcát. Először látványosan elsápadt, majd paprikavörös lett a dühtől. Már senki nem mosolygott._

_- Neked véged, Denem! Összesajtollak, mint egy citromot!- sziszegte Ted ökölbe szorult kezekkel._

_Teljesen váratlanul valami arcon találta. A körülöttük ülők döbbenten néztek a srác arcán végigfolyó krumplipüré darabon, amit most hihetetlen gyorsasággal törölt le magáról. Dühtől villogó tekintettel nézett először a szintén döbbent Tomra, majd a mellette ülő Morganre. A kisfiú büszke mosollyal lengette meg evőkanalát, majd egy újabb adag krumplipürét belerakva ismét megcélozta vele Tedet. Ezúttal a nyakát találta el, belefolyva az inge alá. _

_- Te kis pondró!- üvöltötte, felugorva a székéről, ronggyal próbálva kiszedni ruhája alól az ételt. Mindenki azonnal rájuk figyelt.- Csak kapjalak el titeket! Bizisten…_

_- Mr. Foster!- pattant fel a tisztelendő anya felháborodva.- Nem tűröm az étkezés közbeni lármát, főleg nem ezt a durva beszédet! Nem istenkáromlunk! Azonnal ülj vissza a helyedre és folytasd az étkezést!_

_Ted fújtatva zuhant vissza a székére, gyilkos pillantást vetve Morgan felé, aki most boldogan ette a második fogást, az üres krumplipürét._

_Tom ezzel szemben nem élvezte már a helyzetet és Ted bosszúságát, jól tudta, hogy kemény megtorlások lesznek ebből. Így szótlanul evett tovább, bár a lábát biztos távolságba helyezte, a szék lábára kulcsolva._



_Tom kis ideig az árnyakkal borított mennyezetet figyelte háton fekve, miközben már mindenki elaludt. Egyedül a mellette lévő ágyban fekvő Bishopnál égett egy gyertya, kezében a Bibliával. A balesete óta rengetegszer kiolvasta._

_- Nyugtalan vagy?- nézett fel hirtelen a könyvből, a srácra nézve._

_- Ennyire látszik?- fordult felé Tom._

_- Közel fél órája mozdulatlanul bámulod a plafont, kb. ha háromszor pislogtál._

_- A vacsoránál történteken gondolkodom.- sóhajtott fel most Tom, visszafordulva a plafon felé._

_- Ted ostoba. A gonoszok mindig elnyerik méltó büntetésüket. Ő sem legyőzhetetlen, előbb vagy utóbb valaki ellátja a baját.- tette most le a könyvet Bishop, majd elfújta a gyertyát._

_Tom elfilózott a hallottakon, de nem tudott döntést hozni, váratlanul fény világított be az ablakon, egy automobil reflektora. Az intézet előtt állhatott meg, a motor zúgása is beszűrődött. Megállapította, hogy az igazgató jött vissza valamelyik sürgős útjáról, így most kíváncsian állt fel és lépett az ablakhoz._

_Az esőcseppes ablakon kinézve jól látta amint két felnőtt kilép az automobilból, és néhány csomagot vesznek ki. Most egy hófehér köpenyt viselő harmadik személy is kilépett a hátsó ülésről, de a kámzsa eltakarta a fejét. Ő is hozott magával egy táskát, majd így hárman beléptek a vaskapun._

_- Kik lehetnek?- hangzott fel egy halk hang mellette._

_- Jesszus!!- perdült meg Tom riadtan, a mellette álló Bishopra nézve.- A frászt hozod rám ezzel a halk osonásoddal! Miért nem tudsz normális hangokat kiadni járás közben?_

_- Ejnye, de megijedtünk. Megleptelek, tán?- kérdezte a srác szelíd mosollyal, majd intett egyet neki.- Gyere, nézzük meg ki az új jövevény._

_- Minimum Hófehérke.- dörmögte Tom felháborodva, hogy így kifakadt és, hogy megijedt, de azért halkan kiosontak a hálóteremből, a lépcső tetejéig._

_Pont ekkor lépett be a három egyén. Thomas Blunt, az igazgató, lerázta sapkájáról az esőcseppeket, megborzolta rövid fekete haját, majd lesöpört néhány láthatatlan szöszt a kabátjáról. Bajusza kissé kuszán állt, sötét tekintete a megszokott szigorúságot sugározta. A másik felnőtt is férfi volt, kissé köpcös, harcsabajusszal, vörös, pufók arccal, bő kabáttal. Néhány vizes hajtincs lapult kerek fejéhez, kezében egy ékköves sétapálcát tartott._

_- Tehát ez lenne az upon tyne-i árvaház.- kezdett bele mr. Blunt, a fehér köpenyes, feltételezhetően nőnek és gyereknek intézve szavait.- Remélem, ez helyettesíteni fogja a házadat és elveszett családodat, mi itt mindannyian szeretetben és békességben élünk._

_- Nagyon köszönöm a lehetőséget, uram.- szólalt meg a lány, hangja lebilincselően gyönyörű volt. Mintha énekelt volna. Most levette magáról kámzsáját, szétnézve az előtérben._

_- Aranyos lány.- jegyezte meg Bishop halkan, a korlát mögött guggolva, a fokok közül kinézve._

_A lány kb. velük lehetett egyidős, de tiszta arca komolyságot tükrözött, a köpeny alá bújtatott haja bár fekete volt, de néhány szőke hajtincs is vegyült el köztük. Szép vágású szeme zölden csillogott, és bár nem volt valami világszép, de mégis megfogta valami az embert mikor ránézett._

_- Akkor segítek bevinni a csomagokat, utána megírhatnánk a hivatalos szerződést, mr. Blunt.- szólalt meg most a másik férfi._

_- Természetesen, mr. Wohn.- bólintott az igazgató, majd elindultak a lépcsőn felfelé. _

_A két srác gyorsan az egyik kiugró mögé húzódott, megvárva, míg a három érkezett elfordult a másik irányba (a lányok szállása felé). Most kifújva magukat váltak le a falról, amihez az imént tapétaként ragadtak._

_- Micsoda figura volt az a mr. Wohn.- fintorodott el Tom.- Fogadok, többször eszik és iszik, mintsem levegőt vesz._

_- Nekem viszont továbbra is az a meggyőződésem, hogy az igazgató egészen hasonlít hozzád.- emelte fel a kezét Bishop, mintha el akarná takarni az arca felét a már nem jelenlévő férfinek.- Természetesen a bajuszt le kéne venni, és kicsit megnöveszteni a haját._

_- Már ezerszer elmondtam neked, hogy az én apám azért hagyott el engem, mert vagy nem tudott eltartani, vagy súlyos beteg volt, és az óta már meg is halt.- hányta a szemére Tom.- Nekem semmi közöm nincs egy ilyen felfuvalkodott alakhoz, akinek csak a pénzen jár az agya, belőlünk is csak hasznot akar húzni. Mellesleg akkor tudna rólam, és nem úgy viselkedne velem, mint egy vadidegennel!_

_- Értem, értem!- nyújtotta előre a kezét Bishop, majd visszatérve hallgatásához, visszaindult a hálótermük felé._

_Tom még vetett egy pillantást a túloldalra. Vajon ki lehet az a lány? Honnét jött?_

_Végül gyorsan megfordulva barátja után sietett vissza a szobába._



_Kora reggel megszólalt a piciny harang, amit Margaret tisztelendő anya szólaltatott meg a szobák ajtajában._

_- Felkelni lusta banda! Hat óra van, azonnal menjetek mosakodni, utána sorakozzatok fel az udvaron, mert az orvos meg akar vizsgálni benneteket! Keljetek fel!_

_Bishop fáradtan dörzsölve szemeit pattant ki az ágyból, megrázva barátja vállát. _

_- Tom, mindjárt ide ér Margaret anya.- mondta, mikor két szobával arrébb hallotta kiabálását._

_- Már a legelső ajtónál felébresztett.- suttogta Tom fáradtan, felülve.- A másik országban is meghallották._

_- Gyere, kelj fel.- nyúlt a keze felé a srác, de Tom ösztönösen elkapta. Bishop most megállt a mozdulattal, majd szégyenkezve húzta vissza a karját._

_- Ne haragudj.- mondta, majd gyorsan áttért más témára._

_Mikor ide is benyitott a nő, mindenki katonásan az ágya végébe sorakozott fel._

_- Menjetek mosakodni és irány az udvar!- kiáltotta el magát a tisztelendő anya, majd tovább ment._

_A folyosón csoportba verődve indultak a mosdóba, ahol egy hokedli üres közepébe állított lavórba mosták meg az arcukat, egy másikba a fogukat. Természetesen jéghideg volt a víz, mert ilyenkor fölöslegesnek éreztek vizet melegíteni a faszénnel működő tűzhelyen._

_Amint itt végzett Tom és Bishop, a szobájukban átöltöztek, majd kisiettek az udvarra, hogy még az elsők közt legyenek. Morgan félúton csatlakozott hozzájuk, mert ő egy másik szobába volt beosztva, de sietett, ahogy csak bírt._

_- Remélem most csak tetű vizsgálat lesz és kész.- dohogta a kisfiú.- A múltkor is azokkal a furcsa szerkentyűkkel vizsgáltak végig. Nekem még az orromat is megnézték és a…_

_- Ne részletezd!- intette le Tom gyorsan, mikor beálltak az eddig öt főből álló sorba. Egy szoba előtt várakoztak, egy másik előtt pedig a lányok sorakoztak. Ők sokkal kevesebben voltak. A fiúk 23-an, míg ők csak 11-en. Köztük is csak két 16 éves, a többi mind 5 és 12 év közötti volt._

_Ekkor kijött az egyik fiú, akit azonnal lerohamoztak, Morgan volt az élen._

_- Mi volt, Peter? Mit csináltak?_

_- Kifújhatjátok magatokat, csak tetűvizsgálat és némi tornagyakorlat, hogy milyen állapotban vagy.- nyugtatta meg őket a fiú, majd visszasietett az épületbe._

_Így június első napján már elég meleg volt az idő, a madarak boldogan csipogva széledtek szét a felhőtlen, kék égen, az emberek odakint sétálgattak párokban, az automobilok vígan száguldoztak, néhány kisgyerek futkosott szüleik mellett. Egy fagyit áruló biciklis hajtott el előttük, a távolban pedig egy hírlapot áruló férfi hangja hallatszódott._

_- Tom, te jössz._

_A szólított megzavarodva eszmélt vissza a valós világba. A mögötte álló Bishopra nézett, majd mindent megértve az ajtó felé vette az irányt._

_Belépve a furcsa, gyógyszerszagos helyiségbe, azonnal szemébe tűnt az asztal mögött ülő ősz hajú és szakállú orvos._

_- Jó reggelt, doktor úr. Köszönt tisztelettudóan, majd megállt a becsukott ajtó előtt._

_- Ülj csak le, fiam.- mutatott a férfi egy közvetlen mellette lévő székre, majd letéve s tollat, egy mappát vett elő.- Hogy is hívnak?_

_- Tom Rowle Denem. _

_- Ez nem…ez sem…hm…vajon hol lehet?- filózott az orvos, majd eltéve a mappát, beletúrt a fiókba.- Érdekes. A tiéd nincs itt a többiek iratai közt. Most nem tudom megnézni milyen eredményeid voltak._

_- Már a múltkoriakban sem volt meg.- válaszolta Tom.- De nem voltam eddig tetűs, sem férges, túlestem minden gyerekkori betegségen, megkaptam a szükséges oltásokat, a testalkatom miatt a doktor úr rendszeres étkezést javasolt._

_- Á, már emlékszem!- kapott a fejéhez az orvos, majd vállat vont.- Nem tudom, hol lehet a te iratod, de majd nyitok egy újat. Na, akkor hajtsd előre egy kicsit a fejed.- fordított felé egy lámpát, majd beletúrt a sűrű, fekete hajtömegbe. Két perces alapos áttanulmányozás után eltolta a lámpát._

_- Rendben, tiszta vagy. Nyisd ki egy kicsit a szád._

_Azt is megvizsgálva, írt néhány sort egy üres lapra._

_- Az összes társad közül neked vannak a legszebb fogaid. Még egy lyukas sem volt. Na jó, akkor most egy-két tornagyakorlatot elvégzel, és már mehetsz is. Állj fel és összezárva a lábad, hajolj le és érintsd meg a cipőd orrát._

_Mikor ez megtörtént, az orvos végig tapogatta a gerincoszlopát. Ezután elvégzett még néhány hasonló módot, majd elmehetett._

_- Na? Túlélted?- kérdezte odakint Bishop._

_- Nem volt borzalmas.- rázta meg a fejét Tom, majd miután a srác is bement, kint maradt Morgannel, megvárva barátjukat._

_- Már úgy korog a gyomrom.- panaszkodott Morgan, hasára szorított kezekkel.- Nem akarunk bemenni enni? Majd utánunk jön Bishop._

_- Menj, ha akarsz, de magadból kiindulva neked is jól esne, ha megvárnának.- vélte Tom, szokatlan nagylelkűséggel._

_- Nézd csak!- tért máris más témára Morgan.- Ott azaz új lány, akit említettem! Nem is tudtam, hogy már itt van._

_Tom a mutatott irányba fordult, ismét a tegnapi lányt látva a sorban. Csak most látta, hogy milyen magas, a kicsik a derekáig értek, a nagyobbaktól szűk fél fejjel volt kisebb, akik már 16-17 évesek voltak. Pedig nem lehetett olyan idős, arca most végtelen zavarról árulkodott. Már a megszokott szoknyát és blúzt viselte, kezeit maga előtt fogta össze, kissé lehajtott fejjel ácsorogva. Mégis mindközül feltűnően szép arca és érdekes haja fogta meg a srácot. Haja a háta közepéig leért, az úgy alapjában hollófekete hajzuhatagba jó néhány szőke hajtincs vegyült. Már tegnap is elfilózott rajta, de most valahogy még érdekesebbnek tűnt._

_- Nagyon szép lány.- suttogta Morgan kisfiúsan zavart mosollyal, amitől Tomnak is megrándult a szája széle. Még sosem látta a fiút zavarban._

_A lány előtt álló kislányok boldogan ismerkedtek az új jövevénnyel, de ő csak tőmondatokban válaszolt és feszült mosolyon kívül nem tett többet. Az volt az érzése, hogy gazdag családból származhat, az egész lénye olyan törékenynek tűnt, mozdulatai megfontoltak, arcáról végtelen nyugalom sugárzott._

_Végül ejtve a témát nézett a kilépő Bishopra, majd őt is felszedve, elindultak a bejárat felé. Az új lány mellett kellett elhaladniuk, Tom pedig nem tudta megállni, hogy rá ne nézzen. Most a lány is felnézett, tekintetük találkozott. A srác magában megállapította… azok a smaragdzöld szemek végtelen szomorúságot tükröznek. Megszakítva a szemkontaktust haladtak tovább, elgondolkodva hajtva le a fejét. Hasa hirtelen megkordulása jelezte, hogy elmúlt már 8 óra és ideje lenne reggelizni._



_Reggeli után hárman maradtak az étkezőben. Tomnak kellett ma kivinne a mosatlanokat, a kutyáknak kiönteni a maradékot, az abroszt lecserélni és felsöpörni. Közben Margaret anya az új lánynak magyarázta a fontos tudnivalókat._

_- Tehát ott tartottam, hogy minden étkezés után rendet kell valakinek raknia, utána mindenki bemegy a szövőszobába és délután kettőig ott dolgoztok. Közben persze lesz ebéd is. Utána kimehettek játszani az udvarra, bár télen megfordítjuk, hogy előbb lesz játék, és utána dolgozás. De mint hallottam, téged nem fog érinteni, mert bentlakásos gimnáziumba jársz._

_- Igen.- biccentett a lány csendesen._

_- Helyes. Aztán miből fizeted az ösztöndíjat?_

_- Nekem ingyenesek a tankönyveim, mert kitűnő tanuló vagyok. Mindössz a két félévi pénzt kell befizetnem a négy év alatt, de azokat már lerendezték a szüleim még… a haláluk előtt.- hajtotta le a fejét a lány._

_- Mi is a neved?_

_- Georgina Carter._

_Tom felkapta a fejét. A Carter család gyereke? Lehetetlen! De hisz' ők nagyon gazdagok voltak! Hogy-hogy árvaházba került egy szem lányuk?_

_- Szegényeket jól ismertem, sokat adományoztak az intézetnek. Ne félj, nem leszünk hálátlanok veled._

_- Nem kérek különleges bánásmódot, éppen azt és úgy akarok mindent tenni, ahogy a többiek. Nem akarom, hogy kivételezzenek velem, mert azt csak én bánnám meg._

_- Végül is…ha így akarod! Akkor most segíts be Tomnak, és utána még megbeszéljük a továbbiakat.- mondta a nő enyhült arccal, majd elhagyta a termet._

_Tom direkt nem nézett rá, inkább a terítőt próbálta leszedni a hosszú asztalról._

_- Ne haragudj, de meg tudnád mondani, miben segíthetnék?- lépett mellé a lány szelíd arccal._

_-Igazán felesleges.- vágta rá Tom sztoikusan.- Egyedül is boldogulok, már hozzá szoktam._

_- Nézd…kicsit kellemetlen lenne úgy a nővér után menni, hogy…_

_- Anya._

_- Tessék?- kérdezte a lány, nem értve a közbeszólást._

_- Ne szólítsd nővérnek, azt tiszteletlenségnek veszi.- nézett rá Tom, miután összegöngyölte a terítőt.- Nekünk mindig azt magyarázza, hogy tisztelendő anyának kell szólítani, mert ő a pótanyánk és ezt a tisztséget érdemelte ki._

_- Áh, mindent értek. Akkor… kellemetlen lenne, ha most azonnal a TISZTELENDŐ ANYA után mennék._

_- Rendben, akkor segíthetsz esetleg abban, hogy kiveszel abból a szekrényből egy újabb terítőt és felrakod, míg én kihajítom ezt itt.- emelte fel a batyuját Tom, majd kiment az udvaron lévő szennyes ürítőhöz, beledobva a göngyöleget. Naponta szokott jönni egy mosónő, aki minden szennyest kimos._

_Visszatérve, a lány éppen akkor végzett a terítővel, néhány virágkancsót helyezett az asztalra elszórtan, amik a polcokon porosodtak._

_- És most?- egyenesedett ki Georgina, reménykedő arcot vágva._

_- Ha nem félsz a kutyáktól, akkor őket kell megetetni a maradékokkal. _

_- Nem, nem félek, nagyon szeretek minden állatot._

_Most felkaptak egy-egy teli bödönt, majd kimentek a hátsó udvarra a négy kutyaházhoz. 3 fekete Labrador-fajta állat ugrott ki belőle, hangosan csaholva, szájukat nyalogatva._

_Tom most elhalászta a négy kutyatálat, mikor a negyedik házból egy vészes morgás hangzott fel._

_- Mi az ott?- érdeklődött a lány._

_- A negyedik eb, Villám, de mi csak „Csotrogánynak" szoktuk hívni. Amilyen öreg, olyan hülye is. Senki nem mehet a közelébe, csak a gondnok. Nem tanácsos a közelébe menni, mert oda-oda kap az emberhez.- magyarázta, majd beleöntött mindegyik tálba ételt. Most felkapott egyet, majd az első kutyához vitte, megsimogatva a füle tövét._

_- Jó fiú. Ő a legszimpibb az összes közül, ő is a legfiatalabb. Még ő a legjátékosabb, biztos meg fogod szeretni._

_Hirtelen újfent felhangzott az a vészes morgás, mire ijedten kapta oda a fejét a negyedik ólhoz. Csak azt látta, hogy a lány, kezében a kutyatállal oda lép a házhoz, egy méterre sem, majd leteszi a fűbe._

_- Georgina. Ne. Menj el onnét.- mondta Tom lassan és halkan, ugrásra készen, ha meg kell menteni a lányt. Kezét pálcája felé csúsztatta, nem érdekelve a következmény._

_- Jól van, Villám, semmi baj, ne morogj. Nagyon szép kutya vagy, nem áll jól, ha mindig házsártoskodsz. Itt van a te ebéded, és nagyon szeretném, ha most ide jönnél és megennéd az ételt._

_A morgás váratlanul abba maradt, mire mocorgás hangzott fel a házban. Tom benyúlt az ingjébe, megmarkolva pálcája nyelét, felkészülve, hogy a Stupor nevű átkot használja, elkábítva vele az állatot._

_Váratlanul megjelent a kutya, lassan kilépve a házból. Óvatosan megközelítette a lányt, aki lassan kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy meg tudja szimatolni. Az állat meg is tette, mire meg nyalintotta az egyik ujját. A lány felkuncogva vakarta meg a füle tövét, majd lassan felállva, hagyta enni._

_Tom csak most vette észre, hogy döbbenten kikerekedett szemekkel figyeli az eseményeket. Gyorsan megemberelve magát a másik két kutya elé tette a tálat, majd ismét a lányra nézett._

_- Ezt hogy' csináltad?_

_- Van érzékem az állatokhoz.- mondta mosolyogva Georgina, miközben felkapták a lábosokat és elindultak vissza felé.- Ő sem olyan vad, csak nem szabad kimutatnod, hogy tartasz tőle és próbálva vele emberi hangot megütni._

_- Pedig felkészültem rá, hogy meg kell mentselek. Tapasztalat, roppant fájdalmas a kutyaharapás._

_- Akkor majd máskorra kell halasztanod a megmentésemet…- léptek be az ajtón, de nem tudta befejezni, hirtelen megakadt cipője orra a felszakadozott küszöbben, mire felsikkantva vágódott el. Szerencsére nem ért talajt, Tom szabad kezével ösztönösen megragadta a hátán lévő ruhát, majd visszarántotta egyenes testhelyzetbe. A lábos előtte már hangos csörömpöléssel ért földet._

_Georgina most nehezen lélegezve nézett a srácra._

_- Kösz… köszönöm. Gyorsan teljesítetted az ígéretedet._

_- Könnyen jön, könnyen megy.- vonta meg a vállát Tom szórakozottan, majd felkapva a másik lábost is, a helyére vitte a konyhába. Visszaérve, a lány még mindig ott állt._

_- Azt hittem már elmentél._

_- Úgy gondoltam, mivel egy helyre megyünk, megvárlak. Amúgy a nevem Georgina Carter._

_- Tom Rowle Denem.- mutatkozott be Tom is, majdhogynem szórakozott arckifejezéssel._

_- Ni csak, ni csak! Csajozol, Denem?_

_Georgina csodálkozva, Tom viszont undorodó fintorral fordult az ajtóban álló Ted és két haverja felé._

_- Mi lenne, ha végre leszállnátok rólam? Nincs jobb szórakozásotok?- kérdezte fogcsikorgatva, és ismét érezte, hogy remegni kezd a teste. Ösztönösen tartott a pofonoktól és az alapos ütlegelésektől. _

_- És ne szórakozzunk többé?- kacagott fel Ted, mire kihívóan pásztázta végig a lányt.- Szia, kicsi. Téged csak ma látlak itt először. Hogy hívnak?_

_- Georgina.- válaszolta a lány nyugodt arccal, hátra téve kezeit._

_- És hány éves vagy, cukifalat?- lépett most közvetlen elé Ted, nem foglalkozva a mellettük álló Tommal._

_- 15 múltam tavaly decemberben.- trécselt tovább a lány._

_- Még milyen fiatal a szentem.- fordult hátra a többiekhez, akik ostobán hahotázni kezdtek.- Az én nevem Edward Foster, de mindenki csak Tednek szólít. Mond csak, kislány, lenne kedved végigjönni velem a környéken? Mindent megmutatnék._

_- Munkaidőben Ted? Kicsit zabosak lesznek a főnökök.- húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét Tom._

_- Dugulj el, kis söpredék, és húzd el a beledet! Egy ilyen szép hölgy társaságában nincs helye a magadfajtának! Ne akard, hogy félredobjam jóneveleltségemet és a kishölgy előtt dobjam ki azt a kutyabűztől szagló egész mivoltodat!_

_- Milyen… választékosan fogalmazol. Azzal az alsóosztályos képesítéseddel._

_Ted ekkor intett két haverjának._

_- Vigyétek ki fiúk, és leckéztessétek meg. Remélem, elmegy a kedve a további sértegetésektől._

_Tom ijedten nézett a kétfelé tartó melákra, de nem akart elfutni. Valahányszor megpróbálta mindig elkapták előbb-utóbb, mellesleg most itt volt a lány is._

_Ám mikor az egyikük nyújtotta a kezét, hogy megragadja, egy fehér kéz kulcsolódott a csuklójára, visszatartva. Meglepetten néztek a lány szigorú tekintetébe._

_- Nektek, fiúknak, miért kell állandóan verekednetek? Ráadásul három egy ellen! Ez a gyávák és a sunyik stílusa! Nem akarom, hogy még egyszer előforduljon, különben szólnom kell a tisztelendő anyának!_

_- Egy lány véd meg, Denem?- vigyorodott el Ted gúnyosan._

_- Egy lány fog úgy megverni, hogy arról-koldulsz, ha nem hagyod abba!- fordult most felé Georgina, elsötétülő szemekkel. A fényes smaragdzöld átcsapott haragoszöldbe. Azonnal lehervadt a vigyor a srác arcáról. Most intve egyet a társainak, még vetett egy gyilkos pillantást Tomra, majd távoztak._

_- Gyűlölöm az ilyen magamutogatós strébereket.- fordult vissza a lány Tomhoz, enyhült arccal.- Sajnálom az incidenst, de nem nézhettem tétlenül, hogy az a két mameluk kivigyen. _

_- Nem kellett volna belefolynod az ügybe. Most te is célponttá váltál. _

_- Igen? És vajon mit kellett volna tennem? Végig sétálni a környéket „mr. Tökéllyel" és hallgatni az üres fecsegését? Valóban így gondolod?_

_A kérdés furcsán érintette a srácot. Képtelen volt hazudni, vagy a sértett kisfiút játszani._

_- Igazad van, ne haragudj. Tudod, annyira gyűlölöm Tedet, hogy képtelen vagyok józanul gondolkodni, ha a közelemben van. De lényegtelen. Inkább menjünk a munkát elkezdeni._

_- Tényleg! Ted miért nem dolgozik?- kérdezte Georgina, mikor elindultak._

_- Tudod, ő csak ideiglenesen van itt, az apja külföldön van, és alapos támogatás fejében 10 évre ide vették. Idén kéne visszavinniük, de mint hallottam, valami közbejöhetett. De felhívnám a figyelmedet, hogy Ted roppant büszke. Könnyen megeshet, hogy bosszút akar majd állni rajtad a történtek miatt._

_- Köszi az aggódást._

_- Dehogy aggódom!- háborodott fel Tom.- Mindössz figyelmeztettelek!_

_- Értem, értem.- bólintott a lány mindensejtő mosollyal, majd beléptek az új terembe._



_- Ha nem hagyjátok abba ezt az ostoba sompolygást, beleszőlek ebbe a fonálba mindkettőtöket!- jelentette ki Tom ingerülten._

_Bishop, de főleg Morgan, kuncogva ültek mellette, a fonálkészítőgép karját húzogatva._

_- De most komolyan, Tom. Mit csináltatok az ebédlőben?- vigyorgott a kisfiú._

_- Morgan! Ne szemtelenkedj szegénnyel.- hajolt előre Bishop, megrázva a mutatóujját.- Nem illik más magánéletébe belekontárkodni._

_- Ez nem lehet igaz. Most mondom utoljára… szálljatok már le rólam!- szorította ökölbe a kezeit Tom.- Neked semmi közöd a dolgokhoz, mert kicsi vagy…-fordult Morgan, majd végül Bishophoz.-… neked pedig elárulnám, hogy nincs semmiféle magánéletem! Rendben? Oké? Érthető?_

_- Ha nem akarod elárulni, megkérdezem őt.- jelentette ki Morgan vidoran, fürgén lepattanva a székéről._

_- Morgan, ne!- kiáltott utána mindkét srác, de a fiú a túloldalon ülő lányhoz futott._

_- Megölöm! Visszajön, bizisten megfojtom!- sziszegte Tom, majd gyorsan előre fordult.- Nem akarom látni. Majd figyelmeztess, Bishop, ha Georgina teljesen felháborodottan közelít ide azzal a hatalmas varrótűvel, hogy hátba döfhessen._

_- Ne félj, egészen jól elnevetgél Morgannel._

_Tom megkockáztatott egy oldalpillantást. A lány tényleg jól elbeszélgetett a fiúval, aki nagy bőszen magyarázott neki valamit. Váratlanul feléjük mutatott, mire Tom azonnal visszafordult._

_- Most vesztem el. Jön a tűvel?_

_- Csak Morgan jön vissza.- fordult meg Bishop is, folytatva a dolgát._

_- Már itt is vagyok!- vágódott vissza a székébe a fiú._

_- Jó, hogy jöttél, Morgan.- nézett rá a srác, kezében az említett tűvel.- Pont időben, hogy ezzel örökre bevarrjam a szádat!_

_- Jaj, ne izgulj. Bemutatkoztunk, elmondtuk kik vagyunk, utána bemutattalak titeket is, mondtam, hogy a legjobb barátok vagyunk mi így hárman és ennyi._

_- Még szerencse. Már azt hittem azzal támadod le, hogy megkérdezd, mi történt az ebédlőben._

_- Tényleg! Hát nem elfelejtettem?- pattant fel Morgan ismét, de Tom visszatartotta a tűvel._

_- Azt mondtam, ülj le a fenekedre és dolgozz tovább. Ne akard, hogy beáruljalak az anyánál._

_- Meg tudnád tenni a barátoddal?- nézett rá ártatlanul Morgan._

_- Aki engem leéget és a folyamatos szívrohamot hozza rám, az nem a barátom és ezer örömmel beárulom._

_Morgan lebiggyesztett szájjal ült vissza a helyére és vérig sértetten temetkezett vissza a fonálszövésbe._

_- Elkerülhetetlen volt a megbántása?- kérdezte csendesen Bishop._

_Tom nem válaszolt, komoran húzogatta a szálakat a gépbe._



_Amint kettőkor lejárt a munkaidő, a gyerekek hangos zsivajjal rontottak ki az udvarra. A kislányok egy csoportba gyülekeztek, kik ugróiskoláztak, bújócskáztak, ugróköteleztek, vagy éppen rajzolgattak. Tedék szerencsére nem voltak jelen, remélhetőleg minél messzebb innét._

_A fiúk most két csapatba oszoltak, és kidobós játékot akartak játszani. Ám mivel az egyik csapatból hiányzott egy ember, feltették a kérdést, hogy ki akarna kiszállni._

_- Ó, én ezer örömmel!- indult el Tom a kispad felé, de Morgan és két másik fiatalabb fiú belecsimpaszkodva tartotta vissza._

_- Te nem mehetsz el! Nekik ott van Bishop, nekünk is kell egy felnőtt!_

_- Akkor állj ki te, Morgan.- nézett rá az egyik fiú._

_- Még mit nem! Én Tom haverja vagyok, és ez által itt kell maradnom!- vágta rá, büszkén kihúzva magát._

_- Egy kérdés. Lányt is be lehet venni a csapatba?- kérdezte a túloldalon álló Peter._

_Néhányan elkezdtek morgolódni, hogy az milyen ciki, de végül közös döntéssel megegyeztek, hogy legalább lesz kit először kidobni._

_- És mégis ki lenne az?_

_Peter most a nem messze lévő, fa alatt ülő Georginára mutatott, aki éppen egy vaskos könyvet olvasott._

_- Akkor menjen oda valaki és kérdezze meg._

_Vagy 10 kisfiú kezdett felé rohanni, köztük Morgan is._

_- Szegény lány. Előre sajnálom, ahogy az a kis hadsereg letámadja.- sóhajtotta Bishop, majd ő és Tom is az őket elválasztó padhoz léptek._

_- Biztos tanácsos egy lányt is bevenni? És ha valaki megüti? Azért… ő mégis csak lány… és hát… azért kellemetlen lenne, ha valaki, mondjuk, OTT találná el._

_- A keblére célzol?- nézett rá mosolyogva Bishop, majd hirtelen szenvedő arcot vágott.- Ó, bocsánat, a tisztelendő nővér a „bűn melegágyának" nevezte, ami a férfiú szemeit oda vonzza, és a bűn útjára csalja. Szerinted, van értelme a károgásának?_

_- Majd, ha megtudom milyen érzés, akkor elmondom.- tette karba a kezét Tom, takarva zavartságát.- Mint látom, most vagy sikerült meggyőzni, vagy pedig elrabolták._

_A fiúk lelkesen ricsajozva vonták maguk közt a lányt, aki kicsit még mindig szeppenten hagyta magát. Újfent elosztották a csapatot, ezúttal Morgan átkerült Bishophoz, így Georgina Tommal maradt egy csapatban. Ám ebbe a csapatba kerültek a fiatalabbak is._

_- Ez nem ér! Ti jóval vor-előnyben vagytok!_

_- A szerencse forgandó!- kiáltotta át valaki a túloldalról, mire azért átadták a kezdést nekik._

_Tom az egyik kicsinek adta a labdát._

_- Aztán tiszta játszmát akarok, senki sem kezd el sírni, különben nem játszik velünk holnap! Bármi baj van, időt kér, és nem akkor nyafog, mikor már kidobták! Nem ér a két élet, ha bárki erőset mer dobni, azt én magam fenekelem el!- fejezte be Bishop, majd visszaállt a helyére. A játék hevében még ő is hangosabb lett._

_A Tom csapatában lévő kisfiú elhajította a labdát, de az a másik csapat előtt esett a porba._

_- Remek.- morogta a srác.- Egyenesen főnyeremény ez a csapat. Nem is tudom mikor nyertünk utoljára._

_- Majd igyekszem segíteni.- mondta a mellette álló lány egy bíztató mosollyal, majd figyelmük visszaterelődött a játékra._

_Morgan dobott. Látszott, hogy tekintetével őket keresi, de nem tudta volna egyiküket sem kidobni az előttük álló kicsiktől._

_Kis idő múltán már kezdtek fogyatkozni a kicsik, főleg Tom csapatából. Bishop és Morgan remek párost alkottak, a srác kapta el a labdákat, a fiú pedig ügyesen célozgatott._

_Ám, mint kiderült, Georgina is ügyesen játszik, nőies taktikával, gyenge, de határozott dobásokkal terítette le áldozatait. Tommal szintén ütőképes párost alkotott._

_És végül elérkezett a döntő. Az egyik csapatban Bishop és Morgan maradt, a másikban pedig Tom és Georgina. Morgan most már nyíltan a lányt akarta kidobni, Bishop pedig barátját célozgatta. Jól eljátszogattak így, mikor Tom váratlanul félre nézett. Bár ne tette volna. _

_Azt látta, hogy Tedék közelítenek erre felé. Azonnal leblokkolt, így csak azt érezte, hogy valami karon találja._

_- Tom, valami gond van?- lépett mellé Georgina, de azonnal észrevette mi a gond, ahogy mindenki más. Azonnal elhallgattak a padon ülők._

_- Na mi az, pisisek? Milyen dedós dolgot játszatok?- állt meg Ted nyeglén, a pálya szélén._

_- Ez a mi játékunk!- kiáltotta Morgan.- Azonnal menjetek innét, különben szólok az igazgatónak, hogy nem hagytok békén!_

_- Ne papolj itt, kis pelenkás!- rivallt rá Ted.- Különben belegyömöszöllek a labdával a földbe!_

_- Állítsd le magad, Foster!- szólalt meg Bishop is, egy felnőtt ember méltóságával.- Kisgyerekekkel könnyen tudsz keménykedni, mi? Velem legyen nagy a szád, de istenemre, meg fogod emlegetni a vehemenciádat!_

_- Megszólalt „Túrórobi".- fancsalodott el a képe Tednek.- De lehet, hogy „Százasszegnek" foglak elnevezni, úgy is akkora létra vagy._

_Ezen két haverja hangosan elkezdett nevetni._

_Georgina észrevette a két legidősebb lányt annál a fánál, ahol ő ült nem régen. Gúnyosan figyelték az eseményt, jól mulatva a dolgon. Már rájött, hogy ők ketten szintén Ted hatáskörébe tartoznak, így nem is nagyon ismerkedett velük._

_Bishop arca feltűnően elfehéredett, mire éppen vette a lendületet, hogy felképelje az elégedett Tedet, mikor teljesen váratlanul egy labda találta telibe annak vigyorgó képét. Feljajdulva veszítette el egyensúlyát, haverjainak tántorogva. Ismét senki sem nevetett, Bishop is döbbenten torpant meg. Most minden szem Georginára terelődött, Ted arcát fogva egyenesedett ki._

_- Azt hiszem, el lett mondva egy párszor, hogy nem kívánatos az itt léted. Úgy gondolod, ide jössz és mindenki téged fél? Vedd tudomásul, hogy te csak egy 16 éves senkiházi csavargó vagy, akit az árvaházba raktak, mert a saját szüleinek sem kellett! Úgyhogy füled-farkad behúzva hord el magad, különben velünk gyűlik meg a bajod!_

_Ted most vicsorogva lökte el magától a támogató kezeket, majd elindult a lány felé._

_- Most megemlegeted, te ostoba liba, hogy kikezdtél velem, Edward Fosterrel!_

_- Hogy én kikezdtem veled? Álmodj csak szépeket!- tette még hozzá Georgina szekálásképp, felkészülve, hogy elhárítja a támadást._

_Hirtelen elé álltak, megtorpantva a dühöngő srácot._

_- Tűnj innét, Foster.- sziszegte Tom, fekete szemei fenyegetően csillogtak.- Ne merj kezet emelni egy lányra._

_- Ó, a hős megmentő. Végre elláthatom a bajodat, te kis korcs.- emelte fel a kezét Ted._

_- Neeem!_

_Hirtelen azt vették észre, hogy Morgan fut feléjük, felugrik a megzavart Ted hátára, majd a hajába csimpaszkodva a fejét és a vállát kezdte püfölni._

_- Szállj már le rólam te kis görcs!- üvöltözte Ted, a saját tengelye körül forogva._

_Ez viszont beindította a láncreakciót, minden kisfiú harci kiáltással rontott rá, teljesen ellepve. Ted elesett, teljesen eltűnt a gyerekhad alatt, csak kétségbeesett kiáltásai hallatszódtak. A két haver először hátrált, majd elsietett._

_Bishop most Tomék mellé lépett, feszülten figyelve a tömegverekedést. Végül Ted nagy nehezen kievickélt a gyerekhad alól, ruhája meg volt tépve, arcán több lilafolt is éktelenkedett. Gyűlölködve rázta feléjük az öklét, belerúgva az egyik fekvő gyerekbe._

_- Azt hiszitek ezzel vége? A halál fiai vagytok! És te Denem! Jól vigyázzatok magatokra, mert rátok fogok vadászni!- befejezve szitokáradatát elsietett, mielőtt a feltápászkodó kicsik újból lerohannák._

_Georgina remegve hajtotta le a fejét. Még nincs felkészülve egy ilyen nagyszabású történetre, nem lesz képes még megvédenie magát még, ha esetleg letámadnák valahogy. Ez az ő formája. Egy újabb balhé._

_- Sajnáljuk, Georgina.- tette vállára a kezét Bishop, szomorú arccal.- Nem épp szerencsés fordulat, hogy te is belekeveredtél, ráadásul ilyen csúnyán a mi ügyünkbe. De ígérem, segíteni fogunk neked is._

_- Ez nem csak a ti ügyetek. Azaz ostoba azt hiszi övé az egész árvaház. A kicsik csak most fedezték fel az együttes erejüket. Szerintem Ted mostantól óvatosabb lesz a haverjaival._

_Most Morgan futott feléjük._

_- Láttátok? Láttátok? Hogy' elintéztük azt a melákot? Jók voltunk?- lelkendezett a kisfiú._

_- Ügyes voltál.- bólintott Tom, de elhúzódott, nehogy a nyakába ugorjon. Míg ő a továbbiakban Bishoppal tárgyalta a részleteket, addig figyelme a mellette álló lányra terelődött._

_- Jól megmondtad az előbb Tednek. Öröm volt látni elsápadó képét._

_- Feldühített.- túrt a hajába a lány zavartan.- Nem hagyhattam, hogy csak így önkényeskedjen, nem szoktam hozzá, hogy hagyjam eluralkodni az egyeduralmat. Nem vagyok mindig ilyen harcias, de nem riadok vissza a csete-patéktól sem._

- Azért vigyázni kell Teddel. Tud ő tényleg durva lenni.- nézett Tom arra, amerre elment.- Nagyon is durva


	2. Chapter 2

Megjegyzés: A műben szereplő néhány személy J. K. Rowling tulajdonát képezi, én csak kölcsönvettem őket.

Korhatár: 16

A/N: Válaszolva a megjegyzésekre: Tom kezdetben még egy "hétköznapi" srácnak mondható, de biztosíthatok mindenkit, hogy a továbbiakban mindez látványosan meg fog változni. Tehát kis kitartás, rengeteg meglepit tartogatok a tarsolyomban...



_Este a vacsoránál váratlanul megjelent az igazgató. Azonnal fel kellett ugrania mindenkinek, egyenesen állva. A férfi komoran lépett az asztalfőhöz, rátámaszkodva az asztallapra._

_- Halottam, ma volt egy kis verekedés az udvaron. Jobban szólva egy tömegverekedés. Akar esetleg valaki valamit hozzáfűzni?_

_Senki sem mert megszólalni, lehajtott fejjel nézték a levesüket. Tom összeszűkült szemekkel nézett a somolygó Tedre. Tudta, hogy ő árulkodott._

_- Senki? Akkor majd én intézkedem. Morgan Blue! Ezen a héten te fogsz minden étkezés után takarítani! Bishop Arthuro! Ezen a héten a sötétszobában fogsz aludni! És végül Denem!- nézett Tomra, szinte utálkozva kimondva a nevét.- Te három napig egy falatot sem ehetsz! Ha meglátom, vagy tudomást szerzek arról, hogy valaki adott neked enni, vagy te magad csórsz a konyháról, kiverem belőled és a másikból is a szuszt! Továbbá nem mehetsz ki az udvarra, egész délután a szövőszobában maradsz. Csak ennyit akartam mondani, további jó étvágyat.- mondta negédes mosollyal, majd szálfaegyenesen kivonult._

_Tom és Bishop látványosan remegve esett vissza a székébe, Morgan csak bosszúsan morgott az orra alá. A vacsora teljes néma csöndben folytatódott, de Ted végül nem tudta megállni és a Tom mellett kettővel arrébb ülő Georginához hajolt._

_- Ne félj, nyuszi, téged is bemártottalak, de te még menteséget élvezel az igazgatónál. De nem úszod meg ilyen könnyen, mert nálam nem vagy felmentve._

_- Fulladj a WC-be, Foster.- suttogta Georgina halvány mosollyal.- Várj, míg 20 éves leszek, tuti megemlegeted._

_- Miért? Akkor talán elég nőies leszel?_

_- Nem. Addigra megtanulom az önvédelmet, és úgy tökön rúglak, hogy kislány leszel.- fejezte be a lány elégedett mosollyal, majd visszatemetkezett a leveses tányérjába._

_Vacsora után mindenki felballagott a hálószobájába, próbálva elaludni._

_Bishopot berakták a sötétszobába, ami szószerint egy sötétkamra volt, nem volt ablaka, hűvös, nyirkos helyiség volt, egy rozzant és büdös ággyal. Itt legalább utat tudott engedni a könnyeinek, halkan sírdogálva ült az ágy szélén._

_Morgan rá két órára ment csak lefeküdni, miután mindent elrendezett egytől-egyig. Mivel még csak kedd volt, sóhajtozva gondolt bele abba a rengeteg tennivalóba, ami rá várt még. Nagy nehezen kiszámította, hogy napi háromszori takarítás még öt napig az tizenötször két óra. Inkább félbehagyta a kalkulálást, máris megfájdult a feje. _

_Tom álmatlanul szuggerálta a mennyezetet. Próbált felkészülni lelkileg (és testileg is) a hosszú éhezésre. Bár már sokszor esett meg vele, hogy megvonták tőle az ételt, de az is maximum csak másfél napig tartott, az ilyenhez pedig még hozzá sem lehet szokni. Mi lesz itt három napig? Hogy fogja kibírni?_



_Az első nap sikeresen eltelt, bár erősen csikarta hasát az éhség. Bishop szánalmas arcot vágott egész végig, az ő lelkének nagy megterhelést jelentett az a sötétszoba, régi fájdalmai bukkantak fel. Morgan szokatlanul hallgatag lett, szomorúan takarítgatott az ebédlőben és etette meg a kutyákat. Georgina szintén kerülve mindenkit dolgozgatott, szabadidejében tovább olvasgatott. _

_Ismét eljött az este. Morgan még lent takarítgatott nyolc óra után, Bishopot bekísérte Margaret anya a „zárkájába", Tom pedig már eléggé sajgó gyomorral feküdt a helyére. Előző este sem nagyon aludt, érezte, hogy az éhségtől nem is fog tudni egyhamar. Félórán keresztül hallgatta a falióra halk kattogását, míg el nem ütötte a kilenc órát. Annyira haragudott mindenre és mindenkire! Gyűlölte Tedet, mert ezt tette, az igazgatót, mert ennyire igazságtalan és megteheti, hogy éhezteti! Margaret anyára is dühös volt, mert nem szánná meg egyiküket sem. Legalább valamelyik kis barátja Morgannek segítene odalent szegénynek! Késő estig takarít, de főleg Bishopot sajnálta. Egy éjszaka is megviseli, nemhogy hat!_

_Váratlanul halkan kinyílt az ajtó, mire valaki gyorsan becsúszott a résen, visszacsukva az ajtót. Tom gyanakodva ült fel, a csuklyás alakra nézve, aki fekete árnyként sietett felé._

_- Ki vagy?- kérdezte halkan._

_Ő most mellé ért, majd megemelte a csuklyáját._

_- Georgina?!- lepődött meg._

_- Pssz.- emelte fel a kezét a lány, majd szétnyitva köpenyét, egy tálat húzott elő, ami finom illatokat árasztott.- Tessék, ezt neked csempésztem ki a konyhából. Na gyerünk, fogd meg. Tessék, itt egy kanál._

_Tom értetlenül nézett fel a lányra._

_- Miért kockáztatsz? Gondolom, te még nem tudod, hogy mit fog velünk tenni az igazgató, ha ezt megtudja. Nem állnának jól a hátadon azok a véres hurkák._

_- Nem akarom, hogy a miatt a tetű miatt bűnhődjetek. Az imént segítettem Morgannek a kutyákat megetetni és kisöpörni, titokban meglátogattam Bishopot, kicsit elbeszélgettünk, próbáltam megnyugtatni. Végül hoztam neked ezeket. Na, láss neki gyorsan, mielőtt a többiek felébrednek az illatra. _

_Tom többet nem habozott, mohón ette a rizst és hozzá a sült kolbászt. A lány addig az ablakon nézelődött, néha rá-rá nézve a többi fiúra._

_A srác percek alatt végzett, hasa elégedett kvartyogással jutalmazta a jótettet. _

_- Nagyon köszönöm.- adta vissza a tálat Tom.- Én… nem is tudom, mit mondjak. Rendes tőled, hogy vigyázol ránk.- vágta ki végül, fanyar mosollyal._

_- Te is elém álltál, mikor Ted nekem akart esni. Nagyon lovagias cselekedet volt. Köszönöm én is, Tom.- mondta a lány boldogan, majd magára húzva a kámzsáját, kiosont a szobából._

_Tom most ismét visszafeküdt az ágyra. Elfogta a harciláz, tudta, hogy ki kell cselezniük Tedet és az igazgatót. Majd ő is segít barátainak, és együtt túlesnek az elkövetkezendőkön!_



_A másnapi reggelinél Bishop és Georgina egymás mellett ültek, miután Tom és Morgan nem voltak jelen._

_- Este… segítettél Tomnak?- súgta oda a lánynak Bishop._

_- Igen. Szerencsére senki nem vett észre, most gondolom, a szobájában van, nem?_

_- Sajnos nem.- mondta Bishop, de váratlanul elfogta valami köhögő roham, így elfordult._

_Georginának feltűnt, hogy egyre többen köhögnek és tűnnek fáradtnak._

_- Az a helyzet, hogy mr. Blunt beküldte a fonószobába, mivel úgy sem ehet._

_Azzal ismét elfordult, újra köhögve egyet._

_- Jól érzed magad, Bishop?- tette vállára a kezét a lány aggódva.- Nagyon pirosnak tűnsz és köhögsz._

_- Áh, még biztos a szoba utóhatása.- mondta krahácsolva a srác, beleharapva a kenyér szeletébe._

_Georgina most aggódva nézett körül a gyerekseregen, de hasonló tüneteket vélt felfedezni néhányukon. _

_- Morgan miért nem jött le reggelizni?- kérdezett újfent._

_- Ma még nem láttam, nem is volt a szobájában. Talán…_

_- Tisztelendő anya!- kiáltott fel váratlanul az egyik kisfiú.- Louis elájult!_

_Mindenki ijedten ugrott fel, az asztal végében elterült kisfiúhoz rohanva._

_- Utat! Engedjetek oda! El előlem!- furakodott oda Margaret nővér, majd jajongva térdelt le a piros orcájú gyerek mellé. Megtapogatta az ütőerét, majd a homlokára tette a kezét._

_- Lázas szegénykém. Bishop! Szaladj el a gondnokért, és mond meg neki, hogy hívja az orvost!_

_A srác bólintott, majd átfurakodva a tömegen, kifutott az udvarra. Végszóként Peter rontott be._

_- Tisztelendő anya! Morgan nagyon beteg, egyfolytában hány! Mit csináljunk?_

_A gyerekek rémülten kezdtek nyöszörögni, Margaret nővér pedig sóhajtozva állt fel._

_- Itt valami járvány lehet, az lesz a legjobb, ha mindenki ide bejön és leültök egy-egy székre, míg az orvos ide nem ér. Most mindenki itt marad, addig megyek, és mindenkit ide hívok. Mr. Foster! Te ügyelsz a rendre és vigyázol, senki ne hagyja el a termet.- mondta a nő, majd távozott._

_- Hallottátok a nővért, mindenki üljön a helyére!- kiáltotta fásult hangon Ted, de látszott, hogy vele sem stimmel minden, mert a halántékát dörzsölve hallgatott el és ült le elsőként._

_Mindenki követte az utasítását, és halkan pusmogva ültek a helyükön. Nem sokára bejött még két kislány, őket követte Tom és a nővér. Georgina látta, hogy Tom szintén pirosas színben pompázik, ami szokatlan dolog volt nála._

_- Hogy érzed magad?- kérdezte, mikor leült mellé._

_- Megvagyok. Szegény Morgan reggel rosszul lett, azóta csak öklendezik vagy hány közel egy órája. A nővér szerint valami vírus terjedhetett el._

_- Már hívták az orvost._

_- Neked semmi bajod?_

_- Egyelőre semmi jele. Általában meg szoktam úszni az ilyen betegségeket.- mondta Georgina, majd elfordította a fejét. Neki a képességével járóan fejlett immunrendszere volt, ezért semmilyen vírusos és bakteriális betegséget nem kap el._

_Hamarosan megjött az orvos Bishop kíséretében. A nővér gyorsan elé sietett._

_- Doktor úr, jöjjön gyorsan, nézze meg szegénykéket! Louis el is ájult, magas láza lehet._

_Az orvos megvizsgálta a kisfiút, majd megcsóválta a fejét._

_- Igen, komoly vírusos megbetegedés. Valószínűleg mindenki elkaphatta. El kell különíteni a betegeket a még egészségesektől, őket lehetőleg egy helyre kell terelni, hogy elláthassam. Aki tehát fej- vagy hasfájásra, köhögésre vagy erős fejfájásra panaszkodik, az maradjon csak ülve, a többi menjen egyelőre a szobájába._

_Kb. öten mentek vissza, a többi elkeseredetten ült a helyén. Az orvos körbenézett, majd bólintott._

_- Több, mint vártam. Hozok a rendelőmből még gyógyszert és steril tűket. Sajnos ez a fajta megbetegedés kissé eltarthat, tehát segítőkre is szükségem lesz, aki távollétemben is ellátja őket._

_- Természetesen én és a szomszédban élő lelkész úr tudunk segíteni.- mondta Margaret nővér készségesen._

_- Én is tudok segíteni.- állt fel most Georgina._

_- De hát te beteg vagy, kislányom.- értetlenkedett az orvos._

_- Én még sosem kaptam el ilyen betegségeket, most is remekül érzem magam. Nagyon szeretnék segíteni, van gyakorlatom a kötésekben, az injekciók beadásában és a gyógyszerekben is._

_- Ilyen fiatalon honnét tudsz ennyi mindent?_

_- Anyám régóta beteg volt, én ápoltam legtöbbször. Sokat tanultam tőle, és a nővértől, aki őt ápolta._

_- Rendben, mindenkire szükségünk lesz. Akkor én elmegyek, maguk pedig rendezzenek be itt egy betegszobát ágyakkal._

_Az egész délelőtt ráment az ágyak lehordásával és elrendezésével. Az igazgató is értesült a dolgokról mikor visszajött, és bár bosszankodott a történtek miatt, de azért ő is besegített az ágyak lehordásában és a kötszerek meg tiszta rongyok előkutatásában. A szakácsnő egyelőre nem főzött mást csak egész burgonyát és forró teák tömkelegét, plusz beszereztek jó néhány zacskó háztartási kekszet is. Késő délután már mindenki elfoglalhatta az ebédlőben elhelyezett ágyát, az oltást is megkapták a „hátsójukba". Margaret nővér és a lelkész elosztották a kapott gyógyszeradagokat, hogy mindenkinek jusson, Georgina pedig a szakácsnőnek segített kihordani a teát a poharakba._

_Mindenki ágya mellé helyeztek egy-egy tálat, ha valakire netán rátörne a rosszullét. Tomék egymás mellé kerültek hárman, Morgan volt a legrosszabb bőrben közülük. Vékony kis teste perzselt a forróságtól, szürkéskék szemei természetellenesen csillogtak. Georgina most mellette ülve simogatta a homlokát._

_- Semmi gond, Morgan, nemsokára túl leszel rajta, és akkor csak nevethetsz, hogy ezt is kibírtad._

_- Meg fogok halni.- suttogta a kisfiú, egy könnycsepp folyva végig az arcán.- David is meghalt. Én is meg fogok._

_- Miket beszélsz, dehogy fogsz meghalni egy ilyen kis vírustól! Erős fiú vagy, ki fogod bírni. Ki az a David egyébként?_

_- A bátyja volt.- fordult feléjük Bishop.- Évekkel ezelőtt meghalt tüdővészben._

_- Jesszus.- rökönyödött meg a lány, majd gyorsan megfogta a kezét.- Nem engedjük, Morgan, hogy kövesd a bátyád, rendben? Majd úgy száz év múltán lehet róla szó, de most nem fogom engedni, értetted? Vigyázni fogok rád és a többiekre._

_Morgan fáradtan biccentett, Georgina még homlokon csókolta, majd felállva, Bishop mellé lépett._

_- Van még teád?- kukkantott a poharába, majd elővette a lázmérőt.- Megmérem a te lázadat is, hogy kell-e gyógyszert adni._

_- Benned egy ápolónő veszett el.- ült fel a srác nehézkesen, kibújtatva bal karját a pizsama ujjából, hogy elhelyezhesse a lázmérőt._

_- Mindig is a gyógyítás volt az életem._

_- Még nincs veszve semmi. A gimnázium elvégzése után csak a megfelelő iskolát kell megtalálnod, hogy orvos légy._

_A lány nem válaszolt rögtön, helyette a párnákat kezdte felrázni._

_- Nos… én nem gondoltam ennyire bonyolultnak az életem. Még pár év és magánpraxisom lesz._

_Bishop bár nem értette a célzást és egy vállrándítással ráhagyta, de Tom eltűnődött a hallottakon._

_- Rendben, 37, 1°. Ez még nem vészes.- vette el néhány perc múltán a hőmérőt a lány, majd visszarakva az asztalra, megitatott vele néhány korty teát, utána segített visszafeküdni neki az ágyra.- Van esetleg valami egyéni kérésed? Hozzak valamit?_

_- Köszönöm figyelmességedet, de azt hiszem, egyelőre megpróbálok küzdeni a betegség ellen._

_Georgina bólintott, majd most Tomhoz lépett. Ő már ült is fel, kibújva a felsőjéből._

_- Te hogy' érzed magad?- vette kézbe a lázmérőt a lány._

_- Fogalmazunk úgy, nem vagyok a helyzet magaslatán. Voltam már jobban is._

_- Mikor szedtél be utoljára gyógyszert?_

_- Nem adtak még semmit, mert még nem éreztem magam annyira lestrapálva._

_- Kérsz teát?_

_- Köszi, de nem kell. Az tény, hogy még nem voltam sokszor beteg, hála az égnek._

_- Az iskolában sem? Pedig ott is több másik gyerekkel laksz együtt._

_- Nos… ott az ápolónő igencsak érti a dolgát. Madam Pomfrey mindig előáll valami csodaszerrel._

_Georgina kezéből váratlanul kiesett a hőmérő kemény doboza, ami hangos csattanással esett a kövezetre. Kikerekedett szemekkel meredt a srác csodálkozó arcába, majd egy ügyetlen mosolyt erőltetve az arcára nevetett fel._

_- Igen… persze… az iskolákban… biztos sokkal jobban fel vannak szerelkezve az ilyen esetekre…!?- dadogta, majd gyorsan lehajolt a tegezért és az asztalra csapva, a párnákhoz nyúlt._

_- Valami gond van, Georgina? Mintha kissé ideges lennél.- hallotta Tom hideg hangját, ami kicsit megrémisztette. Gyanút fogott!_

_- Nem, nem történt semmi. De nézzük azt a hőmérőt.- egyenesedett ki a lány, majd kirántva a hőmérőt, idegesen kapkodó szemekkel nézte meg.- Rendben, annyi, mint Bishopnak is. Teád még van, majd szólsz valakinek, ha bármi gondod lenne.- hadarta kényszeredett mosollyal, majd el akart sietni._

_- Georgina, várj!- kiáltott még utána a srác._

_- Nézd, sietnem kell, segítenem kell még a szakácsnőnek is, és…- pördült meg heves mentegetőzésekbe kezdve, de Tom leintette._

_- Mindössz azt szeretném megkérdezni, hogy feltétlen magaddal kell vinned a hőmérőt? Esetleg kint hagyod és hát…_

_- Ó, ne haragudj!- mentegetőzött Georgina majd visszatéve a tegezt, sietve az ajtóhoz ment, közben magában ezerszer elátkozva ostoba viselkedését._

_Tom összeszűkült szemekkel nézett utána. Valami nem stimmelt a lány viselkedésében. Akkor lett ideges, mikor megemlítette Madam Pomfreyt. Lefogadná, hogy a lány ISMERI az ápolónőt! Az viszont egyet jelent, hogy valami köze lehet a varázslókhoz, jobbik esetben a Roxforthoz is, ahol Madam Pomfrey is dolgozik. De vajon honnét?_

_Georgina halkan lépett be a hálóterembe, Tom szekrényéhez lépve. Margaret nővér elengedte egy kis időre, azt mondta, a mosdóba kell mennie. Muszáj megtudnia a sejtése igazát, miszerint Tom pont a Roxfortba jár-e. Ismeri Madam Pomfreyt, aki csak ott dolgozik, ott is él, nagyon máshol nem is találkozhattak. Majd kiderül az igazság, ha megnézi, mit rejt a szekrénye mélye._

_Ám addig nem is kellett várnia, azonnal megérezte az ajtót ellátó gyenge védővarázslatot. Most puszta kézzel megtörve nyitotta ki a szekrényt, mire ismerős holmik tárultak szeme elé. Először is egy kicsi ónüst, jó néhány kisebb-nagyobb könyv, amik olyan címkével rendelkeztek, miszerint „Legendás lények gondozása", „Bájitaltan", „Számmisztika" és még sorolhatnám. Enyhén tátott szájjal emelt ki egyet, belelapozva a harsogó lapokba._

_- Ez hihetetlen. Tehát tényleg varázslótanonc. Ki hitte volna?- suttogta elhűlve, majd gyorsan visszapakolt, becsukta az ajtót, visszacsinálta a varázslatot is, majd felállt és megfordult._

_Felsikítva ugrott hátra, neki a szekrénynek, mikor Tomot látta maga előtt. Ő most hirtelen előrántotta a pálcáját, a lány torkának szegezve, tekintete magáért beszélt._

_- Ki a fene vagy?- kérdezte fojtott hangon._

_Georgina még levegőért kapkodott, majd végre megemberelte magát._

_- Én… én csak… tudod…_

_- Ne hebegj! Mond meg ki vagy, különben bevetem az Exmemoriant! Gondolom sejted mi az?_

_A lány lassan bólintott._

_- Helyes! Tehát?_

_- Beteg vagy! Hogy' voltál képes felkelni ilyen állapotban?- jelentette ki a lány hirtelen, de nem tudta megzavarni a srácot, bár ő eléggé imbolyogva állt, kezében remegett a pálca._

_- Ne fáradj. Csak az én helyzetemet nehezíted a habozásoddal._

_Georgina visszadőlve a szekrénynek adta fel ellenállását._

_- Nézd… ez eléggé hosszú és kényes történet, nem itt és nem most akarom megbeszélni veled. Alig állsz a lábadon._

_- Nem versz át. Én türelmes vagyok, ha kell, egész éjjel itt állhatunk.- markolta meg még jobban a pálcáját Tom. _

_A lány megrázta a fejét, mire egyetlen kézintéssel kiverte a srác kezéből a pálcát, ami az egyik sötét sarokban landolt. Utána nem hagyva neki időt, kinyújtotta felé a kezét, megdermesztve, hogy ne tudjon sehová menni. Tom hitetlenkedve nézett rá._

_- Te pálca nélkül varázsolsz?! Ezt meg hogy' csinálod ilyen fiatal létedre?_

_Georgina most kislányosan csengő hangon kacagott fel._

_- Sokat kell még mesélnem, de az nem most lesz. Neked jelenleg egy célod, a gyógyulás legyen. Ha rendbe jöttél, elmesélem regényes életemet, de most mindketten visszamegyünk, rendben? Majd azt mondjuk, kikísértelek a mosdóba._

Tom


	3. Chapter 3

_Megjegyzés: Néhány szereplő J. K. Rowling tulajdonát képezi, akiket én csupán kölcsönvettem eme mű létrejöttéhez._

_Korhatár: 16_

_A/N: először is nagyon köszönöm Annának, Pitypangnak és Imlad Morgulnak a lelkesítő hozzászólásukat, továbbá mindenki másnak, aki elolvasta és várja a folytatást._

_U.í: azért tudom csak ilyen lassan felvinni a sztorit, mert nem régen vírusos lett a gépem és elvesztettem az anyagom jórészét. Kicsit időbe telik, míg újra írom. _

_3. fejezet_

_A hétvégére szerencsésen mindenki átesett a betegség súlyos szakaszán, már vissza tudták vinni az ágyakat, csak néhányan köhögtek mindössz. Georgina jól mulatott Tomon, ő volt a legelső, aki talpra állt. Nagyon furdalta oldalát a kíváncsiság a lány kilétéről, de még nem találtak alkalmas pillanatot, hogy a lány alaposabban kifejtse származását. Segítségükre a vasárnap este sietett, mikor az igazgató megengedte az árváknak, hogy filmeket nézhessenek._

_- Á, már annyira unom a tévét.- legyintett Bishop, mikor négyen az ajtóban álltak, míg a gyerekek a szoba közepén lévő szőnyegre telepedtek, a tévé elé._

_Morgan viszont vidáman csatlakozott a többiekhez, azonnal magáévá téve a távszekálót._

_Tom vetett egy pillantást a mellette álló Georginára, majd visszanézett Bishopra._

_- Nézd, ez az egyetlen szórakozásunk. Nem akarunk mégiscsak hozzájuk csatlakozni?_

_- Nem is tudom.- szabadkozott a srác, majd végül vállat vont.- Sebaj, majd megnézem ezeregyedszerre is ezt a filmet._

_Azzal leült a többiek mögé, hogy ők is lássanak._

_- Rendben, mi most leléphetünk, egy darabig nem fognak keresni.- súgta a lány fülébe Tom, majd halkan kiléptek és a lépcsőn felsietve, bementek a srác szobájába. Az ajtót bezárták, Tom leült a saját, Georgina pedig Bishop ágyára._

_- Akkor hallgatlak. Már roppant kíváncsi vagyok a történetedre.- feküdt oldalra a srác, felkönyökölve._

_- Rendbe. Kezdetnek azzal légy tisztában, hogy ki, illetve mi vagyok. Csak félig vagyok ember, a másik felem főnix.- kezdett bele a lány._

_- Tessék? Mi az, hogy félig főnix vagy?- ült fel Tom azonnal._

_- Nem tudom, hogy lettem az, szüleimet sosem ismertem, de biztos, hogy varázslók voltak. Én… nagyon idős vagyok, de először csak annyit, hogy én is jártam a Roxfortba, és szinte mindig tisztában vagyok kik vannak ott, mi történik. Innét is ismerem Madam Pomfreyt. Egy a lényeg, én személyesen is ismertem a Roxfort alapítóit, sőt, velük egy idős lehetek, ha nem idősebb. Mivel főnix vagyok félig, rendelkezem minden adottságával. Gyógyít a könnyem, az énekem különleges, nagyon erős vagyok és át tudok változni főnixmadárrá is. Nem beszélve arról, hogy halhatatlan vagyok, ugyanis 500 évente újjászületek. 15 évvel ezelőtt járt le az 500 évem, ezért is vagyok jelenleg kicsi. A hajam már elkezdte az átváltozást, az évek múlásával minden képességemet visszakapom, és amint elérem a 25. évemet, tökéletessé válok._

_- És… mit csinálsz újabb 500 évig?_

_- Ezt-azt, élem az életem, változok a világgal, mindig új embereket ismerek meg. A varázserőm változatlanul megmarad ilyenkor is, mindig tanulok hozzá._

_- Hát nem vagy egy mindennapi boszorkány, az egyszer biztos. De hogy' kerültél ide? Mikor újjászületsz, mit csinálsz babaként?_

_- Mielőtt lángba borulna a testem és elhamvadnék, mindig jóval előtte megérzem. Kiválasztottam hát a Carter családot, akiknek nem lehetett gyerekük, mivel Angelina meddő volt, úgy gondoltam ők fel tudnának nevelni, míg vissza nem tér az erőm. Eddig mindig pontban december 24.-én éjfélkor hamvadtam el, így egy mózeskosárba beállva vártam az időmet. Mikor elégtem, már kisbabaként feküdtem benne._

_- Na várjunk csak! Úgy veszem ki szavaidból, hogy te úgymond öntudatodnál voltál akkor is._

_- Természetesen. Nekem a tudatom és a gondolkodási módom nem változott azzal, hogy kicsi lettem, most is felnőtt nőként ülök itt az ágyon, és hidd el, szörnyű nehéz egy 15 éves lányt alakítani._

_- Hát ez fantasztikus.- lelkendezett tovább Tom. Egyszerűen hihetetlen, hogy itt állsz… akarom mondani, ülsz előttem főnixként, és… és szóval nem is tudok így hirtelenjében mit mondani._

_- De meg kell esküdnöd rá, Tom, hogy senkinek nem említed meg ki vagyok, még véletlenül sem! Ha kiderül, nem csak a varázstalan emberek jelentenének veszélyt rám, hanem a varázslók is. Hisz' különösen ritka az én fajtám, a varázslótársadalom bő fele szerintem nem is sejti, hogy létezik félig ember, félig főnix is.- fejezte be a lány is, majd mindkét tenyerét előrenyújtotta, feltartva._

_Tom ráhelyezte a sajátjait, a szemébe nézve._

_- Esküszöm, Georgina, hogy soha senkinek nem fogom elárulni a titkodat, még véletlenül sem. És nagyon örülök, hogy velem megosztottad, ezáltal részese lehettem eme csodának.- fejezte be, majd szinte azonnal elhúzta kezeit, meglepetten nézve tenyereire._

_- Évek óta te vagy az első, akihez önszántamból értem hozzá._

_- Igen, tudok róla Bishoptól. Sokszor megszoktak veri régebben, ugye?_

_Tom nem válaszolt._

_- Hát akkor ennek mostantól véget vetünk!- jelentette ki Georgina határozottan._



_- Neeem!_

_Margaret anya sajnálkozva támaszkodott meg az asztallapon, a túloldalt álló lányra nézve._

_- Nézd, kislányom, ez elengedhetetlen lépés. Nem hagyhatjuk meg a hajadat ilyen hosszúnak, nem egészséges._

_- Miért? Eddig is tudtam vigyázni rá!- keseregte Georgina.- Az édesanyám mindig azt mondta, hogy a hajam az én különlegességem! Ez is egy emlék!_

_- Igazán sajnálom, de nem hagyhatjuk ekkorára. Mint láthattad, mindegyik kislánynak vállig érő haja van, azt könnyebb kezelni, he tetves lesz._

_- Nem leszek bogaras! Eddig sem voltam az!- ellenkezett a lány._

_A nővér most dühös lett._

_- Azt hiszem, nem vagy tisztában a helyzeteddel, kisasszony! Eleve te kérted, hogy ne kivételezzünk veled! Vajon mit szólna a többi lány, ha látják, neked hosszú lehet a hajad?_

_- Ennek semmi köze a dologhoz!- sziszegte Georgina is dühösen.- Nekem kell a hajam, nem engedem, hogy megfosszanak tőle!_

_Ekkor lépett be a szomszéd templomban élő lelkész, kezében ollóval._

_- Akkor, Margaret? Mikor esünk túl a kislányon?_

_- Segítsen, kérem lefogni. Nem hagyja magát.- sóhajtotta a nő, mire körbekerítették._

_Némi hadakozás után behívták a gondnokot is, így a két férfi le tudta fogni egy székhez, míg a nő elvégezte a hajvágást. Végeredményként Georgina ott ült potyogó könnyekkel a széken, körülötte temérdek, hosszú hajával a padlón. A fülcimpájáig lett levágva, nem túl művészien (enyhén szólva)._

_- Akkor ezzel meg is volnánk.- rakta el az ollót Margaret anya.- Most hagyjuk magára, hagy itassa az egereket._

_A lány, mikor eltávozta, váratlanul abbahagyta a sírást, megtörölte az arcát… mire elnevette magát! Nem törődve a hajtömeggel, felállt, majd az ablakhoz lépett, rákönyökölve a párkányra. A többiek már kint játszottak az udvaron, tekintetével Tomot és a többieket kereste. Egyedül csak Morgant látta, amint éppen azt a saját maga költött színdarabot adja elő néhány társának, amiben ő a hős kisfiú megmenti a szegény árvákat a gonosz Edward Fostertől._

_Váratlanul viszketni kezdett a fejbőre, de nem foglalkozott vele._

_Vajon hol lehet Tom és Bishop? Ebéd óta nem látta őket. Szerette volna megkérni Tomot, hogy mutassa meg néhány könyvét. Kíváncsivá tette mit tanulnak mostanában. Biztos rengeteg változás akadhat, mióta kijárta anno az iskolát, főleg a gyógynövénytan-és a legendás lények gondozástanban. Mellesleg megígérte Bishopnak, hogy az ő saját könyveit kölcsönadja, hagy olvasgassa._

_A viszketés egyre intenzívebb lett, ami úgy negyedóráig eltartott._

_Most ellépett az ablaktól, majd beletúrt újfent hátközépig érő hajába._

_- Hogy fogom ezt kimagyarázni!- sóhajtotta a levágott haja hűlt helyére nézve, majd elhagyta a szobát._

_A földszintre menve éppen ki akart menni az udvarra, mikor hangokat vélt hallani a dolgozószobából._

_- „Most képzelje el, Margaret, mekkora szerencsétlenség ez!- panaszkodott éppen a lelkész.- És épp most, egy héttel a főtiszteletes érkezése előtt! Van elég gondom amúgy is, nemhogy egy új kórustagot is keresgélni! Ráadásul Susan volt a szólóénekes, és nagyon szép hanggal rendelkezett."_

_- „Hát igen, Isten útjai kifürkészhetetlenek. Ki gondolta volna, hogy pont most kell elköltözniük!"_

_Georgina úgy vélte eleget hallott, így nem foglalkozva a hallottakkal, kiment az udvarra. Némi szemlélődés után ismét Morganbe botlott, aki ezúttal csak az egyik barátjával beszélgetett. Jöttére azonnal felé futott._

_- Georgina! Georgina! Képzeld mi történt! Ted és a haverjai belekötöttek Tomba és Bishopba!_

_- Jó ég! Mi történt?- rémült meg a lány._

_- Látnod kellett volna mekkora harc volt! Az egyik így: piff! A másik meg: puff! Először Ted egyik haverja támadt, aki bár Bishopot szemelte ki, de Tom jól irányzottan kigáncsolta! A másik ekkor Tomra támadt, de Bishop fél kézzel leverte! Aztán jött Ted! Ezt látni kellett volna! Úgy hadarta a szitkokat, mint a szövőgép! De ők neki estek, és csitt-csatt, bimm-bumm! Ellátták a baját!- fújta ki most magát Morgan, miközben magyarázata közben el is játszotta._

_- És… nem esett bajuk? Hol vannak most?_

_- Sajnos az igazgató is látta, így most bent vannak nála. Előre látom mit fognak kapni. Még Tednek sem kívánnám.- rázta meg a fejét a kisfiú._

_- Valamit tenni kell. Nem lehet beszélni az igazgatóval? Valahogy elterelni a figyelmét róluk?_

_- Hát… annak nagyon sürgős dolognak kell lennie. Imádja a büntetéseket._

_Georgina hirtelen a homlokára csapott._

_- Ez az!- kiáltott fel, majd visszafutott az épületbe, fel a legfelső emeletre, az igazgatói irodához. Itt minden különbözött a lentitől, puha, vastag szőnyeg terült el a folyosón, üvegszekrények mögött egyéb kitüntetések és érdemlevelek sorakoztak, a csúnya tapéta helyett krémszínre voltak lefestve a falak. A vastag fenyőfaajtó mögül valóban elmosódó hangzavart vélt kiszűrődni, így véve egy mély levegőt, benyitott._

_Szemben a nagy ablakok előtt állt Thomas Blunt karba tett kézzel, eléggé haragos arccal, előtte állt az öt fiú. Most mindannyian ránéztek, így Georgina észrevehette, hogy Ted két haverjának van egy-egy monoklija, neki csak meg van cibálva a haja és egy apró vágás húzódott a nyakán. Tomot Bishop támogatta fél kézzel, egyik lábára sántíthatott, Bishopon mindössz egy hosszú vágás látszódott a kézfején._

_- Igen, Georgina? Remélem, fontos ügy miatt keresel.- jelentette ki mr. Blunt. _

_- Én… hallottam, hogy a lelkész úr, Lawrenc tiszteletes új kórustagot keres az egyháznak. Nagyon szeretnék jelentkezni._

_- Akkor miért nem kéred meg őt magát?- kérdezte az igazgató, de máris bevált a lány terve._

_- Úgy éreztem, ha én odaállok elé a kérésemmel, nem fogadja el. Azért gondoltam, hogy szólok magának, az igazgató úr szava lényegesebben többet ér. Nem tudna esetleg beszélni Lawrenc tiszteletessel minél előbb, mielőtt talál valaki mást?_

_- Máris mehetünk.- igazította meg a zakóját, majd még az öt fiúra nézett.- Ti még itt maradtok, de nehogy valamihez hozzá nyúljatok, mert az repül innét!_

_Tom közben a lányra nézett, aki cinkosan kacsintott egyet felé, majd az igazgatóval elhagyta a szobát._

_Georgina jól látta az elképedt arcokat, mikor ránéztek._

_- Á, Lawrenc tiszteletes! De jó, hogy még itt találom!- lépett eléjük mr. Blunt, egészen jókedvűen.- Carter kisasszony azt mondta, szeretne a kórusában énekelni. Megoldható esetleg? _

_- Igazgató úr…- kezdte Margaret anya hüledezve.-… mi… mi… ez lehetetlen!_

_- Nem értem. Már miért lenne lehetetlen? Meg kell hallgatni a hangját és kész.- értetlenkedett az igazgató._

_- Nem… nem az…- kezdte a lelkész is, teljesen megzavarva a férfit._

_- Én tudom mi a hiba, igazgató úr.- nézett rá Georgina.- Már többször próbálták levágni a hajam, de mindig visszanőtt. Nekem ez egy fejlődési rendellenességem, nem tehetek róla._

_Mr. Blunt csodálkozva nézett végig rajta, de mivel nem élte át személyesen a történteket, nem is foglalkozott vele többet._

_- Nem ez a lényeg! Lawrenc tiszteletes, lehet róla szó, hogy a kislányt felvegyék a kórusba?_

_A lelkész most visszanyerte lélekjelenlétét, majd visszatért eredeti problémájára._

_- Természetesen, megpróbálhatjuk. De akkor a kisasszonyt most azonnal magammal kell vinnem egy próbára, hogy milyen a hangja. Utána, ha megfelel, visszahozom és megírhatjuk a hivatalos papírt._

_Az igazgató beleegyezett, majd elengedve a lányt, felsietett a szobájába, ahol még mindig várta az öt fiú._

_- Szerencsétek van, most nem kaptok büntetést, mert jó hangulatban vagyok, hála Georginának. Most elmehettek, de meg ne lássam, hogy még egy ilyen előfordul, megértettétek? _

_- Igenis, uram!- jelentették ki egyszerre, majd megkönnyebbülten hagyták el a szobát._

_- Most megúsztad, Denem.- súgta oda a srácnak Ted, akit még mindig Bishop támogatott.- De legközelebb ki fogunk csinálni, meglásd!_

_Azzal nem várva meg a választ, haverjaival lefordult az egyik folyosón._

_- Átkozottak!- bosszankodott Bishop.- Még ilyenkor sem tudja fékezni az indulatait, pedig neki is örülnie kéne, hogy az igazgató elodázta a büntetést._

_- Hála Georginának.- motyogta Tom az orra alá, inkább magának, mint barátjának.- Kösz, de most már elengedhetsz. Talán rá tudok állni a lábamra._

_Mikor ez megtörtént, bicegve bár, de elhagyták az emeleti folyosót._



_- Megdicsért. Mondd még egyszer, kérlek. Tehát azt mondtad, mr. Blunt… az a mr. Blunt, aki az árvaház igazgatója, megdicsért, magához ölelt, megeresztett feléd egy mosolyt… egy MOSOLYT!… és mindezek tetejében adott neked AJÁNDÉKOT?_

_Georgina mosolyogva nézett az elképedt Tomra. Mellette állt Bishop és Morgan, az utóbbi még el is tátotta a száját._

_- Hát nem cuki?- jelentette ki a lány, mire kibuggyant belőle a kacagás.- Ó, istenem, ha látnátok magatokat kívülről! Le kéne titeket rajzolni, hogy mindig emlékezzek erre a pillanatra._

_- Erre a nélkül is emlékezni fogsz. Ilyet nem mindennap fogsz átélni, az egyszer biztos!- csóválta meg a fejét Bishop._

_- Ez nagyon menő!- lelkendezett Morgan.- Mesélj, mi volt még? Mit mondott a tiszteletes? _

_- Azt hittem szívinfarktust kapott először. Mikor elkezdtem énekelni, a mellkasához kapott egyik kezével, a másikkal egyik fapadba kapaszkodott, miközben elképedt arcot vágott. Mikor befejeztem, először meg sem tudott szólalni, csak hebegett, míg végül ki tudta nyögni, hogy el van ragadtatva a hangomtól. Pedig… annyira nincs is kicsiszolva.- itt egy pillantást vetett Tomra, aki megértette a célzást. Mi lett volna akkor, ha ki lenne CSISZOLVA?_

_- Nem akarsz esetleg nekünk is énekelni?- kérdezte Bishop érdeklődve, miközben az ebédlőbe tartottak._

_- Nem… azt hiszem felesleges. Most sokszor leszek távol, jobban szólva holnaptól. Alig hat nap múlva jön a főtiszteletes, ezért minden szabadidőmet az énekek tanulásával kell töltenem. A mise után megkért a lelkész úr, hogy énekeljek el néhány népdalt, mert a főtiszteletes rajong értük. Egyébként tudjátok, miért örül mr. Blunt ennek az egésznek? Mert a főtiszteletes méltányos adományt szándékozik adni az egyháznak, mivel ő maga is eléggé „tehetős". Lawrenc atya pedig megbeszélte mr. Blunttal, hogy fele-fele arányban osztozkodnak. Vagyis miattam, ha beválok az ünnepen is, jókora pénzösszeghez fog jutni az árvaház._

_- Akkor ehetünk valami változatosabbat is?- kérdezte Morgan bizakodva, mikor beléptek a terembe._

_Ezen mindhárman jót nevettek, majd leültek az asztalhoz._

_Nagyon gyorsan telt az idő, ami alatt a lány minden lehetséges szabadidejét a templomban töltötte, tanulva a kórussal a misét. A lelkész és egy apáca tanította még külön meg neki a népdalokat, amit majd zenei aláfestés is fog kísérni. Ezáltal alig találkozott a batátaival, csak reggelinél és vacsoránál. Morgan nagyon hiányolta, mindig akkora érzelemkitöréssel fogadta, valahányszor meglátta, ilyenkor a nyakába ugrott, vékony kis karjait a lány nyaka köré fonva. Evésnél, mivel egyedül Bishop mellett ült, nagyon jókat szoktak beszélgetni és nevetgélni, volt mikor Morgan is közéjük furakodott, vigyázva, Margaret nővér meg ne lássa._

_Bár Tom is bele szokott folyni a társalgásba, de leginkább elgondolkodva ült a helyén. Nevetségesnek érezte magát, mikor rájött, hogy Georgina távollétében eltűnik az életkedve, ismét komorrá válik, és megint idegesíti Ted szekálása. Neki is nagy lelki frissességet jelentett a lány jelenléte, így érezte immáron teljesnek a csapatot. Mellesleg már nagyon várta azt a vasárnap délelőttöt, mikor végre hallhatja a lányt énekelni…_



_- Na? Hogy nézek ki?- lépett be a szobába Morgan fejedelmi tartással, komótos léptekkel, felszegett fejjel. Szőke haját elegánsan hátrafésülte, felül még jó állapotban lévő barna zakót viselt, alul egy kivasalt, rövid, fekete nadrágot. Még egy hosszú rongydarabból egy aranyos kis nyakkendőt is kötött a nyakába._

_- Nagyon elegáns vagy, Morgan.- szemlélte végig Bishop, miközben belebújt fehér ingjébe és elkezdte gombolni.- Szerintem jobban nézel ki, mint azok a kikent-kifent kórustagok. _

_A kisfiú erre még büszkébben nyomta ki mellkasát, majd kissé falsul, elkezdett egy operát énekelni. Bishop és Tom felkiáltva fogták be a fülüket, majd a párnákkal kezdték el dobálni. Morgan viháncolva hagyta abba, visszadobva a párnákat. Néhány szobatársukat is eltalálta a párnazivatar, akik szintén nevetve álltak be a csatasorba, így már legalább hatan torpedózták egymást, ki egy szál alsónadrágban, ki a nadrágban és be nem gombolt ingjében. Tom rég érezte magát ilyen felszabadultnak, harci kiáltásokkal dobálta a párnákat. Hirtelen arcon találta egy, ami leterítette a földre. Nem tudott felállni, Morgan győzedelmes rikkantással vetette rá magát. Tom, bár tisztában volt azzal, hogy egyetlen mozdulattal lesodorhatná magáról, de mégsem tette._

_- Megadom magam, megadom! Csak ne bánts, hős vitéz!- kiáltotta, majd meglengette ingje szélét, mint egy fehérzászlót. _

_A csatának Margaret anya vetett véget, aki szörnyülködve rontott be. Mindenkit kioktatott, hogy merészelnek ilyet tenni az intézet tulajdonával, utána visszarakatta velük, majd még megfedve utoljára őket, távozott azzal, hogy fél óra múlva sorakozzanak a bejárati előtt._

_Tom és Bishop befejezték ingjük gombolását, magukra kapták kabátjukat, utána kimentek az ebédlőbe. Mivel ők voltak a legnagyobbak, hátul álltak, szerencsére Tedék mögött, akik éppen egy ormótlan tréfán vihogtak, megjegyzéseket téve az elkövetkezendő előadásra._

_- Kíváncsi vagyok a cukifalatra, hogyan alakít.- nevetett fel Ted.- De bírnám, ha lámpalázas lenne és elsírná magát! Vagy dadogna! Halálra röhögném magam, az biztos!_

_Tom bánta, hogy nem varázsolhat, pedig szívesen megleckéztethetné ezt a görényt. Nagy erőfeszítésébe tellett, nehogy alaposan hátba vágja._

_Végre megérkezett az igazgató is, alaposan kirittyentve magát, majd jelt adva az induláshoz, kilépett a csapat az épületből, átmenve a terjedelmes templomba. A kissé hűvös, de tágas helyiségben már tartózkodott jó néhány hívő, akik szintén a misére jöttek. A katedrálissal szemben páholynak mondható emelvényen már ott ült a főtiszteletes, aranyozott szegéllyel díszített királykék palástban, két papnövendék kíséretében. _

_A gyerekek mind a hátsósorokban helyezkedtek el, hogy ne zavarják a többi előkelő embert, akik a legelső padokból figyelték őket rosszallóan. _

_Tom közvetlen az ajtó mellett foglalt helyet Morgan mellett, aki izgatottan fészkelődött az ülésen, lábait lóbálva, ami nem ért még le a földre._

_- Mikor jön már Georgina? Ugye ő is fog szerepelni? Mire várnak még? Mi Georginát akarjuk hallani, a többi kornyikálás nem érdekel!_

_- Nyugi.- tette kezét a kisfiú idegesen kapálódzó lábára Bishop.- A mise pontban nyolckor fog kezdődni, az óra még csak 7:55 -öt mutat. Mellesleg, Georgina napok óta erre az alkalomra készül, ne félj, fog szerepelni. Most pedig leszel szíves jól nevelt kisfiúként ülni a fenekeden, és nem, mint egy felturbózott gőzmozdony a lábaidat lóbálni._

_Morgan most duzzogva tette karba kezét, lábait összezárva. Morgott még néhányat az orra alá, majd hallgatagon várta a mise kezdetét._

_Amint az óra elütötte a nyolc órát, egy halk csengő megszólalt, mire a katedrális mögötti vörös függöny elhúzódott. Vagy 15-20 fehér lepelbe öltözött fiatal állt két sorban, a hátsók egy piciny padon álltak, hogy ők is látszódjanak. Kezükben egy-egy papír volt, a mise szövegével segítségként. A kórus élén a lelkész állt, szintén fehér palástban és süvegben, aki most tisztelettudóan köszöntötte a jelenlévőket, főleg a főtiszteletest._

_Tomék szinte azonnal észrevették Georginát az alsósor közepén. Haja fel volt egy kontyba tűzve, a fülénél egy-egy tincs ki volt hagyva. Enyhén mintha ki is lett volna festve, mosolya üdítően hatott rájuk. Az előttük ülő Ted is elismerő véleményt alkotott róla, megújult érdeklődést mutatva felé._

_-… és most szeretném, ha meghallgatnák kórusunk szent énekét, amit a mi főtisztelendő urunk tiszteletére komponáltunk.- fejezte be Lawrenc atya a mondandóját, majd megfordulva a kórus felé, felemelte kezét, jelt adva._

_Először halk ének hangzott fel, szépen énekelve egy dalt a Megváltóról. Végül két részre szakadt a kórus, és míg az egyik tovább énekelt, a másik áriázott alatta._

_Tom hiába fülelt, nem tudta kivenni Georgina hangját, de az volt az érzése, hogy az ő hangja dobja fel a kórust. A mellette ülő Morganre nézett, aki kikerekedett szemekkel hallgatta az éneket, kissé előre is dőlt, mintha úgy jobban hallaná. Nem sűrűn jártak templomba, de Morgan mindig nagy áhítattal figyelte az előadást. Bishop eltűnődve kulcsolta össze ölében a kezeit, minden alkalommal ezt csinálta, szinte öntudatlanul. Látszott, hogy nagyon el van merülve a gondolataiban, azt sem venné észre, ha mindenki elhagyná a templomot._

_Végül visszamerült ő is, tovább hallgatva az éneket, mindvégig Georginát figyelve. A lány is felfedezte, tekintetük összekulcsolódott. Halvány mosoly jelent meg a szája szélén, de látványosabb volt elpirulása. Most gyorsan lekapta pillantását a srácról, majd semleges nézőpontot vett fel, a padok közti üres téren._

_Nemsokára befejeződött az előadás, és miután lecsillapodott a tapsvihar – a leglelkesebb Morgan volt – a lelkész újabb szót emelt, ezúttal Georgina nevében. A lány ki is lépett a sorból, a kórusból néhány kivételével mindannyian elhagyták a helyszínt. Akik maradtak, azok kezükbe vettek különböző hangszereket, a lány mögött elhelyezkedve._

_- Először is, szeretném személyesen is köszönteni a főtiszteletes urat és a többi jelenlévő hölgyet, urat. És persze az upon tyne-i árvaház minden jelenlévő tagját.- kezdett bele Georgina.- Lawrenc tiszteletes jóvoltából én adhatok elő néhány helyi népdalt a főtiszteletes tiszteletére, akinek megérkezése a városunkba, nagy örömet jelent._

_Újabb taps, mire a lány megköszörülve a torkát, várta a zenét. Mikor elindult, megvárta a szerepét, majd elkezdte az éneket. Valóságos döbbenetet váltott ki a hangja, jónéhány ember elfeledkezett magáról és tátott szájjal hallgatta a lány gyönyörű hangját. Mindenki néma csöndben figyelt, szószerint megbűvölve. A katedrális mellett álló lelkész néhány könnycseppet törölt le a szeme sarkából, bizakodva nézve a főtiszteletesre. Ő szintén letaglózva hallgatta, még a poharát is dermedten tartotta bal kezében, amibe elfelejtett belekortyolni. _

_Még két dalt elénekelt a lány, majd elhallgatott, mosolyogva meghajolva. Mikor felnézett, még mindig az elámult arcok fogadták, de csakhamar feleszméltek, és csak úgy visszhangzott a tapsvihar a templom falai közt. Néhány idősebb és fiatalabb hölgy el is pityeregte magát, majd lassacskán mindenki kifelé sodródott. A főtiszteletes is lesietett a páholyából és elsőként gratulált a lánynak._

_- Fantasztikus voltál, lányom! Még sosem hallottam ilyen gyönyörű hangot, egyszerűen… könnyeket csalt a szemembe a dalod!- szorongatta még mindig a kezét a férfi (???)- Ezentúl minden vasárnap neked kell énekelned a misét, és ha az igazgató engedi, néha az én kórusommal is eljöhetnél Amerikába énekelni. Egyszerűen fantasztikus vagy!_

_Ekkor mr. Blunt is odalépett, így most a három férfi kezdett el beszélgetni, megvitatni az elkövetkezendőket. Georgina közben lesomfordált az emelvényről, a hátsó szobába, hogy visszaöltözzön. Ott már mindenki végzett, így egyedül maradva kezdett vetkőzni. Éppen egy szál fehérnemű volt rajta, mikor óvatosan nyílt az ajtó, mire Tom lépett be rajta gyorsan, hogy észre ne vegyék._

_- Tom! Mit keresel itt?- kapott a mellkasa elé Georgina gyorsan, mikor ránézett a srác._

_- Jesszus!- kiáltott fel Tom, majd azonnal megpördült.- Ne… ne haragudj, azt hittem… szóval nem gondoltam volna, hogy most öltözöl. Én csak… én csak gratulálni szerettem volna a sikeredért. Nem találok szavakat az előadásodra._

_- Igazán kedves vagy.- kapta magára a ruháit Georgina, a másikat pedig összehajtotta.- Morganéket hol hagytad?_

_- Nem tudják, hogy itt vagyok.- válaszolta Tom furcsa hangsúllyal, majd megfordult.- A lelkésszel mész, vagy mehetünk együtt?_

_- Ők most jól elbeszélgetnek, így szerintem nyugodtan mehetünk együtt is.- lépett elé Georgina szelíd arccal, majd kihúzta magát.- Akkor? Mehetünk, uram?_

_- Akár azonnal is, hölgyem.- hajolt meg Tom, majd kinyitva az ajtót, előre engedte a lányt, maga után halkan becsukva._



_A délutáni munka és a vacsora után ismét mehettek tévézni a gyerekek, ezúttal Tomék is csatlakoztak hozzájuk, ők négyen elfoglaltak egy közelebbi kanapét. Tom éppen leült Georgina mellé, mikor Morgan bevágódott közéjük. Vigyorogva bocsánatot kért a sráctól, majd egy szégyenlős mosolyt megeresztve a lány felé, mellé húzódott. Tom és Georgina még váltottak egy pillantást, majd a lány a kisfiú vállára tett kézzel nézte tovább a filmet._

_Az idő nem volt éppen felemelő, odakint úgy szakadt az eső, mintha dézsából öntenék. Dörgött, villámlott, mindenki így összehúzódott. Úgy tíz óra körül mindenki elálmosodott, felmenve a szobájukba. Bár Morgan maradt még volna, de Bishop őt is felküldte aludni. Éppen elkezdődött egy újabb film, mikor csak hárman maradtak a fotelben ülve._

_- Nem vagy még álmos?- nézett a lányra Tom, de ő megrázta a fejét._

_- Kivételesen még nem. Ezt a filmet még megnézem, de ti mehettek, ha akartok._

_- Dehogy megyünk!- vágta rá Bishop, kényelmesen elhelyezkedve.- Ezt még megnézzük, utána mehetünk aludni._

_Ezt megbeszélve, folytatták a tévézést. Ám már a címe sem volt bíztató, a „Félkarú gyilkos" címet viselte. Mint azt már sejtették, egy horrorfilm kezdődött el. Georgina még sosem nézett eddig ilyen jellegű filmet, így jócskán megrémítette a látvány. Az volt a lényege, hogy az elején egy kisfiú a vidámparkban elveszítette az egyik karját, és a kórházban megbolondult. Bezárták az elmegyógyintézetbe, ahonnan kiszabadulva, egy bohóc álarcában gyilkolta le a kisgyerekeket. Még a két srác is undorodva nézte, a lány néha el is takarta a szemeit. Már az első áldozatnál közel húzódott Tomhoz, félve kucorogva össze a kanapén. Volt egyszer egy olyan jelenet, hogy egy kislány ment fel a konyhából az emeleti szobájába. A lépcső közepén járt, mikor hangokat hallott. Lenézve, a bohócálarcost (most már férfit) látta maga előtt. Sikítva rohant fel, de az álarcos gyorsabb volt tőle, és elkapva, elvágta a torkát._

_Georgina rémülten felnyögve kapaszkodott Tomba, majdnem az ölébe csúszott már._

_- Nyugi, ez csak film, nem a valóság.- próbálta nyugtatni a srác, de azért magához ölelte a hevesen reszkető lányt._

_- Annyira… annyira borzalmas.- suttogta Georgina, még jobban belemarkolva Tom felsőjébe. Egy kicsit már bátrabban nézte tovább, hogy ezután így átölelve egymást maradtak, bár volt, mikor a srác nyakába temette arcát egy-egy véres jelenetnél._

_Mikor vége lett, Bishop mosolyogva kapcsolta ki a tévét, a gyertyák fényénél két társára nézve._

_- Egészen jó film volt, nem?- kérdezte, de látszott, hogy főleg rajtuk mulat, mikor meglátta, hogyan ülnek._

_Georgina szégyenkezve engedte el Tomot, majd elvörösödve állt fel. _

_- Nekem nem tetszett. Nem láttam még horrorfilmet, de nem is akarok. Nagyon félelmetes volt._

_- Ezért horror.- hajolt hátulról a füléhez Tom, majd kiegyenesedve, kiroppantotta a hátát.- Na kérem! Akkor lehet menni, aludni. Nagyon remélem, nem fogok halott kölykökről álmodni._

_Szótlanul mentek ki a szobából, fel a lépcsőn. Georgina sűrűn hátra pillantott, hátha valaki követi őket. De sötét volt, odakint az ég háborgott, vadul esett és villámlott. Akkor is ilyen idő volt, mikor a kislányt megölte a lépcső tetején… Felérve, kétfelé vált útjuk._

_- Akkor, jó éjszakát, Georgina.- köszönt el tőle Bishop, majd lefordult a kanyarnál._

_Tom még nem követte, aggódva figyelte a remegő lányt._

_- Minden rendben, Georgina?_

_- Persze, megvagyok.- bólogatott szaporán a lány, vetve egy ideges pillantást az ajtó felé.- Akkor… neked is jó éjt, Tom._

_- Biztos tudsz majd aludni? Ne beszélgessünk, hogy elmúljon a félelmed?_

_- Nem, tényleg minden rendben, nagylány vagyok, tudok vigyázni magamra._

_- Rendben, jó éjt.- köszönt el tőle Tom, majd megfordulva, lassan elindult a szobája felé._

_Georgina is megfordult, de tekintete ismét az előtérre szegeződött. Pont akkor villámlott, árnyak megjelenve a márványpadlón. Kikerekedett a szeme, mikor meglátott egy emberforma árnyat az ablaknál, ami úgy tűnt, mintha egy baltát emelne fel._

_- Tom, várj!- pördült meg gyorsan, majd a megálló sráchoz futott.- Azt hiszem… mégiscsak beszélgetni kéne. Nem lenne gond, ha velem maradnál egy kicsit? Csak egy egészen rövid ideig?_

_Tom bólintott._

_- Ameddig csak akarsz. Hová menjünk?_

_- Bárhová, csak ablakhoz ne!_

_Végül megállapodtak, és a fiúmosdóhoz mentek, amin egy egészen pici ablak volt, az is messze tőlük. Georgina kézlegyintéssel meggyújtott néhány gyertyát, hogy ne legyenek sötétben, majd letelepedtek a földre, összekucorogva egymás mellett._

_- Kicsit égő, hogy így félek, de még sosem láttam tévében ilyet. Teljesen más, mint az életben.- keseregte a lány._

_- Természetes. Itt nem tudsz mit tenni, segíteni bárkinek is, csak nézed, ami egyedül a fantáziádat mozgatja, nem pedig az ösztönödet. Ezért tűnik félelmetesnek.- tűnődött el a dolgon Tom._

_Kis ideig ismét hallgattak._

_- Mi lesz, ha ránk találnak?- kérdezte meg hirtelen Georgina._

_- Varázslók vagyunk, vagy nem? Majd kitöröljük annak az emlékeit, aki bemer jönni. De térjünk más témára. Nem akarsz boszorkány létedre olyan iskolába járni, ahol varázslók vannak? Roppant unalmas lehet a mugliiskola._

_- Épp ellenkezőleg. Más szemszögből is láthatom a világot, olyan dolgokat is tanulok, ami a mindennapi életemhez elengedhetetlen, ha muglik közt élek. Nekem tetszik._

_- Akkor meddig maradsz itt az árvaházban? Míg ki nem járod az iskolát?_

_- Nagy valószínűleg. Utána ismét nyakamba veszem a világot és élem az életemet. Már az egész világot bejártam, de mindig van valami újdonság, érdekesség. Ebben az életemben például le szeretnék menni a tenger alá, hogy felfedezzem az ottani világot is._

_- Irigyellek. Te mindent elérhetsz az életben, mindened megvan, amit csak kívánsz.- sóhajtott fel Tom keserűen._

_- Gondolod? A legfontosabb dolgot elvette tőlem az élet.- vált szomorúvá a lány arca.- Egyedül vagyok, Tom. Bármily kecsegtető is az a tudat, hogy megérek minden generációt, mindent láthatok és átélhetek, de nem kötődhetek senkihez. Életemben kétszer voltam csak szerelmes és egyszer volt csak igazi családom. Egy fiatal pár fogadott egyszer házába, mikor megsérültem egy hajóúton. Nagyon megszerettek, lányukként vigyáztak rám. Volt nekik egy fiúk, ő volt a második szerelmem. Végtelen boldog voltam velük, de… mára mind a hárman halottak. Megöregedtek, én pedig kénytelen voltam végig nézni. Aleandro a kezeim közt halt meg.- itt egy kicsit befejezte, hogy letörölje könnyeit.- Azóta nagyon vigyázok, hogy senkit meg ne kedveljek, vagy ő engem. Barátok jöttek-mentek, de azok mások, szerencsére, mint ők voltak._

_- Azt mondtad, azaz Aleandro volt a második szerelmed. Ki volt az első?- kérdezte Tom csendesen._

_A lány szája kicsit megrándult, tekintete elrévült._

_- Őt sosem fogom elfeledni. Ő volt az első és azt hiszem az utolsó, akibe halálosan beleszerettem. Öngyilkos is lettem volna, mikor elhagytam, de akkor fedeztem fel a képességeimet, és az újdonság nem engedte. Ő is varázsló volt, legkiválóbb valamennyiünk közt._

_- Mégis ki volt ő?_

_- Te is hallottál róla, ő volt Mardekár Malazár.- sóhajtott fel Georgina ábrándosan._

_Tom megdermedt a név hallatán. Bár azzal tisztában volt, hogy Georgina találkozott a négy Roxfort-alapítóval, de valahogy meglepte az a tudat, hogy a lánynak köze volt Mardekárhoz._

_- Akkor… kapcsolatban voltál vele?_

_- Természetesen. Már mindent elterveztünk, össze akartunk költözni, gyereket is terveztünk, meg mindent, ami csak kell egy párnak. Természetesen titkoltuk a kapcsolatunkat, akkor még gőzöm sem volt arról, miért kezd változni a hajam, mi történik velem. Voltam akkor csak 24 éves, talán. Egy valami jött közbe, életem első főnixé válása. Pont 25. évem betöltésének napján, éjfélkor átváltoztam teljes értékű főnixé, mikor is minden képességemet tudtam használni. Mivel nem tudtuk mi ez, Malazár utána járt a dolgoknak. Ekkor jöttünk rá, hogy én milyen hatalmas képességgel rendelkezem. Én akkor csak egyetlen dolgot fogtam fel az egészből, hogy halhatatlan vagyok, és Malazárt előbb, vagy utóbb elveszítem. Mélységes ostobaságomra az előbbit választottam, és balgamód megfutamodtam a sorsomtól. Évtizedek múltán találkoztunk még egyszer, de én álruhában voltam, és ő nem ismerhetett fel. Nem akartam felborítani az életét, így ezzel örökre elszakadtam minden hozzá kötődő emléktől, és elhagytam az országot, meg sem állva Európáig. Onnantól kezdve belekezdtem a vándorló életbe, ahogy a muglitörténelemben megfogalmazták. _

_- Napokig is eltartana, míg elmesélnél mindent. Nagyon sajnálom, tényleg nem gondoltam bele életed árnyoldalába. De biztos vagyok benne, hogy egyszer meg fogod találni az igazi életed, és talán valaki olyaskit is, aki vagy halhatatlan, mint te, vagy pedig fel tudod adni a főnixségedet, és mellette élhetsz._

_- Nem tudom, Tom.- sóhajtotta Georgina, fejét a vállára hajtva.- Nem tudom._


	4. Chapter 4

_Megjegyzés: Néhány rész és szereplő J. K. Rowling tulajdona...stb._

_A\N: Ezer bocs, de ez az egy rész lemaradt az előző fejezetből! _

_Ismét elérkezett a nyár vége, az a néhány diák összepakolva a cuccát várta a kapu előtt a lovas kocsit, hogy kivigye őket az állomásra._

_Georgina most lépett ki az ajtón Tomék társaságában. Morgan lázasan ugrált körülöttük, de amúgy szomorú volt, hogy elmegy két barátja._

_- Ugye majd írtok?- kérlelte őket a kisfiú.- Nagyon fogtok hiányozni, de remélem gyorsan el fog telni ez az év is!_

_- De aztán semmi csintalankodás!- emelte fel a mutatóujját a lány.- A távollétünkben Bishopot bízzuk meg az őrizeteddel._

_A srác bólintott, majd megveregette a kisfiú vállát._

_A távolban már felbukkant a kocsi, amit ismét négy ló húzott. Tom még Bishophoz fordult, bizalmasan eltávolodva a többiektől._

_- Próbálj vigyázni Morganre. Ez a nyáriszünet bár felejthetetlenül sikerült, de Tedék még mindig veszélyforrások._

_- Eddig is kihúztuk, most is fogunk boldogulni. Morgant pedig ne féltsd, jobban tud vigyázni magára, mint te vagy én. Sok sikert az évhez, Tom._

_A srác megköszönte, majd elbúcsúzva még Morgantől is, felszállt a kocsira Georgina után._

_- Hiányozni fogtok.- mondta a lány, miközben még integetett az ott maradottaknak. _

_- Nekem is. Bevallom, még sosem volt ilyen szuper nyaram. Amióta itt vagy…_

_Nem tudta befejezni, Georgina ijedten felhígetett, szája elé kapva a kezét, még mindig kinézve az ablakon._

_- Mi történt?- kérdezte Tom, visszanézve a többiekre, de ők zavartalanul integettek a távolodó kocsinak._

_Georgina a fejét rázva ült vissza a helyére, halálsápadt arccal._

_- Georgina, jól vagy?- hajolt közelebb a srác aggódva, a többi gyerek is értetlenül nézett rá._

_- Úristen. Nem… ez nem lehet.- nyögte ki a lány fájdalmasan.- Morgan…_

_- Mi történt Morgannel? Miért vagy ilyen rémült? Mondj már valamit, Georgina!_

_A lány most ránézett, de gyorsan megrázva a fejét dőlt hátra._

_- Semmi… igazán semmi. Néha… néha rám jön az ilyen… igazán nem kell törődni velem. Jól vagyok, semmi vész._

_Tom összeszűkült szemekkel hajolt vissza, alaposan megvizsgálva a lány feszült arcát. Valami nem stimmelt vele. Valamit LÁTHATOTT! De, vajon mi köze lehet mindeznek Morganhez?_

A lovas kocsi most lefordult az egyik kanyarban, az árvaház pedig eltűnt a szemük elől


	5. Chapter 5

_Megjegyzés: Néhány szereplő és helyszín J. K. Rowling tulajdonát képezi._

_Korhatár: +16_

_II. Fejezet _



„**Két személyiség találkozása olyasvalami, mint amikor összekeverünk két kémiai vegyületet: ha létrejön a reakció, mindkettő átalakul"**



_Georgina izgatottan várt az iskola előtt, mikor jön már érte a lovas kocsi, hogy visszavigye az árvaházba. Tudta, hogy már rajta ül Tom, az iskola alatt rájött, hogy nagyon hiányzik neki. Persze próbálta eltusolni az érzelmeit, félt, nehogy túlzottan megkedveljen bárkit is, most mégis hevesen dobogó szívvel várta, mikor láthatja újra a srácot._

_A távolban paták zaja hangzott fel, nemsokára valóban bekanyarodott a várva várt fiáker. Lázasan integetve neki kapta fel a cuccait, majd a megálló kocsiról leugró kocsis segítségével felpakolták bőröndjeit. Utána ki lett nyitva az ajtó, hogy beszállhasson. Odabent két ismerős srác ült, akiket akkor látott, mikor előző évvégén elhagyták az intézetet. Köszönt nekik, de figyelmét most a legbelül ülő, harmadik személy vonta el._

_Tom nyugodt arccal fordult el az ablaktól, majd intett a lánynak, hogy üljön mellé._

_- Úgy örülök, hogy látlak, Tom.- ült le Georgina kicsit közelebb, mint az illendőség megköveteli.- Rég telt el ilyen lassan év, már alig vártam, hogy ismét veletek hülyéskedjek._

_- Már én is hiányoltalak.- nézett végig rajta a srác.- Nagyon sokat változtál, jól látom? Mintha több szőke hajtincsed lenne, és… szóval megváltoztál._

_Georgina jól tudta mit akart még mondani. Ez alatt az év alatt sokkal nőiesebb lett, már elérte azt a fokot közel 17 évesen, hogy sokkal szebb, mint egy átlagos nő._

_- De te sem panaszkodhatsz. Sokat változtál az év alatt._

_Tomon is látszódott, hogy hamarosan a felnőttek körébe fog tartozni, bár megmaradt a magassága, de mintha már nem lett volna olyan vékony a teste. Haja kissé hosszabb volt, de főleg a tekintete fogta meg a lányt. Volt valami azokban a fekete tekintetekben, ami egyszerre vonzotta és ébresztett benne nyugtalanságot. _

_Úgy negyedóra múlva elértek a sárga intézet elé, ami talán a kerítés mögött elültetett tujafákban változott. Ismét délután járt az idő, gyorsan lekapták a cuccaikat, majd bementek az ismerős épületbe._

_Tom félszemmel észrevette, hogy' változik a lány arckifejezése. Georgina ismételten aggodalmasan nézett körül az előtérben, mire előre sietetve, egy éppen kilépő kisfiút kapott el._

_- Szia, Rudolf, nem tudod, hol van Morgan?_

_- Az előbb láttam kint játszani az udvaron._

_Georgina éppen vette a lendületet, hogy kisiessen az udvarra, mikor hátulról megfogták a vállát._

_- Elárulod végre miért vagy ilyen ideges?- kérdezte Tom komoran.- Mitől félsz ennyire? Miért félted ennyire Morgant?_

_- Semmi.- vágta rá Georgina, meglepően közömbösen, majd megfogva a bőröndjeit, felsietett az emeletre._

_Tom bosszankodva haladt fel a lépcsőn utána. Meg kell tudnia, mi foglalkoztatja a lányt ennyire. Mi folyik körülötte?_



_Legközelebb vacsora alkalmával találkoztak. Tom próbálta megkeresni két társát, de csak a kis Morgant érte el. Ő is, mikor megtudta, hogy Georgina is itt van, azonnal elsietett. Előtte még azt mondta, hogy Bishop mostanában mindenkit kerül, még őt is, alig lehet látni._

_Tomnak egyre furcsább kezdett lenni ez az egész, attól tartott, ez a nyár már közel sem fog olyan vidáman eltelni, mint az előző._

_A vacsoránál végre találkoztak, de rájött, hogy valami tényleg nem stimmel. Bishop magába zuhanva kanalazta a levesét, majdnem belelógott kissé megnőtt haja a tányérba. Egy „Szia"-n kívül nem is szólt többet. Morgan bár a szokásos fecsegését folytatta, de Georgina megállás nélkül óvta, mondta, hogy sose másszon magasra, ne mindig csak a játékon járjon az esze._

_Az előtte ülő Tedre vetve egy pillantást ő szintén komoran evett, néha rá-rá röffenve a gyerekekre. Végül nem bírta tovább._

_- Mi a fene baja van itt mindenkinek?- nézett most a mellette ülő Bishopra.- Neked például mi a bajod?_

_A srác nem nézett rá, nem is válaszolt, csak néhány pillanatra lehunyta a szemét._

_- Ne csináld ezt, Bishop. Mindig is a szótlanság volt a rád jellemző, de azt hittem velem azért kivételt teszel. Mi bajod van?_

_- Hagyj békén.- morogta az orra alá a srác._

_- Bishop!_

_- Elküldenek, a fenébe is már!- kiáltotta hirtelen Bishop dühösen, szemei ingerülten csillogtak.- Elvisznek a bányába dolgoztatni, a rohadt életbe!!!_

_- Mr. Arthuro!- förmedt rá Margaret nővér megdöbbenve.- Hogy merészel így beszélni?_

_Bishop most levágta a kanalát, majd felpattanva, kiszáguldott a teremből. Néma csönd követte a távozását, mindenki döbbenten folytatta az evést. _

_Tomot jócskán meglepte ez a fordulat. Egy csapásra megszállta a baljós előérzet. Bishop már 18 éves, biztos azért küldik oda, hogy megszabaduljon az igazgató egy éhes szájtól. Tedet nem küldheti el, mert érte jönnek… de őt magát igen! Idén nyáron tölti be a 17. évét, és amennyire ki nem állja az igazgató, biztos vagy jövőre, vagy már idén el fogja küldeni!_

_Ez a gondolat őt is lelankította, már nem tudott semmit optimistán látni._

_Georgina szótlanul rakta össze a tányérokat, majd hordta ki őket a konyhában. Tom eközben a padlót seperte fel, de ő is komor arcot vágott. Mindenkit meglepett Bishop esete, de őket érte a legrosszabbul. Mint kiderült, már másnap el fogják vinni. És köztudott, hogy a bánya az emberek temetője, még senki nem élte túl, ha odakerült. Vagy a gázok végeztek velük az évek során, vagy kőomlás miatt haltak meg. _

_- Nem tehetünk semmit Bishopért?- kérdezte meg váratlanul, miközben egy nagy lábost töltött meg maradékkal._

_- Nem vagyunk még felkészültek egy szöktetésre.- válaszolta Tom mogorván, miközben a lány melletti szemetesbe ürítette lapátja tartalmát._

_- Miért ilyen kegyetlenek a gyerekekkel?- kesergett Georgina, szemei megteltek könnyel.- Szegény Bishop mindig olyan rendes volt, tisztelettudó, miért nem lehet valami jobb helyre elhelyezni?_

_- Kár ezen vajúdnod. Bishopon már nem tudunk segíteni, inkább gondolkodj a saját sorsodon._

_A lány durcásan fordult meg, az utolsó tányért is kiürítve._

_- Olyan érzéketlen vagy.- suttogta, majd megragadta a kanna két fülét és lehúzta, hogy kivigye a kutyának._

_Elfeledkezett róla, hogy most nincs szuper ereje, így a kanna meglódult és előre húzta. Georgina felsikkantva vetődött előre, a bödön húzta, fel is borult volna, ha hátulról meg nem ragadja két kéz a fülét, és vele együtt a lány kezét, és meg nem tartja az egyensúlyát. Georgina rémülten pihegve érezte, hogy Tom teljesen neki simul hátulról, a belőle áradó melegség az egész testét elárasztotta, egy pillanatig teljesen megzavarva._

_- Óvatosan vigyük ki. Margaret anya roppant dühös lenne, ha kiborítanánk.- mondta a srác a nyakához közel, forró lehelete csiklandozta érzékeny bőrét. Így, összeölelkezve vitték ki a lábost az udvarra. Ha valaki látta volna őket, biztos beindult volna a fantáziája. Georginának is hasonló gondolatok jutottak eszébe, mikor így simultak egymáshoz, érezte, hogy lángol az arca. Tudta, ha most hátra fordítaná a fejét, szájuk összeérne, és ki tudja, mit művelne kábulatában._

„_A jó élet, hisz' ez egy kamasz fiú! Állítsd le magad, kislány, emlékezz csak, mit fogadtál! Gondolj Malazárra!"_

_Egyből felbukkantak a névvel kapcsolatos emlékek, ami lehiggasztotta kedélyeit. Kiérve az ólokhoz, végre le tudták tenni a bödönt, így elváltak._

_- Addig menj csak be elintézni a többi dolgot, majd én megetetem a kutyákat.- intett neki Tom, majd elkobozta a kutyatálakat. A lány kiérezte hangjából az enyhe remegést, amire magában büszke volt._

_- Segíteni szeretnék. Ketten alig bírtuk kihozni a lábost, könnyebb, ha én is segítek._

_- Majd megdöntöm.- válaszolta ellenmondást nem tűrő hangon a srác, majd várakozón nézett rá. Georgina bólintott, majd visszament. Vajon miért ilyen ellenséges vele?_

_Tom próbált nem figyelni remegő kezeire, sem zúgó gondolataira. Nem is figyelte mit csinál, ösztönösen öntötte a tálakba az ételt. Szabályosan megrettent magától. Mikor átölelte hátulról a lányt, azon kapta magát, hogy majdnem a nyakába csókolt. Csak most érezte, hogy milyen kellemes illata van, csodálkozott, hogy eddig hogy' nem vette észre. Nagyon sokat változott ez alatt az év alatt. Vagy csak ő maga változott? Valahogy más szemmel nézi a világot. Biztos megint valami kamaszkori változás._

_Hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy extra sebesen tölti ki az ételt, csakhogy minél előbb bemehessen a lány után. Az ajtónál lelassította a lépteit._

„_Na jó, csak nyugodtan. Gondolj Bishopra, aki holnap elmegy a végzetébe."_

_Ez a gondolat azonnal helyre állította, így immáron más gondoktól nyomasztva lépett be az ajtón._



_Mindenki kiment az épület elé, hogy elbúcsúzzanak Bishoptól. A srác megkeményített arccal lépett ki a kapun, de szemei homályosan csillogtak. Egy eléggé hadironcs fogat várta, aminek a fogasa egy fogatlan, csupakosz vénember volt. Az igazgató éppen vele beszélt._

_Georgina szipogva ölelte át Morgant, aki halkan sírdogálva figyelte barátja távozását. Tom egyértelműen dühös volt, gyilkos pillantásokat küldött az igazgató felé. Az ő hibája mindez!_

_Bishop még hátra nézett rájuk, mikor elérte a fogatot, majd megeresztve feléjük egy elkínzott mosolyt, egyik lábát felrakta a fellépőre._

_- Bishop, ne!- bújt ki a lány karjai alól Morgan, majd könnye szemekkel futott a sráchoz, szorosan átölelve._

_- Morgan, menj vissza.- kérte Bishop eltorzult hangon.- Ne nehezítsd meg a helyzetet, így is borzalmas elmennem._

_- Nem, nem akarom, hogy elmenj!- kiabálta a kisfiú, ujjaival a srác köpenyét markolva. Nedves arcát a szövetbe temette.- Azt akarom, hogy maradj! Te ide tartozol, hozzánk! Mi vagyunk a négyes fogat! Nem szakíthatnak el tőlünk! Ki fog vigyázni rám?_

_Bishop most segélykérően nézett két barátjára, Georgina máris futott hozzájuk._

_- Figyelj most rám, Morgan.- guggolt le Bishop a kisfiú elé, megfogva a karját.- Én elmegyek, így rád hárul egy nehéz feladat. Vigyáznod kell Georgináékra, megértetted? Tom nagyon felelőtlen, mindig bajba kerül. Vigyázz rájuk helyettem is, rendben? Tomra pedig figyelj oda, nehogy Edwarddal megint összetűzzön, ráadásul nélkülem._

_- Hé! Mi lesz már?- kiáltott most rájuk az öregember.- Szállj be, nem hallod? Nem érek rá egész nap!_

_Bishop bólintott, majd még megborzolva Morgan haját, beszállt a kocsiba. A kisfiú még utána akart futni, de a lány lefogta hátulról._

_- Morgan, ne! Hagyd elmenni, nem tehetünk semmit érte!_

_Addig néztek utána, míg el nem tűnt a szemük elől, utána ők is bementek az épületbe. Morgan azonnal felrohant az emeletre, hogy kisírja magát, Georgina az udvart választotta, Tom pedig a mosdóba ment, hogy jeges vízzel megmossa arcát, kicsit lehűtve magát. Képtelen volt elhinni, hogy Bishop nincs többé. Furcsa ürességet érzett a lelkében, el sem tudta eddig képzelni, hogy ennyire a szívéhez nőtt a langaléta srác. Eszébe idéződtek mi mindent csináltak együtt, mindig kiálltak egymás mellett, Bishop mindig mellette állt, kihúzta az igazgatónál is a bajból, vállalva ezzel a büntetést. De most az a szemét elküldte innét az egyetlen barátját is, akire számíthatott! Mert hiába volt ott Morgan, ő még kicsi volt._

_Dühében erősen a falra vágott, nem törődve a tompa fájdalommal sem. Nem fogja engedni, hogy elvegyék tőle akár Morgant, akár Georginát! Ők az övéi, és nem engedi, hogy bántódásuk essen!_



_Georgina most letette a tollat, amivel egy kis füzetkébe írogatott. Annyira neki keseredett, hogy leült és bánatában írni kezdett, nem is figyelve, hogy mit. Így, utólag derült ki, hogy egy kisebb fajta szerelmi vallomást sikeredett leírnia, amit Tomnak szánt. Nem tudta, hogy jutott el eddig, de a tudatalattija erősebb volt, nem tudta elfojtani érzelmeit. Megtetszett neki Tom, hosszú évszázadok óta először valaki. Még írt néhány szót, majd elfújta a gyertyákat, és lefeküdt aludni, a lapot egyik könyve alá téve._

_Általános hangulat uralkodott a nappalinak nevezhető teremben. Mivel szakadt odakint az eső, így mindenki bent rekedt, próbálva elfoglalni magukat valamivel._

_Morgan és Tom gyakorolták az olvasást, Georgina pedig az egyik könyvét böngészte._

_- „A rút kiskacsa ekkor… el… el… elúsott…- próbálta olvasni Morgan, de Tom most leintette._

_- Már megint a kettős betűkkel van bajod. Az egy „SZ" betű, mint ahogy a kígyók mondják. Mondd te is utánam: „SZZZZ"._

_- „SZZZZ"- sziszegte Morgan is._

_- Helyes. Akkor most mondjad: elúszott._

_- Elúszzott.- nyomta meg az „SZ" betűt Morgan, majd boldogan olvasott tovább._

_Georgina mosolyogva hallgatta őket, nagyon jót mulatott mikor tanultak, Morgan nagyon aranyos volt így. Néha, mikor tekintete találkozott Toméval, szemérmesen elmosolyodott, majd visszatemetkezett könyvébe._

_Teljesen váratlanul kivágódott az ajtó, mire Ted vonult be haverjaival, nagy mellénnyel. Néhány kicsi kifutott ijedtében, Tom viszont komoran követte tekintetével őket. A srác most felállt az egyik asztal tetejére, majd előrántva egy papírost, megköszörülte a torkát._

_- Figyelem, figyelem! Tomy fiúnak lenne némi közlendőm!- jelentette be kaján vigyorral, majd ismét megköszörülve a torkát, szenvedő arcot vágott.- „Borzalmas, amit szegény Bishoppal műveltek. Olyan igazságtalan a világ! Kár, hogy nem tért még vissza az igazi erőm, könnyűszerrel megmenthettem volna sorsától!"_

_Georgina kikerekedett szemekkel vágta le a könyvet, felpattanva._

_- Ted, azaz enyém! Azonnal tedd le!_

_Ám hiába akarta megszerezni, a srác nem engedte, ellökte magától._

_- „Vajon mi lesz így Morgannel és Tommal? Elvégre ők álltak hozzá a legközelebb! Tom bár nem mutatja, de látom, hogy nagyon szenved belülről, annyira szeretném megvigasztalni. Igaz, azt mondtam neki, hogy Malazár után nem lesz senki, akit szeretni tudnék, de azt hiszem tévedtem. Mindezt viszont nem hozhatom a tudtára, már csak magam miatt sem. Nem akarok még egy valakit elveszíteni azért, mert elgyengültem."- fejezte be Ted vigyorogva, majd ránézett a lányra, akit két haverja tartott vissza.- Jaj, kicsim annyira megható volt, azt hittem elsírom magam, mikor megmutatták a lányok. Az a rész tetszik a legjobban, mikor azt írod, hogy: „Tom bár nem mutatja, de látom, hogy nagyon szenved belülről…"_

_Georgina könnyes szemekkel a szégyentől hajtotta le a fejét, a legszívesebben elsüllyedt volna az ostobaságával együtt, mert ilyet leírt._

_- Szerintem is megható volt.- hangzott fel egy szokatlanul kemény hang Ted háta mögött. Megfordulva csak azt látta, hogy egy ököl közelít felé szélsebesen, mire leesett az asztalról, mikor az ütés eltalálta az orrát. Tom most mellé lépett, úgy magasodva fölé, mint a Halál Angyala, tekintete tele volt fájdalommal és gyűlölettel._

_- Azt hiszed, ennyivel megúszod, te féreg? Meglátjuk, mit fogsz ahhoz szólni, amit tőlem kapsz!_

_Ted felugrott, majd ütni akart, de a srác kitért előle, meglendítve a lábát, amivel alaposan térden rúgta. Ted bár térdre esett, fájdalmasan felüvöltve, de begurulva előre vetette magát, leteperve Tomot is. Most mindketten a földön feküdve birkóztak, hol egyikük, hol másikuk került fölénybe._

_Georgina kétségbeesetten toporgott, idegesítette, hogy nem tud mit tenni, így kénytelen hagyni a dolgok alakulását._

_Hirtelen Ted gyomorszájon rúgta Tomot, mire két vállra fektetve emelte az öklét, hogy bemosson egyet._

_- Tom, vigyázz!- kiáltotta a lány._

_- Mi folyik itt?_

_A második hang erőteljesen bezengte a szobát, ami az ajtó felől jött. Ted megdermedve kapta oda a fejét, ahol mr. Blunt állt, fenyegető arccal. Azonnal leugrott a srácról, mire mindketten felálltak, Tom kissé görnyedezve a hasát ért ütéstől._

_- Nem tűröm a verekedéseket, titeket pedig főleg nem! Ki kezdte?_

_- Ő!- mutattak mindketten a másikra._

_Mr. Blunt összeráncolta a homlokát._

_- Ezért büntetésből egyikőtök sem jöhet el a holnapi kirándulásra. Majd megtanuljátok mi a helyes viselkedés, azt garantálom! Most pedig tűnjetek a szobátokba, és le se gyertek holnap reggelig!- mondta dühösen, majd kiment._

_Néhány másodpercig kínos csend volt, utána mindenki visszatért eredeti foglalkozásához. Tom nehezen elindult az ajtó felé Teddel, ő a lábára sántított. Georgina még felvette a földre esett levelet, majd habozva a srác mellé lépett, és szó nélkül, nem nézve rá, karolta át, segítve neki menni. Tom sem szólt semmit, engedelmesen hagyta, hogy felmenjenek az emeletre. Ted a kettővel arrébb lévő ajtón ment be, hangosan bevágva, utána ők is elérték a srác szobáját. Mikor Tom lefeküdt az ágyára, Georgina zavartan ült le mellé, remegő kezekkel előhalászva a papírlapot._

_- Tudod, én… tegnap írtam ezt a levelet. Tényleg nem akartam, hogy megtudd, nem is lett volna szabad még gondolnom sem rá, nemhogy leírni! Csak… akárhogy is fogadkoztam, azért mégiscsak nő vagyok, ugyanolyan vágyakkal, mint bármely más nő._

_- Felesleges magyarázkodnod…- kezdte Tom, de Georgina hevesen megrázta a fejét._

_- Nem akartam, hogy ez legyen belőle! Annyira ostoba vagyok! Te még… akkor is fiatal vagy, nem akarlak megrontani._

_- Kit akarsz te megrontani?- értetlenkedett Tom.- A fenébe is, 17 leszek ezen a nyáron! Ha nem is önszántamból, de mindent tudok az erotikáról, mindkét nemről, a szeretkezésről és még sorolhatnám! Azért mert te már átélted ezeket, ne hidd, hogy nem tudnék semmi újat mondani, vagy mutatni!_

_- Nem tudod, miket beszélsz…_

_- Én nagyon is tudom.- zárta le a témát Tom, véve egy mély levegőt._

_Kis ideig csendben szuggeráltak valamit, mire Georgina ismét Tomra nézett._

_- Hozzak fel valamit a vacsorából?_

_- Köszi, nem kell. Nem vagyok éhes._

_- Olyan keveset ettél ma egész nap._

_- Nem meglepő._

_- Szóljak Morgannek, hogy jöjjön fel? Gondolom, szeretne tovább tanulni._

_- A legkevésbé van most türelmem hozzá!- vágta rá kissé ingerültebben Tom, mint szerette volna, meglepve a lányt. Tekintete azonnal elsötétült neki._

_- Rendben.- állt fel Georgina fagyos arccal és hanggal.- Bocsájts meg, hogy zavartalak._

_- Georgina, várj!- ült fel nehézkesen Tom, de a lány már el is hagyta a szobát, hangosan bevágva az ajtót._

_A srác dühösen elkáromkodta magát, majd visszahanyatlott a párnákra. Azonnal megbánta tettét, nem is tudta miért bánt így vele, főleg ezek után. Eléggé letaglózták a hallottak. Lehet, hogy igaza van és még túl fiatal a dologhoz? Vajon hogy' viselkedik egy felnőtt ilyen esetben? Mit adhat egy olyan lánynak, aki már ilyen tapasztalt az élet minden területén? Bár itt lenne Bishop, neki biztos lenne néhány ötlete!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Megjegyzés: A műben szereplő néhány személy és helyszín J. K. Rowling tulajdonát képezi._

_Korhatár: 16 év _

_A\N: Szeretném megjegyezni, hogy ebben a részben tragikus (nagyon tragikus!) jelenetek is vannak. Továbbá azért ilyen hosszú, mert ezt lehetetlenség lenne úgy elválasztani, hogy akár nektek, akár nekem jó legyen._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Másnap, úgy féltíz körül már mindenki összecihelődve ácsorgott az aulában, hogy elinduljanak a város külterületén lévő cirkuszba, ahová az igazgató hívta meg őket, természetesen abból a busás adományból, amit a főtiszteletes jóvoltából kaptak._

_Tom az emeleti korlátnak támaszkodva figyelte az izgatottan csevegő gyerekeket, köztük is Morgant. A kisfiú most megy először cirkuszba, mint valamennyien. Le sem lehetett írni azt az örömöt és izgatottságot, ami az arcukon látszódott, a srác azt várta melyik pillanatban rontanak ki az ajtón. Irigyelte Morgannek ezt a fáradhatatlan energiáját, nem volt egy nyugodt pillanata sem, mindig valamit magyarázott, futott össze- vissza, sürgött- forgott. Bishop pont az ellentéte volt. Ő mindig a megtestesült nyugalom volt, a legfelnőttesebb viselkedésű. Georgina pedig…_

_Erről jutott még eszébe, hogy a lányt még nem látta a csoportban. Pedig már mindenki lent volt._

_Ekkor megjelent az igazgató is, mire kettesével elrendezve a csapatot, elhagyták az előteret. Georgina pedig még mindig nem volt sehol, akárhogy is nyújtotta a nyakát. Lehet, hogy ő már kint van? Csak is az lehet. De vajon miért aggódik érte? Ahogy beszélt tegnap szegénnyel, nem is csodálkozna, ha egy hétig nem szólna hozzá._

_Váratlanul Lawrenc tiszteletes lépett be az ajtón. Ő vajon mit keres itt?_

_- Á, szervusz, fiam!- intett neki a pap, mikor észrevette az emeleten a srácot.- Tehát te vagy az egyik jómadár. Én fogok rátok vigyázni, úgyhogy szólj két társadnak is, hogy engem keressenek, ha bármi gondjuk van._

_- Két társamnak? Csak én és Edward maradtunk itt.- furcsálkodott Tom._

_- Mr. Blunt szerint a kis aranytorkú madárkánk is itt maradt. Állítólag nem akart elmenni.- vonta meg a vállát a lelkész, majd eltűnt az ebédlő ajtaja mögött._

_Tom mindent megértve sietett a lányok szobája felé, benyitva a lány szobájába, de az üres volt. Lesietett az ebédlőbe, de ott csak Margaret nővért és a lelkészt találta, amint segítenek a szakácsnőnek. Kimenve az udvarra, ott is körülnézett, eredménytelenül. Már éppen feladta a keresést, mikor az egyik terebélyes fára esett a tekintete, ami alatt egy pad húzódott az árnyékban. Rajta ült a keresett személy, egyik tankönyvét olvasgatva újfent. Tom most kicsit habozva elindult felé, közvetlen előtte megállva. Nem lepte meg, hogy a lány fel sem nézett rá, nem is reagált a jelenlétére semmit._

_- Hogy-hogy itt maradtál?_

_Még mindig nem mozdult._

_- Azt mondtad, hogy nagyon várod ezt a napot. Morgan biztos örült volna, ha te is mész. Nem értem miért gondoltad meg magad._

_Nem jött válasz, és egy kicsit kezdte már elveszíteni a türelmét._

_- Nézd, igazán sajnálom a tegnapiakat, de az nem megoldás, ha nem szólunk egymáshoz. Elég ideges hangulatban voltam Bishop miatt, és úgy általában._

_Kis szünetet tartott, hátha szól valamit a lány, de azon kívül, hogy erősebben markolta a könyvet, nem tett semmit._

_Tom feszülten vett egy mély levegőt, próbálva kitalálni valamit, amivel szóra bírja a lányt._

_- Mégis meddig akarod ezt folytatni? Míg el nem visznek engem is a bányába Bishop után? Gondolom, jobban örülnél, ha én lennék most ott helyette. Vele jobban kijöttél, ugye? Felteszem, neki írtad azt a levelet is, csak Edward volt szíves átkölteni, eltaláltam?_

_Egy könnycsepp hullt a papírra, de Tom túl ideges lett, hogy ezt felfogja. Teljesen elragadta a hirtelen jött indulat, nem is figyelt oda a szavaira._

_- Kíváncsian várom, mit fogsz tenni, miután eléred a 25. évedet. De tudod mit? Nem is hiszem, hogy te főnix lennél. Azt mondtad, nem tudod kordában tartani az erődet. Mégis hol van akkor? Még egyszer sem bizonyítottál. _

_A lány még mindig lehajtva tartotta a fejét, de ujjai elfehéredtek az erőlködéstől, egész teste remegett az elfojtott sírástól. Ám még mindig nem válaszolt._

_- Miért nem válaszolsz, Georgina?- kérdezte Tom halkan, hangja tele volt haraggal. Ő viszont újfent nem válaszolt.- Nézz RÁM._

_Semmi válasz. Tom most vicsorított egyet dühében, mire ösztönösen a lányhoz kapott, megragadva az állát és felrántotta, hogy a szemébe tudjon nézni. Georgina ijedten felnyögve ejtette ki kezéből a könyvet, zöld szemei tágra kerekedtek, mikor belenézett a srác dühös arcába. Kétségbeesetten kapkodott levegőért nyitott száján keresztül, képtelen volt megszólalni._

_Tom teljesen váratlanul még lejjebb hajolt, mire száját rászorította az övére. A lány nem tiltakozott, lehunyva a szemét viszonozta a csókot. A hév elragadta mindkettőjüket, egymás hajába túrva csókolóztak, a másik ajkát harapdálták a hirtelen támadt szenvedélytől._

_Tom érezte, hogy lábai felmondják a szolgálatot, térdre esett a lány előtt, ezúttal a derekát átölelve. Georgina is lecsordogált a padról, immáron mindketten a füvön térdelve, vadul simogatva és csókolva egymást. Hosszú percek múltán Tom elszakadt a lánytól, folytatva a nyakán a csókot, végig a nyakán, amibe kissé erősebben harapott bele. Georgina felkiáltva feszítette meg testét, belemarkolva a srác hajába. _

_Kicsivel később lenyugodva borultak össze, szorosan ölelve egymást. Szapora légvételük lassacskán rendeződött, kezdve rájönni, hogy mit is műveltek. A lány arcán végigfolyt néhány könnycsepp, de nem törődött vele. Ismét érezte, hogy boldog, és ez a lényeg!_

_Mikor ismét egymás szemébe néztek, Tom lágyan végigsimította ujjai hátsó részével az arcát, letörölve ezzel maszatos arcát a lánynak._

_- Bocsájts meg azért, amiket mondtam. Neked volt igazad, még fiatal vagyok ahhoz, hogy megértsem, mit érzel. Nem akartalak megbántani, hidd el._

_Georgina csak egy mosolyt eresztett meg, majd visszabújt a sráchoz._

_Lawrenc tiszteletesnek hála a nap további részét munkával töltötték. Georgina a Margaret nővérnek és a szakácsnőnek segített, Tom odakint a gondnoknak, míg Ted a lelkésszel együtt faragták ki az új székeket a templomba._

_Vacsoránál mindhárman kimerültek voltak, utána megváltás volt megfürödni a kádakban._

_Tom a szobájában ledobva magáról a törülközőt öltözött át pizsamába, majd jólesően terült el az ágyon. Azon filózott, hogy vajon meddig lesz oda a csapat, hisz' már nyolc óra is elmúlt. Eddig csak nem tarthat az előadás, hisz az út is kb. másfélórás. Na nem mintha hiányoznának, csak szimplán magyarázatot akart találni a sokáig elmaradásukra._

_Váratlanul nyílt az ajtó, mire Georgina lépett be, maga után gyorsan becsukva. Most vidáman futott a srác ágyához, amire nagy lendülettel rá is ugrott._

_- Na! Mi ez a lelkesedés?- lepődött meg Tom, felülve._

_- Van valami éles tárgyad?- kérdezte a lány, minden bevezető nélkül._

_A srác, gyanakodva bár, de körülnézett, és más híján az óra egyik vasmutatóját szedte ki._

_- Remek!- vette el tőle Georgina, mire a mutató hegyével mély sebet vágott a tenyerén, felszígetve a fájdalomtól._

_- Mit művelsz?- kapott egy zsebkendőért Tom ijedten, majd a vérző sebre akarta nyomni._

_- Ne! Figyelj csak?- rántotta el a kezét Georgina, majd felemelte, néhány fénylő könnycseppet ejtve a csúnya sebre._

_Tom arra lett figyelmes, hogy a seb enyhén füstölögni kezd, mire a szeme láttára hegedt be, a vágásnak nyoma sem volt._

_- Ez… ez valami hihetetlen.- vette szemügyre a bőrfelületet a srác döbbent tekintettel.- Eszméletlen._

_- Mondtam, hogy bár lassan, de kezdem visszanyerni az erőmet. Kb. két-három év és újból erős leszek, utána énekelni is tudok majd. Amint elérem a 25. évemet, végkifejletként át is tudok változni madárrá, ezzel kezdetét véve újabb 475 évnek. Őszintén, a könny erejének örülök a legjobban, mert ezzel tudok még a haldoklón is segíteni. Tehát bármi gondod van, csak szólj, mostantól meg foglak tudni gyógyítani.- támaszkodott a kezére Georgina előre hajolva, majd játékosan megbökte a srác mellkasát.- De csak akkor, ha jól viselkedsz. Különben megint nem fogok hozzád szólni._

_- Ezt vegyem fenyegetésnek?- ragadta meg azt a csuklóját Tom, amelyik megsérült, közelebb húzva magához a lányt._

_- Nem. Ígéretnek.- suttogta Georgina, mire ismét megcsókolták egymást. Lassan feltérdelt az ágyra, a srác ölébe ülve. Ezúttal már nem engedte meg magának, hogy elragadja a hév, figyelni akart a srácra. Érezte, hogy egy idő után bizonytalanná vált a csókja, simogatása a hátán félbe maradt. Hagyta, hogy óvatosan elszakadjon tőle, két tenyere közé véve az arcát. Még gyengéden szájon csókolták egymást, utána Tom remegő kezekkel csúsztatta le a kezét, végig az arcán, a nyakán, a kulcscsontján. Georgina megfeszült, mikor kezei rácsúsztak a melleire, még az anyagon át is érezte a hűvös ujjak érintését. Tom most még lejjebb csúsztatta kezeit, le a derekáig, ahol is öntudatlanul kezdte az ing gombolását. Georgina eddig szótlanul tűrte, de most olyan izgatottság szállta meg, mintha valóban 16 éves lenne, akinek még semmi tapasztalata nincs e téren. Amint a srác végzett a gombolással, óvatosan széthajtotta az inget, feltárva a lány meztelenségét. Akadozva felsóhajtott, és Georgina először érezte meg benne a tehetetlenséget, a félelem morzsáit. Bíztató mosollyal adott egy puszit a srác szájára, majd lágy mozdulattal letolta válláról az anyagot. Utána még mindig óvatos mozdulatokkal hátra tolta a haját, majd kezeit rácsúsztatta a derekát fogó karokra._

_Tom érezte, hogy elveszett. Annyira gyönyörű volt így a lány, teljesen átélte, mit érezhetett Mardekár akkor, mikor így látta. Egyszeriben eltűnt azaz érzés, hogy ő még nem érett az ilyen dolgokhoz, nem tudta hol vannak, nem érdekelte mi lesz, ha megtalálják őket. Engedelmeskedve ösztönének feltérdeltette a lányt, nyelve hegyével megérintve egyik kemény mellbimbóját. Meghallva Georgina kéjes felnyögését, rá is harapott gyengéden, miközben kezeit felcsúsztatta, a karja alatt megfogva. A lány hátrahajtva a fejét hagyta, hogy a srác becézze, ujjaival belemarkolt a vállánál lévő anyagba. A nevét kiáltozva érezte, hogy lefelé tart a hasához, elérve a szoknyája szélét. Egy pillanatra mindketten megdermedtek, azon töprengve, mit reagál a másik. Tom végül tovább folytatta a csókot, óvatosan lejjebb tolva a szoknyát. Már mélyen a köldöke alatt járt, ahol a lány bőre már forró volt, mikor váratlanul kivágódott az ajtó._

_Rémülten ugrottak szét, Georgina villámgyorsan maga elé kapta leesett ingjét. Az ajtóban az igazgató jelent meg dühösen, nyilvánvaló volt, hogy már sejtette, mit fog látni._

_- Ahogy gondoltam! Azt hittem van annyi eszetek, hogy ne itt és ne ennyi idősen „éljetek" az intézetemben!- kiabálta mr. Blunt magából kikelve, azt sem tudta melyikükre vessen haragosabb pillantást.- Azt hiszem lesz néhány keresetlen szavam Lawrenc tiszteleteshez és Margarethez, de először téged veszlek kezelésbe, Denem! Te most velem jössz, míg a kisasszony visszaöltözik, és úrilányhoz méltóan visszamegy aludni a SAJÁT szobájába!_

_Tom még váltott egy aggódó pillantást a lánnyal, majd felállt, és nem törődve azzal, hogy az igazgató úgy kilökte az ajtón, hogy majdnem hasra esett, elindult a második emeletre._

_Georgina, miután elmentek, aggódó arccal öltözött vissza, majd hagyta el a szobát. Gyorsan végigfutott a folyosón, hogy senki ne lássa meg, majd visszasietett a szobájába. Nagyon félt, hogy mit fog tenni az igazgató Tommal, hisz' valahol az ő hibája volt. Miért is kellett bemennie! Már megint azért történt, mert nem tudott uralkodni magán!_

_Az sem érdekelte, hogy belépett néhány szobatársa, akik lelkesen bár, de fáradtan tárgyalták meg a látottakat. Ő próbált alvást színlelni, hogy még csak ne is zaklassák az ostoba kérdéseikkel. Úgy sem fog tudni aludni._

_- Szemét.- dühöngött Tom, kezei ökölbe szorultak._

_- Velem nem lehet ilyen hangon beszélni, főleg nem neked!- emelte fel a mutatóujját mr. Blunt fenyegetően.- Már holnap reggel beszélni fogok a bánya vezetőjével, és 2-3 napon belül végre te is elkotródsz innét!_

_- Miért csinálja ezt? Mivel ártottam magának? Vagy Bishop?_

_- Nem vagytok semmi másra jók, így olyan munkát kaptok, amit megérdemeltek.- hunyorított az igazgató, végigsimítva szakállán._

_- Nem fog oda küldeni! Engem nem!_

_- Azt majd meglátjuk. De figyelmeztetlek, Denem! Bármilyen szökési kísérletet is megkockáztatsz, én visszahozlak, de akkor ezzel a pálcával verem ki belőled azt a sötét lelkedet.- biccentett az asztalon pihenő vaspálcára.- Most pedig tűnj a szemem elől, vissza a szobádba._

_Tom néhány pillanatig a férfi szigorú (és egyben elégedett) arcát figyelte, de legyőzte azt a mélyről jövő gyilkos dühét, és gyors léptekkel elhagyta az irodát._



_Georgina kétségbeesetten rázta meg a fejét._

_- Nem. Képtelen vagyok elhinni. Nem, nem küldhet el! Hisz' még iskolába jársz! És… és egyszerűen nem teheti meg!_

_Morgan sírásra lebiggyedt szájjal ült Tom másik oldalán, képtelen volt odafigyelni a gépre._

_- Nem akarom, hogy téged is elvigyenek! Te nem mehetsz el, nem hagyhatsz itt minket!- azzal ismét elpityeregte magát._

_- Sajnálom, ez van.- mondta Tom eltorzult hangon, mereven a gépet figyelve._

_- Nem engedhetjük, hogy elvigyenek.- tette a karjára a kezét Georgina, érezve a megfeszülő izmokat a tenyere alatt.- Ha kell, én is veled megyek, de nem hagylak el._

_- Én is! Én is veled megyek!- jelentette ki Morgan, a könnyeit törölve._

_- Ne idegesítsetek!- kiáltotta Tom idegesen, majd erősebben a kelleténél húzta le a kart, ami hangos reccsenéssel tört le. Most káromkodva hajította el, arcát a tenyerébe temetve._

_Georgina nem habozott, szorosan átölelte a sírástól rázkódó srácot, magához ölelve. Morgan is ráborult, társulva a sírásban._

_- Csss. Ne idegeskedj, kitalálunk valamit, meglásd. Szeretlek, Tom, hallod? Majd megpróbálok valamit tenni, csak bízz bennem._

_Tom most felnézett rá, megtörölte szemeit, majd nem törődve a kicsik jelenlétével, hevesen megcsókolta a lányt._

_Morgan is letörölte könnyeit, majd elmosolyodva folytatta a fonálkészítést, egészen elpirulva._

_Tom még homlokon csókolta Georginát, majd ismét a szemébe nézett._

_- Én is szeretlek.- suttogta, majd gyorsan elengedve egymást Margaret nővér bejövetelekkor, visszaültek a gépeik elé._

_Amint elküldte a varázslattal idehívott bagollyal a levelet az iskolába, felöltözött, majd halkan kiosont a szobából. Míg a folyosón végig haladt, magára kapta köpenyét, majd elérve a lépcsőhöz, alaposan körülnézett és hallgatózott. Odakint ismételten szakadt az eső, ami így, a nyár folyamán egyre megszokottabbá kezdett válni. Még ez az idő sem tántorította el tervétől. Elhatározta, hogy nem fog elmenni abba a bányába, annál még az utcán való kóborlás is sokkal jobb. Majd el fog menni Londonba, ahol majd megpróbál elérni a Roxfortba. Beszélnie kell az igazgatóval, a levélen keresztül megírta mi a nagy helyzet vele, talán már útközben érte jönnek. Most vett egy mély levegőt, majd halkan leosont a lépcsőn. Éppen leért az aljára, mikor valami tompa dübbenéseket hallott a háta mögül. Ijedten pördült hátra, de ekkor valaki felbukkant a lépcső tetején, fekete köpenyben._

_- Georgina?!- lepődött meg, mikor a lány leért mellé.- Mit keresel itt? Azonnal menj vissza, hallod?_

_- Képes lettél volna csak így, szó nélkül magamra hagyni? Nem mehetsz el nélkülem!- suttogta a lány, ellenmondást nem tűrő hangon.- Ha te mész, én is veled megyek._

_- Őrültség! Azonnal menj a szobádba, mielőtt lebuktatsz!- veszekedett vele Tom fojtott hangon._

_Georgina hirtelen egy csókot adott a szájára._

_- Ne ellenkezz. Szükséged van rám, ne is tagadd. Nekem teljesen felesleges maradnom, úgyis nemsokára elhagytam volna ezt a helyet. Akkor? Mehetünk?_

_- Veszélyes lehet.- próbálta még utoljára lebeszélni a srác._

_- Nekem beszélsz a veszélyről, kissrác? Túléltem két hajókatasztrófát, egy erdőtüzet, néhány gyilkossági kísérletet, és vagy egy tucat máglyahalált! Ha valaki, akkor ÉN tudom mit jelent a veszély. Na? Indulunk akkor?_

_Tom végül megadóan biccentett, majd végigvágva az előtéren, az egyik ablakot nyitották ki, mivel az ajtó ilyenkor zárva volt. Kint azonnal arcukba csapott a heves szél és a zivatar, gyorsan felvették a kapucnijukat. Tom lesegítette a lányt a párkányról, majd megfogva egymás kezét, a kapuhoz futottak. Mivel az is zárva volt, át kellett mászniuk rajta. Most a szabadságtól megrészegülten futottak a kihalt utcán végig, nem is véve észre, hogy követik őket._

_- Hová megyünk?- kérdezte Georgina felszabadultan._

_- Ahová csak akarsz, édes, kicsi főnixem!- kiáltotta Tom felhőtlenül.- Miénk a világ, azt csinálunk, amihez csak kedvünk van!_

_Az egyik ház falánál megálltak, majd egy csókkal pecsételték meg a jövőjüket. Amit természetesen egy kéz szakított félbe, ami megragadta Tom haját, és elrántotta a lánytól, hanyatt esve a sárban. Kiköpködve a szájába került pocsolyavizet, ijedten nézett a fölé tornyosuló alakra. Annak kezében megvillant a fémbot, majd ezúttal a falhoz simuló lányt ragadta meg, a mögötte álló alaknak taszítva._

_- Azt hittem megbeszéltük, hogy mit kapsz a szökésedért, Denem.- jelentette ki mr. Blunt fagyos hangon, de a kámzsa takarta arcát. Most megfordult, majd a lányt tartó gondokra nézett._

_- Fogd azt a korcsot és hozd vissza.- mondta durván, majd magához rántva Georginát, elindultak visszafelé._

_- Nem érdekel mit csinál velem, Blunt! Megverhet, megkínozhat, elvonhatja tőlem az ételt, de nem megyek el abba a temetőbe!- ordította Tom.- Meg fogok szökni, megértette? Nem állíthat meg! Hogy miért is nem? Majd meglátja, csak dühítsen fel kellően!_

_A férfi nem fordult meg, csak a lányt taszigálva maga előtt mentek vissza az intézetbe. A srác hiába kiáltozott, hiába fenyegetőzött, csak annyit ért el, hogy mindenki kisietett a szobájából, döbbenten nézve az ázott jövevényekre._

_Mr. Blunt most felvezette a két fiatalt az irodájába, velük tartott a gondnok is. A férfi az íróasztala mögé lépett, rátenyerelve. Tekintetét végig hordozta az ázott jómadarakon, Georgina lehajtotta a fejét, Tom viszont szilárdan állta a tekintetét._

_- Miért tartottál vele, Georgina?- kérdezte meg váratlanul. A lány értetlenül nézett rá először, de akkor rájött, hogy az igazgató neki dobott egy „mentőövet", miszerint mondhat olyan választ is, ami miatt őt nem bünteti meg. Mint például…_

_- Engem akart visszatartani!- vágta ki hirtelen Tom. Bár ez volt a lehető legrosszabb kifogás, de a férfi nem cáfolta meg._

_- Akkor ez esetben téged nem büntetünk meg a lehetséges módon. Mr. Roper!- fordult most a gondnok felé.- Kísérje vissza a kisasszonyt a szobájába, és legyen gondja arra, hogy…_

_- Nem!- kiáltott fel hirtelen Georgina.- Nem megyek vissza!_

_- Mit művelsz?- förmedt rá Tom.- Ne légy ostoba, menj el a gondnokkal, hallod? Nem engedem, hogy itt maradj!_

_A lány megrázta a fejét, majd az igazgatóra nézett._

_- Jól tudja, hogy én is menni akartam Tommal. Megérdemlem a büntetést._

_- Georgina, ne csináld!_

_- Jól meggondoltad szavaidat?- szűkült össze a szeme a férfinek.- Légy jó kislány, és tűnj el még addig, míg lehetséges. A verés nem kislányoknak való._

_Georgina kivillantotta egyik szemfogát dühében._

_- Undorodom magától, egy utolsó féreg! Ahhoz bezzeg ért, hogy gyerekeket verjen, mi? Mit ártottak magának Bishopék? Majd én megmutatom, hogy milyen kemény is egy nő, de bele fog törni a foga!_

_A férfi arca látványosan vörösödött el a dühtől, mire kikerülve az asztalt, megmarkolta a lány hosszú haját._

_- Majd én megmutatom mi a fegyelem, kislány! De visszakönyörgöd azt a napot, mikor megszülettél!- ordította, majd az asztallaphoz szorítva a lány arcát, felrántotta a hátán a blúzát._

_- Engedd el, te rohadék!- akart oda ugrani Tom, de a gondnok lefogta hátulról, hogy még a pálcáját sem érte el._

_Az igazgató most kézbe fogta a botot, mire megemelve, erőteljesen rávágott a lány meztelen hátára. Georgina fájdalmasan felnyögött, de összeszorítva a száját, tűrte a további veréseket, körmeit az asztallapba mélyesztve. Már nem tudott sírni a gyógykönnyei miatt, így „száraz" szemekkel számolta az ütéseket. A tizedik ütés után már elkábult a fájdalom miatt, így alig érzékelte, hogy 15 ütés után a földre lökték._

_Tom a dühtől és kétségbeeséstől fújtatva nézett a lányról az igazgatóra, aki most őt szorította az asztallaphoz. 25 botütést kapott, de az egészet végig káromkodta, elszidta a férfit mindennek, megfenyegette, és még sorolhatnám. A végére már minden szusz kifogyott belőle, így összeszorított fogakkal tűrte. Hamarosan ő is a lány mellé került a földre, meg sem bírt mozdulni, az egész háta csupa vér volt. Még a gondnok is szánakozva nézte őket._

_- Gyerünk, Roper, tereljünk vissza mindenkit a szobájába, míg ezek összeszedik magukat. Utána máris hívom a bányafőnököt és kéretem az azonnali átszállításukat.- törölte meg a fémpálcát egy ronggyal a férfi._

_- Csak nemhogy a lányt is el akarja küldeni oda?- hüledezett a gondnok._

_- Ők nem válogatnak, munkaerő pedig mindig kell. Ott majd megtanulja a kisasszony, hogy kit kell tisztelnie… és kit nem.- tette még hozzá a férfi, végig mérve őket, utána elhagyták a szobát._

_- Tom.- suttogta hangtalanul Georgina, majd nehezen feltámaszkodott, fel-felszisszenve a sebektől.- Tom. Tom, hallasz? _

_A srác nehezen kinyitotta a szemét, a fekete szempár égett a gyűlölettől. _

_- Sajnálom. Nem így képzeltem.- mondta fásultan, majd ismét lehunyta a szemét._

_- Az hiszi, szórakozhat velünk.- morogta a lány, már élénkebben, majd a srác fölé támaszkodott.- Akkor majd meglepjük kissé, mikor visszatér!_

_Azzal a srác sebeire csöpögtetett néhány könnycseppet. Tom felszisszent a szúró érzésre, mikor gyógyulni kezdett a sebe, mire hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy megszűnt a fájdalom, már csak tompa utósajgást érzett. Ismét hitetlenkedve térdelt fel, megtapogatva a hátát._

_- Ez nem lehet! Tényleg hatásos! De ugye magadat is meg tudod gyógyítani?_

_- Tartsd ide a tenyeredet.- húzta kezeit az arca elé a lány, majd néhány könnycseppet ejtet beléjük, amik gyöngyökként úszkáltak benne.- Csorgasd ezeket a hátamra._

_Eszerint eljárva mindketten tökéletesen felépültek._

_- Na, csak jöjjön vissza! Alig várom, hogy láthassam a képét, mikor meglát minket!- kárörvendezett Tom, de szavait üvegkoccanás követte._

_Megszeppenve néztek az egyik ablak mögött vigyorgó Morganre. _

_- Ez nem normális! Mit keres odakint az esőben?- futott oda a srác, majd kinyitotta az ablakot._

_- Halihó!- lépte át a keretet a kisfiú, majd leült a párkányra.- Na? Milyen balhéból maradtam ki már megint?_

_- Morgan! Mit keresel te meg itt fent?- kérdezte Georgina aggódva, az asztalnál állva._

_- Az igazgató szerint el akartatok szökni, minket meg be akart küldeni. Gondoltam, megnézem, mi van veletek, így kiosontam az udvarra, felmásztam az ereszen keresztül a tetőre és már itt is vagyok._

_- Máskor légy óvatosabb.- borzolta össze a haját Tom.- Na, gyere le, úgyis több okot ki kell találni őnagyságának, ha visszajön._

_Morgan leugrott a szőnyegre, pont, mikor nyílt az ajtó és visszajött mr. Blunt. Mind a hárman megdermedtek rémületükben, az igazgató pedig elképedt._

_- Hát ez meg…? Hogy-hogy ti álltok? És mit keres itt Blue? Mi folyik itt???- kiáltotta a végén._

_Míg Tom és Georgina ép kifogást keresett, addig Morgan ijedten ugrott vissza a párkányra, gyermeki esze azonnal a menekülési utat kereste._

_- Morgan, ne!- kapott volna utána Tom, de a kisfiú abban a pillanatban megcsúszott, hanyatt vágódott, ráesett a csúszós palatetőre és sebesen csúszni kezdett, fejjel lefelé._

_- Toooom!!!- kiáltotta rémülten, de ekkor leesett a tetőről, kiáltása a földhöz való közeledtével halkult. Aztán egy fájdalmas roppanással elérte az udvart, minden elcsendesülve, egyedül az eső vad kopogása a tetőn hallatszódott._

_- Morgan.- nyögte ki Georgina halálravált hangon, képtelen volt mozdulni. Hát megtörtént. Ezt látta tavaly nyár végén. Amint Morgan csúszik lefelé és Tom nevét kiáltja. És még csak meg sem akadályozták!_

_Tom is földbegyökerezett lábakkal fogta még mindig az ablakkeretet, remegve szedve a levegőt. Nem. Ez nem történhetett meg. Mindjárt felébred a verés utáni kábultságból és kiderül, hogy még mindig a földön fekszik Georginával. Így kell lennie!!!_

_- Őt is megölted!- hatolt egy elkeseredett hang az agyába. Feleszmélve nézett vissza az igazgatóra, aki előre szegezett ujjal botladozott felé._

_- Tessék?_

_- Megölted őt is, ahogy anyáddal tetted! Te… te fattyú!!!_

_Tom megzavarodva hallgatta, de érzete, hogy kezdi elönteni tudatát a düh._

_- Mit beszél?_

_- Tudom, hogy mi vagy ám! Elvetted tőlem az anyádat, de ezt nem fogom neked megbocsátani! Megölted szerencsétlen Morgant is! Te varázsló fattyú! Megleptelek? Igen sajnálatos!- üvöltötte tovább a férfi, magából kikelve.- Igen, jól tudom kik a szüleid! Anyád boszorkány volt, mint az a lány melletted! Nem akartam gyereket, de mikor véletlenül becsúszott, akkor is botrányt, halált okozott! Soha többé nem akartam ránézni, de a sors fintoraként pont az én árvaházamba adták!_

_Tom csak tátogni tudott döbbenetében. Tehát ő az. Ő az…!_

_- Annyira gyűlöltelek, hogy még a nevemet is lecseréltem, nehogy bárki rájöjjön az igazságra!_

_- Hogy tehetted?- jutott szóhoz a srác, önkéntlenül is letegezve a férfit. Az apját. ÁRULÓJÁT!_

_- Azt hiszed könnyű volt úgy élnem, hogy mindennap látnom kellett? Nem csalódtam, te is OLYAN lettél, mint az a többi bohóc! De ne félj, a bányában majd megváltozol! Ott majd móresre tanítanak, nem fogsz semmit kezdeni a pálcahadonászással!_

_Tom agyát ellepte a teljes káosz, túl gyorsan jött minden. Mikor feldolgozta, egy valami maradt tudatában. Előrántotta a pálcáját, nekiszegezve a férfinek. Arca eltorzult a haragtól és a fájdalomtól, pálcáját rezzenéstelenül tartotta kezében._

_- Minden a te hibád! Ha csak egy kicsit is kedvesebb lettél volna velem, nem itt tartanánk most!_

_- Nem hinném!- fintorodott el az igazgató.- Te ugyanolyan fattyú maradtál volna, az én egyetlen szégyenfoltom! Nem érdemled meg, hogy élj, átkozott kuruzsló!!!_

_Tom hirtelen halálosan nyugodt lett, arcáról eltűnt minden érzelem, a pálcát pedig egyenesen a férfi szívének tartotta._

_- Akkor pusztulni fogsz… Denem!- jelentette ki, mire egy újabb levegőt vett- ADAVA KEDAVRA!!!_

_Zöld fény tört elő a pálca végéből, ami zöld füstöt hagyva maga mögött, telibe találta az igazgatót. Amaz az ajtónak csapódott a varázslat erejétől, teste már élettelenül omlott a földre._

_Tom most egy elkínzott kiáltással esett térdre, kezéből kiesett a pálca. Ujjaival a szíve fölötti anyagba markolt, belül éktelen fájdalom kínozta. Megölt egy embert. Még a fülében csengtek a férfi szavai: „Átkozott kuruzsló!" Nem tudta, hogy hol van, fekete örvény ragadta magával, agya száguldott, szemei előtt karikák jelentek meg, hangok összevisszasága kavargott fülében. Nem, nem lehet ő az apja! Nem lehet!! Átkozott vagy, Denem!!! Átkozott!!!_

_- Tom!_

_Élettelen tekintettel meredt az előtte guggoló lányra._

_- Ki vagy?- kérdezte fojtott hangon._

_- Istenem, Tom, Georgina vagyok!- rázta meg a lány könnyes szemekkel.- Térj észhez! Mit tettél? Megölted mr. Bluntot! Tom, hallod amit mondok? Szörnyű dolgot tettél! Hamarosan itt lesznek az aurorok! Tom!!!_

_A srác nagy nehezen rászánta magát, majd remegő lábakkal állt fel._

_- Én… én… nem tudom, hogy… Morgan…- nézett az ablak felé, de a lány most visszafordította magához a fejét._

_- Figyelj rám, Tom! Meghalt, érted? Meghalt! Nem tudsz segíteni rajta!_

_- Megöltem!_

_- Nem, nem ölted meg! Baleset volt! De ezt az aurorok nem fogják elhinni, ezért kell elmenekülnöd! Tom!_

_A srác végre ráeszmélt mit kell tennie, felülkerekedett fájdalmán az élniakarás. Most Georgina után futva kisiettek a szobából, végig a folyosón, le a lépcsőn._

_- El kell bújnod, különben ha itt találnak, egyenesen Azkabanba csuknak!- mondta a lány idegesen, mire leértek a lépcsőn. _

_Azonmód meg is torpantak, mikor varázslatot érzékeltek az ajtó túlfeléről, mire egy kisebb fajta robbanás kíséretében kivágódott. Három taláros férfi rontott be, pálcáikat azonnal nekik szegezve._

_- Megállni! Tom Rowle Denem, letartóztatunk a törvény megsértése miatt, miszerint használtad a főbenjáró átkok egyikét, és megöltél egy embert!- kiáltotta a középső.- Dobd el a pálcádat és oldalra tartott kezekkel lépj el tőle!_

_Tom teljesen leblokkolt. Mit csináljon? Nem kerülhet Azkabanba, nem értik az egészet!_

_- Nem zárhatják be!- kiáltotta Georgina haragosan, a srác elé állva.- Azaz ember provokálta ki, egy véletlen baleset volt! Kérem, hallgassanak meg!_

_- Távozz onnét, kislány! Nem akarjuk, hogy bajod essen!_

_- Nem értik? Én szemtanúja voltam mi történt!_

_- Ne félj, majd kitöröljük az emlékezetedből a történteket, és élhetsz úgy, mint eddig, mugliként! Denem! Utolsó figyelmeztetés! Körül vettük a házat! Ne kényszeríts ellenállásra!- folytatta a férfi._

_Georgina mérhetetlenül felháborodott. Elfogta a düh, nem engedheti, hogy Tomot bezárják, hisz' valahol meglehet érteni!_

_- Nem nyúlnak hozzá, csak rajtam keresztül!- kiáltotta, majd meglendítve a kezét, a pálcájukat vesztett aurorok kiszálltak az ajtón._

_- Mugli, mi?- fintorodott el a lány, tőle szokatlan stílusban._

_- Ezt meg…- kezdte Tom, de Georgina most elkapta a karját, kihúzva a szabadba._

_- Gyere, Tom, meneküljünk! Nem érhetnek utol!_

_Hallották, amint az aurorok üvöltöznek a társaiknak, hogy jöjjenek, de ők lélekszakadva futottak a házak felé. Az eső hangos zaja elnyomta lépteik neszét, így sikerült elbújniuk egy sikátor kukái mögé. Fujtatva zuhantak le a földre, hátukat a falnak támasztva._

_- Miért pont velem történik meg mindez?- keseregte Tom.- Nem elég, hogy kiderül, az igazgató a tulajdon apám, meg is öltem, de ráadásul nyakamon az egész minisztérium! Már csak az nem illik bele ebbe az idilli képbe, hogy te még mindig itt vagy mellettem._

_Georgina keserűen nézett rá._

_- Nem tudlak elítélni, Tom. Valószínűleg én sem lettem volna kedvesebb hozzá a helyedben. Nekem most az a legfontosabb, hogy biztonságba kerülj, nem akarom, hogy Azkabanban végezd. Hisz' én TUDOM mi történt._

_Tom szorosan magához ölelte a lányt._

_- Annyira sajnálom, Georgina. Nagyon szeretlek, az egyetlen, aki iránt képes vagyok érezni valamit is. Csak… Morgan ne így végezte volna. Még utoljára is az én nevemet kiáltotta.- temette arcát a lány nyakába a srác, ismét utat engedve forró könnyeinek._

_Georgina felsóhajtva túrt a srác vizes hajába, de váratlanul eltolta magától._

_- Most nagyon figyelj rám, Tom. Amit mondok, megmentheti az életedet. Innét, New Castle-tól kb. 100 km-re van egy város, Blackpool. Ott lakik, majdnem a határnál az egyik ismerősöm, Lord William Stadtford, a német származású lovag. Keresd meg, mondd, hogy én küldtelek hozzá. Mondd neki, hogy fogadjon be egy kis időre téged, míg lenyugszanak a kedélyek, majd vigyen át Írországba, ott is az én kastélyomba, rendben? Megértetted?_

_Tom bólintott._

_- Helyes. Én addig elterelem az aurorok figyelmét, míg te át nem vágsz a városon, és el nem éred az állomást. Menj el Blackpoolba, és keresd meg Lord William Stadtfordot! És senki másnak ne mondd meg a nevedet, találj ki valami mást. Akkor menj, majd én fedezlek._

_- Gyere velem, Georgina!- ragadta meg a kezét Tom.- Nélküled nem akarok sehová menni._

_A lány szája széle megrándult egy kicsit._

_- Nem mehetek, Tom, nem lenne biztonságos. De ne félj, amint alkalmam nyílik rá, megkereslek. Nem foglak elfelejteni._

_Tom kétségbeesetten csókolta meg a lányt, talán utoljára teheti meg. Annyira gyorsan jött minden, de szerencsére már egyre józanabbul kezdte látni a dolgokat, felfogta a helyzet komolyságát._

_- Szeretlek.- suttogta két csók közt, úgy szorítva magához a lányt, mintha sose akarná elengedni. _

_A távolból hangokat hozott a szél. Nagyon ideges hangokat._

_- Menned kell!- ijedt meg Georgina, szorosan a srác köpenyének elejét markolva._

_- Várni foglak, kicsim!- csókolta még meg Tom, rettegve az elválástól, a teljes magánytól._

_Már felálltak, de még mindig képtelenek voltak elválni. Georgina végül határozottan ellökte magától, néhányat hátrálva._

_- Akármit hallasz, akármit is kiabálok, az nem neked szól, rendben? Te indulj el a sikátorba, mászd át a kerítést, és fuss, ne is nézz hátra!_

_- Georgina…_

_- Menj!!!_

_Eljött a perc. Az első néhány lépés még hatalmas fájdalommal járt. Folyton visszanézett a lányra, amint ott állt a sikátor nyílásánál, elázva, fájdalmas arccal, a nevét suttogva. Minden részletét az emlékezetébe véste, minden érzékelhető dolog megmaradt benne. Most megfordult, majd teljes erejéből futni kezdett a rácsok felé. Már csak az számított, hogy túlélje, az egyedüllét úgy telepedett lelkére, mint egy dementor jeges keze. Hát elveszített mindent és mindenkit. Teljesen egyedül maradt, minden segítség nélkül, nem számíthat semmire és senkire… csak magára. Igen. Csakis önmagára számíthat, a tudására és a varázserejére. Nincs egyedül, hisz' ott van vele Georgina, ha csak lélekben is. Nélküle már rég Azkabanban lenne. Nem okozhat neki csalódást, hisz' ő az életét kockáztatja érte, azért, hogy ő túlélje. El fog jutni Blackpoolig, és meg fogja találni azt a Lord William Stadtfordot. Vagy ne legyen a neve…_

_Nem fejezte be, tovább futott a zivataros éjszakában, közelítve végzete felé._



_Georgina még megvárta, míg kellő távolságba kerül Tom, majd kiugrott rejtekéből, és az ellenkező irányba kezdett futni. Hallotta, hogy meglátták, de nem törődött velük, pont ez volt a célja. Mivel ők seprűn közlekedtek, nem tartott semeddig, míg utolérték, majd ketten ráugorva, leterítették a földre._

_- Megvagy, Denem!- kiáltotta az egyikük, de mikor megfordították, rájöttek tévedésükre._

_- Ez nem igaz! A kislányt kaptátok el, balfékek!- ért melléjük a vezetőjük._

_- A „kislányt"?- ismételte meg egyik fogvatartója.- Csak úgy közlöm, hogy ez az úgymond „kislány" pálca nélkül varázsolt._

_A főnökük most gyanakodva méregette a földön fekvő lányt, akit alaposan leszorítottak._

_- Azt mondjátok, hogy pálca nélkül varázsolt?_

_- Nekem elhiheted, főnök. Jobb lenne őt is bevinni Denemmel._

_A főnök most leguggolt a lány mellé, annak haragos tekintetébe nézve._

_- Hol van Denem? Egyáltalán milyen kapcsolatban állsz vele? Gondolom te is árvaházi vagy._

_Georgina makacsul hallgatott, tovább farkasszemezve a férfivel._

_- Rendben.- állt most fel a vezető.- Vigyétek be és szedjetek ki belőle mindent. Tíz auror velem marad, hogy kézre kerítsük Denemet. Bármit megtudtok, értesítsetek._

_A két auror biccentett, majd talpra állították a lányt. Georgina hirtelen megtorpant, visszafordulva._

_- Úgysem fogják megtalálni. És belőlem sem fognak kiszedni semmit._

_- Majd meglátjuk.- válaszolta a vezető, de meglepte a lány veszélyes mosolya._

_- Van igazolványod, fiam?_

_Tom ijedten nézett a jegykiadó öregemberre._

_- Igazolvány?_

_- Igen. Csak azzal érvényes a jegy._

_- Nézze, nincs nálam az igazolványom, mert… sürgősen el kellett hagynom az otthonom, hogy elutazzak a nagyszüleimhez. Az… az a helyzet, hogy otthon megint kitört a botrány, a szüleim egymást gyilkolják, én ilyenkor a megtakarított pénzemből a nagyszüleimhez szoktam utazni, míg anya értem nem jön. Kérem, uram, engedjen fel! Nem akarok napokig az utcán aludni!_

_Az idős ember szomorúan nézett a srác könyörgő tekintetébe, majd végül felsóhajtva bólintott. _

_- Rendben, de azért ráírom a neved, nehogy a kalauz szőrözzön veled. Hogy hívnak?_

_Tom már éppen vette a levegőt, hogy megmondja, de ekkor eszébe jutott Georgina figyelmeztető szava. Álnevet kell használnia, nehogy rátaláljanak az aurorok._

_A jegykiadó még mindig figyelmesen várta a válaszát._

_- A… a nevem… a nevem Voldemort._

_- Voldemort? Még nem hallottam. Ez kereszt-, vagy családnév?_

_- Keresztnév. Ezt az egyet használom. _

_- Hm. Rendben. Tessék, itt a jegy.- adta át, majd vette el a pénzt.- Sok sikert és vigyázz magadra. Szerencsés utat._

_Tom megköszönte, majd átvágva a peronon, felszállt a vonatra. Kb. a közepe tájékán leült az egyik kabinba, a félhomályba. Kevesen utaztak vonattal ilyenkor. Még szerencse, hogy szökése alkalmával magához vette a templomi munka alkalmával megspórolt, és az iskolában kapott pénzt, amivel el tud jutni Blackpoolba. _

_Az ablakon kinézve eltűnődött, vajon mi lehet Georginával? Vajon sikerült elszöknie? Már most rettenetesen hiányzott neki a lány, mi lesz később? Száját égette még csókja nyoma, lelkiszemei előtt megjelent a kép, amint ott áll a sikátor szélén, és azokkal a szomorú, zöld szemekkel néz rá. Bízott benne, hogy hamarosan találkoznak Írországban, ahol boldogan élhetnek tovább, akár örökre._

_Tekintete ekkor az asztallapon pihenő jegyre tévedt. A tetején az idősember kézírása díszelgett: „Voldemort"._

_Gőze sem volt, hogy jutott eszébe ez a név, de valahogy tetszett neki._

_- A nevem Voldemort.- suttogta lassan.- Lord Voldemort._

_Szavait követően megszólalt a mozdony dudája, mire elindult a vonat, Tom számára egy egészen új jövő felé._

_ II. Fejezet vége _


	7. Chapter 7

Megjegyzés: A műben szereplő egy-két személy és helyszín J. K. Rowling tulajdona.

A\N: Innentől kezdve aránylag gyorsabb iramban fog telni az idő, majd nagyon figyeljétek az esetleges megjegyzéseket, közbeszúrásokat. Mit is akartam még kérni? Ja, igen. ÍRJATOK!!! KÖNYÖRGÖM!!! CSAK ANNYIT, HOGY MI A VÉLEMÉNYETEK!!! LÉÉÉÉÉGYSZÍÍÍÍ!!!

III. fejezet

„_A múlt nem más, mint a kezdetek kezdete. És minden, ami volt és van, ott dereng a hajnali szürkületben."_



„_- Gyere velem, Georgina!"_

„_- Nem mehetek, Tom, nem lenne biztonságos! De ne félj, amint alkalmam nyílik rá, megkereslek! Nem foglak elfeledni!"_

„_- Szeretlek."_

„_- Menned kell, Tom!"_

„_- Várni foglak kicsim!"_

_Megígérte…_

_El kell jutnia Blackpoolig…_

_Meg kell keresnie Lord Williamet…_

_Georgina… vigyázz magadra…_

_A vonat váratlanul egy nagyot zökkent, mire kicsit kibillent egyensúlyából, de a sínen maradt. A vezető éleset fékezett, aki eddig nem esett le az ülésről, az most megtette._

_Tom felkiáltva zuhant át a szemközti ülésre, alaposan bevágva homlokát annak karfájába. Fájdalmas arckifejezéssel tápászkodott fel, miután megállt a vonat, arcát tapogatva nézett ki az ablakon, hogy mi történt. A mozdony vígan füstölt, néhány lámpa gyulladt fel a vezetőnél, mire öltönyös emberek ugráltak le, megvizsgálva a történteket. Tom fél füllel hallotta, hogy valaki mentőért kiabál, mire azt látta, hogy az egyik öltönyös ember kihúz a sínek közül egy másikat. Amaz nyögve lélegzett, csonk lábaira nézve. Tom felkavarodó gyomorral jött rá, hogy az a szerencsétlen beeshetett a vonat alá, combtól lefelé elveszítette a lábait._

_Hirtelen lábdobogásra lett figyelmes, mire megjelent a kalauz, nagy sebesen haladva a folyosón._

_- Öltözz fel, fiam, balesetünk volt, a vonat nem fog egyhamar elindulni. Egy utasszállító visszavisz titeket Upon Tyneba, hogy onnét másik vonattal menjetek._

_- Meddig fog tartani?- vette magára a kabátját Tom, zsebre vágva a jegyét. _

_- Általában 10-12 órába telik, de lehet, hogy többe is.- hadarta a kalauz, majd magára hagyva, tovább sietett._

_10-12 óra…! Az rengeteg! Már legalább egy órája úton voltak! Míg azt a távot megteszik visszafelé, utána vár egy másik vonatra, kifut az időből! Nem beszélve az aurorokról. Biztos eszükbe jutott az a megoldás, hogy akár vonattal is elmenekülhetett, nem kockáztathat!_

_Ekkor döntött. Már pirkadt, az ég vöröses alja jelezte, hogy rövidesen fel kel a nap. Most leszállt a vonatról, mint azt mindenki tette, majd széles ívben kikerülve mindenkit, elindult egyenesen a sín mentén haladva, hogy még csak véletlenül se tévessze el az útirányt. _

_Nem tudta mikor fog odaérni a másik állomásra, de úgy kétórányi gyaloglás után már átkozta azt a percet, mikor ott hagyta a vonatot. Kihalt helyeken gyalogolt, erdőkön-mezőkön kellett keresztül mennie, pont olyan helyen építették meg a vonatsínt, ami távol van az emberlakta helyektől, hogy ne zavarja nyugalmukat a zakatolás._

_Érezte, hogy megkordul a hasa. Felelevenedett benne az emlék, hogy tegnap vacsorára egy szelet kenyeret volt képes legyűrni idegességében, ami, a mostani körülményeket figyelembe véve, óriási hibának bizonyult. Bár nem tudta mennyi az idő, de ha jól sejti, nem fog egyhamar lakott területhez érni, vagyis egy ideig felmondhat az evés reményével. Mikor erre a következtetésre jutott, hasa elégedetlenül kordult meg. Egy dühös morgást megeresztve ösztönözte lábait gyorsabb tempóra. Ha szerencséje van, talán estére elér valami életdúsabb helyet, nem lesz kiszolgáltatva a sötétség teremtményeinek prédául. _



_- Mi a neved?_

_Georgina sztoikus arccal ült a széken, kezei a karfákhoz voltak kötve. Nyugodtan állta a vele szemben ülő marcona pasas tekintetét, már legalább félórája. Az alatt bármit kérdezett, vagy nem válaszolt, vagy kitért előle._

_- Ne hozz ki a sodromból, kislány! Látszik, hogy még nem voltál vallatáson! Mi aztán nem kíméljük a foglyokat, nem leszünk tekintettel sem a korodra, sem a nemedre!_

_- Épp ellenkezőleg, pontosan tudom, mi folyik itt, ezért is idegesítelek. Mellesleg, én sem leszek rád tekintettel, ha felbosszantasz. – húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét Georgina, majd elhajolt a hatalmas pofon elől._

_- Utoljára kérdezem, mi a neved? Hogy-hogy nem szerepelsz a varázslók nyilvántartásában? Valaki titokban nevelt fel?_

_- Ccc. Milyen… kellemetlen érzés lehet, ha valamit nem tud az ember, igaz? Túl sokat pattogsz, barátocskám, már olyan vörös a fejed, mint egy főtt ráknak._

_A fazon dühösen csapott az asztalra, majd az eddig az ajtónál álló aurorhoz fordult._

_- Hívd be Mordont! Ő jobban ért a foglyok vallatásához!- kiáltotta, mire az őr kiment._

_- Végre beismered, hogy szánalmas eredményt értél el.- cukkolta tovább a lány, de a fazon már nem figyelt rá._

_- Majd rájössz, hogy jobb lett volna, ha elmondasz mindent. Alastor Mordon kezében úgy fogsz dalolni, mint nyáron a pacsirta!_

_- Ha nem lesz olyan ostoba, mint te, meg is eshet._

_A férfi már remegett a dühtől, hiába próbálta lehiggasztani magát. A hivatását nézve ő voltaképp kínzó volt, nem volt türelme a vallatáshoz. Ezt Georgina is jól látta, ezért is szekírozta._

_- Nem fogsz sokáig pattogni, kislány! Hamarosan Azkabanban fogsz kikötni! És ott majd újra találkozunk, egyenesen a kínpadon!_

_Szavait követve újfent nyílt az ajtó, mire az auror tért vissza, egy másik férfi táraságában. Georgina azonnal visszavarázsolta arcát közömbössé, majd várakozóan figyelte az új jövevényt. Az illető úgy 175-180 cm magas lehetett, vállig érő, sűrű, barna haja volt, nem lehetett 30 évnél idősebb. Arca markáns volt, bár apró hegek borították, egyik lábára sántított is. Vastag köpenyét hátratolta, majd higgadt tekintettel nézett a dühösen fújtató férfire._

_- Most már átveszem, Marvin, te addig menj az alagsorba segíteni az új gépeket berakosgatni.- szólalt meg mély, érdes hangon, amiből végtelen nyugalom áradt._

_A pasas biccentett, majd még a lányra nézett._

_- Várlak majd Azkabanban, kislány!- mondta, majd kiszáguldott a teremből._

_A férfi csak megrázta a fejét, majd kiküldte az aurort is, bebiztosítva az ajtót. Most letette köpenyét a szék támlájára, utána ő is leült._

_- Szeretnék bemutatkozni, a nevem Alastor Mordon.- kezdte, ujjait összekulcsolva az asztalon._

_Georgina újfent nem válaszolt, de szemöldökeit kissé összevonta. _

_- Olvastam az anyagodat, mondhatom eléggé hiányosak. Azt tudom, hogy Georgina Carternek hívnak, a szüleid tavaly haltak meg autóbalesetben, téged pedig az upon tyne-i árvaházba adtak. De mint kiderítettük, a szüleid nem voltak varázslók, sőt, egyik rokoni ága sem. Valahogy nem illesz a képbe, ráadásul eddig nem is tudott beegyeztetni a Minisztérium varázslat alapján. Tudnál erről kicsit többet mondani?_

_- Tudni tudnék, akár napokig is, de nem akarok. Ez szigorúan magánügy._

_- Nos… megértem, hogy vannak titkok, amiket nem akar az ember elmondani, de te eléggé sajátos eset vagy. De tudod mit? Hanyagoljuk ezt a témát, még ha roppant kíváncsi is vagyok, hogy' tudsz 16 évesen pálca nélkül varázsolni. Úgy értesültem, közöd van a keresett személyhez, Tom Rowle Denemhez. Állítólag te megmentetted, pedig gyilkolt. Megölte az árvaház igazgatóját, és egy 11 éves kisfiút, egy bizonyos Morgan Blue-t._

_- Nem!- kiáltott fel Georgina kétségbeesve.- Morgan véletlenül halt meg! Felmászott az ablakhoz, mikor benyitott az igazgató tök dühösen, megijedt és vissza akart mászni! De mivel esett, vizes volt a tető és megcsúszott! Tomnak semmi köze sincs a halálához, a legjobb barátok voltak!_

_- Tehát ez egy véletlen eset. Rendben, de az igazgatót ő ölte meg. Erről az esetről mit tudsz?_

_Georgina lelkiszemei előtt leperegtek az emlékek. Amint mr. Blunt azokat az ocsmány szavakat vágja Tom fejéhez, amint a srác teljesen elveszítve önkontrollját szegezi neki a pálcát. Halványan megrázta a fejét. Ismét eszébe jutott, mennyire hiányzik neki Tom. Ki tudja, hogy látják-e még valaha egymást? Vajon el tud jutni Williamig? Az idős mágus az utolsó reménye, remélte hinni fog Tomnak._

_Ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy Mordon még mindig a válaszát várja. Elcsodálkozott, milyen türelmes ember._

_- Elnézést, kicsit elgondolkodtam._

_- Semmi gond. Ott tartottunk, hogy mit tudsz az igazgató haláláról?_

_- Az ő hibája!- komorult el a lány.- Ő provokálta ki a halálát! El akart küldeni minket a bányába! El akartunk szökni, de visszahozott, és alaposan megvert mindkettőnket. _

_- De ez még nem mentség egy ember megöléséhez. Még a Crucio használata is enyhítőbb körülmény lenne._

_- Ezt nem értheti. Senki sem értheti! Mr. Blunt nem is…- itt elharapta a mondat végét, lehajtva a fejét._

_- Sokszor megvert titeket?- kanyarodott kicsit el Mordon._

_- Tomot igen. Nagyon gyűlölte… és csak akkor este mondta el, hogy miért. De ezt nem mondhatom el._

_- De lehet, hogy enyhítő körülmény rá nézve._

_- És mi van, ha nem?_

_- Addig sajnos nem nyilatkozhatok, míg meg nem tudom az okot. Látatlanban nem ígérek semmit._

_Georgina kis ideig hallgatott._

_- Nem mondhatom el, nem lenne tisztességes Tomra nézve. Szeretem, és ha kell, helyette is szenvedek, de soha nem adom ki. És tudja mit? Én jól tudom, hogy hol van. Minden lépését ismerem, hisz' én mondtam hová menjen. És jót fogok mulatni, hogy sorban kudarcot vallanak a vallatásommal._

_- Rendben, Georgina, felkeltetted az érdeklődésemet. Hanyagoljuk Denemet, szeretnék most rólad hallani valamit. Mint említettem, érdekelne, hogyan tudsz kézzel varázsolni._

_A lány hátra dőlt._

_- Hát igen, ez egy eléggé érdekes dolog. De tudja mit? Megengedem, hogy kiderítsék. Ha sikerül, mielőtt kiszöknék innét, vallok. De, ha nem…!_

_Mordon gyanakodva figyelte a lányt._

_- Rendben. Elfogadom az ajánlatot._



_Tom elgyötörten haladt végig a lámpákkal kivilágított utcán, késő este lévén nem sok ember járkált kint. Lábai remegtek a fáradságtól és az éhségtől, már csak az akaratereje vitte tovább. Nem tudta pontosan mióta van úton, neki egy évezrednek tűnt. De vajon most hogyan tovább? Itt van Blackpoolban, csak azt nem tudta, hol van az a Lord William. Valami olyasmit mondott Georgina, hogy a határ közelében. De vajon melyik oldalon? Nem bírná végigjárni az egész várost!_

_Most egy felé közelítő kalapos embert állított meg._

_- Elnézést, uram, ismer ön egy Lord William Stadtford nevű férfit? Állítólag valahol a város határánál él egy kastélyban._

_A férfi elgondolkodott._

_- Hm… Lord William… William Stadtford… á, igen! Az a furcsa ember abban a csodálatos kastélyban! Igen, emlékszem, a kenyeres boltban futottam össze vele néhányszor._

_- Őt keresném. Meg tudja mutatni, hogy merre induljak el?- könnyebbült meg Tom._

_- Természetesen. Ezen az úton elindulsz arra egyenesen, míg el nem érsz egy kis parkot egy tölgyfával a közepén. Még az előtt fordulj le jobbra, és ha azt az utat követed, az kivezet a városból, egyenesen az erdő szélén lévő kastélyig. El sem tévesztheted._

_- Hálásan köszönöm.- nyögte ki a srác, majd újult erővel indult el a mondott irányba. Sajnos nem tartott sokáig az ereje, ismét érezte lábaiban az ólomsúlyt, hasa begörcsölt, a hideg rázta folyamatosan. Vajon hol lehet már az a nyamvadt park? Lehet, hogy rosszul mondta? Lehet, hogy nem is erre kellett jönnie? Miért nincs itt valaki, aki elvezetné? Képtelen megtenni egyedül! Kellett neki ilyen történetbe belecsöppennie! Apja még holtában is megkeseríti az életét!_

_Annyira elkeseredett, hogy majdnem elhaladt a keresett park mellett. Ijedten megtorpanva ment vissza, majd lefordult a jobb oldali útra. Eztán végeláthatatlan házsorok következtek. Néhány nyitott ablakon bekémlelve látta, amint a boldog családok együtt tévéznek, esetleg esti társast rendeznek, késői vacsorát tartanak, vagy játszanak gyerekeikkel. Vajon nekik miért van több joguk az élethez? Miért lehet normális életük?_

_Alsóajkába harapva haladt tovább a járdán, egyik fénykörből a másikba lépve. Ismét eszébe jutott Georgina. Lehet, hogy már ő is jön utána? Lehet, hogy már ő is itt lehet valahol? Az is megeshet, hogy mire elér a kastélyig, ő már ott fogja várni. Ez némi kitartást pumpált elgyötört testébe._

_Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, mire végre valahára elhagyta az utolsó kertes házat is, kiérve egy mezőre. Most merre? A köves út megszűnt, helyette földutak ágaztak szerteszét. Mivel más ötlete nem volt, követve a férfi tanácsát, elindult előre. A fények egyre jobban elmaradtak, hamarosan a félhold gyér világítására és az érzékszerveire hagyatkozhatott csak. Ilyen látási körülmények közt legfeljebb akkor láthatja meg a kastélyt, ha neki ütközik! Az viszont veszélyes lenne, ha a pálcáját használja, még valaki észrevenné._

_Váratlanul nem messze valami neszezés hangzott fel. Zakatoló szívvel torpant meg, érzékei azonnal kiélesedtek. Ám hiába kapkodta a szemét, nem látott semmit. Ismét felhangzott valami zörgés, halk morgás, mire valami éles csattanás._

_Tom hihetetlen gyorsan kapott a pálcájáért._

_- Lumos!!!- kiáltotta, törődve is előbbi aggályával. Vakító fény csapott elő a pálca végéből, bevilágítva előtte mindent. Nem messze tőle egy fakerítéssel elkerített lerakóhely húzódott, ahol mindenféle zsákok és gépek voltak elkülönítve. Az egyik kuka tetején egy mosómedvét látott kuporogni, amint valami élelem után kutat._

_Tom most homlokára téve a kezét eresztette le a pálcáját. Nagyon kikészítette ez az egész, már egy mosómedvétől is retteg! Végül leszidva magát ment tovább, de már nem oltotta el a fényt._

_Ennek hála már messziről kiszúrta az erdő szélén húzódó kőkastélyt. Nem volt valami nagy, nem az a tipikus középkori stílusú, inkább egy kastély jellegű palota. Így első pillantásra azt vonta le, hogy nem egy elhanyagolt épület, falai mohától, és egyéb természetes szennyeződéstől mentes volt, a tetőszerkezete új lehetett, körülötte ápolt virágoskert terült el. Az aránylag terebélyes birtokot vaskerítés vette körül, hegyes tüskékkel a tetején. A vaskapu valahogy az árvaházat juttatta eszébe, de megrázta a fejét, nem engedve feltörő gondolatainak._

_Körülvizsgálta a bejáratot, de a kapun nem látott semmit, amivel jelezhetett volna a ház urának. De jobban szemügyre véve, egy pislákoló fényt nem sok, annyit sem látott. Minden valószínűleg aludhatott az a Lord William, akkor pedig nem fogja érzékelni jelenlétét._

_Más ötlet híján, hogy el ne kerülje a férfit, ha esetleg kijönne, letelepedett a kapu elé, a hátát nekidöntve. Mivel még melegek voltak az éjszakák, leteríthette köpenyét, amire ráfeküdve, lehunyta a szemét._



_Georgina körülnézett az egyszerű berendezésű szobán, ahová Alastor Mordon kísérte be. A szürkésfehér falakon három kép díszelgett, de mindhármon csak tájképek látszódtak. Az egyik egy mezőt ábrázolt, a másik egy naplementés tengerpartot, a harmadik pedig egy holdfényes erdőt. Természetesen mind mozgóképes volt. A szobában volt még egy baldahinoságy, egy íróasztal székkel, két szekrény és egy zongora. A földet padlószőnyeg borította._

_- Lakályos.- nézett körül a lány, majd az ablakhoz lépett, kinézve rajta. Bár egy forgalmas útra láthatott, de jól tudta, hogy ez csak illúzió, hisz' ők most a föld alatt vannak._

_- Szeretném, ha otthon éreznéd magad. Van egy másik helyiség is az ágy mellett, ott találod a fürdőszobát. Sajnos nem hagyhatod el a szobát, az ételt behozzák, de ha van valami kérésed, megnézhetem, mit tehetek._

_- Csak egy lenne.- fordult szembe vele a lány.- Könyveket kérek. Nagyon sok könyvet, lehet bármilyen, csak hagy olvashassak. Nem bírom a teljes magányt, nem akarok megbolondulni._

_- Rendben, szerzek majd könyveket.- biccentett a férfi, majd ki akart menni._

_- Alastor, várjon!_

_- Tessék?_

_- Miért tartanak itt? Mit akarnak tőlem voltaképp? Ha nem vagyok bűnöző és úgysem mondok semmit Tom hollétéről, miért zárnak be ide?_

_- Két okból is. Egy, bár nem vagy bűnöző, de tanú igen. Te vagy az egyetlen élő személy, aki látta a történteket és tudja az igazságot. Többek közt ezért sem engedhetünk el, de azért sem, mert nem ismeretes a valódi kiléted sem. Nem tudunk rólad semmit, főleg, hogy 16 éves korodra, hogy rendelkezhetsz pálcanélküli varázslatokkal. Ez képtelenség, ezért, mint azt megfogadtam, kiderítem, mi a titkod, Georgina Carter. Már ha ez az igazi neved.- tette még hozzá Mordon._

_- Van benne valami.- jegyezte meg a lány, majd hátat fordított._

_Mordon elhagyta a szobát, maga után bebiztosítva az ajtót._

_Georgina most szomorúan ült le az ágy szélére, a szimulált életet figyelve az ablakon túl. Sajnos még egynéhány évig teljesen tehetetlen, míg el nem éri a következő visszaalakulást. Jelenleg a gyógykönnyeivel semmire sem megy, a varázsereje pedig nem használ egy több tucat aurorral ellátott épületben. Csak Tomot meg ne találják! Minden reménye Williamben volt. Remélte nem halt meg az évek alatt, és ha emlékszik rá, akkor segíteni fog Tomnak. A Munsteren lévő kastélyt még Malazár építtette, ő volt az egyetlen, aki tudott a létezéséről, és meg tudta törni a kastély védővarázslatait. Sokáig ott élt, míg el nem jött az a pillanat, hogy új család után kell néznie. A választása véletlenül esett a Carter családra, de nem is bánta meg. Hálát adott az égnek, hogy találkozhatott Tommal, még ha szegény nevelőszülei halála által is. Ezért is kell túlélnie a srácnak, mert minden bizalmát belévetette. Benne látja a jövőjét, ha egyszer kiszabadul innét, megkeresi, és együtt elbujdokolva valahova, új életet kezdenek. Most még az sem számított, hogy főnix, csak a srác mellett akart lenni._

_Letekintett ölében nyugvó kezére. Vajon sokat kell várnia, míg lesz ereje a szökéshez?_



_- Fiú! Ébredj fel, hallod? Mit keresel itt, a kapum előtt?_

_Tom pislogva ugrott fel, nekitántorodva a kerítésnek. Szemeit megdörzsölve nézett az előtte álló idős férfire. Válláig érő, egyenesen levágott őszes haja volt, hozzá szintén ősz körszakáll és pajesz. Jégkék szemei szinte világítottak szemüregében, szája kicserepesedett. Elegáns mentét és nadrágot viselt, kezében egy kecsesen faragott botot tartott, aminek a vége egy ezüst lófejet ábrázolt. A férfi most érdeklődve mérte végig a csavargónak is mondható külsejű fiút._

_- Én csak… egy Lord William Stadtford nevű embert keresek. Azt mondták, hogy itt találom.- nyögte ki Tom, mire hasa is megkordult. Vörös arccal szorította rá kezeit, zavarában a férfi mentéjének díszítését nézve._

_- Én lennék Lord William. Még nem volt hozzád szerencsém, fiú. Honnét jöttél?_

_- Ez hosszú történet, de a … khm… barátnőm küldött ide magához, Georgina Carter._

_- Georgina?- szeppent meg Lord William, mire hóna alá kapva a botját, egy kézlegyintéssel kinyitotta a kaput. Most beterelve a csodálkozó fiút az udvarra, besiettek a kastélyba._

_Tom hűvösnek találta odabent a levegőt, otthonos berendezést tapasztalt. A falakon mozgóképek voltak, egy seprű magától sepregetett az előtérben, néhány portörlő is serénykedett nem messze. A férfi most levette magáról a mentét, és egy fogasra felakasztva az ajtó mellett, Tomét is elkérte. Egy bő fehér ing volt most felül rajta, botját a kezében tartva haladtak végig a folyosón, egy nappaliba eljutva. Ott a kandalló elé egy fotelbe leültetve a fiút, vele szemben foglalt helyet. Mielőtt bármit is kérdezett volna tőle, csettintett, mire egy kis manó tűnt fel mellette. Tom már látott ilyen lényt, egy házimanó volt. Nem túl elegáns, de azért takaros, tiszta kis ruhája volt. _

_- Kérlek, Effi, hozz két személynek való reggelit._

_- Igenis, uram, máris.- hajtott fejet a nagy fülekkel megáldott kis lény, majd egy pukkanás kíséretében eltűnt._

_- Tehát.- fordult most a sráchoz Lord William, a karfára könyökölve, ujjait össze-össze érintve. Tom valahogy nagyon is elegánsnak vélte ezt a mozdulatot.- Akkor figyelmesen hallgatom a történetedet. _

_A srác vett egy mély levegőt, majd csak a fontosabb részeket megemlítve, elmesélte, hogy s mint ismerkedett meg a lánnyal, mi van köztük, és mi történt, amiért mindkettőjüknek bujkálnia kell._

_Mire elmesélte, pont megérkezett a reggeli._

_- Nem mindennapi történet. De addig is láss hozzá a reggelihez.- filózott el Lord William, majd ő is enni kezdett._

_Tom még a Roxfortba evett utoljára ilyen finomat. Kevés olajban sütött pulykamell falatkák voltak édes-savanyú mártással, valamilyen különlegesen finom kenyérrel, hozzá narancslé. Desszertként aprósütemények voltak, amik lekvárral voltak megtöltve. Közben nem is szóltak semmit, csak mikor végeztek és eltűntek az evőeszközök szólalt meg újfent a férfi._

_- Tehát azt kérte Georgina, hogy addig bújtassalak, míg le nem csillapszik a helyzet, utána vigyelek át Írországba?_

_Tom bólintott._

_- Én ezt szíves-örömest megteszem, de te nem érnél el vele semmit. Meg tudsz te egy egész kastélyt védeni, ha netalántán rád találnak az aurorok? Egyáltalán mihez fogsz kezdeni ott egyedül?_

_- Hogy őszinte legyek, a jelen körülmények közt ezen nem volt időm gondolkodnom. De Georginának sem, mikor ezt javasolta._

_- Hát ez az. Jómagad is varázsló vagy bár, de még nem jártad ki az iskolát, amúgy sem lenne meg az a képesítésed, ami el kell egy ilyen horderejű változáshoz. Valamiből élned is kéne, ha már egyszer oda mész. És nem várhatsz Georginára, hisz' ki tudja mikor találkoztok legközelebb._

_- És mit tanácsol, uram? Vissza nem mehetek, különben elkapnak, és egyenesen Azkabanba vinnének. _

_- Nehéz ügy, de valahogy majd csak megoldjuk. Nem tudom, mit mesélt rólam Georgina, mi évekig a legjobb barátok voltunk. Csak aztán elérte azt a kort, mikor letelt az 500 éve és elválunk. Én ideköltöztem, várva, hátha láthatom még ebben az életemben. Mivel te a barátja vagy, és ő küldött ide, hogy segítsek neked, meglátom, mit tehetek érted. Jómagam nagy ismeretre tettem szert a fekete- és fehérmágiában, meg mindenféle kulturális téren. Most éppen szárnyaslovakat tenyésztek, magyarán jó útra tértem. De ha akarod, megtaníthatok neked néhány alapdolgot, amivel viheted valamire az életben, és talán meg tudod védeni azt a kastélyt._

_- Vagyis… a tanítványának fogad?- hökkent meg Tom._

_- Nem tudom, milyen mester leszek, még sosem próbáltam. Tudásom egy részét magamtól tanultam, de egy részét viszont Georginától. Ha érdekel a dolog, itt maradhatsz még több ideig is, míg meg nem tanulsz tőlem minden fontosat._

_- Az nagyszerű lenne, uram!_

_- Á, felejtsd el ezt az „uramozást". Szólíts egyszerűen Williamnek.- nyújtotta ki a jobb kezét a férfi._

_- Köszönöm… William.- fogott vele kezet Tom lelkesen._


	8. Chapter 8

Megjegyzés: A műben szereplő néhány személy és helyszín J. K. Rowling tulajdona.

A\N: Ez most egy kissé szolid részre sikeredett. De semmi pánik, ezeknek a részeknek is meg van a sajátos jelentésük, érdemes odafigyelni.

U. i.: Nagyon köszönöm a visszajelzéseket, örülök, hogy egyre többen olvassátok. Ha bármilyen kérdésetek lenne, írjátok meg nekem, képességeimhez képest válaszolok rájuk. :)))))



_Aznap William körbevezette a srácot a kastélyban, megmutatva mit hol talál, köztük is a szobáját. Tom még életében nem látott még olyan szép szobát, mint amilyen az övé lett. Főleg a kék és a sötét színek voltak a dominánsak, jó néhány antik bútor volt ízlésesen elszórva a tágas helyiségben, a földig érő ablakok előtt gyönyörű csipkefüggönyök díszelegtek. Egy hatalmas baldahinoságy állt két szekrény közt, királykék ágyneműkkel, és a tetejéről lelógó fátyollal. Egy érdekes dolog volt a szobában, hogy bár elég széles volt, de a mennyezet roppant alacsony volt, bő két méterre volt. Csillár nem volt, a falakra volt felszerelve néhány lámpa, de főleg gyertyák tömkelege volt elhelyezve a polcokon._

_- Ez valami hihetetlen!- futotta végig a szobát Tom.- Még életemben nem láttam ilyen nagyszerű elrendezést! Biztos ez az én szobám?_

_- Végül is a tanítványom lettél, nem pedig a szolgám. Én elítélem azt a fajta elméletet, miszerint a tanítványt ki kell használni, mert azzal is csak tanul az életre. Röhejesnek találom nem csak a kigondolást, de a kitalálóját is. Körülnézek és szerzek neked néhány normális ruhadarabot. A kabátodat leszámítva egy halom rongykupacot viselsz.- nézett végig rajta William.- Mellesleg, nem ártana lefürdened sem. Amíg rendbe szeded magad, addig előkészíttetem a manókkal a holmidat, amit az ágyadon fogsz találni. Utána az udvaron akár meg is beszélhetnénk a továbbiakat._

_- Remekül hangzik.- bólogatott lelkesen Tom, majd a mutatott szomszédos helyiségben eltűnve, magára hagyta a férfit. Ő most a fejét csóválva sóhajtott fel._

_- Lesz mit tanítani ennek a kölyöknek, annyi szent. De ezt igazán megtehetem érted, kedvesem. Nem akarok kételkedni benned, Georgina, ha érdemesnek találtad ezt a fiút, hogy rá bízd a titkod és a kastélyt, akkor az a legkevesebb, hogy én is segítsek neki. Nem engedem, hogy meghaljon._

_Úgy bő háromnegyedóra múlva Tom frissen lépett ki a fürdőből, ruha híján egy törülközőt tekerve a dereka köré. A fekete anyag túlzottan is kihangsúlyozta világos bőrét, vizes fekete haja már megnőtt kissé a nyáriszünet alatt, belelógva a szemébe, leérve hátul a tarkója közepéig._

_Az ágyon már valóban ott díszelegtek az előkészített ruhák. Tom kicsit idegenkedve emelte fel a selyemövvel díszített, lágy szövetből készült, fekete nadrágot. Hozzá tartozott egy elegáns, hófehér ing, ami mellé egy szintén fekete mellény volt odakészítve. Az ágy lábánál egy pár megfelelő méretű férficipő sorakozott, fényesen kipucolva._

_- Tisztára, mint a filmekben.- morogta a srác, majd végül felvéve a ruhákat, a falitükör elé állva, meg kellett állapítania, hogy nem is fest rosszul új szerelésében. Frissen mosott haját hátrafésülve illegett még néhányat, képmását figyelve, majd egy önkritikával vegyített gúnyos mosoly kíséretében elhagyta a szobát, Lord William után kutatva._

_Utoljára az udvart említette, így arra felé vette az irányt. A hátsó kertben talált rá, egy hintaágyban ringatózva, a széles udvart figyelve. Tom csak most vette észre a fák árnyékában meghúzódó gyönyörű lovakat, amik szárnyukat hátra szegve pihentek a fűben, vagy az udvarban járkáltak, esetleg futkároztak._

_Volt köztük aranysárga, pej és szürkeszínű. Az aranysárga fajtájúak voltak a legtermetesebbek, még neki is segítség kellene, ha meg akarná egyiküket ülni. A pej színű pont az ellentéte, akkora lehetett, mint egy póni, a sötétbarnától kezdve a zsemleszínig megtalálhatóak voltak. A szürke színűek hagyományos méretekkel büszkélkedtek, ám nagyon kapkodnia kellett az embernek a fejét, hogy követni tudja őket. Tom bele is szédült a figyelésükbe._

_- Nos? Hogy tetszenek a lovaim?- kérdezte meg William, maga mellé invitálva a srácot._

_- Még sosem látta élő szárnyaslovakat.- vallotta be Tom, miután leült az idős férfi mellé.- mióta foglalkozik velük?_

_- Úgy harminc éve. Még Georgina tanácsolta, mikor kijelentettem, hogy jó útra akarok térni. Azt mondta, megfelelő pénzkereset, hozzám is illik, mellesleg igen nemes feladat. Hát megfogadtam a tanácsát. _

_- És most teljesen egyedül él ebben a kastélyban? Leszámítva a lovait._

_- Volt egy feleségem, úgy 10 évvel ezelőtt házasodtunk össze. Kábé egy hétig voltunk együtt… utána meghalt._

_- Meghalt? Miért?- kérdezte Tom döbbenten._

_- Figyeld tüzetesen a lovakat. Nem látsz valami furcsát köztük?_

_Tom most teljes figyelmével a lovakat kezdte nézni. A sárga lovak a kis tónál gyülekeztek, testükhöz híven lusták voltak. A kis pejlovak játékosan futkároztak körülöttük, néha jó nagyokat esve, vagy belecsobbanva a kis tóba. A szürke lovak pedig hol az egyik, hol a másik kert végbe futottak hihetetlen sebességgel, nagyokat nyihogva kergetőztek. _

_Tom már legalább negyed órája figyelte az állatokat, de még mindig nem látott semmi szokatlant. De nem akarta feladni, igenis megtalálja a hibát!_

_Hirtelen megakadt a szeme a tó melletti füvön. Jól látja, hogy tényleg lenyomódott a fű négy helyen is? Tovább figyelve megállapította, hogy ott megy valami, méghozzá egy ló, mert négy patanyomot látott a fűben lenyomatként._

_- Mi az ott, William?- mutatott oda Tom._

_- Az ott a keresett ok, Tom. Az egy thestral szárnyasló, a legritkább fajta a szárnyaslovak közt. Nekem is csak ez az egy példányom van belőle. Teljesen hollófekete ló, sokak szerint balszerencsét hoz. Végül is, igazuk van. Különleges képessége, hogy láthatatlanná válik veszélyben, és, ha idegent észlel. Amíg ki nem értél, még látható volt._

_- Nem tudna szólni neki, hogy tőlem nem kell félnie?_

_- Ez nem ilyen egyszerű. Visszatérve, ő okozta a feleségem halálát. Mivel ő a falka őrzője, nem enged senkit és semmit a közelükbe. Bár mondtam Violettának, hogy ne menjen oda, de mivel imádta a lovakat, megszegte ígéretét és oda ment az egyik pejhez.- fejezte be most William._

_- Mi történt?- kérdezte halkan a srác._

_A férfi keserűen felsóhajtott._

_- Nos… ennek a fajnak van egy szörnyű védekező eszköze… ha a szemébe nézel, megbűvöl, és öngyilkos leszel. A feleségem abba a tóba ölte bele magát._

_- Te jó ég! És magát hogy-hogy nem bántja?_

_- Sokévnyi szelídítés gyümölcse. Volt, mikor engem is megbűvölt, de az egyik aranysárga abraxan megmentett. Ő volt az első befogott egyedem, nagyon ragaszkodunk egymáshoz.- mutatott William egy fakósárga lóra, ami a tó szélén feküdt.- Utána már elővigyázatos voltam, és ellenálltam, hogy a szemébe nézzek. De térjünk más témára. Azt ígértem, hogy ha kijössz, elmagyarázom, mit fogok tanítani, na meg a szabályokat. A tanítás kezdetben nem lesz nehéz, kezdetnek felmérlek a napok folyamán minden téren. A szabályok pedig igen egyszerűek. Más mesternél talán az lenne az első, hogy csak is az ő szavát kövesd, mindenben engedelmeskedj, satöbbi, satöbbi. Nálam az áll a lista elején, hogy soha… ismétlem SOHA nem jöhetsz ki ebbe a kertbe a felügyeletem nélkül. Akármilyen vonzó is az a gondolat, hogy megsimogasd valamelyiküket, hidd el, nem éri meg azért, hogy rövid pályafutásod ilyen csúfosan érjen véget. Ezután már jöhet a szokásos felsorolás: engedelmesség, teljes figyelem és fegyelem, bármi gondod van, vagy nem értesz valamit, nyugodtan kérdezz rá, szívesen elmagyarázom. De kettő valamit nem tűrök, az a makacsság és a duzzogás. Nem szeretem, ha egy kezdő akar nekem, öregembernek valamit megmagyarázni, és nem akarom, hogy sértődések legyenek valamiből. Rendben?_

_- Nem olyan szörnyű feltételek. Majd igyekezni fogok.- bólintott Tom._

_- Ezt már szeretem. Az igyekvés mindig jó előjel. Akkor most gyere velem, felmérjük a tudásodat.- állt fel a férfi, majd visszamenve a kastélyba, meg sem álltak egy tágas teremig. A falaknál végig egyazon szekrény volt látható, ami ajtókerettől-ajtókeretig ért. Ennyi volt az egész berendezés, plusz a mennyezeten lógó óriási csillárok. Ez a terem már hatalmas befogadó képességgel rendelkezett._

_- Párbajozni fogunk?- vonta össze a szemöldökét Tom._

_- Nevezheted annak is, bár én nem nagyon vállalok majd benne aktív szerepet. Te maradj a teremnek ezen a felén.- állította meg William nem messze az ajtótól a srácot, majd úgy 10-15 méterre tőle ő is megállt.- Tehát. Igen egyszerű, amit mondok, te azt és úgy fogod tenni, ahogy mondom._

_Azzal megragadta a botja végét és kettészedte, a kisebbik felét, a lófejes részét tartotta meg, a másik végét elhajította. Tom csak most vette észre, hogy egy márványfehér botot tart a kezében, ami igencsak ritka szín volt, ő még nem is látott ilyet. De nem tudott rákérdezni, a férfi tovább folytatta._

_- Kezdjük egy igen egyszerű varázslattal, a lefegyverző bűbájjal. Próbáld meg kiszedni a kezemből a pálcát._

_- Védekezni fog?_

_- Még nem. Csak tesztellek._

_A srác ezek hallatán neki gyürkőzött, majd előre nyújtotta a pálcát tartó kezét._

_- Capitulatus!!!_

_A fehér fény azonnal a férfi kezében lévő pálcát találta el, messzire elrepítve._

_- Helyes, ezt tudod.- intette vissza a kezébe pálcáját William.- Akkor nyílván a magadhoz hívását is megtanultad._

_Ezúttal az Invito nevű varázslat lett hasznosítva. William még ezek után végre hajtatott vele néhány könnyebbet, mire most mellé lépett, a helyére egy rongybábút varázsolva._

_- Most próbáld felgyújtani a bábút._

_Tom most alsóajkába harapva nézett fel rá._

_- Nos én… bevallom, ezt a varázslatot még sosem sikerült pontosan végrehajtanom. Sosem a célpont lobbant fel._

_- Sejtettem. És tudod, miért? Mert nem helyes a test-és a pálcatartásod. Az embernek azaz érzése, ha elnéz téged, hogy inkább kézzel szoktál varázsolni, elfeledve a pálcát. Nézd, én hogyan csinálom._

_William most még jobban kihúzta magát, jobb kezét szilárdan előre tartotta, egyedül csak a felső testét fordította előre. Szabad kezét nem emelte fel úgy, mint Tom, hanem mellkasa elé helyezte, kifelé fordított tenyérrel._

_- Próbálj te is így beállni._

_Mikor a srác teljesítette, William még igazított néhány mozdulatot rajta, majd belefogott a magyarázásba._

_- Az első, ami fontos lehet, az a mutatóujjad holléte. Mindig a pálcáddal párhuzamosan kell tartanod, rá kell fektetned, hogy irányítsd a testedből kiáramló mágiát. Az általában egyszerűbbeket úgy is tudod használni, hogy megmarkolod a pálcád nyelét, de nagy valószínűleg ezért nem sikerült a pontos célzás a tűzgyújtó átoknál sem. Egyébként a varázserőd meg van hozzá, érzem, hogy jelentős hatalmat hordoz a tested, ezért kell megtanulnod bánni a pálcáddal. Továbbá, a testtartásod biztonságosabb, ha csak a felsőtested mozog, a lábaid az ellenfeleddel legyen egy síkban. Tapasztalat, könnyebb kitérni az elháríthatatlan átkok elől. Próbáld csak meg._

_Tom úgy tett, ahogy a férfi mondta, és gyorsan elfordult, leguggolva, a földre támasztott bal kézzel._

_- Ügyesen csináltad, pont kellő lendülettel tértél ki, hogy ne találjon el az átok, és ne ess hasra, ami talán végzetes is lehet. Fontos a hibátlan egyensúly megtartása. De tovább haladva, a bal karod elhelyezéséhez is hozzá szólnék. Mint látom, a fejed fölé emeled, ami bár igen fejedelmi pózt produkál, de közel sem hasznos. Én azért mutattam, hogy a mellkasodhoz tedd, mert ez megóvhat néhány olyan átoktól, ami, ha eltalál, súlyos kárt tehet nem csak a mellkasodban, hanem a belső szerveidben is, ami akár halálhoz is vezethet. Nevezetesen, ha egy csonttörő átok találja el a bordáidat, azok belefúródhatnak a tüdődbe vagy a szívedbe, viszont, ha ott a karod, akkor azt találja el, ami mégiscsak kisebb kárt eredményez, mint az előzőek. _

_Tom csodálkozva hallgatta a bölcs tanácsokat. Sok mindent megtanult varázslat terén, de nem gondolkodott el ilyen „apróságokon". Teljesen igaza volt az öregúrnak!_

_- És a testtartás miért fontos? Ez a szálfaegyenesség?_

_- Őszintén, ehhez csak én ragaszkodom. Ha észrevetted, sokat adok nem csak az eredményre, de a felállásra is. Ha meglátsz egy görnyedt hátú mágust vagy boszorkányt, gondolom nem ébred benned a látványától bizonytalanság, nyugtalanság, némi tisztelet és félelem. Na már most, ha te egyenes tartással, rezzenéstelen kézzel és határozott arcvonásokkal állsz szemben valakivel, amaz akaratlanul is meginog, amit egy ügyes varázsló remekül ki is tud használni. Mindez csupán felállás kérdése. Érthető minden?_

_- Egyszerűen csak csodálkozni tudok magán, William. Bár, feltételezem, ön már sok mindent megért, de nem gondoltam volna, hogy ilyen apróságokon múlhat egy párbaj kimenetele. Úgy véltem elegendő, ha minél több varázsigét bemagolok, és a küzdelemben eleve fórelőnyöm van. De ezek után erős véleményem támadt arról, hogy akár egy első éves is simán legyőzhet._

_- Azért ez nem így van. Mindenek előtt a sok tanulás a kulcsa, mert minél több varázslatot ismersz, annál nagyobb az esélye, hogy a pálcáddal eltaláld az ellenfeledet. Viszont, ha csak a pálcatartást és a helyes beállást ismered, már áshatod is a sírodat. Azt azért ne várd el a pálcádtól, hogy magától varázsoljon. Itt nálam is tovább tanulhatsz mindenfélét, de azt hiszem, először a legfontosabb alapokat vesszük át, amiket még nem nagyon ismersz.- hirtelen előhúzta a zsebéből láncon függő óráját a férfi, mire a homlokára csapott.- Te jó ég! Már ennyi az idő? Elfelejtettem megetetni a lovakat! Te addig csak próbáld gyakorolni a tanultakat a bábun, míg oda leszek. És ne feledd! Csak elegánsan.- hajolt meg a férfi enyhén, majd elhagyta a termet._

_Tom most vett egy mély levegőt, majd figyelmét a rongybábura összpontosította, elhelyezkedve a megfelelő testtartásba. Várt pár másodpercet, mire szemei összeszűkültek, megérezve a testében kavargó varázserőt._

_- Piroinicio!!!- kiáltotta, mire egy méretes tűzlabda jelent meg a pálca végéből, egyenesen a bábu mellkasát eltalálva, lángra lobbantva azt. Hevesen lélegezve nézett művére, lelkében végtelen elégedettség uralkodott._

_- Sikerült. Sikerült!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Megjegyzés: A műben szereplő néhány személy és helyszín J. K. Rowling tulajdona, de a többi az enyém.

A/N: Bocsánat, hogy ilyen későn rakom fel a következő részt, de érettségi előtt vagyok, ráadásul három újabb regénybe kezdtem bele. De ígérem, igyekezni fogok, hisz' csak most jönnek az igazán érdekes részek.

Az ebéd alatt, bár ismét nem beszéltek, Tom magán érezte a férfi tekintetét. Vajon most is a hibáit keresi? De hát mi kifogása lehet az ellen, hogyan eszik? Nem csámcsog, nem esik ki szájából az étel és aránylag jól boldogul az evőeszközökkel. Mégis miért van ilyen baljós érzése?

- Tom.

Váratlanul érintette a férfi hangja, kérdőn nézett fel rá.

- Tessék.

- Kérsz egy kis bort?

A kérdés még váratlanabbul érintette.

- Én… én még sosem ittam szeszes italt.

- És megkóstolnád?

- Hát… nem… nem is tudom…

- Sose légy határozatlan, vagy tanácstalan.- vágott közbe William, kék szemei nyugodtan csillogtak.- Az a gyengék jele. A kérdésre jól megfontolt, egyenes választ kell adni, döntsd el, hogy mit akarsz. Ez esetben gondold át, hogy meg akarod-e kóstolni az italt. Ha igen, ne huzakodj, ha viszont nem, valld be férfiasan, hogy te még nem akarsz ilyet fogyasztani.

- Igen, kérek bort.- vágta rá Tom azonnal, szilárd elhatározással.

A férfi bólintott, mire néhány pillanat múltán a srác tányérja mellett is megjelent egy kerekded pohár, amiben félig vörös színű nedű lötykölődött.

- Akkor igyunk az elő sikeredre.- emelték fel a poharukat.

Tom ezúttal maga fedezte fel a különbséget. Míg ő megmarkolta a pohár kecses talpát, addig William a mutató- és középsőujjai közé fogva fogta meg a pohár gömbölyű alját. Némi zavart pillantás után ő is követte a férfit, hosszú ujjai közé véve a borospoharát. William szája halvány mosolyra húzódott, majd összekoccintva poharaikat, ittak néhány kortyot. Tom elsőnek elfintorodott az ízétől, nem tudta eldönteni, hogy savanyú, vagy édes. Némi halk „csámcsogás" után, megízlelve még jobban az ismeretlen ízt, ivott még egy-két kortyot, utána letette a poharat.

Ezután a fordulat után már automatikusan a vele szemben ülő idős mágust figyelte. Szintén kihúzva magát ült a széken, hasonló kéztartással fogva az evőeszközöket. Magában bosszankodott, hogy a férfinek miért tűnnek olyan természetesnek ezek a mozdulatok, mikor rájött. Ő az árvaházban rendszerint lehajtott fővel szokott enni, ezáltal kissé görnyedt testtartást felvéve. Mellesleg senki nem tanította meg neki, hogyan kell tisztességgel bánni az evőeszközökkel, így most mindent be kellett pótolnia. Azért lelke mélyén hálás volt, hogy William nem tett megjegyzést szánalmas igyekezetére, néha még úgy is tűnt neki, mintha direkt csinálna néhány mozdulatot, hogy tanítsa a fiút.

Tom az ebéd végeztével már minden „etikettet" elsajátított, bár azért némi gyakorlás nem ártott. Most ismét William után haladva bementek a könyvtárba, ahol százával voltak elhelyezve a könyvek a polcokon. Két részre volt osztva, az egyik felén a varázslók könyvei, a másikon pedig a mugliké sorakozott. Tom mind közül ide szeretett volna már régóta betekintést nyerni, amint megtudta, hogy ide vezetett az útjuk, lelkesen rohant a polcokhoz, hogy elolvassa a címüket. De rá kellett döbbennie, hogy a könyvek 90-a valami fura nyelven íródott, amit természetesen még kiolvasni sem nagyon tudott.

- De hát milyen könyvek ezek? Nem is angol nyelven írták.

Lord William most mellé lépett, és kihúzva egy zizegő papírú könyvet, belelapozott.

- Mint tudod, Berlinből származom. Ezeket a könyveket is onnét hoztam magammal, ez a nyelv pedig a német. Úgy vélem, az angolon kívül más nyelvet is meg kéne tanulnod, hogy még jobban elvegyülj a világban. Ma még nem mindenki tud egy nyelvnél többet beszélni, ezért hidd el, nagyon hasznos dolog. Sokban hasonlít az angolhoz, és, ha jók a megérzéseim, neked könnyebb lesz elsajátítanod. Nos? Mit szólnál hozzá?

Tom éppen vette a levegőt, hogy szabadkozzon, mikor felrémlett neki az ebédnél történtek.

- Nagyon köszönöm, William. Egészen biztos, hogy hasznát tudom még venni neki.

„Bámulatosan gyorsan tanul a fiú."- gondolta magában a férfi, majd biccentve, visszatette a könyvet a helyére.

- Lenne még egy kérdésem, Tom. Te fel tudod ismerni csukott szemmel is, hogy ki varázsló? Még jobb esetben meg is mondani, hogy ki az?

- Némi bizsergést érzek, ha másik varázsló közelében vagyok, de például Georgináról sem mondtam volna meg.

- Tehát nem mindig. Gondolom, nem is foglalkoztál ezzel úgy igazán.

A srác megrázta a fejét.

- Rendben. Most már tudom, hogy miket fogok neked tanítani, még ma este megtervezem a dolgot. Addig te nyugodtan kószálhatsz a kastélyban, bármi gondod van, vagy nekem, vagy Effinek szólj.

- Őt hogyan hívhatom magamhoz?

- Csak kiáltsd a nevét, azonnal megjelenik. Csupán az udvart kerüld el, megértetted?

- Megígérem.- bólintott Tom, majd William távozásával egyedül maradt a könyvtárban. Most kikeresett valami angol nyelvű könyvet, utána leülve az egyik asztalhoz, olvasni kezdte.

  

- Az este folyamán úgy döntöttem, hogy egyelőre nem a varázslatokat tanuljuk tovább, ezen a téren már így többet tudsz, mint egy átlagos fiatal. Elsőnek megtanítalak a megfelelő megjelenésre, belefogunk a német nyelv tanulásába, plusz a varázserők érzékelésébe. Ez nem fog túl sok időt elvenni, ha becsületesen és teljes szívvel tanulsz.- magyarázta William.

- Akkor a mai napot mivel kezdjük?- kapta be a szájába a villájára tűzött falatot Tom.

- Megadom a választás lehetőségét. Melyik érdekel jobban?

- A varázserő érzékelése!- vágta rá a srác kereken.

- Legyen. Reggeli után még ránézek a lovaimra, utána találkozunk a könyvtárba. Úgy hiszem, az lesz a legalkalmasabb az elkövetkezendőkben a tanulásra.

Tomnak ezúttal még jobban tetszett az aznapi ruhája. A fekete, testhezálló felsőhöz elegáns, fekete nadrág tartozott, ami rendkívül jól mutatott magas, vékony alkatán. Efölé egy tintakék köpeny került, de még ezekben sem volt melege, ahhoz képest, hogy odakint még tombolt a hőség.

Önkéntlenül is fejedelmi lépésekkel haladt a könyvtár felé, egészen jó hangulatot teremtett neki ez a megjelenés.

Belépve a kellemes illatú terembe, Williamet még nem látta bent. Így még egyszer körülnézett, majd leült egy az ablak melletti székre és az erdőt fürkészte tekintetével. Néhány mókus és madár kivételével nem látott semmi szokatlant, még a csukott ablakon keresztül is behallatszott a madárcsipogás. Most először érezte azt a nyomasztó érzést, hogy nem tud semmit, amit pedig mégis, az édes kevés. Bár a férfi nem mutatta eddig, hogy mekkora erőt birtokol, érezni pedig nem tudta, de azzal tisztában volt, hogy nem lehet kispályás, főleg, he Georgina tanította. Nem beszélve arról, hogy milyen hasznos tanácsokat osztogat neki. És már rég aludt ilyen jól, mint itt. Nem ébredt fel szobatársai hortyogására, arra, hogy Bishop álmában beszél, sem pedig a hat órakkor becsörtető Margaret nővérre. Fantasztikus volt úgy kinyitnia a szemét, hogy egy csodálatos szobában, egy puha és hatalmas ágyban fekszik, nem kell sem az iskola, sem az árvaház miatt aggódnia egy szem emberrel él egy kastélyban, aki őt tanítja olyan dolgokra, aminek van ÉRTELME, amivel viszi valamire az életben.

Váratlanul belényilallt valami különös érzés. Mintha enyhe varázslatot érezne a háta mögött. Nem értve a dolgot fordult hátra, mire felfedezte Williamet az asztalnak támaszkodva, pálcája hegyén egy pici lángocska táncolt.

- Mennyire intenzíven érzékelted a tüzet?- kérdezte meg a férfi.

- Tompa érzés.- állt fel Tom.- De éreztem.

- És, gondolom, csak a kibocsátott erőt érezted.

A srác bólintott, mire William eloltotta a tüzet.

- Akkor fogjunk bele a tanulásba. Neked mindössze az a feladatod, hogy az általam előidézett varázslatokat felismerd.

Tom furcsálkodva nézett rá. Valahogy nem értette, mi köze van az aurák érzékelésének a varázslatok felismeréséhez. William látta arcán a gondolat menetét, miközben egy magával hozott rongybabát ültetett le egy székre.

- Tudom, kicsit értetlen számodra, hogy mégis miért kell ez a herce-húrca, ez viszont előrébb segíti a munkámat. Sokkal könnyebb lesz megtanulnod az aurák felismerését, ha van valami tapasztalatod a varázslatok elkülönítésében. Elmagyarázom. Minden pálcával előidézett varázslatot három csoportba tudod sorolni. Az első csoportba tartoznak az egyszerűbb varázslatok, amiket minden varázsló és boszorkány ismer, ezeket Elemi Erőknek nevezem hétköznapilag. A második kategória a Fokozott Erők nevet viseli. Ez egy kicsit megoszló, valakik úgy tartják egyik-másik varázslatról, hogy nem ebbe, hanem az előzőbe tartozik, de fordítva is. Mindegy, ez csupán nézőpont kérdése. A harmadik csoportot a Veszélyes Erőknek neveztem el, a három főbenjáró átokkal az élén.

- De ezek a csoportok mégis miben különböznek egymástól? Hogyan különítsem el a lefegyverző átkot a csiklandozó bűbájtól? Úgy értem, miből fogom megtanulni, hogy melyik-melyik csoportba tartozik?

- Ha majd te magad is megpróbálsz két különböző átkot használni, rájössz, hogy mindegyikhez különböző energia mennyiségre lesz szükséged. Egy Cruciatus átok jóval több energiát szipulyoz ki a testedből, mint egy lefegyverző bűbáj. Emlékezz csak vissza, milyen kegyetlen érzés volt, mikor használtad a halálos átkot. Teljesen elveszítetted az önuralmadat a tested fölött, egy kavargó örvény ragadott magával. Sajnos, én is jól tudom, milyen érzés. Tehát ne az legyen a célod, hogy mindegyik varázslatot bemagold, hová tartozik, hanem azt érezd, melyik mennyi energiát őröl fel. Most mondok néhány varázslatot, amiket rá kell olvasnod a széken ülő bábura. Kezd mondjuk a röptető bűbájjal.

Tom elővette a pálcáját, majd megpróbált a helyes testtartásba beállni, de túl merevnek érezte magát. William most mögé lépett, majd a vállára rakta mindkét kezét.

- Nyugi, lazulj el. Nem kell annyira pontosan utánozni, nekem se mindig sikerül a legelegánsabban beállni. Inkább koncentrálj az előtted lévő varázslóra, aki meg akar téged ölni. Száműzd az agyad hátsó részébe az ilyen apróságokat, ezeket sajnos már ösztönösen kell tudnod. Most egyelőre a varázslatra koncentrálj.

A srác biccentett, majd ellazítva magát temetkezett bele gondolataiba, kizárva mindent a fejéből, elfeledve a férfi nyugtató kezeit a vállán.

- Vingardium Leviosa!!!- kiáltotta, mire fehér fény tört elő a pálcájából, eltalálva és beborítva a bábut. Amaz lassan emelkedni kezdett, egészen addig, míg meg nem lett szakítva a bűbáj. Utána tompa puffanással esett vissza a székre.

- Most pedig próbálkozz a sóbálvány átokkal, és közben figyeld a különbséget.- adta a további utasításokat a férfi.

Tom hamar felfigyelt a változásra, a jobb karját intenzívebben csiklandozta a végigáramló varázserő, ÉREZTE a változást. Az utóbbi sóbálvány átok is sikerült, mire csodálkozással vegyített hitetlenkedéssel fordult meg.

- Tényleg éreztem valamit. Észveszejtő, hogy eddig nem is sejtettem az általam felhasznált bűbájok különlegességét.

- Ha egy óráig gyakorlod az úgynevezett „könnyű" bűbájok gyakorlását, kevésbé fáradsz ki, mint a „keményebb" varázslatoknál. Még tovább gyakorlunk, hogy ráérezz az ízére, utána belevághatunk a konkrét erő ismertetésbe.

Össz-vissz két és fél órát gyakoroltak, különbféle bűbájokat gyakorolva a szegény bábun, és Tom már kezdte érezni a lényeget. Ez idő alatt ügyesen elsajátította a pálcatartást, megtalálta a legmegfelelőbb beállást.

Most teljesen kimerülve ült le a földre, kapkodó légvétellel figyelve a mellé guggoló Williamet.

- Nagyon ügyes voltál, fiú. Most pihenj egy kicsit, utána, ha éhes vagy, megebédelhetsz, utána folytatjuk a gyakorlást. Ezen a téren úgy vélem, kellő tapasztalatra tettél szert, így tovább ugrunk.

- Nehéz lesz a varázsaura felismerése?- kérdezte Tom picit aggódva.

- Nem állítom, hogy egy hónap múlva tudni fogod akár a legcsekélyebb módon is, ha csak azt tanulnád egész nap. De ne félj, ahogy nézem, neked nem lesz nehéz megtanulnod. Ritkaszámba megy az ilyen tehetséges máguspalánta.

A srácot meglepte a dicséret, nem várta, hogy a férfi a tanítás alatt kifejtse a véleményét, bár természetesen ösztönözte. Ezen rágódva ment ki Williammel az ebédlőbe.

  

A szimulált napfelkelte első sugarai beragyogták a tágas szobát, a falakon lévő festmények is igazodtak a napszakhoz. A mezőn lassan fújdogálni kezdett a szél, a tengerpartot lassan nyaldosni kezdték a hullámok, míg az erdőből halk madár csicsergés hangzott fel.

Georgina már régen felkelt, most az ágyon ült felhúzott lábakkal, szomorú arccal támasztva állát a térdére. Már bő három hónapja ezt a napfelkeltét nézni, ugyanazokkal az emberekkel, a legtöbbjüket már el is nevezte. Unalmában történeteket talált ki néhány szimpatikus egyénnek, vagy hobbiból megszámolta, hágy arcot lát. Már a könyvet sem tudták lekötni az első két hét után, írni viszont nem akart írni semmit, nehogy valami bizonyítékot kreáljon maga, vagy Tom ellen. Az órára nézve, amaz fél hetet mutatott. Egy óra múlva majd jön Mordon és elviszi a kihallgató szobába. Természetesen bármilyen ügyesen is próbálja megközelíteni a két fő témát, mindig túljár az eszén. Szerencsére, eddig még nem bukkantak az aurorok Tom nyomára, azt sem tudták, hogy hol keressék. Már mindenkit kikérdeztek, aki érintett volt az ügyben, de senki nem tudott semmiről, csak annyit tudtak mondani, hogy Tom legjobb barátja a kis Morgan volt (azt már elvetették, miszerint őt is megölte), és az igazgató vele is gorombán bánt. Ez ismét zsákutca volt, a varázserejét sem érzékelték, pedig nagyon alaposan figyelték, mikor bukik le. Így viszont vissza kellett térniük hozzá, mint utolsó „remény", aki használható információt tud adni a történtekről. Ám ő nem adja könnyen magát…

Georgina kijött a fürdőből, miután megmosakodott, majd átöltözött, felvéve egy fekete nadrágot és egy zöld inget. Mostanában rászokott az ilyen „fiús" öltözködésre, sajnos fel kellett vennie egy bizonyos ellenálló viselkedést. Haját itt is le akarták vágni, bár itt kisebb volt a döbbenet, hogy nem sikerült. Ez az eset még jobban felcsigázta Mordon kíváncsiságát a kilétéről, de még midig nem jött rá semmire. Ezt a lány nem is akarta megkönnyíteni, még ha valamelyest meg is kedvelte a férfit. Azt hitte, ennyivel megúszhatja, míg el nem jön a szökés ideje, de hatalmasat tévedett.

Ezúttal nyolckor jött be érte két auror, akik szótlanul elvezették egy eddig ismeretlen folyosón keresztül egy ajtóhoz. Aranybetűkkel volt kirakva rá a „Jean Umbridge" név, az ajtólapon vékony cirádák zsúfolódtak. Georgina túlzásnak vélte a dekorációt, gyanakodva követte két kísérőjét a szobába. Szemei még inkább kitágultak a belső összhang láttán, a két uralkodó szín a babarózsaszín és a lila volt. A szépen faragott bútorok roskadásig voltak különböző értékes dísztárgyakkal, a falakra függesztett szekrények üvegajtaján belül érdemdíjakat, kitüntetéseket és okleveleket látott. Ez egy kicsit hasonlított mr. Blunt előszobájára. Leplezetlen elítéléssel állt meg a szoba közepén a puha szőnyegen, ami még akkor sem piszkolódott be, mikor ráálltak. Az előtte lévő széles íróasztal mögött egy rövid, pirosra festett, begöndörített hajú nő ült egy puha karosszékben. Teste zömök volt, magasságilag még nála is alacsonyabb, nyakán méretes gömbnyaklánc függött, a hozzávaló fülbevalókkal együtt. Nem tudta megsaccolni, mennyi idős lehet, a szemén és a száján lévő narancsfesték öregítette. Most előre dőlve nézett rá, az asztallapra könyökölve.

- Tehát te lennél az a kislány, aki titkolja annak a gyilkosnak a hollétét.- kezdte a nő mézes-mázos hangon, hozzá negédes mosollyal, de szavai mérgezőek voltak. Georgina egy pillanatra nem is tudott mit reagálni, nem tudta, hogy mit várhat ettől az új ellenségtől.

- A nevem Jean Umbridge, és én vettem át az ügyed Alastortól. Ő sajnos…

- Tessék?- fakadt ki Georgina ijedten.- Mi az, hogy átvette tőle? Miért tett volna ilyet?

- Nagyon neveletlen vagy ahhoz képest, hogy eddig árvaházban nevelkedtél.- vonta össze szemöldökét Umbridge, mire krahácsolt néhányat.- Alastornak más fontos elintéznivalója akadt, a miniszter úr pedig úgy vélte, szorosabb pórázra fog, mivel ezidáig nem igazán bizonyultál engedelmesnek.- itt most jobban előre dőlt, szemeiben megcsillant valami fény.- Nálam nem lesz olyan jó dolgod, mint a kollégámnál.

Georgina most már tisztán látta, hogy kivel áll szemben, mit várhat ettől a kikent-kifent nőszemélytől. Hát megkeményített arccal nézett egyenesen a szemébe.

- Tehát úgy véli, Alastor rossz munkát végzett?

- Egy szóval sem említettem. De jobb, ha egy nő vesz kezelésbe, aki ismeri minden kis furfangodat. Nálam nem lesz hatásos a bűbájos pofid és a hihetetlen kitartásod.

- Miért, Azt hiszi, a kollégája azért nem tudott kiszedni belőlem semmit, mert szépen néztem rá?

A nő kis ideig csöndesen gondolkodott. Mikor újból megszólalt, még szélesebb mosoly terült el az arcán.

- Tudom, mit akarsz elérni, de nálam ez nem fog menni. Holnap reggeltől elkezdjük a közös beszélgetésünket és meglátjuk, melyikünk bírja tovább.

Georgina egy szelíd mosolyt eresztett meg, de tekintete megcsillant a kihívásra.

- Ha tudná, hányan mondták ezt már maga előtt. Rendben, már is kíváncsi vagyok, mit vet be ellenem. De még az elején figyelmeztetem. Ne becsüljön alá, mert fiatal vagyok.

- Vigyétek a szobájába!- intett válaszul a két aurornak Umbridge, mintha meg sem hallotta volna az előbbi szavakat.

A lány még utoljára végig mérte a nőt, majd hagyta, hogy kivezessék.

Másnaptól kezdve valóban elkezdődtek a szigorítások. Alig kelt fel a lány, máris jöttek be érte és vitték Umbridge-hoz. A nő már várta őket, éppen az italpultnál állt, töltve magának egy kis alkoholt. Jöttükre megfordult, egy elégedett mosolyt megeresztve, majd belekortyolt az italba.

- Lám-lám. Örülök, hogy ismét találkozunk.- jegyezte meg, majd az egyik szekrényhez lépett.- Fogják le uraim, míg felteszem rá.

Erre a kijelentésre a két auror hátulról lefogta a karját, erősen tartva. Georgina még mindig álmos tekintettel nézett a nőre, aki valami fém izét vett ki a szekrényből. Mikor elé lépett, vette észre, hogy két vaskesztyűt tart a kezében, aminek az ujjai be voltak hajlítva. Értetlenül nézett hol a fémdarabra, hol vissza a nő gyanúsan mosolygós arcára.

- Egy kis meglepetésem van a számodra. Ezekkel a fémkesztyűkkel fogjuk kezdeni a nevelésedet.

- Nem kértem, hogy legyen a pótanyám, magát még egy Eruphmentnek sem ajánlanám.- fintorodott el a lány (az Eruphment egy olyan bivalyféleség, ami nagyon-nagyon vad és ha valamit felöklel a szarvával, az nemes egyszerűséggel felrobban).

A nő arca bár mit sem változott, de tekintete elkomorult.

- Ne félj, nem is szándékoztam ilyesmire. Ha a helyes hasonlatot keressük, akkor én a dementorod leszek, aki minden egyes életerődet elveszi, addig, míg meg nem törsz. Most pedig emeld fel a kezeidet.

Bár Georgina nem akart engedelmeskedni, de a két auror most megfogták és előre nyújtották mindkét kezét. Umbridge ekkor ráhúzta a kesztyűket, amik behajlították az ujjait, majd összekötötte a kettőt.

- Ezzel megvolnánk. Mostantól nem tanácsos varázsolnod, mert az feléd fog elsülni. Másodszor, ha bármi nem tetszik nekem amit csinálsz vagy mondasz, kénytelen leszek aktiválni a kesztyűkben lévő mágikus erőt, ami majd megleckéztet.

A lány érdektelen arccal hallgatta végig, miközben a kesztyűket vizsgálgatta. Sajnos nem látott rajtuk semmilyen olyan pontot, ahol megpróbálhatná szétszedni.

- Egyáltalán mit akar elérni ezzel a kesztyűvel? Hiába kínoz, nem fogok elmondani semmit. Mellesleg nem áll szándékomban varázsolni.

- Ez csak ízelítő, kislány. Pár napi rajtad lesz ez a kesztyű, utána bármit hajlandó leszel megtenni, csak szedjük le rólad.

Georgina nem méltatta válaszra. Ő vállalta, hogy megmenti Tomot, hogy elkapatja magát az aurorokkal, és hallgatásba menekül. Most tényleg nagy szüksége lenne főnixes képességére, de pont most nincs. Pedig könnyűszerrel kiszabadulhatna innét és megkeresve Tomot, el tudnának bújni valahová.

Csüggedten hagyta, hogy visszavigyék a szobájába, leültetve az asztalához. Összeláncolt vaskesztyűs kezeit az asztallapra tette, nem volt hirtelen sok kedve semmihez. Nem akarta, hogy ez az Umbridge szekálja, amúgyis annyi gond nyomasztotta. Most jött rá, hogy még mindig nem tudta feldolgozni a történteket. Ez alatt a három hónap alatt próbált mindent kitörölni az agyából, semmire nem gondolni. Most egyszeriben csőstül törtek rá az emlékek, kiváltképp a kis Morgan. Annyira értelmetlen volt a halála, nem értette, miért kellett így történnie a dolgoknak. Mennyivel egyszerűbb lett volna, ha nem akarnak elszökni, ha nem veri meg őket az igazgató, ha nem mászik fel Morgan és nem esik le a tetőről, ha nem derül ki mr. Bluntról az igazság…! Ha csak felébredhetne és azt látná, még mindig az árvaházban vannak és Margaret nővér jönne őket felkelteni…! Ha Morgen még élne…! Ha Tom még vele lenne…!

Hallotta, hogy újfent nyílik az ajtó, orrát rövidesen megcsapta a friss kalács édes illata. Már el is feledkezett arról, hogy miért is ül itt, hogy ma még egy falatot sem evett. Nem volt kedve felemelni a fejét.

- Hogy-hogy te hozod fel az ételt, John?- hallotta az egyik őrt.- Neked véletlenül nem a kiképzésen kellene lenned?

- Az a helyzet, hogy már kora reggel lefutottam az adagomat. Én lettem megkérve, hogy hozzam fel a reggelit a kishölgynek.- hangzott fel egy csevegő hang, amiből jókedv érződött ki.

Most becsukódott az ajtó, majd hamarosan egy étellel megrakodott tálca csúszott elé lassan. Georgina szomorúan nézett fel az asztal túl felén álló fiatal férfire, aki most egy kedves mosolyt eresztett meg. Enyhén elcsodálkozott a kinézetén, egy pillanatra Tom jutott eszébe róla. Sötétbarna haja szintén a füle tövéig lett nyírva, arcvonásai lágyak voltak, a szemei sötétzöldek.

- Szervusz, a nevem Jonathan Aquila.- mutatkozott be udvariasan, tekintete egy pillanatra a vaskesztyűkre esett.- Auror növendék vagyok csupán, szoktak is emiatt piszkálni.

- Akkor miért te hoztad fel az ételt?- húzta fel az egyik szemöldökét Georgina, de arckifejezése nem változott. Nem értette, miért viselkedik így vele egy auror, legyen az akár csak növendék.

- Hallottam az esetedet, és úgy véltem, szeretnélek megismerni.- folytatta John, majd leült a lánnyal szembe.

- Az előbb mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy megkértek rá.

A férfi zavartan körülnézett, mire egy picit közelebb hajolt.

- Az a helyzet, hogy becsaptam az ajtónál állókat. Tegnap este hallottam, hogy mi történt veled, miért fogtak el, és azonnal kíváncsi lettem. A mai edzésről pedig lelógtam. Jean Umbridge egy teljesen más embert bízott meg a reggelid behozatalával, de persze simán lebeszéltem a kissrácot. Most képzeld el, nyers répával és uborkával akarta kiszúrni a szemedet! Hát normális az ilyen?

Georgina nem bírta ki, elmosolyodott. Egészen szimpatikus lett neki a férfi. Jobban áttanulmányozva, nem lehetett 20-22 évnél idősebb, roppant energikus jellemű.

- És nem félsz, hogy lebuksz? Ahogy megismertem Umbridge-ot, nem nézné el neked, hogy így segítesz rajtam.

- Áh, nem foglalkozom én ilyennel! Ki tudom magyarázni magamat, nem izgatom magam emiatt. Mit tehetnének velem? Lefokozni nem tudnak, kirúgni meg nem fognak, mert minden aurorra szükségük van.

- Becsülöm ezt a hozzáállásodat, Jonathan.

- Kérlek, hívj csak egyszerűen Johnnak. Barátok közt így dívik. Amúgy, ha jól látom, most képtelen lennél bármit is megfogni. Hogy kéred a kalácsodat? Csak vajjal, vagy kérsz hozzá lekvárt is?- kapta fel a kést a férfi, majd elkezdte felvágni a kalácsot.

- Te most meg akarsz etetni?- kérdezte a lány döbbenten.

- Nézd, nem hinném, hogy meg tudnád rendesen fogni azzal a behemót kesztyűvel az ételt, és nem kellemes a tányérról leenni. Akkor?

Georgina zavartan hagyta, hogy elkészítse a reggelijét, majd a szájához tartva, ehessen belőle. Közben John megállás nélkül beszélt, így nem volt kellemetlen a helyzet. Elmesélte, hogy a szülei patikáriusok, őt pedig kiskorától kezdve aurornak szánták. Bár ő inkább a kviddicsért rajong, nagy álma, hogy csapatkapitány lehessen, de nem akarta megbántani szüleit. A lány pont végzett az étellel, mikor a férfi is befejezte mondandóját.

- Szívesen meghallgatnám a történetedet, Georgina, de hallottam, hogy ezt nem mondod el senkinek.- pakolt össze John mindent.

- Jól hallottad, az életem kész rejtély. Adtam egy kis feladatot a feletteseidnek, miszerint nekik kell rájönniük.- válaszolta Georgina.- Egyébként köszönöm a segítségedet, John, remélem nem lesz abból bajod, hogy most itt voltál.

- Á, semmiféleképp. Majd úgy osztom be az időmet, hogy mindig tudjak rád időt szakítani.

- Igazán rendes vagy.- köszönte még meg a lány, majd elbúcsúzva a férfitől, ismét egyedül maradt.

Úgy érezte, mégis van remény, ez a John nagyon kedves vele, ez a hozzáállása a dolgokhoz pedig érezte, hogy megnyugtatja. Annyira közvetlen, hogy nem lehet vele közömbösen viselkedni. Legalább Mordon távollétében mégis van valaki, aki törődik vele.


	10. Chapter 10

Megjegyzés: A műben szereplő néhány személy és helyszín J. K. Rowling jogkörébe tartozik.

A/N: Ezt a részt szeretettel ajánlanám Annának, aki volt olyan kedves és megszerezte nekem a Gravitation összes részét. Nagyon-nagyon köszönöm:))

  

- Nagyon ügyes vagy.- csukta össze a könyvét William, hátradőlve a székében, belekortyolva whiskys poharába.- Bő félév alatt már elsajátítottál egy alapfokú német nyelvtudást, ráadásul képes vagy ügyesen beosztani az erődet varázslás alatt. Ha így haladsz, nem adok egy, másfél évet és már készen is állhatsz arra, hogy kiálljunk párbajozni.

- Párbajozni?- lepődött meg Tom, keze megállt, miközben az asztalon heverő papírfecniket rakosgatta össze.

- Még nem hallottál erről? Egy famulus akkor válik magisterré, ha legyőzi egy párbajban mesterét. Természetesen ez csak akkor történik meg, ha a mester elég felkészültnek találja tanoncát a végső próbára. Ha eljön az ideje, és akkor te legyőzöl, el kell, hogy engedjelek, vagyis segítek eljutni neked Írországba.

- És, ha nem sikerül?

- Ne légy borúlátó. Sikerülni fog, hidd el. Természetesen nem lesz könnyű dolgod velem, mert bár nem szokásom hencegni, sem az erőmet fitogtatni, de jó páran becsültek le a korom miatt és lelték halálukat, mert kikezdtek velem.

- Ígérem, nem kötök beléd, William.- hajolt meg Tom viccesen, mire a férfi elnevette magát.

- Helyes. De térjünk a tárgyra. Ma úgy gondoltam, hogy beiktatok néhány új szót az életedbe. Elkellhet az életben, én legalábbis jó hasznukat láttam. Az első ilyen szó a „gasztronómia".

- Az nem valami csillagászattal van kapcsolatban?

A férfi mosolyogva rázta meg a fejét.

- Összetéveszted az „asztronómiával". A gasztronómia az étel és ital művészetével foglalkozik. Ha például veszel egy olyan című könyvet, hogy „A gasztronómia varázsai", biztos lehetsz benne, hogy különlegesebbnél- különlegesebb ételek és italok receptjét fogod megtalálni benne. Ezt azért mondom, mert saját keserű tapasztalataim vannak ezzel kapcsolatban. Egyszer, mikor még iskolába jártam, hiányzott egy könyvem csillagászattanból. A tanárom nagyon dühös volt, azt mondta azonnal induljak és szerezzek be egy könyvet akárhonnét az órára, különben mulasztás miatt visz az igazgató elé. Mondanom sem kell, hogy mennyire megijedtem, azt hittem, kicsapnak a varázslóiskolából. Azon nyomban elrohantam Berlin egyik varázsboltjába. Szinte azonnal a kezembe akadt egy könyv, „A gasztronómia varázsai" címmel. Bele sem néztem, csak megvettem és rohantam is vissza. Amennyire boldog voltam, hogy van könyvem, az órán akkorát égtem, mikor kiderült a tévedésem. Mindenki kinevetett, mikor bolygók állása és a naprendszerek helyett a pulykasült és a brandy elkészítésének a módját találtam benne. A tanárom roppant dühös lett, azt hitte, gúnyt űzök belőle. Szerencsére az igazgató megértette a történteket és elmagyarázta a „gasztronómia" és az „asztronómia" közti különbséget.- fejezte be William.

- Most már értem, miért jó, ha az ember tisztában van az ilyen szavakkal. Nem hiányzik egyetlen ilyen keserű tapasztalat sem.

- Ezért akarok néhány nem olyan közismert fogalmat megismertetni veled. Most így hirtelen az „illuminált" szó ugrik be, ami azt jelenti, hogy valaki berúgott állapotban van, vagyis illuminált. Hamis illúziókat táplál, képzeleg, ezeket is jelentheti. Ha valaki túl sokat iszik a kábító főzetből, arra is ezt a kifejezést használjuk.

- Értem, ezt nem lesz nehéz megtanulni.

William még mondott néhány kifejezést, és mindegyikhez fűzött egy-egy kellemes vagy kellemetlen emléket. Az idős férfi sok mindent megtapasztalt, Tom csak csodálni tudta a bölcsességét.

- Remélem, még sok hasznát veszed ezeknek a kifejezéseknek, és nem jössz kellemetlen helyzetbe ilyesmik miatt. De visszatérve az eredeti tervemhez, szeretném, ha velem jönnél az istállókhoz és segítenél megetetni a lovakat.

Tom zavartan nézett a férfire, enyhén megrázva a fejét.

- Nem értem. Nem pont maga mondta, hogy kerüljem el őket a lehető legmesszebbre?

- Igen, ha nem vagyok melletted. Örülök, hogy megjegyezted azt, amit mondtam. De ne félj, ezúttal csak a három szelíd fajtát fogod látni. A thestralt teljesen külön helyen tartom, nehogy valami baj legyen. Sajnos volt arra példa, hogy mikor össze volt zárva a többiekkel, valamelyikkel összekapott, így másnap holtan találtam rá a kitört üvegű ablakkerten. Ki akart ugratni az ablakon, de az magasan volt, felszúródott a keretben maradt üvegdarabokra.

Tom szörnyülködve húzta el a száját, el tudta képzelni a látványt. Nem semmi az a ló, roppant veszélyes jószág.

- Még mindig nem értem, hogy képes egy ilyen veszélyes lényt tartani. Nem fél attól, hogy egyszer magát is megbabonázza és öngyilkosságra kényszeríti? Mi lesz akkor a házával és a lovaival? Megéri mindez?

William kis ideig elgondolkodva szuggerálta a kandalló sötét belsejét, majd ismét a srácra nézett.

- Jogos a kérdésed, és elismerem, tényleg bolondságnak hangzik. De elmondanék egy apró történetet. Képzelj el egy fiatal lányt, aki imádott korcsolyázni. Egyszer történt egy baleset vele, mikor az egyik ugrásánál nem sikerült a landolás, és eltörött a lába. Egy életre elment a kedve a korcsolyázástól, pedig miután rendbejött, nyugodtan folytathatta volna. De nem. Az ablakból nézte, mint játszik a többi gyerek, és magában azon sóhajtozott, hogy bár ő is közöttük lehetne. Ám a félelme az akkor érzett fájdalomtól nagyobb volt. Vagyis milyen következtetést lehet ebből levonni? Ha én az első merénylet után megfutamodom, nem értem volna el, hogy az a nyavalyás thestral megbékéljen velem és a helyzetével, hogy a jelenlétemben ne legyen láthatatlan és ne kísértsen meg az öngyilkossággal. És mindezt a kitartásomnak köszönhetem, esetleg a makacsságomnak. Ez nem bátorság vagy vakmerőség, puszta elhatározás. Egy ex-feketemágus mindezekkel rendelkezik. A lényegét azért megértetted?

Tom bólintott.

- Tökéletesen, uram. És igaza van, nem akartam kételkedni a tudásában, mindössze veszélyesnek tartom a lovát.

- Jól jegyezd meg, nincs olyan veszély, amit le nem lehet győzni, ha mindig hidegfejjel tudsz gondolkodni és cselekedni. Az önkontroll nagyon fontos dolog. Most pedig gyere, ideje megetetni a lovakat.

A srác lelkesen biccentett, majd felállva, követte Williamet az udvar hátsó részében lévő istállókig.

  

A kesztyű halk kattanással engedett, majd levált a lány kezéről. Georgina ismét hálás volt Johnnak, hogy titokban levette neki esténként, pedig Umbridge azt tervezte, hogy egy jó ideig rajta kell maradnia, míg könyörögni nem fog, hogy vegyék le.

A férfi most az asztalra rakta a kesztyűket, majd segített megropogtatni, utána megmasszírozni a lány kezeit.

- Nem is tudom, meddig bírnám így, ha esténként nem vennéd ezeket le rólam.- bosszankodott Georgina.

- El tudom képzelni. Csak az a baj, most mindössz egy órát maradhatok, mert ma lesz az első eligazítás a feladatommal kapcsolatban.- mesélte John.

- Nekem annyi is bőven elég.- mondta a lány kedves mosollyal, a férfi arcát vizsgálva. John az illendőségnél egy kicsit tovább feledte tekintetét a lány zöld szemein, utána lenézett kezeire, tovább masszírozva az övéit.

  

Tom úgy haladt William mellett, mintha valamelyik utcából aurorok özönlenének ki. Tekintetét idegesen kapkodta egyik emberről a másikra, merev testtartással haladt végig az úton, készen állva, ha netalán a pálcáját kéne használnia.

William magában jót mulatva figyelte a srác viselkedését, jól tudta, hogy mi baja. Végül megszánta.

- Mint látom, kicsit feszült vagy.

Tom összeszorította a száját egy pillanatra.

- Nem érzem biztonságosnak a várost.- válaszolta végül.

- Nem is csodálom, a történtek után! De elhiheted, nincs mitől félned.

- Pedig varázslat alapján képesek lennének bemérni. Apropó! Hogy lehet, hogy eddig nem vettek észre?

- Hallottál az épületeket védő varázslatokról? Amik megakadályozzák, hogy hívatlan vendégek lépjék át a küszöböd.

Tom mindent megértett.

- Tehát a katély körüli védővarázsok akadályozták meg, hogy felfedezzenek az aurorok. Nem rossz. Praktikus védelem.

William nem válaszolt, pont akkor érték el a keresett boltot. A péküzletbe betévedve, Tom orrát friss kalács- és kenyérillat csapta meg, a hangulatos, barna bútorú épületben néhány halkan trécselő vásárló lézengett. Két fiatal inas sürgött-forgott az üvegek alá helyezett pékáruk és a vendégek közt, a pult mögött a nagydarab, vidámarcú pékmester állt.

- Tehát ahogy megbeszéltük.- súgta még oda a srácnak William, majd szívélyes mosollyal lépett a pulthoz, a pék elé.- Szervusz, öreg barátom!

A nagydarab ember meleg mosollyal fogadta a vendéget, a pult felett kezet fogva.

- William! Mi szél hozott erre? Olyan rég láttalak, hogy már kezdtem érted aggódni.- itt egészen közel hajolt a férfihez, hogy még Tom is alig hallotta.- Miért csak a manódat küldöd?

- Sok dolgom volt az utóbbi hónapokban.- válaszolta a férfi is halkan.- Tudod, magamhoz vettem egy tanítványt, és vele foglalkozom.

Mikor a pék ezúttal Tomra nézett, ő komoly arccal nyújtotta előre a kezét.

- Üdvözlöm, a nevem Richard Stone.- mondta nyugodt hangon.

- Örülök, hogy megismerhettelek, Richard.- rázta meg a kezét a pék.- Az én nevem Robert Watson, enyém ez a pékség. Hallod, kisöreg, nagy szerencséd van ezzel a vénséggel! Közel s távol nem tudok jobb mestert elképzelni!

- Tisztában vagyok William képességével, én is nagyra becsülöm.- igyekezte Tom a lelkes fiút adni, ahogy Williammel megbeszélték.

- Azért nem kell a csillagokat is ledicsérni.- legyintett az idő mágus, majd fontoskodó arcot vágott.- Míg el nem feledem, Robert, kérnék két sokmagvas kenyeret, öt cipót és egy tálca vaníliakrémes sütit. Ugye még van abból a mézeskalácsosból?

- Amit csak szeretnél!- bólintott a pék, majd odasietve az egyik pékinashoz, leadta a rendelést.

- Remekül alakítasz.- súgta oda most a srácnak.- Ezután még elmegyünk a húsoshoz, oda is bejelentkezünk, hogy még „élünk", majd már mehetünk is. Az ottani kiszolgálónő nem boszorkány, tehát neki azt mondjuk, hogy…

-… messziről jött rokon vagyok, egyenesen Amerikából.- fejezte be Tom.- Megjegyeztem, William.

A mágus bólintott, majd a visszatérő pékre nézett, aki kezében a kért árukkal caplatott a pulthoz.

- Na kérem, minden megvan. Tegyem őket zacskóba?

- Ha megkérhetnélek rá…

Tom pillantása most az ablakra terelődött. Az utcán kisgyerekek játszottak valami kergetőzős játékot, fiúk-lányok vegyesen. Felsóhajtva fordult vissza a két férfihez. Kellemetlen emlékek jutottak eszébe, márpedig most nem kéne kiesnie a szerepéből.

William még kifizette a kért árukat, elbúcsúztak Roberttől, majd elindultak kifelé.

Kilépve az ajtón Tom éppen szólni akart, mikor szeme sarkából mozgásra lett figyelmes. Ösztönösen pördült oda, majd kapta el a mellkasának tartó labdát. Most mindketten döbbenten néztek a feléjük siető gyerekekre.

- Bocsánat, bácsi, nem akartuk!- futott oda az egyik tökmag ijedten.- Ne tessék haragudni!

A kisfiú jó, ha 9-10 éves volt, szőkésbarna haja koromtól volt piszkos, kócosan hullt a szemébe, egy bő kantáros nadrágot viselt, zokni nem volt a lábán. Kék szeme szomorúan csillogott, és most zavartan ácsingózott a helyén.

- Morgan?!- nyögte ki Tom kikerekedett szemekkel, fojtott hangon, földbegyökerezett lábakkal.

- Nem, az én nevem Billy.- rázta meg a fejét a csenevész kisfiú, majd fájdalmas arccal nyújtotta ki két vékony karját.- Bácsi, visszakaphatjuk a labdánkat?

Tom kétségbeesetten szorongatta kezében a labdát, de már képtelen volt felfogni a valóságot. Itt áll előtte Morgan! Az élő Morgan! Mégsem történt meg mindez a borzalom! Itt áll az árvaház udvarán, éppen kidobóst játszanak és a kis Morgan áll előtte, kérve a labdát, hogy kidobhassa vele Bishopot! Már látta is a langaléta srácot, amint türelmetlenül hadonászik feléjük, hogy dobjon már, látta Georginát a fa tövében ülve könyvet olvasni, látta Edet és az önelégült haverjait kijönni az ajtón. Itt volt mindenki körülötte, nem történt semmi az eltelt egy év alatt, itt van és…

- Azt hiszem, ez a fiúké, Tom.- hatolt a tudatába egy hang, mire riadtan nézett a mellette álló idős férfire. Ő meg kicsoda?

William most összeráncolt szemöldökkel vette ki elgémberedett ujjai közül a labdát, visszadobva a gyerekeknek, akik megköszönve rohantak vissza játszani.

Tom még mindig tudathasadástól szenvedve hajtotta le a fejét, fáradtan tapasztva tenyerét izzadt homlokára.

- Mi történt?- tette vállára a kezét William.

- Én… én… nem tudom.- nyögte ki színtelen hangon Tom, majd gyorsan megtörölve szemeit, a földre nézett.- Vissza kell mennem. Most. Azonnal.

William bólintva vezette el a kábult srácot egy üres helyre, ahonnét észrevétlenül tudtak visszahopponálni.

Most felkísérte a szobájába, megvárva, míg leroskad az ágy szélére.

- Jól vagy?- kérdezte még, mielőtt kiment volna.

- Mindjárt összeszedem magam.- ígérte remegő hangon Tom, de amint William elment, kibuggyant belőle a keserű zokogás. Lehanyatlott az ágyról, arcát a takaróba temetve.

- Bocsájts meg, Morgan, hogy nem tudtalak megmenteni! Te voltál a legjobb barátom!- kiabálta önkívületlenül, ujjaival az anyagba markolva. Az eddig magába fojtott és eltemetett emlékek sorozatosan törtek agya felszínére, soha nem érzett lelki fájdalom lepte el.- Könyörgöm, bocsájts meg, ha tudsz nekem valaha is, az én hibám volt minden! Az én hibám. Minden az enyém. Minden.

A végén elfúló hangon sírt tovább, de már kezdett valami megkönnyebbülést érezni. A hosszú hónapok után végre megszabadulhatott egy átoktól, ami eddig a lelkét emésztette, elsiratta így egyedül, magányában Morgan Blue-t, a kisfiút, akinek halála mindörökké a lelkén fog száradni…

  

Néhány hónappal később

Az üveg hideg fala szorosan simult meztelen karjához és lábához, megakadályozva minden mozgást.

Georgina próbált higgadtan gondolkodni jelenlegi szorult helyzetében is. Egy üveg csőbe volt bezárva, de olyan szorosan, hogy nem volt képes megmozdulni. Nehezen lélegezve nézett az üveg túl felén lévő Umbridge-ra, Mordonra és Johnra. A nő önelégült mosollyal a képén dobogott ujjaival egy piros gombon, növelve a feszültséget.

Az idősebb férfi feszült arccal magyarázta éppen, hogy ez a megoldás kissé erős, hogy a lány nem egy elítélt, csupán egy tanú, akivel nem így kell bánni. Természetesen süket fülekre talált. John nyugodtan vizsgálgatta a lányt és a két felnőttet. Szemei sokat sejtően csillogtak, Georgina látta az arcán, hogy készül valamire. Már megszokhatta, a férfi mindig készült valamire.

- Véget vetek a vitának, Alastor!- jelentette ki most Umbridge határozottan, majd a lányra vetette tekintetét.- Elmondtam, mire számíthatsz, kisasszony! Amennyiben még ezek után sem vagy hajlandó valami hasznos információt adni, kénytelen leszek elindítani a kínzást! Tehát?

- Magának kegyetlenül undorító a stílusa, Umbridge.- válaszolta a lány szelíd mosollyal.- Bár, szerintem, ezzel az információval mindenki tisztában van.

John diszkréten felnevetett, de a nő kemény pillantására uralmat szerzett jókedvén.

- És még véded ezt az átkozottat.- címezte szavait Mordonnak, mire rátenyerelt a piros gombra.

Zúgás hangzott fel, Georgina pedig egy mély levegőt vett, felkészülve a megpróbáltatásra.

Hirtelen jéghideg víz ömlött be alul néhány szűrőn keresztül, ami lassan emelkedni kezdett. A lány csak most esett kétségbe, főleg, hogy nem tudta mozgatni semmilyét. Rátört egy erős klausztrofóbia-érzés, ami miatt kétségbeesetten próbálta megmozdítani valamelyik testrészét. Természetesen nem sikerült, a térde alatt hullámzó hideg víztől pedig elzsibbadt a lába.

Egy pillantás Umbridge elégedett képére elég volt, hogy visszanyerje elvesztett önuralmát. Ismét véve egy mély levegőt hunyta be a szemeit, így várva az egyre növekvő vízszintet.

- Még van esélyed a szabadulásra, kislány.- hatolt tudatába Umbridge hangja.- Ha vallasz, szabadon engedünk.

De ő nem válaszolt, erősen küzdött a fagyos víz ellen. Fogai vacogtak, egy szál rövidnadrág és melltartó volt felül rajta. Már elhagyta a térdét is a víz, elérte a combját, a csípőjét, már a derekánál hullámzott, éppen csak érve a könyökét is.

„Nem adom fel, nem adom fel, nem adom fel…!- ismételgette magában folyamatosan, de teste teljesen megdermedt, remegett minden zsigere, fogai még állkapcsát összeszorítva is vacogtak. Még mindig nem nyitotta ki a szemeit, nem volt hajlandó Umbridgere nézni.

Már éppen ott tartott, hogy már nem tudja tovább tartani magát, mikor váratlanul egy hangos zúgás következtében megállt a rendszer, mire a víz is apadni kezdett, ami már az állánál hullámzott. Megszeppenve nézett fel.

- Mi ez? Mi történt?- kiabált Umbridge, a piros gombot csapkodva.- Miért nem megy a víz? Mi a nyavalya történt?

- Még szerencse, hogy elromlott.- morogta mordon, majd megvárva, míg minden víz visszafolyik, kinyitotta a kabinajtót, azonnal elfogva a kizuhanó, dermedt lányt.- John! Vidd be ms. Cartert a szobájába és segíts neki megszárítkozni! Később majd bemegyek hozzá beszélgetni.

John azonnal átvette a vizes lány cipelését, majd nem törődve a nő zsémbelődésével, kivite a teremből.

A szobába érve talpra állította, majd egy vastag törülközővel törölni kezdte.

- Kösz… köszi.- vacogta Georgina, majd átvette a szárítkozást.

- Nincs mit. Egy ilyen ezermesternek, mint nekem, diplomát kéne adni.- nevetett fel John.

- Szóval te csin… csináltál valamit a… a géppel?

- Nem volt nagy kunszt, rengeteg mugli könyvet és filmet láttam már, könnyűszerrel megbuheráltam azt a szerkezetet, míg senki nem figyelte.

- Nagyon ügyes v… vagy, John.- mondta Georgina halvány mosollyal, majd elővett néhány ruhát, hogy levehesse vizes cuccait. Most a srácra nézett, aki azonnal megértve fordult meg.

- Mordon azt mondta, hogy majd beszélni akar veled.

- Helyes. Vele szeretek társalogni, nem úgy, mint azzal a „békával".- mondta a lány gúnyosan, miközben levetkőzött.

John csak egy elkínzott kacagást tudott hallatni, ugyanis valami olyasmit látott, amit nem kellett volna. Mivel háttal állt a lánynak, szemben az egyik festménnyel, annak üvegborításában visszatükrözött a háttér. Nyelve egyet figyelte a mögött álló lány meztelen testét és képtelen volt megérteni heves érzelmeit. Pedig sok szép lányt látott már, nem eggyel volt is már, de ez a lány fantasztikus volt, maga a tökéletesség. Minden testrésze tetszett neki, mintha egy égből pottyant angyal lenne. Annyira lekötötte a látvány, hogy csak később jutott el a tudatáig, a lány kérdezett valamit.

- Ne haragudj, kissé elmerengtem! Mit kérdeztél?- kérdezte rajtakapottan, elvörösödve.

- Csak azt mondtam, hogy már elmúlt négy óra.- vette magára a nadrágját és az ingjét Georgina.- Nem kell az edzésre menned?

John akadozva vett egy mély levegőt, de valahogy nem akaródzott neki elmennie. És valamiért az a tény is zavarta, hogy a nadrágja eleje élesen eláll testétől.

- Nem gond, inkább veled maradok. A végén még Umbridge még visszavinne.

- Mordon úgyis bejön, biztos haragudna, ha itt találna.- érvelt Georgina, de már felfigyelt a férfi zavart viselkedésére.- Amúgy mi van veled? Valahogy… furcsának tűnsz.

- Nem csoda. Teljesen megzavarsz.- bökte ki váratlanul John, meglepve saját magát is.

- Tessék?

- Ne haragudj… nem kellett volna ezt mondanom.- szabadkozott a férfi.- Tudod… tényleg összezavarsz, még sosem láttam ilyen szép lányt, mint amilyen te vagy. És igenis iszonyú féltékeny vagyok arra a vakarcsra, akit védesz, mert ennyire szereted, hogy képes vagy minden kínt kiállni, csakhogy megvédhesd!

- John.- lépett elé Georgina csendesen, megsimogatva a férfi arcát.- Nekem te is nagyon fontos vagy, nem csak azért, mert segítesz, hanem önmagadért. Mellettem állsz, mikor senki más, kockáztatod az életed és a karriered miattam, vállalod a felelősséget. Ki mondhatná el, hogy ilyen barátja van? Szeretlek, de nem ahogy gondolod. Nekem csak egy hely van a szívemben, de azt Tom foglalja el. Ne haragudj.

John szelíd mosollyal simította végig ő is a lány arcát, majd óvatosan a homlokára adott egy csókot.

- Irigylem azt a srácot. De ettől még ugyanolyan fontos vagy számomra, és ki fogom találni a módját, hogy megszöktethesselek.- mondta, majd ellépve tőle, elhagyta a termet.

Georgina szomorúan lépett az illúzió ablak elé. Nem akarta, hogy eddig eljussanak, fájt a szíve, hogy meg kellett bántania a férfit, de nem akarta ámítani. Csak remélni tudta, hogy ezáltal nem fordul ellene ő is.


	11. Chapter 11

Jogok: Néhány szereplő és helyszín J. K. Rowling alapötletéből származik, néhány pedig nem. Na, ezek az enyéim:)

Megjegyzés: Az eddigi részek közül ez az egyik kedvencem. Bocsi a hosszas várakoztatásért, de tudjátok: vizsga...vizsga...és persze, hogy el ne feledjem, a vizsga. Remélem, nektek is tetszeni fog ez a fejezet, várom a hozzáfűzéseket :))))))))

Tom magába zárkózva ült a könyvtárban, az egyik németkönyvet olvasva. Figyelme viszont teljesen elkalandozott, ismét az árvaház, a Roxfort és Georgina körül járt. Vajon mi történt az árvaházzal, hogy meghalt az igazgató? Természetesen az is az ő hibája, ha minden gyerek az utcára kerül. És vajon mi lehet az iskolában? Mr. Dippet biztos besegít az auroroknak, és minden létező adatot feltár róla. Eddig még szerencsésen megúszta, nem találtak rá, de ez sem fog örökké tartani.

És ott volt még Georgina. Amióta látta azt a kisfiút, nagyon sebezhetővé vált. Bár nem sírt, de magába roskadva ült vagy feküdt, képtelen volt odafigyelni bármire, vagy bárkire. Eddig furamód csak ritkán jutott eszébe a lány, teljesen lefoglalta az új környezet és a tanulás, de az utóbbi hetekben képtelen volt kigyógyulni ebből a lelki zűr-zavarból. Minden áldott éjjel róla álmodott és két barátjáról. Álmai rendszerint ugyanúgy végződtek. Az első pillanatban még mind a négyen jól vannak, beszélgetnek, ám a következő pillanatban egy sötét és félelmetes helyen vannak, ami inkább hasonlít arra a Kamrára, amit felfedezett a Roxfortban. Ekkor egy csuklyás alak tűnik fel a semmiből, arcát nem lehet látni, de nagyon magas. Egyedül hosszú, fehér ujjai látszódtak ki. Sarokba szorította őket és elsőnek Morgant lökte le egy sziklaszirtről. Bár megmenthette volna, de nem volt elég gyors. Ezután Bishop került sorra. Egy zöld füstű átkot bocsátott ki pálcájából a csuklyás, ami eltalálta a srácot. Holtan esett a földre. A lány minden erejével őt védte, így a feléjük küldött újabb átok őt találta el. A csuklyás most felé tartott, de nem a halálos átkot szánta neki. Tenyerét az arcára szorította, mire fájdalmasan égetni kezdte. Ő pedig hiába üvöltözött, hiába kapálódzott, az elviselhetetlen tűz átjárta minden végtagját, az utolsó porcikáját is felemésztve. Aztán jéghideg futott végig rajta, mintha ezernyi tűvel szurkálnák, és ezt követően hányingerszerű érzés fogta el. Érezte, hogy MEGVÁLTOZIK, ez már nem ő. Ekkor a csuklyás elengedte, így közelről is beleláthatott a kámzsa sötétjébe. Egy „nem"-et felüvöltve hátrált, ugyanis saját magát látta a csuklya alatt.

Még azóta sem jött rá álma lényegére, de nem is nagyon feszengette. Elég volt éjszakákat végigszenvedni miatta.

Hirtelen arra lett figyelmes, hogy az idős varázsló áll előtte.

- Ugye tudod, hogy ez nem mehet így tovább?- szólalt meg William komoran.- A végtelenségig emészted magadat valami olyasmin, ami már megtörtént és nem vagy képes változtatni rajta.

- Maga ezt nem értheti.- dünnyögte Tom.

- Úgy gondolod? Hát akkor jól figyelj!- emelte fel a hangját William, amiből rengeteg keserűség áradt.- Volt két barátom, akiket a világon mindenkinél jobban szerettem. Csecsemő korunk óta mindent együtt csináltunk, elválaszthatatlanok voltunk, még vérszerződést is csináltunk örök barátságunk jelképére. Ők is varázslók voltak. Egy nap, lehettünk vagy 15-16 évesek, elhatároztuk, hogy megmásszuk Amerikában az Elbert hegységet. Szép és jó volt minden, egy-két ezer métert már meg is tettünk, mikor megtörtént a baj. Egy hatalmas lavina zúdult ránk, teljesen váratlanul. Én voltam legfelül, így gyorsan egy biztos sziklaperem alá húzódtam, és úgy véltem, ezáltal a barátaim is megmenekültek. Tévedtem. Christopher volt legalul, ő leszakadt tőlünk és leesett. Walter pedig oloyan szerencsétlen helyen volt, hogy a lavina egy jégcsapot vágott a mellkasába, de még élt. Nem emlékszem már tisztán, miként kecmeregtünk le a peremről, de lejjebb megtaláltuk Christophert is. Utolsó perceiben a karomban tartottam. Mivel nem tudtam egymagam kiemelni a nehéz jégtömbök alól, ott kellett hagynunk. Walter esete volt a legrosszabb. Már nem tudott menni, a jégcsap felsértette az egyik tüdejét is, vért kezdett felköhögni. Ő azt kérte, hogy öljem meg, mert nem bírja a szenvedést elviselni. Hiába bíztattam, hiába próbáltam a hátamon levinni, végül be kellett látnom a szörnyű valóságat. Megöltem. Ő volt az első az életemben, akkor, azon a hegycsúcson éltem át azt az elviselhetetlen érzést, amit te is a halálos átok után. Az aurorok persze hamar ott teremtek, de piszok mázlimra megértették a tettem okát, és eltekintettek Azkabantól, csupán kis ideig szemmel tartottak.- fejezte be William, mire felsóhajtva támaszkodott a szék támlájára.

- Mi történt utána?- kérdezte halkan Tom.

- Képtelen voltam a történtek után helyre rázódni. Megfeketedett a lelkem, ekkor váltam fekete mágussá. Csak a gonoszság éltetett, bosszút akartam mindenkin állni két legjobb barátom elvesztése miatt. Sok bajt okoztam, de akkor 28 évesen találkoztam a tiszta és jóságos főnixszel, Georginával. Próbált inteni, figyelmeztetni, hogy tetteim súlyos következményt vonnak maguk után, de nem hallgattam rá. Egy párbaj keretében legyőzött, ami után kénytelen voltam meghallgatni. Elűzte lelki bajaimat, mellette éreztem, hogy ismét rátalálok a régi önmagamra, felvettem az akkor elszakadt életfonalamat. Kezdetben kis feladataim voltak, csak később kezdtem el tenyészteni a szárnyas lovakat. Képes voltam legyőzni és feldolgozni a gyűlöletemet, ami engem is felemésztett volna.

- De magának ott volt Georgina. Nekem már nincs senkim.

- Miből gondolod, hogy nincs? Egy főnix, ha szeret, ha TÉNYLEG szeret, akkor a távolban is veled van. Ne magyarázd be magadnak, hogy egyedül vagy, nézd egy kicsit a szebbik oldalát is. Nem maradtál egyedül, hiszen itt vagy, velem, én pedig vigyázni fogok rád, tanítalak. Hidd el, hogy Georgina is jól van, nem egy elveszett lány, annyi szent.

- De miattam szenved. Felvállalta, hogy elkapják, csakhogy én megmeneküljek!

- Te mit tettél volna a helyében? Gondolom, te sem szeretnéd, hogy ő szintén vajúdjon és sirassa sorsát, amin képes változtatni. Türelmetlen vagy, ifjú úr. Nem adsz elég időt a dolgok alakulásának.

Tom felsóhajtva hajtotta le a fejét.

- Értem. Majd igyekezni fogok.

- Ne félj, menni fog. Csak…- nem fejezte be mondatát, váratlanul kikerekedtek a szemei.- Ez nem létezik!

- Mi történt?- nézett rá a srác csodálkozva.

William gyorsan körülnézett, majd megragadva a srác karját, kisiettek a teremből.

- Erre nem számítottam! A rossebbe!- bosszankodott a férfi, miközben a legmagasabb toronyba siettek.

- De hát mi történt, William?- emelte fel a hangját Tom, nem tudva mire vélni ezt a rohanást.

- Aurorok!!!- kiáltotta William idegesen, megszorítva a srác csuklóját.

Tomban megfagyott a vér.

- Itt? Akkor… rájöttek, hogy itt vagyok?

- Nem tudom, de majd kiderítem!- értek fel a homályos szobába, majd egy titkos rekeszt nyitott meg a falban, amibe pont befért egy ember lapjával.- Ideállj be, ez egy jó búvóhely! Bármi van, te csak akkor gyere ki, ha én visszajövök és azt mondom: „tökkelütött"!

- „Tökkelütött"?- furcsálkodott Tom, de nem jött válasz, William belökte a résbe, majd eltűntette az ajtót.

Most vett egy mély levegőt, majd miután meghallotta a kellemes csengőszót, elindult lefelé.

Az ajtót kinyitva, öt elegáns talárú férfivel találta szemben magát, akik hivatalos arccal ácsingóztak a kőlépcsőn.

- Lord William Stadtfordhoz van szerencsénk?- kérdezte meg az első, aki egy pergament tartott a kezében.

- Igen, én lennék. Miben segíthetek?

- A tudomásunkra jutott, hogy önnél lakik egy fiatal férfi, aki állítólagosan az ön tanítványa.

- Á, Richardra gondolnak?- tettette magát William.- Ő másfél héttel ezelőtt befejezte tanulmányait nálam, és miután letett egy sikeres vizsgát, elengedtem.

- Véletlenül nem így nézett ki a fiú?- tartott egy mugli képet elé az auror, amin Tom arcképe nézett vissza rá.

William megvizsgálta a képet, majd bólintott.

- De, ő az. Miért? Történt vele valami?

- Nem tudja, hová mehetett?

- De, ha jól emlékszem elindult a legelső hajóval Franciaországba, megkeresni egy bizonyos Jean Ulrikot.

- Nem tudja ki lehet az a személy?

- Fogalmam sincs, elmenetele előtt mondta, állítólag valamilyen ismerőse. De miért keresik? Valami rosszat tett?

- Köszönjük az információt, Lord Stadtford.- tért ki ezúttal is a válasz elől az auror, majd elköszönve, elhagyták a környéket.

William megnyugodva csukta be az ajtót, majd felment az emeletre.

- „Tökkelütött".- mondta a fal előtt megállva, mire bentről felhangzott a zárnyitó bűbáj, és megjelent Tom aggódó arca.

- Mi történt? Elmentek?

- Egy időre.- mosolyodott el William.- Jó volt álnevet használni, az aurorok jártak Robertnél, tőle tudták meg, hogy álam tanulsz.

- És? Mi történt?

- Elmeséltem, hogy másfél hete elengedtelek, te pedig Franciaországba mentél egy bizonyos Jean Ulrikhoz. Ezzel megelégedve távoztak is.

- Fantasztikusan hazudik, William.- ismerte el Tom megkönnyebbülten.- Tehát már nem vagyok itt.

- Nem. Elméletileg nem.- eresztett meg egy félmosolyt a férfi, majd megfogva a srác vállát, elhagyták a szobát.

  

Három év múltán

Halálos csend borult a teremre, a bent lévő tíz ember nem tudott mit szólni a helyzet súlyosságához. Az egyikük Cornelius Caramel volt, a miniszter. Mellette állt jobbról Jean Umbridge, a balján pedig Alastor Mordon. Mögöttük állt a maradék hat auror, köztük John is, aki viszonylag nyugodt arcot vágott.

A tizedik, egyben utolsó személy Georgina volt, aki a terem közepén ült egy székhez kötözve, háttal a falnál álló társaságnak. Feszülten várakozott, de közel sem volt olyan ideges, ami ebben a helyzetben várható.

- Itt az utolsó lehetőséged!- hallotta a már jól ismert károgó hangot.- Beszélsz, vagy meghalsz!

- Ne pattogjon, Umbridge. Miből gondolja, hogy egy dementor árthat nekem?- vette át a vállán a lány, mivel nem tudott hátrafordulni a szíjjak miatt.- Ha magát képes voltam túlélni, egy dementor meg sem kottyan.

- Szemtelen fruska! Azonnal hozzák a dementort! Szívja el a lelkét, nem érdemli meg, hogy éljen!

- Miniszter úr, nem túlzás ez egy kissé?- hallotta Georgina Mordon hangját.- Nem ártott senkinek, ártatlanokat pedig nem szokása a Minisztériumnak megöletni!

- Nézd, Alastor, ez…- kezdte Cornelius tanácstalan hangon, de ekkor Umbridge félbeszakította.

- Nem hivatkozhatsz mindig erre, Alastor! A kislány egy olyan gazfickót bújtat, aki megölt két embert!

- Csak egyet.- helyesbített Cornelius.

- Az lényegtelen! Ölt, és most szabadlábon van! Úgyhogy ez bűnrészességnek titulálható, ezért vesznie kell, ha nem mutat hajlandóságot az együttműködésre! Hozzák már azt a dementort!

Ekkor kinyílt az ajtó, mire minden szem odaszegeződött. Köd terjengett be kintről, mire egy hideg párával körülvett fekete leples alak suhant be a küszöbön. A dementor jelenléte azonnal megfagyasztotta a szobát, a gyertyák eloltódtak, minden jelenlévő a maradék optimizmusáért küszködött. Egyedül Georgina ült erősen koncentrálva a széken, mozdulatlanul figyelve a lényt. Amaz még közel suhant néhány métert, majd megállt, várva az utasítást.

- Szívd magadba az elítélt, Georgina Carter életét!- adta ki a végzetes parancsot Umbridge.

A lény most figyelmét a széken ülő lányra szegezte, de nem mozdult, csak nehézkes légzéssel figyelte.

- Mi lesz? Végezz vele!

A dementor, mintha süket lett volna, meg sem mozdult, csak lebegett egy helyben, zöldes, csontos ujjait ropogtatva.

- Mi baja lehet?- tette fel a kérdést Caramel.

- Ne fáradjanak, nem érdemes.- jelentette ki most Georgina magabiztosan.- Nekem nem árthatnak a dementorok, de már említettem, hogy ezzel nem mennek semmire.

A jelenlévők ideges pusmogásba kezdtek, de végül ismét Umbridge oldotta meg a helyzetet.

- Hozzanak be több dementort! Valamelyik csak tud végezni vele!

Hoztak be hármat, hoztak be ötöt, hoztak nyolcat, végül több mint tíz dementor nyüzsgött a teremben, de egyik sem ment közelebb a székhez, mint az első. Mindannyian csak egy helyben lebegtek, nehezen lélegezve, de nem teljesítették a parancsot.

Már nyilvánvalóvá vált a jelenlévők számára, hogy itt valami nagyon nincs rendben, mire Caramel határozottan kiküldte a dementorokat és megparancsolta néhány aurornak, hogy kísérjék vissza a szobájába a lányt.

Georgina elégedetten feküdt le az ágyára, megvárva, míg kimennek az aurorok. Bár kicsit izgult amiatt, hogy vajon ilyen fiatalon is képes lesz elrettenteni a dementorokat főnixségével, de végül csak sikerült. Látta Umbridge elképedését, ezért már megérte a rizikó.

Ekkor ismét nyílt az ajtó, ezúttal John jelent meg.

- Fantasztikus voltál, Georgina!- lelkendezett.- Hihetetlen, de mégis igazad lett! Még sosem láttam ennyi tehetetlen dementort egy rakáson!

- Mit mondtak a többiek?- ült fel most az ágyon a lány.

- Képtelenek dűlőre jutni. Azt fontolgatja a miniszter, hogy valami ördögi gonoszság van benned, amit a dementorok tisztelnek.

Georgina felkacagott.

- Ez aranyos! Ördögi gonoszság!

- De most komolyan, mit vetettél be ellenük?- kíváncsiskodott John, leülve a lány mellé.

- Mondtam, hogy nem mondhatom el, még neked sem. Varázslat és kész.- szomorodott el Georgina. Sajnálta, hogy még előtte is titkolóznia kell, pedig ezalatt a közel három év alatt nagyon a szívéhez nőtt a férfi.

John felsóhajtott.

- Ha nem, hát nem. Amúgy hoztam neked egy kis szőlőlevet.- vett elő a talárjából egy üveget.- Élet-halál harcot vívtam ezért két manóval a konyhában, gondolom, rád fér.

- Nagyon kedves vagy, John.- vette át a lány az üveget, majd habozva egy puszit nyomott az arcára.

Miközben itta, a férfi eltűnődve figyelte. Rengeteget változott a lány, mióta megismerte, egyszerűen képtelen volt rájönni, hogy az eredetileg fekete hajában miért van egyre több szőke tincs, a teste félelmetesen gyönyörű lett, sokkal nőiesebb lett. A hangja is változott, hihetetlenül lágy és tiszta lett. Nem egyszer jött kísértésbe, amikor itt ült mellette és figyelte minden mozdulatát, nagy nehezen állta meg, nehogy megcsókolja. Nagyon nehéz volt így nap mint nap mellette lenni és a hűséges barátot játszani. Természetesen néha a lány is megérezte a feszült hangulatot, ilyenkor rendszerint arról a Tomról kezdett beszélni, vagy arról, hogy ők milyen jó barátok, köztük nem lehet semmi. Csak attól félt, hogy egyszer nem lesz képes úrrá lenni hormonjain, és olyat tesz, amit nem kéne.

A lány most lerakta az üveget, majd valamiről beszélni kezdett. John figyelmét most más kötötte le, figyelte a reakcióit. Nem mondott igazat, ezt az üveget még Alastor nyomta a kezébe, hogy itassa meg vele. Állítólag olyan szer van benne, ami álmában szóra tudja bírni az alanyt, de azt mondta, aki kiáll több dementort is, annak ez meg sem kottyan… de próba szerencse.

Valóban, Georgina szemlátomást egyre inkább elbágyadt, mire lehunyva szemeit dőlt hanyatt az ágyon.

John most felemelte és rendesen lefektette az ágyra, ő maga pedig mellé feküdt, nehogy elszalasszon egy hangot is. És várt. Nem kívánta, hogy most bárki is bejöjjön, mert még félreértik a helyzetet. Lágyan simogatni kezdte az arcát, kisöpörve néhány hajtincset a homlokából. Óvatosan megérintette telt ajkait, majd lejjebb csúsztatta ujjait a nyakára, kitapintva egyik ütemesen lüktető erét. Most nyelve egyet haladt lejjebb a kulcscsontjáig, a mellkasáig, a ruha nyakkivágásáig. Bűnösnek érezte magát, de nem tudta megállni, hogy ne érjen hozzá. Így az ing néhány felső gombját kibújtatva, becsúsztatta remegő kezét. Magában elszidta magát mindennek, szüntelenül magyarázta, hogy milye ostoba, de keze már önállósult. Az ing alatti melltartót félretolta, mire megérinthette az áhított testrészt.

- Hülye vagy, John, hülye.- motyogta keserűen, de még sem hagyta abba.

Hirtelen megmozdult a lány szája. Valamit némán suttogott, de csak egy szót értett meg belőle. „Tom".

John azonnal észhez tért, majd sietősen visszarendezte a lányt, figyelmesen hallgatva. Néhány perc múltán már érthetőbben kifejezte magát.

- Nem… nem akarom…! Tom, maradj velem…! Az… az aurorok! Nem akarlak elveszíteni! Ne! Morgan! Ez… ez nem történhet meg! Csak álom! Miért? Miért kellett megvernie minket? Az ő hibája! Nem mondta el! Tom nem akarta! Véletlen volt, higgyen neki! Miért tartanak itt? Mit akarnak tőlem? Nem mondok semmit! Tom! Menekülj! Menj el… Blackpoolba! William segít… Lord… William… Stadtford. Tom…

Ezzel ismét megszakadt az értelmes beszéd, csak forgolódott az ágyon, suttogó hangon beszélve.

John dermedten ült az ágy szélén, a lányt figyelve. Nem akart hinni a fülének. A szer hatásos volt, Georgina elmondta, hogy hová küldte azt a Tomot. Most már csak rajta áll minden. De mit kezdjen az információval? Elmondja Mordonnak, vagy sem? Mit csináljon? Kihez legyen hűséges?

Most felállt, szomorúan a kába lányra nézve.

- Bocsájts meg, Georgina Carter. Lehet, hogy szereted, de akkor is gyilkolt.- mondta, majd kiment az ajtón, egyenesen Alastor Mordon szobájáig. Benyitva, sajnos több személy is tartózkodott ott, jobban szólva Umbridge és a miniszter.

- Nos? Mi történt, John?- kérdezte Mordon.

John vett egy mély levegőt. Most még választhat. Kihez legyen hűséges?

- Megvan a kért információ, uram.- mondta végül.- Georgina vallott.

  

Tom a tükör előtt állva megigazította fekete felsőjét és nadrágját, rátekerte derekára azt a borvörös spanyolövet, amit szintén Williamtől kapott, végezetül hátra fogta válláig leérő fekete haját, és immáron elégedetten szemlélte végig magát. Nem állt rosszul neki ez a stílus.

A mai napon ismét rajta volt a sor, hogy megetesse a szárnyas lovakat. Rájött, hogy szereti ezt csinálni, mert az évek folyamán úgy megbarátkozott a lovakkal, hogy azok már a tenyeréből ettek. Egy-két hónapja múlt ki a legidősebb abraxan, a halványsárga színű, William legelső szerzeménye. Már roppant idős volt.

Most lement az istállókhoz, már messziről hallotta a lovak nyihogását, a reggelijüket várva. Még nem találkozott az idősebb mágussal, általában reggelinél futnak össze először, ő pedig még azelőtt lejön a lovakhoz.

Fogott két egy vékás kézi lapátot, majd telemerve azokat zabbal, benyitott az istállóba. A lovak türelmetlenül nyerítgetve ugráltak, a vályúknál, mikor kapják meg a zabot. Tom teletöltötte mindegyikük tálját, majd maga után becsukva az ajtót, most az egyedülálló, kisebb istállóhoz lépett. Ebbe volt bezárva a thestral.

Ezúttal csak egy vékát töltött meg zabbal, majd belépett a csöndes, homályos helyiségbe. A karám által elkerített részt fürkészte, de a védővarázslatok nem engedték, hogy megláthassa a lovat. Megközelítette a tálat, amibe beleöntötte az ételt. Még mindig semmi neszt nem hallott, ami kissé nyugtalanítani kezdte Tomot. Enyhén összehúzott szemekkel hallgatózott, de eredménytelenül. Vajon itt van még a ló?

És ekkor megmozdult valami a srácban. Át sem gondolva a dolgot nyúlt lassan a kallantyúhoz, majd kinyitva a karámajtót, belépett az elkerített részbe. Maga után becsukva az ajtót lépett még beljebb, nagyon lassan mozogva. Nem tudta miért, egyszerűen kihívás gyúlt a lelkében, hogy egy ló játszadozik vele, még, ha ez nem is egy közönséges ló.

Még alaposan körülnézett, de lónak semmi nyoma nem volt. A kezeit is kinyújtotta, hátha meg tudja érinteni, közben vadul arra koncentrált, ha megjelenik, nem szabad ránéznie.

Miután ez sem jött be, hangokat hallott kintről. Rájött, hogy ez William, aki éppen a többi lónál van bent, őt keresve. Megijedt, nem láthatja meg, hogy megszegte az ígéretét és itt áll bent a thestralnál!

Megfordult, hogy kisiessen, de ekkor nekiütközött valaminek. Csak később jött rá, hogy mekkora ostobaságot tett azzal, hogy felnézett. Egyik fekete szempár találkozott egy másik fekete szempárral, és Tom már nem tudta lehajtani a fejét. A thestral szeme fogva tartotta, megbabonázta, nem is a szeme, hanem a belőle áradó mentális erő. Szinte valamiféle bambulás vett rajta erőt, kétségbeesett harca a szabadulásért hiábavalónak bizonyult. És ekkor meghallotta tudatában a hang nélküli parancsot, ami valami jéghideg érzettel párosult.

„Gyűlölöd az életet. Mindenki gyűlöl téged. Minden gondolatod a halál körül forog. Vesd el magadtól a fájdalmadat, öld meg magad."

Tom végtelen ürességet érzett lelkében. Fájdalmat. Kitaszítottságot. Kínt. Gyötrődést. Egy pillanat alatt elveszített minden pozitív gondolatot, érzelmet, szinte felnyársalta a lelkében kavargó üresség. Igaza van. Meg kell ölnie magát. Nincs miért élnie.

És ekkor tekintete ösztönösen egy másik tálban hullámzó vízre esett. Elindult felé, de közben folyamatosan hallotta a thestral parancsát a fejében, hogy meg kell halnia. Elért a vízig, ami mellé letérdelt. Kicsit megingott, de ekkor felerősödött a késztetés, mire egy határozott mozdulattal belenyomta fejét a vízbe. Meg kell halnia. Neki nincs értelme élnie. Hisz' mindenki utálja. Senkit sem ismer. Mindenki idegen.

„Tom…!!!"

Egy hang hasított át tudatán. Kinyitva a szemét, lassan tudatára ébredt.

„Szeretlek, Tom… nem foglak elveszíteni… várni foglak…!"

Még a vízben felordítva kapta ki a fejét, egy mély levegőt véve.

- Nem!!! Elég!!!- ordította fájdalomtól keserű hangon a srác, rátámaszkodva a vályú szélére.- Nem engedem!!! Felettem nem uralkodhatsz!!!

„Meg kell halnod! Gyerünk! Öld meg magad!"- jött a jóval erősebb késztetés.

Tom felnyögve hajolt ismét a víz fölé, ujjai már elfehéredtek, olyan erőse szorította a vályú szélét. Az a tény, hogy az előbb majdnem megfulladt, és a már jól ismert hang erőt adott neki. Nem. Nem üres az élete. Ott van Georgina, ő az élete! Nem engedheti, hogy megölje egy ló!

„Gyerünk, mire vársz? Nyomd bele a fejed!"

A srác lehunyta egy pillanatra a szemét, majd mikor újra kinyitotta, tekintete elsötétült, vicsorítva egyet.

- Nem. Soha!- kiáltotta, mire nehezen engedelmeskedő lábakkal állt fel, kissé görnyedt testtartással.

„Nem állhatsz fel! Parancsolom, hogy végezz magaddal! Az egész világ ellened van, mindenki meg akar ölni bűneidért! Sosem látod azt a lányt, örökre el vagy kárhoztatva!"

- Nem igaz!!!- pördült meg Tom, fejéről vadul csöpögött a víz, félelmetes tekintettel nézett ismét a thestralra.- Georgina megígérte, hogy viszontlátjuk egymást!!! Én hiszek neki!!! És nem fogsz elszakítani tőle, soha!!! SOHA!!!- ordította végül, nehogy ismét erőt vegyen rajta a halál gondolata.

Még kis ideig farkasszemet néztek, mire vératlan dolog történt. A thestral lehajtotta a fejét, mire fél térdre ereszkedett.

Tom abban a pillanatban megszabadult a tudatát ostromló támadástól, ismét tisztán tudott gondolkodni. Nehezen lélegezve figyelte, mint egyenesedik ki ismét a ló, mire hátat fordítva, egy messzebb lévő sarokban telepedett le. A srác remegő testtel lépett az ajtóhoz, majd lehajtott fejjel kilépett. Ekkor ismét neki ütközött valaminek. Felhígetve ugrott hátra, Williamet látva maga előtt.

- William? Nézze, én… én csak… szóval nem akartam bemenni, csak… bár nem tudok ésszerű magyarázatot adni, mindössz…

- Gyere utánam.- intett neki hirtelen a férfi, mire elindult kifelé. Tom szótlanul követte.

Bementek az ebédlőbe, ahol szótlanul megreggeliztek. Tom csak édeskeveset csipegett, nem tudta mire vélni ezt a hallgatást. Most mégis mi a helyzet? William most dühös rá, amiért bement a thestralhoz, vagy sem? Meg akarja büntetni?

Mikor végeztek, a férfi még mindig szótlanul indult le a pincébe. Hamarosan elértek egy olyan helyet, ahol még Tom sem járt, és egy eddig ismeretlen, roppant nagy terembe vezette. A falak mentén jégkék energiarácsok cikáztak, kellemes fénnyel megvilágítva a helyiséget, egyetlenbútor vagy bármi egyéb nem volt bent, mindössz egy falióra, de az is a mennyezeten. Ebbe a kékes fényű terembe mentek, megállva a közepén. William most ránézett.

- Büszke vagyok rád, Tom.

A srác teljesen másra számított.

- Tessék? De hát… miért?

- Amit a thestrallal műveltél, az páratlan teljesítmény volt. Vedd tudomásul, hogy a világ nyolcadik csodájának tekinthető, ha egy ilyen lény nem elég, hogy megkíméli az életedet, de még meg is alázkodok előtted. Nekem csak az sikerült, hogy ne öljön meg, fejet soha nem hajtott előttem. Fantasztikus fejlődésen mentél keresztül, elég érett vagy arra, hogy végre párbajozhassunk.

- Párbajozni? Már? És most? Ez… ez egy kissé felkészületlenül ért.

- Elég felkészültnek tartalak, nem kell aggódnod.- most kihúzta magát a férfi.- Én, Lord William Stadtford kihívlak, mint mester a tanítványát egy vizsgapárbajra téged, Tom Rowle Denem. Idő nem megszabott, pálcával küzdünk, szabály csak a becsületes harc. Ha készen állsz, Tom, lépj a térfeledre.

A srác bólintott, majd a láthatatlan vonallal elválasztott térfelére lépett. William levette a köpenyét, ami alatt egy fehér mente és egy kék atlasznadrág volt. Botját ketté szelte, így várta Tomot. Ő szintén megszabadult a zavaró köpenytől, majd hátra simítva még vizes haját, elővonta pálcáját. Tiszteletből meghajoltak, majd beálltak a megfelelő helyzetbe. Ezennel kezdetét vette a párbaj.

- Figyelmeztetlek, Tom, most nem fogom vissza magam.- mondta még a férfi hunyorítva.

- Nincs rá szükségem.- válaszolta Tom összeszedett magabiztossággal és koncentrálással. Már készen állt ő is.

William nyitott.

- Capitulatus!!!

Tom azonnal kapcsolt.

- Expelliarmus!!!

A két lefegyverző átok találkozott, mire egy villanás kíséretében elpárolgott. Tomnak nem jutott ideje fellélegezni, a férfi újból támadt.

- Locomotor mortis!!!

- Alohomora!!!

A lábbilincselő és a zárnyitó bűbáj ismételten kiegyenlítették egymást, de még mindig nem jutottak előrébb.

- Piroinitio!!!- jött az újabb varázslat, de Tom nem vette észre a turpisságot.

Ez elől kénytelen volt kitérni, de ezzel William is tisztában volt. Ezzel együtt egy újabb átkot küldött felé.

- Obstructo!!!

Az átok ezúttal eltalálta a srácot, aki egy hátast dobott, egyenesen neki a kék energiafalnak. Valami áram lehetett, mert enyhén megrázva vetette el magától a testet. Tom köhögve állt fel, azonnal összeszedve magát. Most már némi aggodalommal szorongatta pálcáját, kevésbé adva tartására.

William nyugodt arccal szervírozta az átkokat, ami csak eszébe jutott. Sajnos a srác az előzőnél kicsit kizökkent, így néhány erős varázslat következtében „rázós élményben" részesítette a fal.

- Gyerünk, Tom, ez is teljesítmény? Kicsit többet vártam attól, aki legyőzött egy thestralt!- unszolta a férfi, mikor okadszorra is tanítványa húzta a rövidebbet.

Tom kicsit fújtatott, mikor felállt, de ezúttal már dühösen egyenesedett ki.

- Nem vall magára ez a gunyorosság.- mondta, majd felkészült az újabb támadásra.

- Petrificus totalus!!!

Tudta, hogy ez elől is el kéne térnie. Vagy egy jóval erősebb varázslattal letarolni. Az első eszébe jutó átoknál már nyújtotta is a pálcáját.

- Crucio!!!

A férfinek nem volt ideje védekeznie. Valószínűleg váratlanul érhette az átok, mikor a vérvörös füst áttörte az ő halványkék átkát, egyenesen mellkason találva őt.

William felüvöltve csapódott neki a falnak, aminek rázását meg sem érezte a Cruciatus okozta kínok mellett. Most fájdalmasan ordítva vergődött a földön, pálcája kiesett a kezéből.

Tom most rémülten jött rá, mit művelt, így azonnal eloszlatta az átkot.

- William, jól van? Ne hargudjon, nem akartam ezt használni!

A férfi remegő kezekkel vette magához újfent a pálcát, majd lassan felállt, kímélve fájó végtagjait. A srác éppen tovább akart sajnálkozni, mikor a férfi ismét nekiszegezte a pálcáját.

- Reducto!!!

Az átok szintén váratlanul érintette a srácot, így egy fájdalmas ütéssel a gyomrába ismét a falnak csapódott.

- Egy tökéletes helyzetet hagytál ki, édes fiam!- törölte le szája sarkában megjelenő vércsíkot William.- Ha most idejöttél volna, és pálcádat nekem szegezve lezártad volna a párbajt, nyersz! Ki voltam szolgáltatva a halálos átkodnak, de te elszúrtad! Ne várj köszönetet, más régen megölt volna!

Tom rájött, hogy ostobaságot tett, de már mindegy volt. Ismét esett egy párat, míg egyszer csak őt találta el egy Cruciatus. Kegyetlen kín járta át a testét, mint előbb William, most ő is a földön fetrengett kínjában, bár pálcája a kezében maradt.

És ekkor meglátta, hogy William felé közelít, hogy lezárja a meccset. Nem lehet. Nem veszíthet! Ellent kell állnia a fájdalomnak, mint ahogyan a thestralnak is!

A férfi ekkor mellé ért, pálcáját rászegezve.

- Mivel most akár meg is ölhetnélek, így kénytelen leszek…

nem tudta végig mondani. Tom megragadta a pálcáját, legyűrte egy pillanatra a fájdalmat, mire a férfire mutatott a pálcával.

- Diluvium!!!

Vízáradat tört elő pálcájából, ami telibe kapta a mágust, visszamosva a helyére. Az átok megszűnt, a srác már szabadon tudott mozogni. Nem állt fel, úgy varázsolt tovább.

- Capitulatus!!! Reducto!!! Invito pálca!!!- kiáltotta azt a három varázslatot, ami így hirtelen eszébe jutott.

A végeredmény ezennel megszületett. William kezéből kirepült a pálca, ő maga ismét hátra vágódott a taroló átok miatt, míg a pálcája Tom kezébe került. Lezárult a párbaj.

William csurom vizesen állt fel, mire mosolyogva kezdett tapsolni.

- Bravó! Jól csináltad. Te győztél, Tom. Büszke vagyok rád, fiam, remekül vág az eszed.- mondta, majd a srác elé lépve, megölelte.

Tom zihálva viszonozta az ölelést. Alig fogta fel, hogy győzött, mindössz őrült vigyorral az arcán ölelte magához mesterét.

- Köszönöm… köszönöm, William. Mindent köszönök.- motyogta végül.

- Most, hogy készen állsz az útra, holnap akár már el is indulhatsz. Vár rád Írország.

Most felmentek, William bevezette a szobájába, ahol elővett valamit a szekrényéből.

- Tessék, tedd el. Nem lenne tanácsos ezek nélkül utaznod.

Tom döbbenten nézett a kezébe nyomott útlevélre, személyigazolványra, amiket a muglik is használnak, plusz arra a köteg pénzre, ami a pénztárcában lapult.

- De hát ezeket nem régen csináltatta! Honnét tudta, hogy nyerni fogok?

- Én mondtam, hogy felkészültél, a többi csak rajtad múlik. Roppant büszkévé tettél, mert olyat értem el rajtad keresztül, amit nem sok tanító. A tanítványom nem elé, hogy első nekifutásnál nyert, de legyőzött egy thestralt is, ami felettébb sokat számít. Megígértem, hogy amint végzünk egymással, szabadon engedlek. Addig pihend ki magad, fürödj le, egyél, mert hosszú út áll előtted.

- Nagyon köszönöm, mesterem!- eresztett meg egy halvány mosolyt Tom, majd ezúttal ő ölelte át a férfit.

Miután távozott a szobából, William letörölt egy könnycseppet a szeme sarkából. Nem is annak örült kimondottan, hogy győzött a párbajban, vagy túlélt egy thestralt, sem, hogy kiváló tanítvány volt. Az volt számára a legnagyobb dicsőség, hogy láthatta fiatal arcán a hálát, kiharcolta elismerését, mosolyát, és azt… hogy valaki őt „mesternek" szólítsa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Utóirat: A Hajótöröttek c. sztorit lövésem sincs mikor fogom tudni folytatni, mert a gépemről az anyagok újfent elszálltak, ezért újra kéne írnom, ami kis időbe beletellik. A türelmeteket kérem, ígérem, igyekezni fogok! hálás pillantás


	12. Chapter 12

Jogok: A jog J. K. Rowlingé, na meg az enyém.

Korhatár+12

Megjegyzés: Ez a fejezet tartalmazza egy ismert színész nevét, akivel nem szándékozom visszaélni.

Georgina fáradtan nyitotta ki a szemeit. Nem értette, hogyan aludhatott el fényes nappal, most kimerülten ült fel, körülnézve. Nem volt senki bent, de kintről nyüzsgést hallott. Vajon mi lehet ez a ricsaj? Mintha megtámadták volna az épületet.

Váratlanul kinyílt az ajtó, mire Umbridge lépett be önelégült arccal, nyomában a kissé elkenődött Johnnal.

- Van egy rossz hírem számodra, kislány.- kezdte a nő nagymellénnyel.- Rájöttünk, hol a barátod.

Georgina szeme enyhén összeszűkült. Valami nem stimmelt, a nő nem úgy áll a dolgokhoz, mint aki viccel.

- Alastor beadott neked egy altatót, a benne lévő szertől álmodban elmondtad a hollétét Tom Rowle Denemnek.

A lány ezúttal rémülten nézett Johnra, aki viszont kerülte a pillantását.

- É-és? Mire jutottak?

- Mr. Aquila hallotta az egészet, ő értesített mindenről.

- John! Igaz ez?- kérdezte kétségbeesetten a férfitől, aki most fájdalmas arccal próbált szabadkozni.

- Ne haragudj, Georgina, de a Minisztérium fontosabb, mint egy gyilkost bújtatni. Kérlek, hidd el, nem tehettem mást!

Georgina még remegő szájjal nézett Umbridge-ra, majd dühösen elfordította a fejét.

- Felteszem, azért ez a nagy nyüzsgés, mert készülődnek.

- Néhány csapatot küldünk mindössz, nem szükséges egy egész hadosztályt egyetlen nyavalyás kölyökért. Most pedig további szép napot.- köszönt el a nő gunyorosan, majd kiment.

- Hogy tehetted ezt, John?- nézett vádlón a férfire a lány.- Én bíztam benned! Hogy használhattál így ki?

- Csigavér, én csak…- tartotta előre a kezeit John, de Georgina beléfojtotta a szót.

- Csigavér??? A fenébe is, te elárultál!!! Nem érdekel, mennyit jelent neked a Minisztérium, gyűlölöm az egészet, úgy ahogy van! Már éppen kezdtem megbízni benned, talán bele is avattalak volna a titkomba! De így…

- Meghallgatnál?- emelte fel a hangját John.- Majd hülye leszek elmondani! Először is, bár veszettül féltékeny vagyok arra a kölyökre, de azzal csak neked ártok, ha elárulom. Másodszor, teljesen mást mondtam nekik. Állítólag találkoztak a te Williameddel, aki úgy védelmezte a te barátodat, hogy az mondta, rég elutazott Franciaországba egy Jean Ulrikhoz. Nos, én is ezt mondtam a többieknek, alátámasztva annak a pasasnak az alibijét. Tehát szegény kollégáim éppen Franciaországba készülődnek egy nem létező személyhez.

Georgina megkönnyebbülten hajtotta le a fejét.

- Ne haragudj, John, egy pillanatra tényleg azt hittem, hogy elárultad. Akkor tehát tudod a hollétét. De miért nem árultad el? Komolyan.

- Azt hittem, elég nyilvánvalóan fejeztem ki magam.- térdelt le elé a férfi, hátratolva egy hajtincset a lány füle mögé.- Tudom, hogy a te szíved hozzá húz, én viszont menthetetlenül beléd szerettem. Azt is tudom, hogy nekünk sohasem lehet közünk egymáshoz, de soha nem tudnék neked ártani. Már van is egy jó ötletem, miként tudnánk felhasználni ezt a zűr-zavart egy szökéshez.

- Te sosem változol meg.- nevetett fel Georgina, de hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve gyengéden megcsókolta a férfit, amit John meglepetten viszonzott.

Kis ideig eltartott ez a meghitt pillanat, utána viszont elengedték egymást.

- Én sosem foglak elfeledni, John. Örökké a szívemben fogom őrizni az emlékedet.

A férfi még megcsókolta a kézfejét, majd felállt.

- Félóra múlva visszajövök hozzád. Addigra készíts össze minden fontos dolgot, rendben?

Georgina bólintott, mire egyedül maradt. Boldogan dobogó szívvel nézett körül, de nem talált semmit, amit magával vihetett volna. Pálcája nem volt, így mindössz átöltözött, felvett egy köpenyt, majd éppen nyúlt volna egy masszív vázáért, hogy arrébb tegye, mikor amaz úgy tört szét a kezében, mintha egy kalapáccsal vert volna rá. Miután feleszmélt a kezdeti ijedségből, könnyeivel begyógyította a sebeit, de amint ezt a műveletet elvégezte, rájött, mi történt.

Visszatért főnixes ereje!

Hüledezve nézett le a váza maradványaira, majd az asztalhoz nyúlt. Két ujjával meg tudta emelni azt, minden erőlködés nélkül.

- Ez fantasztikus! Jobbkor nem is jöhetett volna vissza!- lelkendezett, gyorsan eltűntetve a vázát.

Az ígért időben valóban visszatért a férfi, kezében és rajta egy-egy aurorok által használt talárral.

- Tessék, ezt vedd fel. A csuklyát is húzd fel, úgy sem fog feltűnni senkinek, odakinn azt sem vennék észre, ha szurcsókok futkároznának fel s alá.- mondta John jókedvűen, majd véve egy mély levegőt, kiléptek.- Bárkivel találkozunk, én beszélek. Te fel se nézz.

- Úgy lesz.- mondta Georgina, majd elindultak a folyosón.

Most már nem volt annyi auror, de azok is össze-vissza szaladgáltak, ide-oda kiáltoztak, őket is figyelmeztették, merre kell menni. John csak beleegyezően bólogatott, vissza-vissza kiabált, eltréfált az ismerősökkel, de közben egyre jobban közelítettek a lifthez.

Teljesen váratlanul egy már ismerős hang csattant fel hátuk mögött, nem messze.

- Megszökött a fogoly! Hagyja mindenki a csapatot, keressétek meg Georgina Cartert!

Ők ketten rémülten hallották Umbridge károgását, meg is szaporázták léptüket.

- Nem számítottam arra, hogy ilyen gyorsan felfedeznek.- aggodalmaskodott John.- Csak érjük el a liftet!

Alig mondta végig, az egyik sarokról kifordult az az auror, aki az ételt szokta bevinni a lánynak, egyenesen Georginával ütközve össze. Mindketten a földön terültek el, a lányról leesett a kámzsa.

- Ne haragudj, vél…- kezdett mentegetőzni az auror, de ekkor felismerte.- Hé! Te vagy az a lány!

Azonnal felugrott, előrántva a pálcáját.

- Ne, Phil, ne bántsd!- fogta le társa kezét John.

- Miért véded? Bűnrészes egy gyilkosságban! A miniszter szerint meg lehet ölni, ha szökni próbál! Na gyerünk, kislány, indíts vissza!

- Phil, engedd el!- kiáltott rá John erélyesen, majd el akarta venni az idősebb auror pálcáját.- Fuss, Georgina, menekülj!

Az auror most eltaszította magától a férfit, mire a menekülő lányra szegezte pálcáját.

- ADAVA KEDAVRA!!!

Georgina megdermedve torpant meg, összehúzódva várva az átok erejét. Az viszont késett. Helyette valami tompa puffanás hallatszott, egy elkínzott nyögés, és csak azt érezte, hogy valami a lábához csúszva, felgyűrte a vörös szőnyeget. A lány kikerekedett szemekkel meredt a lába előtt heverő halott testre, ami körül még oszlóban volt a halálos átok zöld füstje.

- John.- suttogta erőtlen hangon, de képtelen volt megmozdulni, minden megállt körülötte.

- Úristen, mit tettem?- csattant fel az auror kétségbeesett kiáltása, odafutva hozzájuk.- John, az ég szerelmére, miért tetted ezt? A te hibád, boszorkány!- nézett most a lányra.- Miattad öltem meg az egyik társamat! De te is meghalsz!

Georgina tudatát váratlan düh lepte el. Nem várta meg, míg felemeli a pálcáját, megragadta a fejét, mire egyetlen határozott mozdulattal kitörte a nyakát. Ő is holtan esett le a földre.

Ám nem jutott ideje meggyászolni barátja halálát, az egyik folyosóról bekanyarodott Umbridge és néhány auror. Most döbbenten megtorpanva meredtek a hullákra, majd a lányra.

- Megölt két aurort!- rikácsolta Umbridge.- Elpusztítani!!!

Georgina már pördült is, és még mielőtt az a temérdek halálos átok elérte volna, becsapta maga után a lift ajtót. Remegő kezekkel nyomta meg a „Felszín" gombot, majd zihálva csorgott le a fal mellett a padlóra, miközben megindult felfelé a lift. Közben visszahúzta már magára a kámzsát, így mikor felérve kinyílt az ajtó, feltűnés nélkül kislisszolhatott a megannyi minisztériumi ember közt. Amint kiért a szabad levegőre, mint az őrült futni kezdett, mentve az életét. Már jól tudta, mi lesz az osztályrésze, ha innét élve megmenekül. Addig bujkálnia kell, míg el nem ér Williamig, ahol Tom van. Meg kell találnia és mihamarább eljutniuk a munsteri birtokra. Már mindkettőjüket üldözik az aurorok, egyedül ott lehetnek biztonságban. Most eszébe jutott John. Nem akarta elhinni, hogy aki ennyire közvetlen lélek, aki ennyit segített neki, most meghalt. Feláldozta az életét érte, pedig jól tudta, hogy ő sosem viszonozhatja a szerelmét. Tudta, hogy John Aquila az egyike azon kevés embernek, akiket sosem fog elfeledni.

- Bocsájts meg, John. Hidd el, nagyon szeretlek.- suttogta, de száraz szemekkel futott tovább, reménykedve, hogy megéri az estét.

  

William gyanakodva nyitott ajtót. Odakint szakadt az eső, az ajtóban pedig egy csuklyás alak állt, agyonázva.

- Ki vagy?

A csuklyás most megemelte a kámzsát.

- Beengedsz, William?- kérdezte Georgina fásult mosollyal.

- Georgina!- vidult fel a férfi arca, azonnal behúzva a lányt.- Te jó ég, bőrig áztál! Azonnal vedd le ezeket a vizes cuccokat, máris hozok új ruhákat.- mondta, majd szólt a manónak, hogy intézkedjen.

- Mesélj, mi van veled? Hogya szabadultál meg a Minisztériumból? Annyira rég láttalak, már hiányoztál.

- Rengeteg minden történt velem azóta, mióta elváltunk, de máris elmesélem, mihelyst Tom is itt lesz.- mondta a lány, reménykedő arccal, az új száraz ruhákat felvéve.

William szomorúan felsóhajtott, krahácsolva néhányat.

- Azt hiszem, elkéstél. Kb. egy hete engedtem el. Egyenesen a munsteri birtokra ment.

- Ó.- szontyolodott el a lány.- Nem baj, akkor majd utána megyek. Amúgy jól kijöttetek? Kicsit aggódtam, hogy mit szólsz hozzá, mármint elhiszed-e a történetét.

- Nem volt nehéz dolga, rögtön azzal kezdett, hogy engem keres és te küldted. Egyenes srác, jól kijöttünk. De gyere a szalonba, igyunk meg egy forró teát, hogy felmelegedj.

Miközben iszogattak, William tovább beszélt.

- Nagyszerű srác. Nem csodálom, hogy őt választottad, nagyon szeret. Még a thestralomat is úgy kényszerítette térdre, hogy az irántad érzett szeretetete mentette meg.

- Éreztem, hogy szeret.- mondta mosolyogva Georgina, elpirultan kortyolva poharába.- Nekem is egész idő alatt ő adott erőt a küzdésre. És utána mi történt vele? Mesélj még. Milyen lett? Sokat változott az eltelt három év alatt?

- Kész férfi lett belőle, de kissé ki kellett kupálnom. Mondhatom, a világ legjobb tanítványa. Még sosem tanítottam senkit, ő volt az első, akinek átadhattam a tudásomat. Három évig vigyáztam rá és tanítottam mindenfélére, hogy későbbiekben meg tudja védeni magát és téged, majd egy sikeres párbajozás után útjára engedtem.

- Jó hallani, hogy végre volt némi nyugodt időszak az életében. Magam is abban reménykedtem, hogy a szárnyaid alá véve megtanítod neki a fontosabb tudnivalókat, hisz' te magad is nagyszerű tanítvány voltál.

William elmerengett kissé azokra az időkre, mikor még ő volt a tanítvány.

- Nem volt könnyű dolgod egy vérbeli feketemágust okítani.

- Sajnos, ki kell, hogy ábrándítsalak, William, te sosem voltál „vérbeli" feketemágus.- mondta Georgina mosolyogva.- Te csak egy eltévelyedett kissrác voltál, akinek a megfelelő irányítás kellett. Ha jól emlékszem, te SOHA nem öltél önszántadból embert. Legfeljebb alaposan megkínoztad, ha valami bajod volt vele.

- Tessék. Én meg hogy eldicsekedtem Tomnak, hogy milyen kegyetlen, vérszívó feketemágusból fabrikáltál igazi úriembert.- sóhajtotta a férfi lesújtóan.- De a lényeg ugyanaz. Most már megtaláltam az életemet, és végre a magam kis családját.

Georgina mosolyogva megsimogatta az idős ember kezét, majd a faliórára nézett.

- Azt hiszem, ideje indulnom.

- Biztos, hogy nem maradsz itt legalább ma estére?- kérdezte William aggódva. Bár már nem esett az eső, de így, nyár végén megsokasodott az esőzés.

- Nem maradhatok. Utána kell mennem Tomnak, nem engedhetem, hogy megtalálják.- jelentette ki határozottan a lány, majd átölelve egymást, az ajtóhoz indult.

- Várj! Van élelmed? Vagy pénzed?- sietett utána William.

- Te mindig is szerettél apáskodni, William.- paskolgatta meg a vállát a lány szelíden.- De hidd el, eddig sem okozott gondot a pénzszerzés, eztán sem fog.

- Azért tedd ezt el.- csúsztatott a kezébe egy kis zacskó pénzt az idős mágus.

- Jaj, William, nem fogadhatom el.- próbált szabadkozni Georgina, de a férfi határozottan visszanyomta a kezébe.

- Nézd, nekem sosem volt gyerekem, akire vigyázhattam volna. Add meg legalább azt a kis örömöt egy öregembernek, hogy vénséges napjaira segítsen két fiatalnak, akiket gyermekeinek tekinti. Én igyekeztem mindent megtenni amit csak lehetőségeimhez képest meg tudtam, ne szégyelld elfogadni azt, amit tőlem kapsz.

Georgina meghatottan ölelte át újfent a férfit, majd két puszit adott az arcára.

- Nagyon szeretlek, William. Hidd el, nagyszerű apa vagy. Büszke vagyok rád, és arra, hogy megismerhettelek. Sosem feledlek el.

William még a homlokára adott egy atyai csókot, majd elengedve, útjára engedte barátját, lányát és egyetlen mentorát.

Sokáig nézett utána, majd mikor eltűnt a szeme elől, visszament a szalonba, tovább iszogatva a teáját. Máris hiányoztak mindketten, nagyon üres volt így a kastély, hogy nem volt itt sem Georgina, aki hasznos tanácsokkal látta el, aki törődött vele, sem pedig Tom, aki figyelt rá, akit taníthatott, akire olyan büszke volt, mint még senkire.

Váratlanul ismét érezte a kastély körüli varázs felizzását, ami azt jelezte, hogy látogatója volt. Boldogan ugrott fel, meg sem próbálva felmérni, ki az.

Ez Georgina lesz, biztos itt akar mégiscsak maradni!

Ám kinyitva az ajtót, jó néhány aurorral nézett szembe. Ismét dühös lett.

- Mit akarnak már megint?

- Lord Stadtford, parancsom van az ön elfogására, a miniszter megbízásából.- kezdte az egyik auror.- Ön hazudott a Minisztériumnak, miszerint a keresett Tom Rowle Denem Franciaországba utazott.

- Miért? Nem?

- Utána jártunk, és kiderült, mindvégig itt tartózkodott. Most azonnal velünk kell jönnie, vagy kénytelenek leszünk itt helyben kivégezni.

- Gondolom, ott is halál vár rám.- húzta ki magát William szigorúan, keze feltűnés nélkül rákulcsolódott botja tetejére.

- Nem egészen. Önt bár gyanúsítják bűnrészességgel, valamint a feketemágusi múltja miatt, de önnel kivételt tehetnek, ha mindent becsületesen bevall és alárendeli magát bizonyos kivizsgálásoknak.

- Frászt!- rántotta ki a botját a férfi dühösen.- Majd akkor megyek az ostoba vallatójukba, ha meszet ettem! Athene noctua Grey!!!

A fehér pálcájának végéből előtörő fekete, madárszerű füst ellepte az aurort. Amaz felkiáltva esett hanyatt, utána mozdulatlan maradt, megfeketedett bőrrel.

Megmérgeződött.

William még tudott varázsolni egy Stuport, kivédett egy sóbálvány átkot, de az ezt követő hat Adava Kedavrával már nem tudott mit kezdeni.

- Átkozottak.- sziszegte még, mielőtt mellbe találta volna az a nagymennyiségű átok, bezuhanva az ajtón. Meg sem állt az előtér faláig. Mikor az aurorok észbekaptak, óriási nyerítést hallottak az udvarról. Négyen hátra mentek megnyugtatni az izgatott szárnyaslovakat.

- Szerintem nem kellett volna megölni.- jegyezte meg az egyikük.- Akinek ilyen lovai voltak, nem lehetett olyan gonosz.

- Ne feledd, bűnrészes volt.- óvta egy másik.

- Hé, fiúk! Ezt nézzétek meg!- hallották egy másik társukat, aki egy különálló istállóra mutatott.

Az istálló ajtaja ki volt szakadva az ajtókeretből, ami arra hagyta őket következtetni, hogy valami erős lény törhetett ki rajta.

- Mi az ördögöt tarthatott itt?- guggolt le az egyik auror, megszemlélve a keretet.

- A nyomokból ítélve lovat.

- Akkor annak bottal üthetjük a nyomát. Már hetedhét országon is túl járhat. Na gyerünk, menjünk innét. Mindjárt jönnek a „takarítók", ők majd eltűntetik a nyomokat és gondoskodnak a lovakról.

Azzal elindultak, a megrongált istálló előtt, nem véve észre, amint egy sötét szempár követi minden lépésüket.

  

Tom végre megérkezett Waterfordba vonattal. Öt nappal ezelőtt ért el Dublinba hajóval, és ott kellett három napot éjszakáznia, míg az új vágányon elindították a vonatközlekedést. Kétnapi zakatolás után végre itt lehet, már kezdett komolyan elzsibbadni a hátsója. Ám egy percet sem késlekedhet, meg kell vennie a jegyeket a Munsterbe igyekvő vonatra is. Minél előbb odaér a kastélyba, annál előbb találkozhat Georginával. Bár nem tudta, ott van-e, de nagyon reménykedett.

Beállt a kígyózó sorba, majd kivárva a sorát, kérte a jegyet.

- Megmutatná az igazolványát, uram?- nézett rá kedves mosollyal a pénztárosnő.

- Természetesen.- nyújtotta át az álszemélyit, amin a Ralph Fiennes név állt. Még William mondta, hogy a Richard név nem biztonságos, arról tudnak az aurorok, ezért kellett egy újabb nevet kitalálnia.

A nő kiállította a jegyét, majd jó utat kívánva, a mögötte állóra nézett.

Tom eltűnődve vizsgálgatta a cetlit. Már csak egy-két napot kell kibírnia és megérkezik az áhított kastélyhoz!

Ezen felbuzdulva hirtelen nekilódult, hogy megkeresse a vágányát, ahol perceken belül indul a vonat, mikor váratlanul összeütközött valakivel. Ő hanyatt vágódott a földön, meglepve nézve a fölé tornyosuló csuklyás alakra.

- Mi lenne, ha vigyáznál? Ne úgy menj, mint egy mozdony!- sziszegte az ismeretlen, aki feltehetőleg férfi volt, majd minden további nélkül folytatta az útját.

Tom gyanakodva állt fel. Na nem azért, ahogy viselkedett az idegen, hanem olyan fokú energiát érzett meg benne, ami felkeltette az érdeklődését. Már fel tudta ismerni az aurákat, és ebből a férfiből olyan különleges varázsaura áradt, hogy automatikusan elindult utána.

Ekkor meghallotta a mozdony sípolását, ami arra figyelmeztette, hogy mindjárt indul a vonat. Tanácstalanul torpant meg. Mit tegyen? Menjen azonnal Munsterbe? Hátha ott van Georgina. De annyira kíváncsi volt az idegen kilétére! Nem, baj, tud még várni egy napot, majd megy a következő vonattal.

Megoldva a kérdést azonnal az idegen után futott, aki egy sikátorba fordult be. Óvatosan ő is követte oda, de megdöbbenve tapasztalta, hogy zsákutcába jutott, az idegen pedig sehol sem volt! Gyanúsan ment beljebb, egészen a téglafalig. Lehet, hogy itt van valami titkos bejárat? Vagy idejött hopponálni?

Hirtelen puffanást hallott maga mögül, mintha valaki leugrott volna valahonnét. Megpördülve nézett a háta mögé, és ekkor ismét a csuklyást látta, alig öt méterre.

- Miért követsz?- kérdezte halkan.

- Gondolom, rájöttél, én is varázsló vagyok. Arra lennék kíváncsi, miért érzek olyan különleges aurát körülötted?- kérdezte Tom merészen.

Az idegen kurtán felnevetett.

- Nem csoda. De, mint érzem, te is kellő varázslatot birtokolsz, egyből éreztem, hogy nem vagy közönséges varázsló, mikor összefutottam veled, Tom Rowle Denem.

Tomban megfagyott a vér, de azonnal megszólalt benne a vészcsengő. Előkapta a pálcáját, majd hátrálva egyet, felvette a beállást.

- Szóval auror vagy. Gondolom, itt vannak a társaid is.- sziszegte, fenyegető hangnemben.

- Tévedsz, nem vagyok auror. Társaim sincsenek. Én mindössz egy kívülálló vagyok, de még így is könnyedén el tudnálak vinni a Minisztériumba, ha akarnálak.- húzta elő a pálcáját az idegen.

- Sajnálom, de dolgom van. Reducto!!!- támadt rá Tom.

A csuklyás lazán elhárította ezt és a többi varázslatot is. A srác kétségbeesve küzdött, de úgy tűnt, mintha meg sem kottyannának neki a varázslatok.

Éppen készült, hogy bevesse az Imperiot, mikor hátulról valami hátba vágta. Felnyögve esett hasra, a pálca kiesett a kezéből. Mikor megállapította, hogy élt és nem tört el semmilye, nagy nehezen felállt. Ám a pálcája már az idegen kezében volt.

- Ismerd el, ifjú mágus, legyőztelek.

- Ki vagy te? Simán elhárítottad a varázslataimat.- nyögte ki Tom, a hátát nyomogatva.- Ráadásul milyen aljas trükkel győztél?

- Sose feledd, ahhoz, hogy az életben győzzél, nem szabad becsületesnek lenned, csak annyira, amennyire te akarod.

- Köszönöm a jó tanácsot. És most mi lesz? Elviszel?

- Dehogy viszlek, kisebb gondom is nagyobb annál, semhogy visszacipeljelek.- mondta a férfi, mire visszahajította a pálcáját a srácnak.

Tom lassan felvette, majd figyelte az elinduló alakot.

- Várj! Még nem mondtad el, hogy miért olyan furcsa az aurád!- kiáltott utána.

- Mert nem győztél le.- válaszolta fél vállról az idegen, meg sem torpanva.

- Akkor küzdjünk meg újra!- futott mellé Tom.

- Mit érnél el vele? Ismét legyőznélek.

- Akkor taníts meg arra, ami ehhez szükséges.

- Nevetséges kérés. Nem tanítok én senkit, főleg nem téged.

- Miért? Nincs bennem kellő erő?- makacskodott tovább a srác, kiérve a sikátorból. Most megtorpantak.

- Van benned kurázsi, de akkor sem vállallak.

- Kérlek, taníts meg!- fogta meg a karján lévő ruháját Tom.- Az az érzésem, hogy te többet tudsz, mint amennyit mutatsz. Ígérem, ha magad mellé veszel, mint tanítványt, nem okozok csalódást neked.

- Nem hinném, hogy tanácsos lenne. Nekem egy tanítványom volt, de az is meghalt, mert túl kíváncsi volt. Mellettem legalább olyan rossz, mint Azkabanban. Még így is vállalod?

- Nem félek a kihívásoktól.

- Majd fogsz.- jósolta a férfi.- De jól jegyezd meg. Addig sehová nem mész, amíg én magam el nem engedlek. Amit én mondok, azt szigorúan be kell tartanod, különben elpusztulsz. Érthető voltam?

Tom bólintott.

- Helyes. Amúgy a nevem Damon Lamvlanaré.- mutatkozott be a férfi, majd levette a csuklyáját.

Tom meglepődött a kinézetén. A férfiben az első szembetűnő dolog az a szeme volt. A baloldali hollófekete volt, de annyira, hogy nem lehetett látni a szembogarát. A másik szemszíne ellenben világoskék volt, és ez a kontraszt valahogy furcsán vonzóvá tették az amúgy is jóképű férfit. Alkatilag karcsú volt, de mégis kellően izmos, vékony arcát szintén furcsa haja keretezte, ami felülről a haja közepéig színezüst volt, a maradék lefelé pedig fekete színű.

Miután felocsúdott a srác, köhintve bólintott.

- Az én nevemet pedig már tudod. Örülök, hogy mesterednek fogadsz, köszönöm.

Damon most bólintott, majd intett fejével, hogy kövesse.

Tom még vetett egy pillantást az üres vágányra, mikor elmentek mellette. Szomorúan felsóhajtva ingatta meg a fejét.

„Ne haragudj, kicsim, de muszáj tovább fejlesztenem magam ahhoz, hogy megvédhessem magunkat. De ígérem, nemsokára újból találkozunk, és akkor elmegyünk egy biztonságos helyre. Oda, ahol senki nem talál meg minket."- gondolta Tom keserűen, majd továbbhaladt új mestere nyomában.

III. fejezet vége


	13. Chapter 13

Megjegyzés: A műben szereplő néhány személy és helyszín J. K. Rowling tulajdonát képezi, a többi viszont kizárólag az enyémet :)

A\N: Na kérem, egy újabb fejezet, újabb szereplőkkel, újabb izgalmakkal. Ha bármi kérdésetek merülne fel, esetleg nem tiszta valami, csak bátran írjatok. Jó olvasást:))

IV. fejezet

„A lehetetlen nem kinyilvánítás, hanem kihívás. A lehetetlen lehetőség. A lehetetlen múló pillanat. A lehetetlen NEM LÉTEZIK." _Laila Ali_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A hatalmas kastély körül néma csönd uralkodott, még egy nyamvadt kis énekesmadár sem csivitelt a közelben. A fenyőfák halkan zizegtek az enyhe szél miatt, a nap sem sütött itt olyan intenzíven, mintha csak a kastélyt védő bűbájok állnák mindezek útját.

A csuklyás alak közelítette meg az építményt, noha nem azért, mert félő, megzavarja a lakóit. Ezt a helyet már évtizedek óta nem lakta senki, üresen áll azóta is. Vagy mégsem?

Amint a csuklyás megtörte a kastélyt védő bűbájokat, azon nyomban megjelent egy szürke kis lény, óriási lapát fülekkel, meghajolva.

- Örülök, hogy újra láthatlak, Úrnőm. Mindent megőriztem úgy, ahogy kérted, és Naginivel vigyáztunk a kastélyra.

A csuklyás most levette a kámzsáját.

- Ügyes vagy, Parg.- bólintott Georgina, majd a kis manóval együtt bement a kastélyba. Mélyet szippantott az ismerős illatú, hideg levegőből, majd ismét visszatette a védővarázslatokat.

- Parancsolsz valamit, Úrnőm?

- Szeretném, ha mindenhol begyújtanál a kandallókban, Parg. A holmijaim is megvannak a szokott helyen, ugye?- haladt fel az emeletre a lány.

- Természetesen, Úrnőm. Máris megyek és begyújtok.- mondta készségesen a manó, majd egy csettintés kíséretében eltűnt.

Georgina most felment a második emeletre, ahol a cuccai voltak. Elfacsarodó szívvel nyitotta ki a szekrényét, a benne lévő ruhákat végignézve. A szebbnél-szebb, drágakövekkel díszített, selyemanyagból készült, középkori ruhák még mindig makulátlan állapotban voltak felakasztva a szekrényében. De egy közülük kitűnt egyszerű szépségével, egy méregzöld színű, ezüst szálakkal behúzott, selyemből készült ruha volt. A válla része ejtett, kicsit ki is hangsúlyozta eleje a viselőjének kebleit, a dereka karcsúsított volt, a szoknya része lágyan omlott le, minden „fémkerettől" mentesítve. Ezt vette most ki, ráhelyezve a kék szatén ágyneműre, majd a másik helyiségben lévő ólomkádhoz lépve levetkőzött, megtöltötte forró vízzel (oda volt készítve), majd beleült. Alaposan megmosta testét, kis ideig még élvezte a langyosodó vizet, majd egy újabb gondolatra kiszállt a kádból, megtörülközve. Kint magára öltötte az álomszép ruhát, feltűzte fekete csíkokkal díszített szőke haját, majd elhagyta a szobát.

Lement a földszintre, majd egy keskeny ajtón át le a pincébe. Áthaladva egy laborféleségen, elért egy újabb, jóval homályosabb termet, amit néhány gyertyafény felvillanása tett barátságossá. A kis helyiség üres volt, leszámítva egy festményt, rögtön szemben vele a falon. A keretben mindössz egy kastély termének fala látszódott háttérnek, nem volt látható benne senki.

Georgina most a festményhez lépett, majd ujjait gyengéden végighúzta a kép felületén.

- Malazár, én vagyok az, Georgina. Gyere elő, kérlek.- mondta halkan, reménykedő hangon.

Rá nem sokára derengeni kezdett a kép, mire egy határozott vonású arc jelent meg benne. Hosszú, fekete haj keretezte a sápadt, vékony arcot, fekete szemei lágyan vizsgálgatták a lányt. Mardekár Malazár halkan felsóhajtva húzta fel most az egyik szemöldökét.

-„Hát ismét láthatlak, kedvesem."- szólalt meg mély, de kellemes hangon.

- Annyira hiányoztál.- suttogta Georgina fojtott hangon, megérintve a festmény arcát.- El sem tudod képzelni, miken mentem keresztül az elmúlt években.

-„Hallgatlak, kicsim, meséld el. Rendelkezésedre állok."- bíztatta Mardekár, majd nekidőlt a falnak.

A lány elmesélte, hogy miután elhagyta a kastélyt, keresett magának egy családot, akik felnevelik. Miután ők balesetben meghaltak, egy árvaházba került, ahol összeismerkedett egy Tom nevű fiúval. Elmesélte, mi történt körülöttük, hogy mennyire egymásba szerettek, de a sors elválasztotta őket. Elmondta, milyen szenvedéseket vállalt fel, csakhogy megmentse a srácot, mi történt a Minisztériumban, hogyan és milyen áron menekült el onnét, majd talált ide.

- Most azt várom, mikor ér ide.- fejezte be a mesélést Georgina.- Tudod, nem hittem volna, hogy lesz még valaki, akit annyira szeretni fogok, mint téged. Tom számomra ugyanolyan fontos lett, mint te, pedig megfogadtam, hogy utánad nem lesz senki más.

Mardekár halkan felnevetett.

- „Megértelek, kedvesem, de valójában nem szegted meg az ígéreted. Mert az a Tom Rowle Denem, aki az árvaház igazgatója az apja és egy boszorkány az anyja, az a fiú az én vérvonalamból származik, az én egyenes ági leszármazottam."

- Tessék?- hüledezett Georgina.- Tom a te vérrokonod? Akkor… akkor te és ő…

- „Igen, még mindig nem tudsz elszakadni tőlem, kicsi Georgina. Azért fogott meg első pillanatban, és azért szereted őt tiszta szívből, mert ő hozzám tartozik, és mi tagadás, egészen fiatalkori énemre emlékeztet."

- Így belegondolva, valóban van néhány hasonlóság.- fontolgatta a lány.- Például ő is olyan makacs, mint te.

- „Nem vitás, örökölte néhány tulajdonságomat, de sajnos sok rossz tulajdonságot vett fel abban az átkozott árvaházban."

- Esetleg… nem tudod, merre van most?

- „Ne haragudj, de ezt így nem tudom neked megmondani. Csak néhány belső érzését érzem, de többet nem."

- Értem.- szomorodott el a lány.- Ez esetben tovább kell őt várnom és reménykednem, hogy ide talál. Pedig William egy héttel azelőtt engedte, mielőtt oda értem volna hozzá. Remélem, nem történt semmi baja.

- „Ne félj, arra elsőként jönnék rá.- nyugtatta meg Mardekár.- Most inkább menj és egyél, igazán rád fér. Nagini is már hiányol."

- Sajnálom, hogy nem értem, amit mond, de azért megfogadom a tanácsodat. Majd később még lejövök.- mondta, majd egy puszit adva a képre, megfordult és elhagyta a termet.

  

Tom még csak egy hete volt Damonnál, de már jócskán megsínylette. A Williamnél eltöltött évek során kissé elpuhult, megszokta, hogy elegáns környezetben él, házimanó szolgálja ki, elegáns holmikba járt, és ami még fontos, hogy naponta két-három alkalommal étkezett. Damonnál teljesen más volt a helyzet. Waterford várostól nem messze állt egy lerobbant kertes ház, amin látszódott, hogy valamikor szebb napokat is látott. Belül „dzsumbuj" uralkodott, bár mindennek meg volt az ésszerű helye. Igaz, volt vagy öt szoba, plusz a fürdő, a konyha és az alagsor, de mindegyik kisméretű, a legfontosabb berendezésekkel. Úgy alapjában tisztaság uralkodott, amit a néha-néha megbűvölt háztartási dolgok végeztek el. Damon az első alkalommal felsorolta a tudnivalókat.

- Először is. A közül a négy szoba közül bármelyiket választhatod, amelyik a szimpatikusabb. Továbbá. Mint láthatod, nem túl fényesek az anyagi körülményeim, így tanulás mellett besegítesz a bájitalok készítésébe is, amiket egy vérszívó patikáriusnak adunk el. Előre figyelmeztetlek, abból nincs részesedésed, pontosan fedezni fogja az ételedet. Fontos még, hogy az alagsorba soha nem mehetsz le. Ha megszeged, úgy végzed, mint az előző tanítványom, de, ha előbb jövök rá, én magam öllek meg. A többit majd útközben ismertetem.

- Akkor megtudhatnám, hogy miből fog állni a tanításom?- kérdezte Tom, kicsit fásultan.

- Ez attól függ, hogy TE mit akarsz tanulni.- tette karba a kezét Damon.

- Akkor minden fontos varázslatot taníts meg nekem, és ha már itt tartunk, belekóstolhatnánk a bájitalkészítés mélységeibe is. Egészen felcsigázta az érdeklődésemet.

- A varázslatokkal lesz némi gond. Tudod, az én erőm jórészt abból ered, hogy olyan varázslatokat is ismerek, amiket pálcával nem lehet előidézni.

- Akkor hogyan hasznosítod őket?

- Marha egyszerűen, a kezeimet használom.- nézett az említett testrészeire a férfi.- Tehát, ha meg akarod tanulni azokat a varázslatokat, akkor először a kézzel való varázslást kell elsajátítanod.

- Remek ajánlat, benne vagyok.

Damon még elfilózva nézett végig rajta.

- Ne légy ennyire magabiztos, annak mindig hatalmas pofára esés a vége. Nem lesz leányálom az itt léted.

És igaza is volt.

Az egy hét alatt többet dolgozott, mint Williamnél fél évig. Hajnalban kellett kelnie a bájitalok miatt, amiket egészen délig csináltak. Addig nem evett, csak ivott, a gyomra korgása ismét visszatért. Délben aztán Damon elvitte a bájitalokat a patikáriusnak, és az azért kapott pénzért vett ételt és újabb bájital hozzávalókat. Valóban a létminimumon éltek, mindezek tetejében szigorú és kemény tanításban részesítette. Amint elrendezték ügyes-bajos dolgaikat, ez úgy kettő óra tájban volt, belekezdtek a tanulásba. Damon először vagy egy szekrényi könyv elé vezette, amikből naponta egyet-egyet el kellett olvasnia. Tom bár aránylag gyors felfogásúnak tartotta magát, de ez kezdte meghaladni a tudását. A könyvek között volt rovásírású is, amikhez külön szótárat kellett kezdetben használnia, de Damon alig öt nap alatt megtanította neki a fordítóbűbáj alkalmazását is.

Addig nem is fekhetett le, míg számot nem adott az aznap tanultakból. Roppant nehezen teltek a napok, és a java még hátra volt…

Egy hónap múlva

A férfi aznap szintén egyedül ment a patikáriushoz, addig Tomnak megszabta, hogy takarítson ki a házban. Mindez nem volt bonyolult, csak beindította a kellő eszközöket, ő maga pedig kihasználva az időt, gyorsan belekezdett a könyvébe, hogy hamarább tudjon végezni. Természetesen nem kapkodott, hisz' Damon megmondta, hogy ha valamelyikkel nem bír végezni aznap, nem dől össze a világ, max holnap is azt tanulja.

Úgy egy óra körül hallotta, hogy kivágódik az ajtó, majd azonmód vissza is csapódik. Hallotta, amint odakint Damon elkáromkodta magát, utána bevonult a szobájába, hangosan magára csapva az ajtót.

Tom, nem értve a dolgot tette le a könyvet, majd kimenve a folyosóra, halkan odalépett a férfi ajtajához, bekopogva.

- Damon, minden rendben?

- „Menj vissza tanulni!"- csattant fel belülről a szigorú, egyben keserű hang.

Tom habozott néhány másodpercet, de képtelen volt visszamenni. Tenyerét az ajtóra támasztva hajolt a szikkadt fához közel.

- Nem megyek, míg meg nem mondod, hogy mi a baj. Valami komoly?- kérdezte csendesen.

Most némi motoszkálás hangzott fel bentről, mire hirtelen feltépték az ajtót. Damon dühtől eltorzult arccal jelent meg a küszöbön.

- Valóban tudni akarod? A patikárius kijelentette, hogy szarok a főzetek, így nem elég, hogy dobhatjuk ki azokat a francba, de a fizetségnek is nyista! Remélem, meg vagy elégedve a válaszommal! Készülj fel, hogy ma nem fogunk enni, így is fenn lehetek egész éjjel, hogy el tudjam készíteni a megmaradt kellékekből azt, amit csak tudok!- fejezte be Damon, majd ismét bevágta az ajtót.

Tom dühös lett, de nem a férfire. Ezt nem teheti az a patikárius! Hisz' tudja, hogy alig élnek így is meg, még sem ad egyetlen knútot sem! De, ha addig él is, ezt nem hagyja szó nélkül!

Annyira dühös lett, hogy azonnal magára kanyarította a köpenyét, majd elhagyva a házat, elindult a város felé. Negyedóra alatt elérte a patikárius házát, aki mondhatni egy palotában lakott. Jól tudta Tom, hogy valami extragazdag és fösvény valaki, van vagy hattucat manója, szolgája, és persze sok olyaski, mint ők is, akik pénzért különbféle szolgáltatásokat végeznek.

Most ez elé az építmény elé jött, és a hatalmas fémkapun bezörgetve várakozott. Közben próbálta összeszedni a gondolatát, mit is mondjon egyáltalán, azért mégiscsak a munkaadójuk.

Hamarosan megjelent egy házi manó.

- Mit parancsol az úr?- kérdezte unott orrhangon.

- Uraddal kell sürgősen beszélnem. A bájitalkészítő, Damon Lamvlanaré tanítványa vagyok.

A manó bólintva beengedte, majd bevezette a márványköves hallba. Tomot nem nyűgözte le a látvány, most sokkal idegesebb volt annál.

A manó eltűnt, hogy szóljon gazdájának, ő addig ott maradt az előtérben ácsingózva. Már beszélt egyszer-kétszer a Terry névre hallgató házigazdával, nem is nyerte el a tetszését. Viszont éhes volt és felháborodott, így nem hagyhatja annyiban a dolgot.

Ekkor halk ajtónyitódás hangzott fel, mire megjelent a keresett személy a lépcső tetején. Hájas testén aranyhímzésekkel borított ruhadarabok feszültek, rövid, olajjal telekent barna haját hátrafésülve hordta. Most fejedelmien fenn hordott orral jött le elé.

- Á, a kis tanítvány. Hogy is hívnak, fiam?- kérdezte, kicsit olyan hangon, mint akinek a torkát szorongatják.

- A nevem Ralph Fiennes… uram.- tette hozzá rövid habozás után. Még mindig ezt a nevet használta. Csak remélte, hogy Damonon kívül más nem ismeri fel.

- Igen, már emlékszem. Mi járatban vagy?

- Állítólag nem lettek jók a bájitalok, amiket a mesterem hozott.

- Nem bizony, mind selejtes kellékből származott. Biztos azért nem figyelt fel rá, mert lekötötte figyelmét a veled való foglalkozás.

- Az nem a mi hibánk, uram, ha selejtes a kellék, mégis mi isszuk meg a levét? Nekünk szükségünk van arra a kis pénzre, különben nem tudunk sem enni, sem a bájitalkellékeket megvenni! Nem tudna kivételt tenni? Damon azon van így is, hogy összeszedje minden ép hozzávalóját és összeállítsa a holnapi adagot. Ez viszont nem lesz teljes, ha nincs rá pénz.

- Ez, kérlek, nem az én dolgom. Én csak jó minőségű árukért fizetek, azon nincs hasznom, ha selejtekért adok ki pénzt.

- Kérem, csak most az egyszer legyen elnéző! Legalább a bájitalokra adjon, hogy meg tudjuk csinálni a kellő adagot!

- Még mit nem! Ha egyszer könyörületes leszek, akkor máskor is annak kell lennem! Nekem is élnem kell valahogy.- jelentette ki a patikárius agonizálva.

- Mások vérén, igaz?- jött dühbe Tom ismét. Gyűlölte magát, amiért nem volt képes uralkodni indulatain.

- Kezdesz túlzásokba esni, fiatalember!- emelte fel a hangját a férfi.- Ha nincs egyéb mondanivalód, akár távozhatsz is!

- Mondja, mégis meddig tartana ideadnia két ezüstsarlót, hogy megcsinálhassuk azokat a nyomorult bájitalokat? Ha tudna logikusan gondolkodni, akkor beláthatná, hogy akkor jobban járna!

- Én nem tűröm ezt a hangnemet, fiatalember!- jelentette ki a fazon újból, arca már egészen rákvörös lett, de ekkor nyílt a bejárati ajtó, és ezúttal Damont vezette be a manó.

- Üdvözlöm, uram.- köszönt a férfi, majd kemény tekintetét Toméba vájta.- Mint látom, mégiscsak ide tévedt a tanítványom, ráadásul óra közben.

- Jó, hogy jöttél, vidd el a szemem elől ezt a mihasznát! És örülhet, hogy nem botoztatom meg!

- Elnézést kérek minden kellemetlenségért, amit okozott, nem fog előfordulni ilyen még egyszer. Arról magam kezeskedem.- mondta a férfi, majd erősen megragadva a srác karját, kiráncigálta a házból.

Mikor elhagyták a környéket, elengedte.

- Hogy lehettél olyan ostoba, hogy elmész hozzá??- szidta le a srácot.- Ugye tisztában vagy vele, hogy akármikor megverhetett volna, rosszabbik esetben mindkettőnkön súlyos bosszút áll? Mi a francot képzelsz magadról? Ha még egyszer meghallom, hogy ilyet mersz tenni, személyesen verem ki belőled a lelkedet!

- De hát megtehette volna, hogy ad annyit, amennyi a bájitalhoz kell!- érvelt Tom.- Nem járt volna rosszul, és legalább meg tudtuk volna csinálni!

- Azt hittem rájöttél, hogy az ilyeneknek nincs eszük.

- Akkor hogyan tehet meg ilyet másokkal? Milye van, ami nekünk nincs?

- Hatalma.- jelentette ki Damon.- Hatalma, mégpedig nagy! Jól jegyezd meg, a hatalom félelmet szül, a félelem pedig alázatot. Ha majd akármi úton-módon hatalomra teszel szert, akkor majd téged is félni, tisztelni fognak. De amíg a tápláléklánc alján állsz, addig nem engedhetsz meg magadnak semmit! Most pedig visszamegyünk, te pedig büntetésből két könyvet fogsz kiolvasni!

Tom még keserűbben haladt a férfi mellett. Ez nem mehet így tovább. Ő nem állhat legalul! És majd tesz is arról, hogy ez ne így legyen!


	14. Chapter 14

Megjegyzés: A műben néhány szereplő és helyszín J. K. Rowling tulajdona...stb :)

A/N: Sajnos, nem tudtam kellően utánajárni az akkori szóhasználatnak, így ne lepődjön meg rajta senki, ha netán olyan szavakkal találja szemben magát, amik kicsit elütnek az akkori "stílustól" :))))))

Tom halkan nyitott be a könyvesbolt ajtaján. Kicsit ideges volt, mert nem elég, hogy ismeretlen helyen volt, ismeretlen emberek közt, az aurorok a nyomában, de ráadásul úgy lógott el, hogy Damon nem is tudott róla, aki jelenleg a szobájában aludt, az egész estét kitöltő túlóráját pihenve. Ő viszont eldöntötte magában még tegnap, hogy nem fog megismétlődni ez a tegnapi szégyen, így azzal a szándékkal indult el, hogy keres magának valami másodmunkát, amiből fedezni tudja az ilyen esetleges kimaradásokat.

Belépve a boltba, halk pusmogás fogadta, kb. öten lehettek bent. Két eladó (az egyik úrias beállású bizonyára a főnök) és három vevő (egy házaspár és egy idős ember).

Ő most a pulthoz lépett, idegesen babrálva talárja ujjával. Rövidesen elé lépett a főnök kinézetű, szálfaegyenes tartású férfi.

- Miben segíthetek, fiatalember?

- Nos… voltaképp tényleg a segítségére lenne szükségem. Az a helyzet, hogy feltétlen szükségem lenne egy mellékállásra, amit este tudnék végezni tíz óra után.

A férfi sajnélkozva rázta meg a fejét.

- Sajnálom, de ez esetben nem tudok segíteni önnek. A bolt csak nappal van nyitva.

Tom egy pillanatra ráharapott alsóajkára, legyűrve keserűségét.

- Értem. Nem tud esetleg valakit ajánlani, aki tudna segíteni? Már elég sok helyen jártam, de mindenhol elutasítottak.

- Így hirtelen nem jut eszembe semmi, de maga szépszál legény, biztos fog tudni találni valamit.

A srác bár fortyogott magában ezen az ostoba beszéden, de megköszönve távozott. Ennek semmi értelme. Még a muglik sem tudnak nyújtani semmit, nemhogy a varázslók!

- Egy szóra, fiatalember!- hangzott fel mögötte egy fáradt hang. Megfordulva azt az idős embert látta, aki az imént még a boltban volt.

- Igen?

- Véletlenül hallottam a gondját.- ért elé a férfi.- Én esetleg tudnék segíteni.

- Az nagyszerű lenne!- könnyebbült meg a srác.

- A nevem Nicholas Bifford.- fogtak kezet.

- Ralph Fiennes.

- Egy közeli bárban dolgozom éjszakai takarítóként. Egy jónevű boszorkány tulajdona a bár, és mivel úgy látom, te is varázsló vagy, nem lesz nehéz bejutnod. Pont megüresedett egy hely. Ha jól dolgozol, öt óráért kapsz három ezüst sarlót.

- És mikortól kell menni?

- Úgy éjféltől ötig maradunk, de legtöbbször négyre végzünk. Ez a munka azért nehéz, mert a muglik miatt nem használhatjuk az erőnket.- magyarázta az őszes kisöreg, aki kb. Tom mellkasáig ért.- Nos? Milyen ajánlat?

- Benne vagyok. Mit kell tennem?

- Menj el erre a címre.- adott át egy névjegykártyát Nicholas.- Csak említsd meg, hogy én ajánlottalak, talán könnyebb lesz bejutnod.

- Hálásan köszönöm, uram.- vette el a kártyát Tom, majd elköszönve az öregtől, azonnal elindult felkeresni az említett helyet.

A város központjában találta meg, közel félórás gyaloglásra a házuktól. Nagyon elegáns étterem volt, amit az üvegkeretezett műsoron feltűntetve éjszaka valóban mulatóhellyé alakítanak át. Enyhén poros vörös szőnyeg hevert a bejárati előtt, a körbeforgó üvegajtók makulátlanul csillogtak, a bejárat fölé nagy betűkkel volt kirakva a „Silver Night" felirat.

Tom gyorsan megigazította fekete köpenyét, hátrasimította ismét fültőig vágott fekete haját, majd még leporolva magát lépett be az elegáns helyiségbe. Az előtérben kellemes hűvös uralkodott a kinti meleghez képest, gyönyörű szobanövények burjánztak minden sarokban, a padló halványkék csempeféle anyagból volt, a falak halványzöldre lettek festve. Egy pult volt az egyik falnál, ami mögött egy nyugodt tekintetű pincér ácsingózott, várva a vendégeket. Tom most ez elé az ember elé lépett.

- Miben segíthetek, uram?

- Jó napot. Én egy bizonyos Elisabeth Christent keresek.- húzta elé a köpenye zsebéből a névjegyet.

- Jobbra a folyosó végén van egy lift, azzal, kérem, a legutolsó emeletre felfelé megtalálja ms. Christen irodáját.- mutatott az említett irányba a férfi.

A srác zavartan megköszönte, de immáron idegesen haladt végig a folyosón. Bár már hallott erről a lift nevű találmányról, de még sosem látta, főleg nem tudta kezelni.

Odaérve, két csukott ajtószárnyat látott, az ajtó mellett pedig gombokat. Te jó ég, vajon melyiket kell megnyomnia? Félt, hogy valamit esetleg elront, így kis ideig tanácstalanul nézegette.

Egyszer csak azt látta, hogy mellé lép valaki. Egy elegánsan öltözött nő volt, ezüst flitteres, pánt nélküli ruhában. Barna haja be volt göndörítve, amit a feje tetejére tűzött szép kontyba. Aránylag szép arca erős színekkel volt kifestve, de nem öregítette.

- Már megint nem működik ez a fránya lift?- bosszankodott az idegen nő, majd megnyomott egy gombot.- Mostanában elromlott egy párszor, rengeteg pénzbe kerül a javítása.

- Akkor ideje más szerelőt választani.- válaszolta Tom spontán, de örült, hogy megoldódott kellemetlen ügye.

- Jóóó!- nézett rá mosolyogva a nő, majd a kinyíló ajtóra nézett.

A srác érdeklődve lépett be a nő után a szűk kabinba, mire becsukódtak az ajtók.

- Melyik emeletre megy?- kérdezte meg a nő.

- A legfelsőt mondták.

A nő megnyomta az ötös gombot, mire megindult a lift. Tom bár a legszívesebben megérdeklődte volna, hogy hogyan működik, de nem akart ostobának tűnni.

- Kit keres?- hallotta újfent a nő hangját.

- Egy bizonyos Elisabeth Christent. Állítólag ő ennek az étteremnek a vezetője.- mondta Tom.

- Akkor jöjjön utánam.- biccentett a nő, mikor megérkeztek az ötös szintre, majd kiléptek a liftből. Egy hosszú folyosón haladtak végig. A falak hófehérre voltak meszelve, a padlót mintás szőnyeg borította. A mennyezeten aranyszárú lámpák világítottak, jó néhány ajtó nyílt ki a folyosóról.

A nő végül megállt az egyik mahagóni ajtónál, majd kulccsal kinyitva, előre engedte a srácot. Tom egy mély lélegzettel lépett be, bár eddig még nem látott senkit. Finom, nőies berendezésűnek tűnt a szoba, széles ablakok szolgáltatták a fényt.

- Akkor szeretnék bemutatkozni.- lépett elé a nő.- Én lennék Elisabeth Christen.

Tom meglepetten fogott vele kezet.

- A nevem T… Ralph Fiennes.

- Kér valamit, mr. Fiennes?- lépett az asztalához Elisabeth.- Kávét? Szivart? Vagy valami erőset?

- Köszönöm, de nem élek ilyeneken.- hárította el a srác.

- Ritka manapság ez a tulajdonság. Foglaljon helyet.- mutatott az asztal előtti fotelre, majd ő is leült az asztal mögé.- Akkor hallgatom, mr. Fiennes.

- Egy bizonyos Nicholas Bifford ajánlotta önt állásügyben, ms. Christen. Életbevágó lenne, ha találnék munkát éjszakára.

- Talán nem fér a bőrébe esténként, mr. Fiennes?- kérdezte Elisabeth mindensejtő mosollyal, kecsesen felkönyökölve.

Tom elpirult a célzástól.

- A helyzetem közel sem ilyen… kielégítetlen. Mint hallottam, ön is varázsló. A mesteremmel élek instabil körülmények közt, neki szeretnék segíteni. Sajnos nagyon önfejű, nem mondhatom meg ezt neki, így csak esténként tudnék dolgozni, hogy ő rá ne jöjjön. Mr. Bifford szerint akadna itt hely hajnali takarításra.

- Pfh! Még hogy takarítás!- háborodott fel a nő.- Őszintén, maga nagyon szimpatikus lett így első látásra, fiatal, magas termetű, jóképű fiatalember. Én jobban örülnék, ha a tíz órától kezdődő rivaldában lenne felszolgáló. A takarítás olyanoknak való, mint az öreg Bifford, bár ne higgye, hogy rájuk kevésbé van szükségem. De magához inkább ez az állás illene. Ha beleegyezik, fel is venném.

- Természetesen, beleegyezem.- bólintott Tom, alig tudva takarni örömét.- És ott mi lenne a feladatom?

- Nem nagy ördöngösség, mindössz felveszi a rendeléseket, kihozza a pultról az italokat, figyel az emberekre és megpróbál kijönni a társaival. A fizetése kezdetben alkalmanként két galleon lesz, de ha jól dolgozik, megemelem.

- Mikorra kell jönnöm?

- Fél tízre próbáljon ellógni, már tízkor már kezdődik a munka. Az egyenruháját a portán kapja meg, amit, tekintettel a körülményeire, munka után itt hagyhat, majd a személyzet kimossa.- mondta még Elisabeth, majd elővett a fiókjából egy papírt, ami egy szerződés volt.- Ha elolvasta, a lap alján írja alá.

Tom gyorsan végigfutotta, majd aláírva, visszatolta.

- Nagyon köszönöm, ms. Christen. Sokat segített.

- Szerintem tegeződjünk, nem vagyunk olyan idősek. Akkor, Ralph, ma este fél tízre várunk.

Tom még egyszer megköszönte, majd elbúcsúzva, kiment a szobából. Annyira lefoglalta a fejlemény, hogy észre sem vette, magától kezeli a liftet, csak akkor kapott észbe, mikor elhagyta az épületet. Még döbbenten visszanézett, majd mosolyogva megrázva a fejét, tovább haladt.

  

Meg kellett állapítania, hogy az új szerelés teljesen William stílusára emlékeztette. A hófehér ingbe néhány „borda" lett belevasalva, az élére vasalt fekete nadrág szolidan simult hosszú lábaira. A nyakába egy cuki kis csokornyakkendő került, a lábára pedig egy elegáns, fényesre bokszolt fekete félcipő. Bár kicsit amolyan „pingvines" hatást keltett, de sokkal izgatottabb volt attól, hogy ilyen érdekelje.

Alig mérte végig magát a tükörben, belépett az öltözőbe egy kb. vele egy idős srác, aki fél fejjel volt kisebb tőle. Hosszú, szőke haja össze volt fogva hátul, sötétkék szemei kíváncsian fürkészték. Rajta is a „pingvines" szerkó volt már.

- Hello! Te vagy az új fiú, igaz?- kérdezte a srác vidáman.

Tom legyűrte kikívánkozó gunyoros válaszát, helyette bólintott.

- Az én nevem Christian Perry, nagyon örülök, hogy itt vagy!- most kicsit közel hajolt.- Tudod, mi összesen öten vagyunk, de csak én és Joshua vagyunk varázslók.

- Az én nevem Ralph Fiennes.- Tom magában elismerte, ahányszor már elismételte ezt az álnevet, már jobban tudja, mint az eredetit. Mi is volt az?

- Gyere, bemutatlak a többieknek, míg el nem kezdődik a műszak. Elisabeth úgyis ránk bízott, mondta, hogy segítsünk neked beilleszkedni.- trécselt tovább Christian.

Ekkor megérkeztek egy tágas öltöző terembe, ahol már várta őket a többi négy felszolgáló. A négy személy közül csak egy volt lány, aki éppen magyarázott valamit a többieknek. Jöttükre rájuk néztek.

- Fiúk-lányok, hagy mutassam be az új egylettagunkat, Ralph Fiennest!

- Á, tehát te lennél az új „szerzemény"?- lépett eléjük a lány mosolyogva, Tom csak most látta, hogy a lábán görkorcsolya van.- Szia, az én nevem Cassandra de Lakúz.

Tom, miután köszönt neki, alaposan feltérképezett mindenkit. A lány, nevéből ítélve, spanyol vagy olasz származású volt, ezt igazolta kreol bőre, rövid, zselével felállított barna haja és sötét színű szemei. Alkatilag kisportolt volt, jól állt rajta a miniszoknya és a top. Mindkét fülében egy-egy hosszú, ezüstlógót viselt, pici gömbbel a végén, mindegyik ujján egy-egy gyűrű díszelgett.

Most egy nála is fiatalabb srác lépett elé, ő lehetett talán a legfiatalabb. Kis ügyetlennek tűnt, zavart félmosollyal az arcán nyújtott kezet. Rövid barna haja állandóan a szemébe lógott, pufók testén enyhén feszültek a ruhák.

- Szervusz, a… a nevem Jerry. Jerry Taylor.- mutatkozott be egy kicsit esetlenül a fiú.- Én is csak a… a napokban kerültem ide.

A következő egy szintén csodabogár srác volt. Tommal egy magasságú volt, vékony testű, rövid, szőkésbarna hajú, szemüveggel. Komoly arccal lépett a srác elé, hosszú karját kinyújtva.

- Üdv. A nevem Derek Silverstone. Üdvözöllek a csapatban.

A következő és egyben utolsó személy volt a második varázsló, akiről Christian mesélt. Bár e nélkül is megérezte az aurájukat.

Az utóbbinak a haja szintén fekete volt, de a válláig ért, a külsejére egy szó illett: „macsó". Arányosan kidolgozott teste kirajzolódott a nagy valószínűleg szándékosan kisebb számú ruhái alól, tekintete azt a tipikus „rosszfiús" hatást keltette. Magasabb és idősebb is volt Tomnál.

- Az én nevem Joshua Marvel, én vagyok a csapatkapitány, voltaképp rám bízott a főnök. Én lenyomok neked egy röpke tíz perces bemutatót, aztán, ha minden király, mehetsz a kereszttűzbe. Vágod?

Tom egy picit elbizonytalanodott ettől a szóhasználattól, de a biztonság kedvéért bólintott.

- Rendicsek. Akkor, banda, sercegjetek a helyetekre, nemsokára eltakarítják az asztalokat, utána kezdődik a show!- utasította a töbieket, majd csak úgy mellékesen rácsapott a lány fenekére. Most Tomra nézett, majd intett neki és egy másik ajtón mentek ki. Joshua hátratett kezekkel magyarázott.

- Az előző a közös öltöző volt, holnaptól oda gyere öltözni. Erről a folyosóról nyílik mindenhová az út, az ajtókra rá van karcolva, hogy hová. Jó tanács, a konyhát olyan gyorsan kerüld, ahogy csak bírja a tüdőd. Az ottani séf nagyon nem szereti a lábatlankodókat, képes lenyomni egy tepsivel.

- Nem túl bíztató.- vélte Tom.- Ne és mi a helyzet a munkával? Ugye nem kell olyan görgőkön rohangálnunk, mint Cassandrának?

Joshua jókedvűen nevetett fel.

- Nem, az csak a csajoknak áll frankón, nem óhajtok percenként taknyolni. Neked az lesz a dolgod, hogy figyeld a pénzeszsákokat, és, ha valamelyik jelentkezik, mint a kisiskolában szokás, te oda szlalomozol és ráveted papírra az óhajukat. Utána nincs más dolgod, mint kikérni Derektől az italokat és kiszervírozni. Fogod?

- Mindent.- bólintott Tom. Bár, őszintén, nem volt baja egyik társával sem, de valahogy nem idevalónak találta magát. Ez egy teljesen más világ, olyan… MUGLIS. Tartott attól, hogy nem fog tudni beilleszkedni, nem szokta meg ezt a környezetet.

Amint túlestek a higiéniás területeken, bevonultak a fénykavalkádban úszó terembe. A felállított kerek asztaloknál jó néhány vendég ült, általában 20 és 50 év körüliek. Az eddig letakart színpadon most egy együttes szórakoztatta a közönséget, a levegőben terjengett a füst és az alkohol illatkeveréke.

Tomra özönvízként tört rá a rengeteg mágikus aura érzékelése, egy pillantra meg kellett kapaszkodnia egy székbe, nehogy elessen.

- Gyere, ott a bárpultnál magadhoz veszel egy tálcát és egy kendőt, és a már megrendelt italokat kiviszed az asztalokhoz!- kiáltotta túl a zenét Joshua.- A mellényzsebedbe csúsztasd a füzetet és a tollat, hogy ne bíbelődj még azzal is!

Tom jelezte, hogy megértette, majd miután kézbe vett mindent, a tálcájára pakolt három whiskys poharat és a négyes számú asztalhoz vitte. Cassandra pont ekkor ért mellé, a bárpulthoz tartva.

- Aztán ügyesen, szépfiú!- mondta nevetve, majd kacsintott egyet.- Nem nagy kunszt, csak érezd jól magad! A többi, hidd el, magától fog jönni!

- Köszi, majd meglátom, mit tehetek!- szalutált Tom szabad kezével, majd tovább ment.

Cassandra még utána nézett, majd a bárpultnál pakolgató Joshua és Derek mellé gurult.

- Két gin-tonicot és egy fél decis Martinit, Derek!- tette le a tálcáját a lány.

- Nem fog ennyi megártani, kislány?- kérdezte Joshua, a saját tálcájára rakosgatva az italokat.

- Ez ma a huszadik köröm, már egyre megy!- legyintett, majd ismét vetett egy pillantást arra, amerre Tom lézengett.

Joshua követte a pillantását, majd visszafordulva tett néhány szalvétát is a tálcára.

- Mi a véleményed az „újonckáról"?- kérdezte meg végül.

- Helyes srác.- vonta meg a vállát Cassandra.- Kicsit merev tartású, de biztosan bele fog tanulni. Aki miatt aggódom, az inkább Jerry.- nézett most a tízes asztalnál álló fiúra, aki éppen akkor törölte le az aszalt, amire sikeresen kiöntött egy italt.- Na és veled mi a helyzet? Te nem szívleled, igaz?

- Bár nem lett így elsőre a szívem csücske, de nincs ellenvetésem vele kapcsolatban.

- Még körbe is vezetted!- nevetett fel Derek, miközben öntögette ki az italokat.

Joshua nem válaszolt, csak halványan mosolyogva indult az asztalához.


	15. Chapter 15

Megjegyzés: A műben szereplő néhány személy és helyszín J. K. Rowling tulajdonát képezi.

Figyelmeztetés: el-elvétve található benne káromkodás.

A/N: Végre eljutottam az érettségi vizsgák közt addig, hogy feltehessek egy újabb részt. Most egy újabb fordulat előtt van a történet, ami lényegesen változtatni fog Tom életén. Köszönet a hűséges olvasóimnak, ígérem, nem fogok csalódást okozni! ;)

  

- A meggy-gyökeret sosem kevered össze a varangyos béka váladékával előre, mert akkor nem kívánt elegyet kapsz, ami használhatatlanná teszi a főzetet.

_„El ne aludjak, mert abból baj lesz. Hallod, Tom? Hallgasd, mit mond Damon!"_

- Ha esetleg mégis megtörténik a baj, csak egyetlen módszert alkalmazhatsz, az pedig a lapulevélen való átszűrés. Az felfogja a békaváladékot.

_„Miért pont egy ilyen unalmas valamit kell magyaráznia? Kit érdekel a békaváladék? Valamit kéne majd aludnom, különben itt helyben lekoppan a fejem az asztalra. Már a könyöklés sem segít, mindjárt lezuhanok a székről."_

- Ha ezzel megvagy, fogod a meggy-gyökeret és szépen elkevered a…

_„Az utóbbi két hétben mintha kissé kevesebben lettek volna. Lehet, hogy az időjárás miatt? Így október környékén eléggé hideg lett az idő. Egészen jól belejöttem az alatt a négy hét alatt. Vajon mi lesz ma?"_

Hirtelen azt érezte, hogy valaki belemarkol a hajába, mire hátrarántják a fejét. Feljajdulva nyitotta ki szemeit a fölé hajoló Damonra nézve.

- Szóval ennyire érdekel a magyarázatom?- kérdezte a férfi eltorzult arccal, mire olyan erősen előre lökte a srác fejét, hogy majdnem lefejelte az asztallapot.

- Ne haragudj, nem volt szándékos!- próbált Tom kétségbeesetten magyarázkodni.- Én csak… én csak nagyon fáradt vagyok, éjszakánként álmatlanul forgolódom.

- Megmondtam, ha nem vagy képes követni a tempót, büntetést kapsz a bepótolására.- jelentette ki Damon, mire egyetlen kézintésére megjelent egy kötél, ami odaszegezte a srácot a székéhez. Tom felszisszenve húzta ki magát, hogy kapjon levegőt. Fájdalmas arccal nézett a férfire.

- Nem értem, mi szükség van erre. Az miért bűn, ha nem tudok aludni?

- Érdekes, hogy pont akkor tudsz aludni, mikor tanulni kéne. Most pedig így láss neki a tanulásnak és nem ajánlom, hogy elaludj. Ne félj, meg fogod érezni.- jósolta a férfi, majd odatolva a könyvet a srác elé, megbűvölte, hogy az magától lapozzon, utána kiment.

Tom lenyugtatta kitörni készülő indulatát, majd olvasni kezdett. Teste akaratlanul is egyre gyengült, szemei pedig csukódtak lefelé. Vajon mi baja lehet belőle, ha így elalszik?

Megpróbált valami kényelmes helyet felvenni a pihenésre, de mikor már elhelyezkedett és lehunyta a szemét, azonmód ordítva is nyitotta ki. Csak annyit látott, hogy a könyv vörös fénye lassan kialszik, amúgy azt érezte, mintha valami égető folyadékot öntöttek volna a szemébe. Azonnal könnyes lett, nem győzte kipislogni a szúró érzést. Végül egy mély lélegzettel erőt vett magán, majd óvatosan a kinyitott könyv fölé hajolt. Tehát. Valahol ott tartott Damon, hogy a lapulevelet szűrőként kell használnia. Miután ismét külön választottuk a két anyagot, a meggy-gyökeret újfent belerakjuk a tálba a zöldes levű fang-fanglébe, aztán…

Nem tudta végigolvasni a mondatot, hirtelen engedett a kötél, mire elpárolgott. Csodálkozva emelte meg a karjait, de semmi más nem tartotta vissza. Erősen koncentrálva megkereste a férfi auráját, amit fel is fedezett a szobájában. Ez még nem is lett volna érdekes számára, de valahogy az eddig mindig különleges kisugárzású aura most furcsán lüktetett, mintha valami ki akarna törni belőle.

Tom nem habozott. Felugrott, kiszaladt a szobából, majd szó nélkül berontott a férfihez. Már rájött, hogy hangszigetelő átkok védték a szobát, mert csak akkor hallotta meg azt a fájdalmas ordítást, mikor benyitott. Damon az ágy előtt a földön volt összegörnyedve, a szőnyegbe markolva egyik kezével. Fájdalomtól el-elcsukló hangon nyögdécselt, néha egy-egy elnyújtott vinnyogó hangot hallatott.

- Damon!- kiáltott fel Tom riadtan, majd gyorsan mellé futott.

- Menj innét!!!- üvöltötte Damon, de csak a kínlódás miatt.

- Sajnálom, de nem tehetem.- térdelt le mellé, majd megpróbálta felsegíteni. Damon most durván ellökte magától, majd feltérdelt, fejét lehajtva, ujjait a szőnyegbe mélyesztve.

- Tűnj innét! Azt mondtam, hagyj magamra! Mindjárt rendbe jövök!- nyögte ki, de azonnal visszaroskadt a földre.

Tom tanácstalanul térdelt a szőnyegen. Mit tegyen? Hozzon valami szert? Vagy hívjon segítséget?

Damon már nem vonaglott, csak a teste remegett hevesen, hangosan lélegezve. Végül döntött. Ösztönösen téve, mellé csúszkált, majd a vállát megfogva, erősen masszírozni kezdte.

- Ne…- lehelte fáradtan a férfi, de többre nem futotta neki, kimerülten reszketett tovább a földön. Tom legalább negyedórán keresztül masszírozta mestere vállát, hátát és nyakát, míg a férfi végre megnyugodva feküdt az ágya előtt.

- Jobban vagy?- kérdezte a srác halkan, kisöpörve néhány tincset arcából.

Damon kis ideig kapkodó légvétellel meredt a szőnyegre, mire feltámaszkodva Tomra nézett.

- Miért nem teljesítetted a parancsomat?- ez nem csupán kérdés volt, leszidásnak szánta, amit Tom nem nagyon értett.

- Nem tudom, mi lett volna a helyes, de én úgy láttam, hogy…

- Te csak ne láss! Ha egyszer azt mondtam neked, hogy menj ki, akkor ha haldoklom, akkor sem maradhatsz itt!

- De miért? Mit vétettem, amiért így beszélsz velem? Az természetes, hogy aggódom, ha így hirtelen rosszul leszel!

- Hidd el, nem ez volt az első alkalom, és nem is az utolsó! Mostantól vésd az eszedbe! Nem akarom, hogy ilyen állapotomban láss, főleg, hogy kövess!

- De mi a bajod? Valami betegség?- tette fel a döntő kérdést Tom, még mindig a férfi mellett guggolva.

Damon most egy megvető szájrándítást tett.

- Imádkozz, hogy soha, de soha ne gyere rá.- mondta, majd nehezen feltápászkodva, az ágyra ült.- Most pedig szeretném, ha visszamennél tanulni. Gondolom, nem szeretnéd, ha újból kikötnélek.

A srác tehetetlen dühvel viharzott ki, becsapva maga után az ajtót. Hogy lehet valaki ennyire lelketlen? Az ember csak segíteni akar rajta, erre ő meg nem elég, hogy üvöltözik vele, hogy leszidja, de ráadásul úgy küldi vissza a könyveihez, mintha semmi sem történt volna!

De vajon miért lett rosszul? Biztos valami betegsége van. Lehet, hogy halálos? És azért viselkedik így vele, mert kétségbe van esve, és nem tud uralkodni az érzelmein? Más magyarázat nincs az előbbi jelenetre!

Azzal ismét visszaült a helyére, de már kételkedett benne, hogy ismét elalszik.

  

Nem jól kezdődött az estéje. Annyira aggódott a férfi miatt, hogy néhányszor eltévesztette az italokat, rossz helyre vitte ki, nem figyelt, ha valaki intett neki, és egész végig szótlan volt. Nem törődött társai kérdezősködéseivel, feszülten cirkált egyik asztaltól a másikig. Egyszer egy ego-túltengésben szenvedő pasas italát hozta ki túl későn, mire amaz nagy patáliát vert ki.

- Öt perce várok arra a nyamvadt Jack Danielsre!- pörölt a sráccal.- Azt mondták, itt extra jó a kiszolgálás! Ezek szerint vagy én tévesztettem el a bárt, vagy te jöttél rossz helyre, fiacskám!

Tom éppen keserű szabadkozásba kezdett volna, mikor váratlanul Cassandra gurult melléjük, kecsesen az asztalra támaszkodva, elbűvölő tekintettel nézve a férfire.

- Áh, jó estét, mister. Mint hallom, adódott némi gondja.- kezdte, behízelgő hangon. Azonnal hatással volt a férfire, mikor lazán hátrasimított néhány homlokába lógó hajtincset és kihívóan csípőre tette egyik kezét.

- Bocsájtson meg a társamnak, még kezdő, nehezen szokja meg az új környezetet. De higgye el, remek munkaerő. Ha bármire szüksége lenne, csak szóljon nekem.

A férfi még megeresztett néhány bókot a lánynak, de Cassandra már el is tolta onnét Tomot, egy félreeső helyre.

- Köszi, hogy…- kezdte a srác hálásan, de ő most szomorúan leintette.

- Felesleges. Inkább azt mond el, mi bajod? Ma nagyon furcsa vagy. Eddig mindig aktívan szaladgáltál fel s alá, de most nagyon lent vagy a pincében. Kérlek, mond el, mi bánt, szeretnék segíteni neked.- kérte Cassandra könyörgő arccal és hanggal, megfogva a srác egyik kezét.

Tom felsóhajtva fordította félre a fejét. Mit tegyen? Megmondja neki?

- Az a helyzet, hogy a nevelőapámmal vannak a problémák.- nézett végül a lány szemébe. A három muglitársának azt mondta, hogy Damon a nevelőapja, úgy sem ismerték.- Mostanában nagyon furcsa a fizikai állapota, ma délután heves rosszullét jött rá. Attól tartok, megint történik vele valami, amíg itt vagyok.

- Akkor kérj kimenőt Elisabethtől. Biztos megérti, nekem is volt már hasonló esetem.

- Ez sajnos nem ilyen egyszerű. Sokkal fontosabb a pénz, azzal többet tudok segíteni neki. Csak hát… képtelen vagyok száműzni ezt a hátsó gondolatot.

- És nem tudsz senkit mellé állítani? Aki vigyázna rá.

- Nem ismerek senkit, mellesleg ő sem hagyná. Roppant büszke.

- Akkor nincs más megoldás.- sóhajtott fel a lány, mire maga után húzva a srácot, meg sem álltak a bárpultnál, ahol Derek szorgoskodott.

- Derek!- kiáltott oda Cassandra, majd egy pénzérmét vágott az asztalra.- Egy „Turbót" kérek jég nélkül, de csak egy decit, hogy ne ártson meg.

- Minek neked, aranyom?- eresztett meg egy mosolyt a srác, egy koktélkeverőt rázva.- Csak nem valami lelki-nyavalya ért?

- Nem nekem lesz, csak add már!

Derek még vetett egy pillantást Tomra, majd kitöltve a kezében lévő koktélt, belefogott a kért italba. Tom csak azt látta, hogy leveszi a baracklikőrös üveget, amiből két öntést tölt, néhány korty whiskyt tesz hozzá, némi gint és mindezt összerázva, kitöltötte egy pici pohárba. A színe amolyan narancsos lett, de egészen gusztusos állagú. Derek nem tett semmi mást belé, csak így nyújtotta át… nos, Tomnak.

- Rád fér, öreg.- biccentett a fejével.- Ma nagyon nem vagy a toppon, hidd el, ez majd segít.

- Nem szokásom szeszes italt inni. Biztos nem fog megártani?- vette át kételkedve Tom.

- Néhány korty még nem ártott meg senkinek, csak a kedvedet javítja. Ha esetleg mégis elkezdene lüktetni a fejed, vagy hányingered támadna, azonnal szólj.- javasolta Cassandra.

Tom még beleszagolt a pohárba, majd végül, amúgy férfiasan, egyhuzamban lenyelte. Kicsit elfintorodott a whisky mellékízétől.

- Na milyen?- mosolyodott el Derek.- Kérsz még egyet?

- Nem, nem, ennyi bőven elég volt!- szabadkozott Tom gyorsan, majd visszaadta a poharat.- Köszönöm a segítséget. Remélem, beválik.

- Szerintem máris sikerült.- jegyezte meg még a srác, majd az újabb beérkezőre, Jerryre nézett.

- Akkor most próbálj meg szlalomozni a vendégek közt.- bíztatta a lány.- Gondolj bele, az ők pénze téged, a te kiszolgálásod pedig őket segíti. Kölcsönös függés, senki sem alacsonyabb, vagy magasabb rendű másiknál. Légy természetes és laza, itt díjazzák az ilyet.

Azzal Cassandra elgurult, vissza a tömegbe, hagyva, hogy a srác megeméssze a hallottakat. Tom tényleg egy kicsit felszabadultabbnak kezdte érezni magát, valahogy a zene is tűrhetőbbé vált. Végül ő is nekilódult, megpróbálva összeszedni a gondolatait.

  

7 hónap. Tom már jól elsajátította a bájitalok készítését. De még mindig nem kezdett bele a lényeges tanulásba, a pálca nélküli varázslásba. A munkahelyén remekül alakult minden, a napi két galleont szépen elrakta, gyűjtögette, Damon tudta nélkül. Nem egyszer majdnem lebukott, egyszer éjszaka hazajőve ébren is találta a férfit, akinek azt a kifogást találta, hogy valaki ólálkodott a ház körül, és csak utánajárt. Szerencséjére a férfi sokkal fáradtabb volt ahhoz, hogy akár utánajárjon a dolognak, vagy direkt felkelve kövesse őt.

Így jutottak el a hetedik hónap végéig. Amikor is aznap délelőtt ismét a bájitalokat méricskélték. Szótlanul dolgoztak, az elkészült bájitalokat üvegcsékbe öntögették. Már aránylag egészen jól kijöttek egymással, Tom mindig mindenben segített Damonnak, főleg akkor volt nagy segítségére, mikor rosszul szokott lenni. Tomnak ezekben a rosszullétekben is volt valami gyanús, de nem jött rá az okára.

Hirtelen vadul elkezdtek kopogtatni at ajtón.

- „Hé, Lamvlanaré! Nyiss ajtót, tudod, miért jöttünk!"- kiáltott be valaki.

Tom döbbenten nézett fel. Ki a csoda az?

Ekkor üvegreccsenést hallott maga mögül. A srác csak azt látta, hogy Damon egy üvegcsét roppantott össze a kezében, arca vészesen elsápadt a haragtól.

- A kurva életbe!- sziszegte ingerülten.- Hogy-hogy ilyenkor tolják ide a képüket?

- Kik azok?- kérdezte Tom, de a férfi szó nélkül bebugyolálta vérző kezét, majd kiment az ajtóhoz. Tom szaporán követte. Kinyitva az ajtót, három marcona ember állt a küszöbön, akikre a srác azonnal ráismert. Nem értette mit keresnek itt a patikárius emberei, mikor nemsokára viszik neki a bájitalokat.

- Nem mostanában vártalak titeket.- szólalt meg Damon komoran.

- Az urunk most küldött.- jelentette ki az egyikük.- Most azonnal kéri a száz galleont, különben tudod, mi lesz.

- Tessék? Ötven galleon?- fakadt ki a mágus.- Harmincról volt szó!

- Drágulnak a ház árak, drágulnak a bérleti díjak.

- És honnét szerezzek ötven galleont? Még a harmincat sem tudtam félrerakni, előbb jöttetek!

- Akkor pedig sejtheted, mi következik, Lamvlanaré.- ropogtatta meg az ujjait a fazon.- Szíves-örömest behajítjuk a tetves bundádat a Kelta-tengerbe.

Tom nem várva meg a fejleményeket osont be észrevétlenül a szobájába. Még mindig nem látta át kristálytisztán a helyzetet, de annyit már felfogott, hogy ezek a vadállatok valami házadót követelnek tőlük, amit semmiképp nem tud Damon előállítani. Már pedig azt nem engedheti, hogy ilyet tegyenek vele!

Gyorsan előhalászta ágya alól az erszényeket, majd kiszámolt belőlük ötven galleont, utána sietett vissza.

- Adjatok némi időt, megpróbálom előteremteni!- kérte Damon kétségbeesve, de a három mameluk hajthatatlan volt.

- Ha nincs pénz, jöhet a tenger, máguska. Nem tehetsz semmi ellenállást, különben még hírül veszik az aurorok az ittlétedet.

- Várjanak!- előzte meg Damont Tom.- Várjanak egy percet! Mennyit kért az uratok?

- Ötven galleont, se többet, se kevesebbet.- tette karba a kezét az ipse, majd ismét Damonra nézett, mintha őt semmibe venné.

- Tessék, itt van.- adta át a két zacskót Tom büszkén az elképedt monstrumoknak.- Ötven galleon, se több, se kevesebb.

- De hát… honnét?- hüledezett Damon is.

Az ipse még sebtében átszámolta a tarisznyákat, de annyi volt bennük. Most elhúzva a száját nézett vissza a mágusra.

- Szerencséd van, mágus. De fél év múlva megint jövünk, ne feledd!- fenyegették meg, majd távoztak.

- Szemetek! Gusztustalan, amit művelnek!- puffogott Tom karba tett kézzel, majd Damon furcsán értetlen arcára nézett.- Mi volt ez az egész, Damon? Miért kellett nekik fizetni? És miből, ha nincs is egy knútunk sem?

A férfi végre felocsúdott, majd haragosan nézett tanítványára.

- Mégis honnét szereztél te ennyi pénzt? Kiraboltál egy bankot?

- Nem. Izé… tudod… becsületesen megdolgoztam érte.- vallotta be Tom, miután semmi kifogás nem jutott eszébe.

- Megdolgoztál. Mikor dolgoztál te, ha egész nap…- kezdte a férfi, de váratlanul elhallgatott. Eszébe jutott az az este, mikor éjfél körül jött haza a srác, eléggé bári illattal, mikor elkönyvelte magában, hogy valami rosszat csinálhatott.- Te este dolgoztál!

- Igen.- hajtotta le a fejét Tom.- Kellett a pénz, én pedig úgy gondoltam, megdolgozom azért, amiért magadhoz vettél. A bájitalokkal semmire nem megyünk, így hát elmentem körülnézni a városban. Találtam egy bárban munkát fél tíztől éjfélig, két galleont fizetnek egy nap. Nagyon jól keresek vele, így tudtam kifizetni ezeket is. Nem akartam elmondani, mert féltem, hogy megtiltod, amilyen makacs vagy.

- Tehát ezért voltál olyan álmos nappal.- kapott észbe Damon.- És ezért volt néha olyan szagod, mintha egy bárban lébicoltál volna, mert tényleg ott voltál. Azt hittem, a szaglásom őrült meg, de most már mindent értek.

Aztán hirtelen, mintha mérges lett volna, összevonta szemöldökét.

- Azért szólhattál volna! Egy csomó felesleges elmélkedéstől kíméltél volna meg!

- Akkor nem haragszol? Mehetek továbbra is?

- Azt nem mondtam. De a jelen körülményekhez viszonyítva, és az, hogy az életemet mentetted meg, eltekintek a szigorságtól. Rendben, mehetsz abba a bárba, de nem elhanyagolni a tanulást!

Tom hálásan megköszönte, de valami azért furdalta az oldalát.

- Egyébként miért említették az aurorokat azok a marhák?

- Azzal te ne törődj!- vágta rá a férfi.- Az én dolgom, ebbe ne ártsd bele magad! Most pedig sipirc vissza a bájitalokhoz. Az ostobák azokat nem várták meg.

Mikor a srác fürgén visszasietett a szobába, Damon fáradtan túrt a hajába. Furcsán érezte magát, nem is tudta, mit tehetne ez esetben. Nem is emlékezett arra, mikor segítettek neki önzetlenül, mikor aggódtak érte. Tom nem kért a segítségéért teljesíthetetlen dolgot, mindössz, hogy tanítsa, képes volt elmenni külön dolgozni, hogy segítsen, mindig ott volt, mikor rosszul volt, nem törődve az ő bosszankodásával.

Most megrázta a fejét. Nem válhat érzelgőssé! Felőle azt csinál, amit csak akar, nem akadályozza, míg mellette normálisan tud tanulni.

Hirtelen elmosolyodott, majd felsóhajtva ment vissza a szobába.


	16. Chapter 16

_Megjegyzés: A műben szereplő néhány személy J. K. Rowling tulajdona, én csak játszom velük._

_Korhatár: nem is tudom... talán 14 év a kissé véres jelenet miatt._

_A/N: Csak annyit, hogy végre fény derül Damon múltjára. A thestralos után ez a másik kedvenc jelenetem :) Ez a rész a megszokottnál kicsivel hosszabbra sikeredett, mert nem volt szívem kettészedni. _

  

_Azt mondják, a legváratlanabb esetek a legváratlanabb időben történnek. A mai este nagyon jól kezdődött Tom számára. Ma csupa olyan vendég volt, akik normális beállításúak voltak, nem kevert össze semmit, ma kivételesen jól viselte, ha a nők facérkodnak vele, vagy a férfiak elégedetlenkednek, le tudta őket szerelni. Kezdetben nem nagyon szimpatizált két társával, Joshuaval és Derekkel, de végül ők is befogadták. Rengeteg dolgot megtanítottak neki. Járatos lett a kártyajátékban, hála Joshuanak, amivel néhány rosszarcútól plusz pénzt keresett._

_Derek az italok világába vezette be, eleinte berúgott néhányszor, de végül kezdte megszokni a mértékletességet ( nem iszákos lett, mindössz megtapasztalta az italok hatását és keverésének titkát). _

_Még a mindig ügyetlen Jerrytől is tudott valamit tanulni. Nem nézte volna ki belőle, de megtanította az ártatlan dolgokból való fegyverek kovácsolását. Például egy székkel hogyan lehet verekedni, vagy egy kanállal eltörni valaki gégéjét. Mivel az apja a katonaságnál szolgált, mindent megmutatott a fiának, amivel meg tudja védeni magát gyenge teste miatt. Megmutatta hogyan kell a kést használni, és még ami fontos, mutatott pár olyan fogást, ahol erősen megnyomják az illető bizonyos pontját, lebénítható, megölhető vagy elkábítható. Tom mindezeket élvezettel sajátította el, gondolta, valamikor majd hasznát tudja venni ezeknek, hisz' ő maga sem rendelkezett figyelemre méltó testi erővel._

_Christian mutatta meg a tárgyak megszerelését és szétszedését, ő volt a műszaki zseni. Bár ezt nem igazán tudta a srác elsajátítani, de azért figyelemmel kísérte a mindig vidám fiú magyarázatát._

_Cassandra egy szintén érdekes dologra tanította meg, az emberekhez való hozzáálláshoz. Tom roppant érdekfeszítőnek találta, amint a fiatal lány minden embertípust megismertetett vele: kezdve a félénkektől a nagymenőkig; kiknek milyen kiszolgálást érdemes alkalmazni, kikre kell nagyon odafigyelni, bizonyos emberek hogyan reagálnak, és ami a legfontosabb, hogyan kell a különböző embereket kiismerni, hogyan lehet megelőzni a reagálásukat._

_Tom a tanultakon rágódva ment az öltöző felé, hogy egy újabb kendő-adagot vigyen ki. Volt valamilyen furcsa érzése. Valami, ami talán a jövővel kapcsolatos._

_Amint beért az öltözőbe, hirtelen valami neszezést hallott az egyik szekrénynél. Nem tudta ki lehet, hisz' mindannyian kint voltak, és nem szólt neki senki, hogy kijön._

_Óvatosan benézett a szekrénysorra, ahol az egyik fémajtó nyitva volt. Mögötte kutakodott valaki bőszen, de nem látta, hogy ki az. Odaosont, majd egy hirtelen mozdulattal az illető mögé ugrott és megragadva meztelen karját megfordította, majd a másik zárt szekrényhez taszította úgy, hogy ne tudjon mozdulni. Cassandra felsikítva meredt a srácra, testén nem volt más, mint egy szál bugyi._

_- Ralph! Azért... azért nem kellene ilyen váratlanul lerohannod!- nyerte vissza a lélekjelenlétét a lány, majd elmosolyodott a srác rémült tekintetére, aki most villámként engedte el._

_- Jesszus, ne haragudj, de nem tudtam elképzelni, ha minden ki kint van, ki kutat a szekrényekben!- nyögte ki zavartan, próbálva a lány arcára koncentrálni._

_Cassandra felkacagva takarta el magát felül kezeivel._

_- Megnyugtató, hogy van valaki köztünk, akire vész esetén számíthatunk. Én csak most jöttem be, mert valaki totálisan eláztatta a ruhámat a nyamvadt Jägermeisterével. Képzelheted, milyen ciki volt.- tette még hozzá, majd sokatmondó arccal fordult vissza a szekrényéhez, egy törülközővel törölve magát._

_- Akkor én már megyek...- kezdett bele Tom, hogy oldja a kínos helyzetet, de a lány ismét megfordult, maga előtt tartva a törülközőt._

_- Még meg sem kérdeztem eddig tőled, hogy van barátnőd?_

_- Nincs, de... van valaki, akit nagyon szeretek. Csak ő nagyon messze van innét.- vallotta be a srác._

_- Kár.- szomorodott el Cassandra, de most lassan letolta magáról a törülközőt.- És... biztos nem tudsz mást is szeretni? Mondjuk engem?_

_- Nézd, én... tudod..._

_- Csak egy egészen kicsit, Ralph! Nem akarom, hogy örök hűséget fogadj nekem, csak annyit, hogy egy picit szeress! Nekem nagyon tetszel és..._

_- Cassandra.- tette egyik ujját a szája elé Tom.- Nem tehetem. Én mindennél jobban szeretem azt a lányt, nem tudnám megcsalni. Nem akarok neked sem csalódást okozni azzal, hogy nem tudok rád figyelni._

_- Értem.- suttogta a lány szomorúan, majd habozva adva egy puszit a srác szájára, megfordult, hogy felöltözhessen._

_Tom keserűen dolgozta végig a maradék félórát. Először érezte úgy, hogy de jó lesz hazamenni Damonhoz..._



_Belépve a házba, szinte azonnal mellbe vágta valami rossz érzés. Nem tudta, hogy miért, de nagy szerepet játszott benne azaz üvegcsörömpölés, ami a pince felől jött._

_Idegesen sietett oda, de az ajtónál megtorpant. Éppen Damon botladozott le a lépcsőn, neki-neki menve a falnak, miközben félkábán kiabálta, hogy „Nem!". Az ajtó mellett egy váza volt leverve, ezer darabra törve._

_Tom nem akarta, hogy felfedezze a férfi, így halkan, észrevétlenül osont le utána a pincébe. Ha őszinte akart lenni, még sosem járt lent, hisz' Damon mindennél jobban tiltotta tőle. Most viszont minden t félretéve haladt a férfi nyomában, aggódva érte._

_Damon nagy nehezen leért egy üres terembe, ahol mindössz néhány hordó állt, tele vízzel. Most ennek a teremnek a közepére vánszorgott, ahol is térdre esett._

_Tom gyorsan besurrant, az egyik hordó mögé bújva, mikor váratlanul hangosan bevágódott mögötte a fémajtó. Valami rossz érzés kerítette a hatalmába, de nem mert előbújni. Vajon mi történik a férfivel? Vajon hányszor volt már eddig is rosszul, mikor nem volt itthon?_

_Váratlanul nagyon erős varázslatok látták el a szobát. Tom felismerte, ezek arra szolgáltak, hogy áttörhetetlenné tegyék a falakat. Ám most mégis másvalami vonta el a figyelmét._

_A felhők elvonultak, a telihold éles fénnyel hatolt át a kis ablaküvegen, pont oda vetülve, ahol a vajúdó Damon térdelt. A férfi felordított, mire veszettül tépkedni kezdte le magáról a ruhákat, míg meztelen nem lett. És ekkor megkezdődött a baj. Tom hátán végig cikázott a borzongás és a rettenet, mikor észrevette, hogy a férfi hátán, a gerince mentén a bőr enyhén megnyúlik, a csontoszlop megdagadt, és fájdalmas ropogással kezdett nőni a háta. Ekkor áradatként tört rá a felismerés._

_- Úristen! Te vérfarkas vagy!- kiáltotta önkívületlenül, felugorva, a falhoz simulva._

_Damon kikerekedett szemekkel fordult meg, fájdalmas és riadt arckifejezést öltve._

_- Tom! A szentségit, megmondtam, hogy ne gyere le ide!- ordította, de most felkiáltva rándult meg a teste, ismét a padlóra esve.- Menj... menekülj... TŰNJ INNÉT!!!_

_Tom azonnal az ajtóhoz ugrott, de hiába feszengette, az meg sem mozdult. A varázslatokat nem tudta megtörni, nem tanulta még meg őket. Most pánik rémülettel a szívében fordult meg, az ajtóhoz lapulva._

_Damon remegve térdelt még mindig, de testén már megnőtt a szőre mindenhol, a szemei sárgásan csillogtak, az arccsontozata éppen ekkor kezdett megnyúlni. _

_- Tom... nem akarom...- nyögte ki még utoljára a férfi, de az arca végleg eldeformálódott, képtelenné téve a beszédet. Eztán a végtagjai nyúltak meg és alakultak át, a háta is meggörbült._

_Tom tudta, hogy vége van. Utolsó mentsvárként előrántotta a pálcáját, majd jeges rémülettel a szívében szegezte az immáron szőrös vadállatnak, ami halkan morogva egyenesedett ki, a maga görbe testalkatában. A vérfarkas először nem csinált semmit, csak szagolgatott, bóklászott a fejével, mintha nem is tudná, hogy most mihez kezdjen. Elkeseredve nyüszítgetett, Tom csak feltételezte, hogy Damon ekkor veszíti el öntudata maradékát. _

_A lény váratlanul céltudatosan a levegőbe szagolt, mire RÁ nézett! A srác körül most megállt az idő. Elsőnek végigfutott az arcán egy halvány reményfolt, hogy mindez csak álom, a képzelete furcsa játéka és mindjárt felébred ebből a lidércnyomásból. De mikor a farkas megeresztett egy félelmetes vicsort, hogy kilátszódtak agyarai, már tudta, hogy ez a halálos valóság._

_És a következő pillanatban megkezdődött a lidércnyomás. A vérfarkas testében minden izom megfeszült, mire elrugaszkodott a helyéről. Tomnak a másodperc tört része alatt több megoldás is az eszébe jutott. Meg nem ölheti, hiszen mégiscsak a mestere! Elkábítani nem meri, ha nem fog rajta, akkor neki azonnal vége. Már pedig semmi biztosat nem ismer vérfarkasok ellen. De akkor mit csináljon???_

_- OBSTRUCTO!!!- kiáltotta, sőt, ordította a hirtelen eszébe jutó átkot Tom, akkora mérhetetlen félelmet érezve, ami megduplázta az erejét._

_A pálcából előtörő halványsárga energiasugár óriásira duzzadt változata találta totálisan szembe a lényt, ami métereket zuhant hátra, nekiütközve a falnak. Ám hiába ugrott talpra, majd megrázva magát lódult volna neki, a körülötte derengő sárgasugár megakadályozta, mindinkább hátráltatva. Tom zihálva markolta a pálcáját görcsös ujjaival, annyira koncentrált, hogy mindent elfeledett, csak az átok fenntartásával foglalkozott._

_Kezdetben jól ment a visszaszorítás, a lény hörögve toporgott egy helyben, vagy ugatott a holdra, de nem tudott szabadulni. Ám félóra múlva Tom kezdte érezni, hogy ereje lankadni kezd, a varázslat gyöngül. A lény megérezte mindezt, mert egyre közelebb tudott férkőzni, már neki-nekiugrott. A srác fohászkodni kezdett magában, mert bárhogyan is próbálkozott, képtelen volt kipréselni erősebb varázslatot a testéből, ami egész éjjel távol tartaná tőle a lényt. A vérfarkas már csak tíz méterre volt tőle és egyre közelebb ment. Nem, innét nincs kiút..._

_Tom leeresztette a pálcáját. Nem önszántából. A varázslat megszűnt, a lény vicsorítva elindult felé. A srác határozottan a farkas szemébe nézett. Amaz még nem nézett rá, így mellé érve, karmos mellsőmancsával csúnya sebet ejtett a karján. Tom felüvöltött a fájdalomtól, de nem engedte magát, újból a szemébe nézett. Ezúttal a farkas is ránézett, a fekete és a sárga szempár végre találkozott. A lény még tett felé néhány bizonytalan lépést, de végül megtorpant. _

_Teljesen váratlanul megfordult, mire a vízzel teli hordók felé szaporázott és ahogy volt, belenyomta a fejét._

_Tom néhány másodpercig még öntudatlanul figyelte az eseményt, de ekkor az agyán átvillant egy név._

„_DAMON!"_

_- Ne öld meg!- kiáltotta, mire elhessegetve a fejében lüktető ismerős szavakat, odaugrott a farkashoz, és nem törődve súlyosan vérző karjával, kirántotta a vízből. A farkas eszméletlenül, de még élve hanyatlott a padlóra. Tom ismét nekiszegezte a pálcáját._

_- „Clipeus!!!"_

_A varázslat körülölelte a lényt valami áthatolhatatlan védőpajzzsal, ami egyúttal távol tartotta tőle, ha feleszmél._

_Most már megérezve a sebét roskadt le a földre, vérző karjára szorítva a kezét. Már tudta, mi történt. A thestral. Ő volt. Ő mentette meg. Az ő hangja hatolt a tudatába, de ezúttal nem RÁ, hanem RAJTA KERESZTÜL babonázta meg a vérfarkast. És bár ezt nem hagyhatta, hisz' veszély ide vagy oda, azért ő mégiscsak a mestere, de az meglepte, hogy a thestrallal ilyen szoros mentális kapcsolatba került. Hogy baj esetén segít. Ha ez így van, akkor egy új képességre tett szert, még ha nem is tudja konkrétan irányítani._

_Az éjszaka hátralévő része aránylag light-osan telt el. A pajzs remekül működött, de Tomnak egész éjjel küzdenie kellett az ébren maradásért, hogy fent tudja tartani, ami nem csak mentálisan, de fizikailag is megviselte. _



_Damon felébredt. Egyelőre csak a szemhéjait tudta kinyitni, mert testét olyan fokú fáradtság lepte el, hogy még gondolkodni sem volt ereje._

_Vajon hol van? Mi történt? Miért fekszik a földön? És miért reszket ennyire?_

_Néhány perces pihenés után emlékek ugrottak be. Igen, a mennyezetből ítélve a pincében lehet. Márpedig, ha itt van, akkor nagy valószínűleg ismét egy átváltozáson van túl. Eddig stimmt, mindig így szokott lenni. Tehát ezért fekszik a földön és azért fázik, mert meztelen. Rendben. Akkor már csak fel kell állnia, és visszamennie a..._

_Abban a pillanatban kikerekedtek a szemei, mire nem törődve elgyötört testével, oldalra gurult, nehézkesen feltámaszkodva. Pillantása egy kisebb vértócsára esett, ami nem messze tőle kezdődött. Nyelve egyet erőszakolta rá magát, hogy felnézzen. Sejtette, hogy mit fog látni. Nem is csalódott. Tom falfehér arccal feküdt a hordók mellett hason, teljesen élettelen testétől indult el a vérfolyam, bár a talárja eltakarta a sebeit._

_- Nem. Ez nem lehet.- rázta meg a fejét Damon kétségbeesve, könnybe lábadt szemekkel csúszott oda mellé.- Tom, hallasz? A francba, már megint! Miért kell mindenkinek ilyen átkozottul kíváncsinak lenni???_

_Néhány másodpercig lehajtotta a fejét, hogy legyőzze „hisztijét", majd könnyes arccal nyúlt a sráchoz és kisimított egy fekete hajtincset az arcából. Szeretetteljesen simította végig az arcát, le a nyakáig. Pedig ő olyan jó tanítvány volt! Az egyetlen, aki nem riadt meg sem tőle, sem pedig a nehéz követelményeitől. Milyen rendes volt hozzá, mindig segített, mikor rosszul volt teliholdanként, kiállt mellette mindenben! Erre ő meg megölte!_

_Váratlanul megdermedt, miközben a nyakára helyezte a kezét szinte ösztönösen. Nem akarta elhinni. Lüktetett az ütőere! Él! Tom életbe volt!_

_- A francba is már, kölyök!- kiáltotta örömtől elcsukló hangon, majd erőt véve magán felállt, és a karjába kapva a srácot, elindult kifelé. A bűbájokat megtörve felment, majd a fürdőbe bemenve, a kádba fektette a srácot. Ott levett felülről róla mindent, megszemlélve a karján húzódó csúnya karomnyomot. Még ő is magára kapott egy talárt, majd felkapva néhány gyógybájitalt, viszasietett Tomhoz. Kitisztította, ellátta a sebét, egy vizes ronggyal lemosta testéről a vért, majd egy bűbájjal bekötözte a sebet._

_Tom nemsokára a saját ágyában kelhetett, miután rendeződött szervezete a vérveszteség után. Pislogva nyitotta ki a szemeit, erőtlen végtagokkal tornázva fel magát ülőhelyzetbe. Szinte erőlködés nélkül jutottak eszébe a történtek, így végképp nem értette, hogyan kerül ide._

_- Damon?!- nyögte ki kimerülten, de hiába nézett körül, nem látta, érezni az auráját pedig túl kimerült volt._

_Arra emlékezett, hogy úgy hajnali négy körül adta fel végképp, mikor is a fáradságtól aléltan terült el a padlón. Minden bizonnyal Damon már visszaváltozott és ő hozta fel ide (milyen fényes logika)._

_Nehézkesen felállt, majd az ajtóhoz támolygott. Meg kell találnia Damont, hogy megbeszéljék a történteket. Nagy valószínűleg megint dühös lesz rá, amiért nem tartotta be az ígéretét, így felkészült erre a beszélgetésre._

_Kinyitva az ajtót, majdnem beleütközött az éppen bejönni készülő férfibe. Riadtan hőkölt hátra, bűntudatosan nézve a szemébe._

_- Szi...szia.- nyögte ki félve. Nem tudta megmagyarázni a férfi nyugodt arcát._

_- Jó reggelt.- szólalt meg Damon is, majd visszatuszkolta a srácot a szobába.- Még ne kelj fel, nagyon kimerültél._

_- Nem, már jól vagyok!- vágta rá gyorsan Tom.- Nincs már szükségem pihenésre._

_Damon most szigorúan vájta tekintetét az övébe._

_- Már megint ellent mondasz? Nem volt elég a tegnapi balhé? Mikor tanulod meg végre, hogy amit mondok, az csak a te hasznodat jelenti?_

_Tom most már szó nélkül hajtotta le a fejét, majd az ágyra ülve, betakarózott, hátát a támlának támasztva._

_- Így már jobb.- biccentett kurtán Damon, majd hátat fordítva neki, az ablakhoz lépett.- Nos... nyilván szeretnéd megbeszélni a történteket._

_- Nem lenne egy utolsó dolog.- válaszolta Tom kimérten._

_Damon néhány másodperces szünetet tartott, mielőtt folytatta volna._

_- Mint gondolom rájöttél, vérfarkas vagyok. Nem szándékozom hosszan taglalni, az én esetem nagyon egyedi._

_- Tehát ezért van olyan különleges aurád.- bökte ki Tom.- Végre rájöttem._

_Damon szája keserű mosolyra húzódott, mire megfordult._

_- „Végre"? Hadd emlékeztesselek, majdnem az életedbe került ez az információ. Remélem, most, hogy nincs titkunk egymás előtt, többet adsz a szavamra._

_- Ne haragudj, nem volt szándékos. Pont jöttem haza, mikor láttam, hogy rosszul vagy. Letántorogtál a pincébe, én meg követtelek, hátha segíthetek._

_- Mindenkivel ilyen fene jó szívű vagy?_

_Tom megvetően felkacagott._

_- Nem szokásom ez a jó pofizás, csak azokkal szemben, akik valóban számítanak nekem. De lenne egy kérdésem. Mivel kiderült, hogy vérfarkas vagy, nagyon kíváncsivá tett, hogyan tudod elviselni, hogy a hajad félig ezüst?_

_A férfi eltűnődve húzta végig egyik kezét a haján._

_- Ez egy nagyon hosszú história. Majd talán egyszer elmesélem._

_- Miért nem most?_

_- Ennyire kíváncsi vagy?_

_- Ilyen hosszú lenne?_

_- Biztos érdekel?_

_- Elmesélnéd végre?_

_Damon egy sóhajjal ismét visszafordult az ablak felé._

_Az egész nagyon régen kezdődött, mikor még 10 éves lehettem. Hétköznapi családban éltem két testvéremmel és szüleimmel, mikor megtörtént a baj. Megharapott egy vérfarkas az erdőben, apám pedig aggodalmában elvitt a kórházba, hátha lehet valamit kezdeni velem. Ott bevettek azzal a jelszóval, hogy megfigyelnek, de ehelyett értesítették az aurorokat. Ők akkoriban vérfarkasokon kísérleteztek, hogy kifejlesszenek egy „anti-ezüst" szert. A kísérlet lényege, hogy az illető szervezetébe egyszerre bejuttatják az ezüstöt és az ellenszert, a kettő ott marad a véráramban, hogy megfigyelhessék, egy bizonyos adag ellenszer mennyi ideig képes megvédeni a szervezetet az ezüsttől. Nem volt egyszerű a sorsom. Jó néhányszor kerültem a halál küszöbére, csak hihetetlen szerencsémnek köszönhetem, hogy eddig életben maradtam. Évekig kísérleteztek velem, míg egyszer el tudtam szökni. Azóta állandóan a nyomomban vannak, figyelik, mikor bukok le. Terry is véletlenül jött rá, és megfenyegetett, hogy ha nem dolgozom neki, akkor felad a Minisztériumban. Mivel nem tudtam akkor elhagyni az országot, kénytelen voltam beleegyezni._

_- Szemét.- suttogta Tom fogcsikorgatva.- Tényleg nem tudsz mit tenni? Nem tudsz elhajózni?_

_- Nem. ha elmegyek, utánam szabadítja az aurorokat. Mellesleg hová mehetnék? Mindenhol fennáll a veszélye, hogy rám akadnak._

_- Van egy ajánlatom, Damon.- ült az ágy szélére Tom.- Van egy kastély Munsteren, ahová eredetileg készültem, mielőtt veled összekerültem volna. Ha itt végeztünk, mindent elsajátítottam, akkor elviszlek oda magammal, rendben? Ott vár rám a barátnőm, minden bizonnyal ott el tudunk bújtatni. Egy kastélyban meg biztosan van pince, ott nyugodtan meghúzódhatnál teliholdanként._

_- Ezt nem mondhatod komolyan.- csóválta meg a fejét Damon.- Vérfarkas vagyok, veszélyes mindenkire. Nem teheted meg, hogy befogadsz, bújtatsz._

_- Nem probléma, hiszen engem is üldöznek. Ha esetleg Georgina nem lenne ott, akkor legalább mi védjük meg egymást._

_Damon vett egy mély levegőt._

_- Nem tudom... ez nem szerepelt a terveimben. Terryt nem lesz könnyű átverni, amint reggel, a szokásos időben nem viszem neki a főzeteket, máris értesíti az aurorokat._

_Tom először mondani akart volna valamit, de abban a pillanatban egy újabb gondolat cikázott át az agyán. Tekintete elkomorult, mire határozottan állt fel._

_- Nekem lenne egy ötletem. De ahhoz az kell, hogy teljesen biztos legyél a döntésedben. Bízol bennem és magadban?_

_Damon szótlanul fordított neki ismét hátat._



_Tom nyugodt arccal lépett be a pompás épületbe. Nem szokott gyakran ide járni._

_Terry a szokásos fejedelmi tartásával jött le a lépcsőn, ügyelve bársonyköpenye szélére, rá ne lépjen. _

_- Mestered hol van, ifjú famulus?- kérdezte köszönésképp, mikor leért elé._

_Tom annyira magabiztosnak érezte magát, hogy még könnyedén meg is hajolt._

_- Damon a bocsánatodért esedezik, uram, sajnálatosan az ágynak döntötte valami különös rosszullét, ami mostanában elég gyakori nála. Én hoztam el helyette a kért bájitalokat.- adta át a zsákot._

_A patikárius először rosszallva csóválva meg a fejét vette át, de végül megvonva a vállát intett neki, hogy kövesse._

_Tom pontosan erre számított. Egyenesen a patikárius irodaféleségébe mentek, ahol ki szokta mérni a fizetséget. Most az asztalhoz lépett, elővéve egy dobozt, amiből kiszámolta a kellő pénzt. Ám mielőtt átadta volna, szigorúan a srácra nézett._

_- Először és utoljára fordult ez elő, hogy neked adom át a pénzt. Ha még egyszer Damon távol marad, figyelmeztesd rá, hogy beváltom az ígéretemet, megértetted?_

_Tom most egy gúnyos mosolyt eresztett meg. Egy pillanat alatt elárasztotta testét a hűvösség, tudta, most kell cselekednie._

_- Ne aggódjon, uram. Kezeskedem, hogy ez volt az utolsó eset.- mondta halkan, mire pálcát ragadott és bezárta az ajtókat. _

_- Mit művelsz?- lepődött meg Terry.- Mit jelentsen ez?_

_- Tudok a maguk közt lévő... egyezményről, uram. Ami persze abszolute nem tetszik nekem, így kénytelen leszek tenni valamit ellene.- mondta Tom, mire a férfire mutatott pálcájával.- Ferula!!!_

_A kötözőbűbáj ezúttal a székbe pottyanó Terryt kötötte a bútorhoz úgy, hogy meg sem bírt moccanni, a szája is be lett kötve._

_- Nem tagadom, sosem kedveltem magát.- lépett most elé Tom kőkemény arccal.- És amit Damonnal tett, az egyenesen felháborít. Maga aljasmód kihasználta állapotát, a reménytelenség küszöbére vetette. De most fordult a kocka.- emelte meg a pálcáját._

_Terry kétségbeesetten próbált üvöltözni, de a kötés nem engedte, csak elfojtott nyöszörgéseket tudott hallatni. Szemei egészen kitágultak a halálfélelemtől._

_- Igaza van, hogy fél, tényleg megölhetném magát, és nem tudna mit tenni ellene. De mivel ez több szempontból is zűrös megoldás lenne, így eltekintek tőle. De ne higgye, hogy ennyivel megússza.- most teljesen elé lépett, egyik kezével a hajába markolva húzta hátra a fejét a patikáriusnak, a pálcát pedig a mellkasának szegezte.- Ha észhez tér, csak arra fog emlékezni, hogy volt egy Damon Lamvlanaré ember, akit önszántából elengedett. Hogy miért? Mert csak nyűg volt a vállán. most pedig viszlát, uram. Exmemoriam!!!_

_Az átok telibe találta a férfit, és ha nem tartotta volna őt a srác, métereket zuhant volna hátra. Most ájultan lógott le a székről. A srác vett egy szaggatott légvételt, majd elengedte a patikáriust és kiegyenesedett._

_- Ez jár annak, aki zsugori. Aki ártatlanokat zsákmányol ki. Aki mások kizsákmányolásából gazdagodik meg. Aki GONOSZ!_

_(Igen, a patikárius volt olyan ostoba, hogy egyedül maradjon.) _


End file.
